Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims
by Alia-karasu
Summary: Parce qu'il ne faudrait jamais écouter Slughorn...créaturefic, slash, threesome DM/HP/SF,mpreg, respecte le tome 7 mais pas l'épilogue.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, même si je garderai bien Dray pour moi...

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims…

C'est le son mélodieux d'une beuglante qui réveilla Harry Potter en ce bel après-midi de la mi-mai, un simple d'esprit aurait supposé que la population sorcière aurait arrêtée d'en envoyer, ça faisait déjà plus d'un mois que le brun avait quitté Poudlard, mais la sorcière moyenne connaissait mieux…

Sur ces charmantes pensées le « survivant » se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il incinéra la lettre avant de se glisser sous sa douche. Sa septième année a poudlard avait parfaitement commencée, Voldemort avait enfin daigné mourir, Ron et Hermione roucoulaient, Ginny… bon Ginny l'étouffait mais dans le font il appréciait cette vie paisible et _normale_.

Seulement comme toujours le pire devait lui arrivait, un accident en potion avec Slughorn (élixir pourtant inoffensif « _car ne touchant que les hybrides et leurs descendants, et personne dans votre classe ne fait partie de cette catégorie croyez moi. ») _cet accident avait donc révélé trois « hybrides » et avait purifié leurs sang pour en faire des créatures magique au sang pur.

Suite à cet imprévu plusieurs débats « pour ou contre les créatures magiques » avaient éclatés, accompagné du débat sur « doivent-ils continuer à se comporter comme avant ou suivre leurs instincts ? ». La dernière proposition supposait l'accouplement de deux des trois chanceux ou carrément des trois, et finalement la question de leurs « position » dans la triade.

En effet ils étaient devenus des Nephelims, créatures proches des Veelas mais considéraient comme maléfiques à cause de certains de leur pouvoirs, les nephelims étaient tous « neutres » à la naissance, et leurs positions lors de leur accouplement déterminés leurs nouvelles natures de dominant (supere), dominé (infere) ou restant parfois neutre (medere) dans les groupes comportant plus de deux individus, s'en suivait plusieurs changements physiques, plus ou moins voyant.

Harry fut interrompu dans ces pensées par son supere, Seamus Finnigan, qui venait de se glisser dans la douche pour l'enlacer par derrière, murmurant un bonjour tout en embrassant son amant, en déplaçant ses mains vers la légère courbe de son ventre.

« Tu n'as pas dormis avec nous ?

-Non, je me suis écroulé sur le divan en rentrant hier au soir, répondit le brun avec un sourire contrit.

-Après tu vas te plaindre de mal de dos…

Le roux le dominait de toute sa taille, l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises, caressant tendrement le ventre arrondis où grandissait son enfant.

« Comment s'est passée ta visite au ministère ?

-Nous sommes officiellement liés et la maison vous appartient à vous aussi, tu n'auras plus qu'à apporté les documents à Gringotts pour fusionner nos comptes.

-Génial, le supere embrassa la gorge du brun, le faisant gémir ; à désormais près de trois mois de grossesse ses hormones n'avaient jamais étaient aussi folles.

Ils avaient dues quitter l'école en avril sous la pression des élèves et de leurs parents, seul le statut de « Garçon-qui-à-survécut » du brun avait empêché le ministère d'intervenir et de les arrêter. Ils avaient donc emménagés au 12 Square Grimmault, tous les trois abandonnés par leurs amis et leurs familles. La trahison des Weasley avait atteint Harry en plein cœur, il est vrai qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny après sa transformation, ne supportant plus aucun contact humain, mais jamais il n'avait envisageait la perte de ces deux meilleurs amis simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait lutter totalement contre son instinct.

Seamus embrassa de nouveau son medere avant de l'aider à se sécher, même si les deux griffondors avaient eues des différents par le passé ils les avaient oubliés laissant place à une intimité tellement naturelle que même eux en étaient parfois surpris.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine d'où provenait une odeur de bacon grillé et des éclats de voix, souriant le brun ouvrit la porte pour y trouvé leurs infere et leurs elfe de maison en pleine dispute.

« Kreattur ne peut pas donner ce qu'il veut au jeune maître, Kreattur dit que se n'est pas bon pour le bébé des maîtres.

-C'est encore moi qui décide, stupide créature ! Rend moi ce bol de chantilly immédiatement !

-Non, non, non le maître ne doit pas mettre de chantilly sur son bacon.

-D'accord, ça suffit rend moi ça, et va te mettre la tête dans la cheminée !

-Draco !! Le brun venait enfin d'intervenir, détestant la tendance que l'infere avait pour les châtiments corporels.

Le blond se tourna vers les deux hommes en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras, l'effet était accentué par son ventre rond d'un peu plus de six mois de grossesse, souvenir de leurs première nuit ensemble.

Les inferes et les mederes non liés étaient connus pour avoir des périodes de chaleurs trois fois par an, durant lesquels ils étaient très fertiles. Dans le cas de ces mederes c'est justement le premier à rentrer dans cette période (signalée trois jours avant par un besoin vitale de grande quantités de sucre) qui devenait infere, ayant trop besoin de son ou ses compagnons pour faire le difficile. La période de chaleur durait une semaine, suivit par une autre où le corps de l'infere expulsait le sucre et le poussait à consommer des aliments acides ou épicés si l'union n'avait pas aboutit sur un enfant mais au contraire si l'union était fructueuse l'infere continuait sa cure de sucre, mais aussi de viandes et graisses.

C'est en novembre que le brun, qui commençait à sérieusement s'inquiétait sur son futur, avait trouvé Draco Malfoy dans les cuisines de Poudlard en train de faire une orgie de chocolat. Trois jours après, ils étaient liés, la directrice avait pris les mesures nécessaires et leurs avait accordé une suite d'appartements où les trois avaient étaient déplacés, leurs lien ne leurs permettant pas de se séparé les deux premières semaines.

Leur relation était au départ houleuse, le blond oscillant entre des moments où il était l'habituelle serpentard vaniteux et sarcastique, et d'autres où il était totalement soumis face à ses compagnons à sa plus grande honte.

C'est lors de la deuxième semaine ensemble que leurs craintes furent fondées, lorsque l'infere ne changea presque pas son régime de sucre. Cette grossesse resta cachée de tous pendant leur séjour à l'école de sorcellerie, en effet lorsqu'ils retournèrent en cours tous leurs camarades savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait et, peu approuvaient le trio.

La grossesse du brun ne fut découverte qu'au bout de deux mois, les prenant totalement par surprise, les mederes, n'ayant pas de période de chaleur, tombés rarement enceints et il était encore plus rare que cela arrive lorsque l'infere l'était lui-même.

C'est à la suite de cette nouvelle, qu'ils avaient cédés et quittés Poudlard, protégé Draco à deux était facile, mais avec Harry affaibli en plus…

Devant la moue de l'infere, Seamus ne put résister et alla embrasser le plus petit de ses compagnons, le blond se colla à lui en envoyant un regard plein de sous-entendus au medere, Harry s'approcha à son tour pour couvrir la nuque du serpentard de baisers. L'elfe de maison préféra alors partir sachant que ses maîtres n'appréciaient pas d'être observés.

Le blond se recula, se reposant légèrement sur Harry qui avait commencé à soulever son pull pour mieux masser ses reins, il poussa un soupir de bien être, l'embrassa puis fit de même avec le roux.

Voyant l'état d'esprit de ses compagnons le supere, souri largement et s'empara du bol de chantilly.

« Harry, attrape la bouteille de chocolat liquide j'ai une idée sur l'utilisation de la chantilly, tu nous rejoins dans la chambre rouge…

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil tendis que Seamus entrainait le blond à sa suite, la chambre rouge était le lieu de toutes leurs expériences sexuelles.

Lorsqu'Harry Potter se coucha ce soir là, collé au dos de Draco, lui-même lové dans les bras de Seamus, il se dit que même si cette année avait été dure, elle en valait la peine malgré la perte de ses amis et camarades, et surtout malgré le fait qu'avoir une vie normale et banale lui serait certainement impossible à jamais.

***

Bon, voilà c'était mon premier essai sur ce site, soyez indulgent (siouplé!). Suite?...Pas suite? Cela ne dépend que de vous...

Edit: la suite devrait arriver dans la soirée


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer:toujours pas à moi

A la demande générale voici la suite...

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...dans une explosion de chaudron

Lorsque Seamus se réveilla ce jour là, il eu un _très_ mauvais pressentiment. Au premier abord rien n'avait l'air différent, tout se déroulait comme à l'accoutumée pour les griffondors de septième année. Tous les garçons s'étaient levés en râlant (...comme d'habitude) sur le mauvais sort qui les avait fait redoubler pour cause de « guerre sanglante dans le monde sorcier », Hermione avait débarquée dans leur dortoir pour les faire se activer (...comme d'habitude...) « _car sinon ils allaient rater leurs ASPIC_», Ginny s'était collée à Harry pendant le petit déj' (comme d'habitude...) et Ron et Hermione se criaient dessus pour mieux se réconcilier cinq minutes après (comme tous les jours).

Et pourtant, l'irlandais gardait cette boule dans la gorge qui lui donnait envie de retourner se coucher…

Ils commençaient avec deux heures de potion en commun avec les serpentards (tradition dumbledorienne oblige ; toujours mettre les élèves qui se supportent le moins ensemble, et ce pendant le cours le plus dangereux – car une potion comporte plus de variantes dommageables qu'un sort).

Assis devant l'entrée de la salle de classe le petit groupe attendait l'arrivée du professeur Slughorn assez peu impatiemment tout en parlant des nouvelles du monde sorcier. Hermione qui épluchait la Gazette du Sorcier avec soin pris alors la parole.

« Ecoutez ça ! « _Un groupe d'aurore a fait fermer une boite de nuit gay ce matin au levé du soleil sous ordres du ministère, le propriétaire des lieux, un né-moldus venant de serpentard, a été arrété malgré ses violentes protestations. Trois aurores ont étaient blessés lors de l'affrontement, nous leur souhaitons un prompt rétablissement._ »

-Je croyais que les sorciers acceptaient les homosexuels, fit remarquer Harry intrigué.

-Uniquement lorsqu'une créature magique est concernée, et encore pas toute, par exemple ça marche pour les Veelas qui ne peuvent avoir qu'une seule âme sœur, mais pas pour les Haut-Elfes qui peuvent être avec plusieurs personnes, ni les Loup-Garous qui sont considérés comme maléfiques, expliqua la préfète-en-chef.

-Et même quand c'est autorisé c'est mal vu, fit remarqué Ron avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage, deux hommes ensemble c'est vraiment dégueulasse, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

Seamus rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, c'était donc ça la boule dans son estomac; écouter un discours homophobe en étant soi-même gay n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer la journée.

Un coup d'œil du côté d'Harry Potter (alias monsieur déni), ah, le brun ne semblait pas des plus à l'aise non plus, il avait peut être enfin remarqué que la rouquine n'était pas son type…même les phases de déni profond ont une fin. Franchement c'était évident que MÔSSIEUR le survivant avait craqué sur Cédric Diggori en quatrième année et non pas sur cette Cho Chang dont il semblait surtout jaloux…

« Harry ne fait pas cette tête enfin, jappa Hermione.

-Désolé, mais j'ai toujours pensais que les homos étaient comme tout le monde, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire confus.

-C'est les Dursleys qui t'ont appris ça ? Interrogea la miss-je-me-mêle-de-tout.

-Non,... ils pensent comme vous en fait…

-Oh Harry, je sais que tu croix qu'ils ont toujours tord, mais cette fois tu n'as pas à penser l'opposé de ce qu'ils pensent, les comportements homosexuels sont vraiment des abominations, ces gens-là sont des monstres tu comprends ?

La jeune fille regardait le brun avec une expression de pitié sur le visage, celui-ci lui adressa son sourire le plus factice (selon Seamus du moins) et la remercia.

Le professeur arriva enfin, suivit à cinq minutes près par les serpentards, et le cours put commencer.

« Aujourd'hui nous travaillerons sur l'élixir d'héritage, qui peut me dire de quoi je parle ? Oui, miss Granger ?

-Monsieur, l'élixir d'héritage servait autrefois dans les familles sorcières pour vérifier si l'héritier était bien de sang pur, non-teinté par une quelconque créature magique, il était aussi utilisé sur les esclaves pour réveillé totalement leur héritage, en faisant des créatures magiques pures ce qui permettait de les lier plus facilement à leurs maîtres.

Cet élixir est considéré comme extrêmement instable, il peut exploser à tout moment et ainsi affecter ceux en contact avec le produit, seules les personnes n'ayant aucune créature magique dans leur arbre généalogique sont immunisées.

-Très bien miss Granger, vingt points pour griffondor, en effet il est instable, mais nous pouvons le créer sans risque car il ne touche que les hybrides et leurs descendants, et personne dans votre classe ne fait partie de cette catégorie croyez moi, j'ai vérifié avec l'aide d'un de mes anciens élèves au ministère, un jeune homme charmant toujours près à aider.

Personne n'osa discuter les affirmations du professeur de potion et bientôt les élèves étaient repartis par groupe de trois et commencés leur élixir, Seamus faisait équipe avec Neville et Dean, ils s'étaient placés stratégiquement derrière le trio d'or afin de pouvoir copier Hermione et Harry, et à droite de la table du Prince des Serpentards, qui avait regagné toute sa superbe pendant les dernières vacances.

En effet Malfoy après avoir passé sa sixième année sur les nerfs et sa septième n'ayant était guère mieux, avait enfin remonté la pente, et ce malgré l'emprisonnement de ses parents à Azkaban juste après la bataille finale, le blond dépendait désormais du nouveau chef de famille un de ses cousins éloigné. Le blondinet ne pouvait hériter de l'ancienne position de son père qu'en se mariant et ayant un enfant avec sa femme.

Le griffondor irlandais eu un sourire à cette idée, là encore il lui paraissait évident que l'obsession de blond pour sa nemesis ne venait pas vraiment d'une haine incurable mais plus d'un désir refoulé.

Seamus revint à sa potion tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil aux travail des autres.

Tout se passait parfaitement lorsque la salle fut secouée par un grand « BOUM », le chaudron du trio Parkinson/Bullstrode/Nott venait d'être réduit en miette, éclaboussant la salle de son contenu.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence puis un second « BOUM » retentit juste devant Seamus, ce qu'il restait de son chaudron trônait sur le plan de travail…

« Hum, professeur…

« BOUM »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son chaudron décida d'imiter les deux autres.

Un ange passa pour être mieux carbonisé en vol par le chaudron de Malfoy lui aussi anéanti…

Dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent tous les chaudrons de la salle explosèrent, aspergeant à chaque fois un peu plus les élèves. Lorsque le dernier rendit l'âme, le seul bruit fut le soupir consterné du serpentard blond qui lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements immédiatement copié par les autres élèves.

Slughorn se reprit enfin, et afficha son plus beau sourire.

« Comme vous le voyez un élixir très instable, sans effets sur nous mais un hybride lui aurait commencé à réagir dans les cinq minutes après exposition.

La tête lourde, Seamus se dit qu'il aurait vraiment du rester couché, cette idée fut accentuée lorsqu'il vit Malfoy et Harry se tenir eux aussi la tête.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, il tenta de remettre ses idées en place, le monde semblait soudain vascillant…

Il entendit alors un bruit de chute « thump », ses jambes semblaient molles…

Puis un deuxième « thump », tien, pourquoi Harry était à terre ? Et pourquoi Malfoy jouait aussi les tapis de l'autre côté de la salle ?

Au troisième « thump » il réalisa que c'est lui qui venait de s'écrouler…

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut qu'il aurait vraiment du repartir sous sa couette au lieu d'écouter Hermione...

Slughorn non plus ne devrait jamais être écouté en fait…

***

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une durée indeterminée en fonction de mon rythme d'écriture.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: toujours à JKR...

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...se retrouvent par la suite en pleine réflexion

Quand Draco se réveilla, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, d'abord il n'était pas dans son lit dans le dortoir des serpentards, mais dans l'infirmerie, ensuite il ne se souvenait pas s'être blessé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Il se souvenait vaguement du fiasco qui avait eu lieu en potion mais l'élixir n'était pas sensé affecter les sangs purs, alors que faisait-il là ?

Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui, Potter et Finnigan étaient allongés sur sa droite et semblaient encore inconscients, sauf qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus totalement à Potter et Finnigan…

Ils avaient désormais tout deux les cheveux plus longs, à auteur des épaules, ceux de Potter était maintenant plus foncés et semblaient soyeux même s'ils ressemblaient encore à un nid de corbeaux, Finnigan lui était passé d'un blond/châtain clair à un roux cuivré avec des reflets blond. Leurs visages paraissaient à la fois plus fins et masculins, les deux semblaient avoir gagné une carrure plus musclée même si c'était dur à dire avec les draps qui les couvraient.

Puis la cervelle du blond se remise en marche, il se souvenait avoir vu Potter et Finnigan se tenir la tête, ...comme lui, Potter s'était écroulé à terre, ...comme lui...., et les deux étaient à l'infirmerie, comme lui..., donc s'ils avaient tout les deux rencontré des changements physique de ce genre alors lui…

Il attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait sur une tablette à côté de son lit, il conjura un miroir, regarda son reflet, ferma les yeux espérant vivement qu'il était juste en train de faire un mauvais rêve, compta jusqu'à dix et les rouvrit…

Il allait tuer ce satané prof de potions !

Le jeune homme qu'il voyait dans le miroir avait troqué ses cheveux blonds dorés contre de longues mèches argentées, ses yeux avaient pris la même teinte. Son visage était moins pointu sans pour autant être aussi masculin que celui de son père.

Après avoir fait disparaitre le miroir il observa les changements du reste de son corps, il avait perdu une dizaine de centimètres le ramenant vers le mètre soixante-dix, ses muscles étaient plus prononcés et sa carrure un peu plus épaisse.

Apparemment ce fichu élixir ne faisait pas effet que sur les hybrides…

Il observa le brun qui se réveillait, celui-ci cligna rapidement des yeux, (des yeux bien trop verts remarqua-t-il) se tourna vers Finnigan puis Draco, il se pinça l'arrête du nez puis redirigea son regard vers le blond.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est ce que _je_ fais là ?

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement, cet imbécile de griffondor n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il voyait parfaitement sans ses lunettes…

« Malfoy ! Je te parle ! Expliques-toi !

-Je n'en sais rien Potter, je viens à peine de me réveiller…

Le serpentard observa de nouveau sa nemesis, il faisait désormais la même taille que lui, Harry Potter n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent chétif qu'il était quelques heures avant et ce crétin n'y prêtait pas attention.

Il le regarda réveillé le second griffondor, qui bondit de son lit immédiatement, il semblait complètement paniqué, puis semblant retrouver ses esprits, laissa son regard vagabonder entre Potter et Draco, comme si il voyait quelque chose qui leur était invisible.

Le blond se raidit, Finnigan avait toujours ce genre de regards face à lui et Potter mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas juste le regard « je-sais-quelque-chose-que-vous-ignorez-sur-vous-même » mais plutôt « je-sais-quelque-chose-que-vous-ignorez-sur-vous-même-et-je-compte-en-profiter ».

Puis Finnigan posa enfin une question intelligente !

« Pourquoi l'élixir nous a fait réagir comme ça ?

-L'élixir ? Le brun semblait complètement dans le brouillard.

-Oui, Potter, l'élixir de ce matin qui n'était pas sensé avoir d'effet sur nous…

-Et donc les effets sont… ? Peut-être avait-il encore besoin de ses lunettes finalement.

Draco fit de nouveau apparaitre le miroir d'un coup de baguette, les deux griffondors se mirent devant et observèrent leur nouvelles apparences. Ils faisaient tout les trois la même taille remarqua le blond, tout les trois la même carrure, quelque chose clochait vraiment…

Aucune potion ne pouvait totalement changer la nature d'un individu, la seule explication logique pour de tels changements aurait été qu'ils étaient tous les trois des descendants d'hybrides de la même espèce…

Ridicule, les Malfoys étaient des sangs-purs, et même si cela était faux, comment Potter et Finnigan pouvaient être exactement de la même espèce, c'était ridicule…

Totalement et indubitablement grotesque…

N'est-ce pas ?

Le blond commençait à paniquer lorsqu'une claque de Finnigan le ramena à la raison.

« Malfoy ? Tu-vas bien ?

-Non…cet aveu de faiblesse surprit les deux griffondors mais Draco était trop angoissé pour s'en préoccuper.

-C'est possible de réagir à l'élixir d'héritage sans être un hybride ? Demanda le roux.

-Non…sa cervelle lui donnait l'impression d'être de la mélasse.

-Mais…je croyais que les Malfoys étaient des sang-purs ? Finnigan semblait commencé à comprendre la merde dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Je croyais aussi, il ramena ses cheveux désormais trop long à son gout vers l'arrière, ce geste attira le regard des deux autres, il ferma les yeux tentant de regroupé ses pensées, il devait y avoir une autre explication après tout, dans le fond rien n'avait réellement prouvé leurs nouveaux statuts de créatures magiques, mis à part le physique aucun changement n'avait eu lieu…

Il releva alors la tête et croisa le regard curieux et _affamé _du brun, puis celui compréhensif et _séducteur (?)_ du roux.

D'accord leur comportement avait changé aussi, Potter n'avait jamais eu ce genre de regards même pour la belette-fille, et si Finnigan était clairement attiré depuis pas mal de temps, jamais il n'avait fait un seul pas dans sa direction.

Il était bien sur tout à fait conscient que son propre regard n'avait rien d'innocent, il reluquait les deux griffondors depuis sont réveil, mais le principal changement était que d'habitude il ne le faisait pas aussi ouvertement !!

Bon sang, il était un hybride, il se demandait ce qui était le pire, le fait de ne plus être qu'une créature inferieure ou celui de dire au revoir à jamais à l'héritage de son père à cause de cela…

Restait à savoir à quelle espèce il appartenait, dans la centaine de créatures qui existait il en connaissait très peu…

« Malfoy ?

-Hum ? Le blond se reconnecta soudain à la réalité.

-On t'appelle depuis dix bonnes minutes !! Potter était toujours aussi désagréable…

Le serpentard balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main et Finnigan lui reposa sa question.

« Quel genre de créature sommes-nous à ton avis ? Oh en voilà une question…

-Aucune idée ! Pas des vampires, ni des loup-garous, tout ce qui est lamia, naga, sirène , homme-serpent est exclue ; on n'a pas le physique…

Potter émit un petit rire désabusé.

« Il reste pas mal de choix…

-Oh, désolé de ne pas être une encyclopédie vivante, Potter !

-Moi qui croyais que les Malfoys connaissaient leur arbre généalogique de fond en comble…

Une lueur de honte s'alluma dans les yeux du blond qui allait répliquer avec colère, baguette à la main, lorsque l'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce.

Peut-être auraient-ils enfin des explications…

***

Et un de plus, encore merci pour vos reviews et à la prochaine fois...


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Si j'avais des millions...nah na na na na na na na naaa....eum tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims…font face à l'infirmière-dragon

A l'entrée de l'infirmière Harry se calma instantanément, vite imité par Malfoy, Les deux avez eu suffisament de séjours à l'infirmerie entre les matchs de quidditch et leurs disputes pour craindre l'abominable femme-dragon…

Harry soupçonnait vaguement que si elle avait été placée devant Voldemort, le vieux serpent serait mort du premier coup, cette femme réussissait même à impressionner Dumbledore et Snape de leurs vivants c'est dire !

Elle leur fit signe de s'assoir sur leurs lits respectifs d'un vague signe de la main, semblant pensive et prit elle-même une chaise, c'était très mauvais signe, jamais l'infirmière ne faisait assoir les élève sans les consultés et c'était probablement la première fois qu'Harry la voyait assise.

Les trois garçons se tortillèrent, attendant assez impatiemment que Pomfrey s'explique, chaque seconde passante les rendant plus nerveux, était-ce horrible à ce point ?

Prenant une inspiration, elle se lança enfin, les regardant les yeux graves et soucieux.

« Messieurs, comme vous l'avez surement compris un _imprévu_ a eu lieu lors de votre cours de potion ce matin, malgré les _recherches poussées_ du professeur Slughorn, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu au moins un de vos ancêtre à chacun qui n'était pas humain, les familles sorcières ayant tendance à cacher ce genre de tare, il n'est pas étonnant que vous ne soyez pas au courant.

-Excusez-moi, Madame, mais que sommes-nous exactement ? demanda froidement Malfoy.

L'infirmière frissonna, ce qui eu pour résultat d'encore plus les inquiéter, pendant un instant elle avait eu l'air presque effrayée.

« Vous êtes des nephelims, monsieur Malfoy !

Le visage du blond devint tout à coup d'un magnifique ton aspirine, Harry et Seamus quand à eux se demandaient surtout ce qu'était un nephelim, parfois avoir été élevé par des moldus avait de nets désavantages.

Voyant leur incompréhension, la femme repris son speach.

« Les nephelims sont les cousins maléfiques des Veelas, maléfiques car les démons des temps anciens les utilisaient parfois dans leurs armées, ils sont donc craints et très mal vus dans notre monde.

Comme les veelas ils se lient à leur compagne ou compagnon pour la vie, tous les nephelims non-liés sont des mederes, leurs statut peut changer apres leur union, ils deviennent alors des inferes ou des superes, certains restent des mederes dans les rares trios nephelim. L'infere est le porteur d'enfant, le supere est celui qui le protege et le medere peut prendre l'un ou l'autre des rôles à loisir.

L'infirmière fit une pause leurs permettant d'inregistrer ces informations.

Les deux griffondors avaient rejoins le teint d'aspirine de Malfoy, celui-ci prit finalement la parole.

« Et est-on obligé de se lié à un ou des nephelims ?

-Techniquement non, mais lorsque votre instinct vous poussera à vous lier, il favorisera un nephelim plutôt qu'un humain, dans votre cas deux nephelims, le seul moyen d'éviter ce genre d'union serait de partir suffisamment loin d'ici afin que votre instinct accepte le contact physique d'un humain et ensuite l'union avec celui-ci…

-Comment ça accepter le contact d'un humain ? S'écria le brun.

-Actuellement votre instinct considère que ses futurs compagnons sont obligatoirement des nephelims, puisque deux non-liés sont présents, toute intrusion d'une autre créature sera perçut comme une attaque vous poussant à vous défendre, voir même poussant les deux autres nephelims à tenter de vous défendre, dit-elle en pointant Seamus et Malfoy,

« Comment sait-on si on va devenir un infere ou un supere ? Demanda le sepentard d'une voix blanche.

-Lors de la première période de chaleur d'un medere non-lié, celui-ci ressent le besoin de se lier, ce besoin est si fort que le medere est près à tout compromis, si il y a eu un accord au préalable il peut dominer lors de la formation du lien et devenir un supere mais sinon il deviendra un infere.

Dans le cas d'un trio, les trois partenaires doivent être ensemble dès le départ afin de créer le lien proprement. Les futurs medere et supere peuvent s'arranger rapidement entre eux ou juste suivre leur instinct le moment venue.

-Donc le premier à rentrer en chaleur à perdu…dit Harry, assez dépité par toute cette histoire.

-Non, monsieur Potter, certains nephelims sont ravis de porter leurs enfants…

-Peut-être, mais l'idée ne m'inspire pas et à voir la tête de Seamus et Malfoy, eux non-plus.

Les deux autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer silencieusement, le regard perdu dans le vague, tout ça semblait irréel.

-Y a-t-il un moyen de prévoir les périodes de chaleurs ? Seamus semblait enfin avoir de nouveau les pieds sur terre.

-Vous êtes prévenus trois jours avant par un changement dans votre régime alimentaire, votre besoin en sucre augmente de façon exponentielle. Ce régime dur pendant toute la semaine de chaleur et permet de soutenir le rythme auquel votre corps créé des œufs. La semaine suivante vous pouvez continuer ce régime en y ajoutant viandes et graisses auquel cas vous êtes enceint, ou vous vous dirigez vers des aliments acides et épicés ce qui signifie que vous devrez attendre votre prochaine chaleur pour procréer.

-Et combien de chaleurs y a-t-il par an ? Harry commençait à sentir venir un mal de crane atroce, comment allait-il survivre à tout ça ?

-Une tout les quatre mois, une fois la première passée les autres sont faciles à anticipées, notez que les inferes rencontrent des semaines de chaleurs même pendant leur grossesse.

A ce propos voulez vous des précisions sur celle-ci ?

Le teint désormais verdâtre des trois nouveaux nephelims fut une réponse suffisante.

« Bien, plus que quelques précisions et je vous libère, lorsque l'un de vous entrera en période de chaleur, il faudra venir me voir immédiatement, la directrice arrangera alors une suite pour vous et vos compagnons, en effet les deux semaines après l'union vous séparer sera très douloureux vous y serez donc enfermé, si l'un de vous tombe enceint, je veux le savoir de même tout problème de santé même d'apparence mineure doit m'être rapporté.

De même vous risquez de vous découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs ; forme animagus, capacité de parler à certains animaux voir même télékinésie, lorsque ces pouvoirs apparaissent allez immédiatement prévenir la directrice.

Les trois élèves se levèrent tout en acquiesçant et firent mine de partir quand soudain…

« Une minute jeunes gens ! J'ai failli oublier de vous prévenir, votre apparence changera de nouveau après votre union mis à part pour le medere, ne vous ruinez donc pas en nouveaux vêtements monsieur Malfoy !

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir, puis se dirigea vers la sortie suivi par Harry et Seamus.

La femme avait de nouveau frissonné sous l'intensité des yeux du blond, leur nouveau statut de nephelims semblait l'effrayer, si même le dragon de l'infirmerie avait peur d'eux à quoi allaient-ils se heurter avec leurs amis ?

Harry était désormais certain de recevoir bon nombre de beuglante dans les prochaines semaines, dès que la Gazette du Sorcier serait sortit, restait à savoir ce que Ron et Hermione penseraient de tout ça.

La veille au soir il aurait assuré qu'ils le soutiendraient quoi qu'il se passe, eux et tout le camp Weasley d'ailleurs, mais après les propos homophobes du matin même…

Qu'allaient ils dire en apprenant qu'il allait être poussait par son instinct à coucher avec deux hommes au détriment de Ginny ?

Et qu'allait pensait la rousse ? Sa petite amie était une étincelle de _normalité_ dans sa vie _anormale_, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner !

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'infirmière et sortit.

***

Et encore un, assez pauvre en événements mais riche en informations (un peu redondant mais je devez le faire désolé), le prochain sera meilleur, promis.

En ce qui concerne la longueure des chapitres je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

Et enfin à calimero qui me demandait combien de chapitre ferait cette fic...Euh, aucune idée, samedi matin cette fic n'existai pas et samedi soir je n'étais pas encore sure de mettre une suite en ligne. Je sais où je vais heureusement, j'ai le découpage approximatif des cinq prochains chapitres...mais des scènes se rajoutent un peu contre mon grès, comme vous le verrez dans le chapitre de demain avec une scène finale totalement imprévue...

Donc disons, probablement plus de vingt chapitres, voir le double, je suis incapable de dire...


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Encore à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims… discutent de leur situation.

Seamus les emmena dans une salle de classe désaffectée avant qu'Harry et Draco n'aient le temps de protester.

« Il faut qu'on parle…

-Oh pitié Finnigan, si tu crois qu'on est capable de se mettre d'accord sur qui sera l'infere tu rêves en couleur !

-La ferme Malfoy ! Seamus je ne suis même pas gay, je refuse d'être en dessous et ce n'est pas négociable !

L'Irlandais leur jeta un regard amusé avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez même pas cherché d'échappatoire ? Vous vous êtes déjà fait a la situation ça pourrait être pire…Et, Harry ? Tu es gay, tu n'oses peut être pas te l'avouer mais tu en a suffisamment conscience pour oser reluquer Draco quand il a le dos tourné.

Le brun prit une magnifique teinte pivoine à ces mots.

-Parce que maintenant je suis _Draco_ ? Demanda le serpentard sidéré.

Puis il entreprit de reprendre ses esprits tout comme Harry pendant que Seamus continuait sur sa lancée.

-On va passer quelques année ensemble autant s'y habituer tout de suite…Bon, je me doute qu'on n'arrivera pas à ce mettre d'accord sur l'infere et le supere, ce qui m'interesse c'est ce qu'on va dire aux autres…

- Nous avons eu un problème avec l'élixir, nous sommes des nephelims et nous risquons de finir nos jours ensemble, totalement contre notre grès et notre orientation sexuelle ? Je continue de me battre avec Pot-Harry et la situation nous dégoute au plus haut point ?

-Ok ! Seamus qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Oui, ça me va mais ça ne durera que jusqu'à l'union, souris piteusement le roux.

-Et bien, d'ici là on saura à qui on peut faire confiance…

-D'ailleurs on fait confiance à Pomfrey et Mc Gonagall ou pas ?

La question avait de quoi étonner de la part du héros des griffondor, mais Harry avait à plusieurs reprises prouvé qu'il y avait plus sous son crane que ce que l'on croyait, Seamus avait parfois était surpris par l'esprit d'observation et la ruse que le brun pouvait déployer quand il se sentait menacé.

« Disons que les mettre au courant pour la semaine de chaleur peut être utile mais pour le reste…

-Oui utile pour avoir un endroit où se planquer en cas de problème ! Renifla le blond.

Une fois mis d'accord les trois nephelims se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs _amis_.

*

Seamus suivit Harry jusqu'à la tour des griffondors, dans le fond il appréciait la situation, devoir se lier à deux des plus beaux types de Poudlard avait son charme, en plus, avec leurs caractères il avait peu de chances de s'ennuyer !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune qui était quasiment pleine ; apparemment tous les élèves de griffondors avaient décidé de les attendre afin de mieux les interroger.

Ginny commença à se diriger vers son actuel petit-ami (et futur-ex-petit-ami du point de vue de Seamus), pour être arrêtée en cours de route par la main d'Hermione.

« Harry ? Nous avons entendu des rumeurs sur ta réaction à l'élixir…

-Hey, Harry, mec, c'est vrai que tu es devenu un nephelim ? L'interrompit Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la jeune fille.

Le brun eut l'air tellement gêné que Seamus répondit à sa place.

« On est tous les deux devenus des nephelims, et Malfoy aussi.

-Vous êtes trois ? Mais alors…

La préfète en chef eut les larmes aux yeux, pendant un instant elle les regarda comme s'ils étaient des monstres de foire.

« Les nephelims se lient toujours à leurs semblables n'est-ce pas ?

-Notre instinct est sensé nous y pousser, oui…lui répondit son meilleur ami, qui avait reprit contenance.

-Tu va devoir rompre avec ma sœur alors ? Et pour te faire _sauter_ par des _hommes_ ?

Ron avait toujours autant de tact…cool !

« Euh, en fait…

-Ecoute, Ron…

-Bien sur que non (Ah ?), ce n'est qu'une question d'instinct (chère Hermione !), donc si Harry réfléchit avant d'agir et que Ginny fait attention ils n'auront pas de problèmes (adorable Hermione), il faudra juste surveiller Malfoy et éventuellement Seamus (future défunte Hermione !).

L'irlandais jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry…moui, lui non plus n'appréciait pas ce discours même s'il le cachait bien, peut être aurait-il pu être un serpentard…oui, en fait non, c'était une idée ridicule.

Ginny se colla alors au brun qui se raidit soudainement, la rousse ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, elle enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux désormais plus longs de son soi-disant futur-mari (ou en tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelait quand il n'était pas là…charmant non ?)

Seamus se raidit lui aussi à ce geste, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie de décoller la jeune insolente de son futur compagnon, de l'envoyer valdinguer contre un mur, lui casser les doigts et l'envoyer dans les cachots des serpentards pour que Draco la finisse (car il se sentait d'humeur généreuse).

A la place il préféra se diriger vers son dortoir, même si c'était assez lâche d'abandonner le brun au milieu de cette bande de _vautours _il préférait partir avant de les réduire en morceaux, être expulsé de l'école n'apporterait rien de bon à l'heure actuelle.

Seamus s'arrêta un moment pour re-tester l'idée…non, rien de bon.

Dommage, désolé Harry !

Pas grave il se rattraperait en faveurs sexuelles après l'union, se dit il avec un grand sourire légèrement sadique et pervers sur les lèvres.

La proposition d'Hermione était idiote, personne ne pouvait mettre de coté son instinct vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sans devenir fou, Ginny allait surement perdre son petit-ami bien avant l'union…il avait hâte de voir ça.

Oui les prochaines semaines seraient dures, au propre comme au figuré, mais certains spectacles en vaudraient surement la peine !

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il repensa à certains regards qu'Harry et Draco avaient arboré à l'infirmerie, pleins de curiositée, d'envie et de promesses sur les événements à venir.

Ses compagnons de dortoirs ne monteraient probablement pas avant quelques heures.

Seamus lança en sort de silence.

Puis un de fermeture sur la porte, juste au-cas-ou…

Il enleva alors sa robe.

Se débarrassa de son jean et son boxer.

Et referma les mains sur son membre déjà légèrement intéressé.

Les yeux de Draco…

Les yeux d'Harry…

Leurs mains sur son corps…

Ses mains sur leurs corps…

Harry, en général calme et discret…

Draco, en général froid et calculateur…

Les deux criants de plaisir…

Hurlants leurs envies…

Suppliants qu'il les emplisse…

Frissonnants incontrollablement après leurs orgasmes…

Seamus se déversa sur ses draps…

Oui, les prochaines semaines seraient dures.

***

Je sais pas d'où la dernière scène est sortie, c'était pas tout à fait prévu…


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims…se vengent d'un prof de potion.

Draco regardait le plafond, cela faisait une semaine que l'_incident_ avait eu lieu, une semaine de regards désapprobateurs, de sous-entendus sur la pureté de son sang et sur son nouveau statut de créature inférieur.

Mais ça, il supportait.

Par contre, ça faisait une semaine qu'il voyait la belette-fille se coller à _son_ futur compagnon, UNE semaine qu'il voulait l'étrangler dès qu'il l'apercevait, UNE SEMAINE qu'il observait le brun se raidir à son contact, UNE FICHU SEMAINE que les trois nephelims avait envie de décoller la pauvre crétine et l'envoyer ad patres.

Et une semaine c'était long, surtout quand vous êtes suivi par des griffondors qui ne veulent pas que vous approchiez leur héros, même pour une dispute, juste une dispute dans les règles de l'art…Je t'insulte, Tu m'insulte, Nous nous insultons, Je jette un sort, Tu jette un sort, Nous jetons des sorts, Un prof arrive, Nous allons à l'infirmerie…

Mais non, même ça lui était interdit…

Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était approcher Pot-Harry, juste l'approcher, voir qu'il aller bien pour rassurer son instinct, et repartir en fantasmant sur leur union.

Fin-Seamus était bien plus facile à voir, ils avaient même discuté ensemble à plusieurs reprises, apparemment certains griffondors étaient moins important que d'autres, seul le brun avait une garde permanente, il était vraiment à plaindre.

Tout ça…

Tout ça, c'était la faute à Slughorn !

Ce vieil opportuniste, élitiste (et même pas en faveur de sa maison) soi-disant maître de potion !

Ce type était incapable de faire son boulot correctement !

Un seul mot !

VENGEANCE !!

*

Le professeur honnis commençait chaque journée par un détour vers les serres afin de récupérer, en toute innocence, quelques ingrédients rares et couteux sans l'autorisation de professeur Chourave. Cela fait, il se dirigeait alors vers la grande salle passant par certains couloirs peu utilisés à part par quelques griffondors souhaitant être discrets.

C'est au détour d'un de ces couloir que Slughorn se retrouva couvert d'une substance fuchsia et gluante non-identifiée, le professeur sentit alors ses vêtements se _liquéfiés_, craignait de l'acide il lança immédiatement un sort de nettoyage.

Touché par le sort l'étrange produit devint plus liquide, d'un magnifique vert serpentard, le professeur, sentit une douleur dans son dos, vit le trio d'or arriver dans le couloir, et s'évanouit.

Les trois griffondors regardèrent le professeur s'évanouir les yeux ronds.

Le corps gras de l'homme commença alors à changer, une crête fuchsia apparut sur son dos, sa peau devin écailleuse, d'un vert vomis étrange tandis que des plumes orange fluo apparaissaient ça et là.

Le contact des extraits de plantes volés, qui n'étaient plus emballés à cause de la première substance acide, ce contact donc provoqua tour à tour la perte de tous ses poils, l'apparition d'une queue (bleu outremer) et une prise de poids qu'on aurait pu croire impossible vu le physique habituel de l'homme.

Granger avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage, Weasley semblait surtout choqué et dégouté par le spectacle, Potter, non, Harry, lui regardait vers un endroit pourtant _vide_ du couloir, un sourire légèrement satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Oh, Merlin ! Il faut aller chercher de l'aide ! Harry, Ron allez-y !

-Non, je reste avec lui, part avec Ron, Mione…

-Mais enfin, Harry, on ne peut pas te laisser seul !

-Je doute que Malfoy apparaisse subitement dans le couloir pour me violer Ron, répliqua le brun calmement.

-Très bien allons-y.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune fille partit en courant suivit de sa belette de compagnie.

Le brun regarda son professeur, puis le point qu'il fixait quelques minutes avant, clairement amusé.

« Invisibilité, M-Draco ?

Le blond redevint soudain visible, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et le regard joueur, dénué de son habituelle froideur malgré lui.

« Donc tu m'as vu…

-Senti. Joli travail au fait, dit il en faisant un signe de tête vers Slughorn.

-Merci, j'avoue être assez fier de moi.

-Et depuis quand peut-on se rendre invisible ?

- Moi depuis hier, toi et Seamus, je n'en sais rien.

Le blond n'avait qu'une envie ; toucher le brun, ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas approché, bordel !

Apparemment, Harry avait les mêmes pensées puisqu'il s'approcha pour prendre la main du blond, ce geste leur soutira un gémissement de plaisir et soulagement mélangé.

« C'est ridicule, on est même pas encore liés, et on a quand même besoin de se toucher les uns les autres…

-Je sais, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je repasse dans un couloir pour pouvoir effleurer Finnigan…

-Je fais pareil, mais dans la tour griffondor c'est plus facile, là-bas mes _amis_ surveillent moins.

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre jusqu'a ce qu'une nouvelle voix se fasse entendre.

« Oh bon sang !

Sursautant ils se tournèrent vers la source du cri, se détendant lorsqu'ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Seamus.

Le roux les rejoignit, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et un bras entourant celle d'Harry, ils échappèrent tous un soupir de bien-être.

« Vous m'expliquez ?

-Draco a voulut se venger de Slughorn je crois, et il à trouvé un nouveau pouvoir, l'invisibilité !

-Cool.

Draco ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le mur et se concentra sur le contact des deux autres nephelims.

« Draco, ça va ?

-Huum ? Oui, je profite, vous êtes dur à attraper tous les deux…

-Désolé, mais pour l'instant mieux vaut profiter du peu de tranquillité qu'on a avant l'union, rappela le roux.

-Vous connaissez l'emplacement des cuisines ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le brun, intrigués.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

-On pourrait s'y retrouver, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de mes gardiens trop longtemps, mais ils ne m'empêcheront pas d'y aller, mieux vaut ne pas s'y trouver tous les trois ensemble mais ça fait un point de rendez-vous. On se met d'accord sur une heure précise par jour et hop…

-Mouai, ça pourrait marcher, vers quelles heures peux-tu y aller ?

-Hum, après les cours chaque soirs comme c'est Hermione qui me garde, elle sera trop pressée d'aller à la bibliothèque pour me suivre. Et disons, dix heures du soir ?

-Dans ce cas mieux vaut que Seamus te retrouve après les cours, si vous êtes tous les deux absents de la tour en même temps ça va paraître suspect…

-Parfait, et nous on se retrouve quand ? Le matin, le midi ?

-Midi, avec touts les personnes dans les couloirs à cette heure là on ne nous remarquera pas.

-Bon, Ron et Hermione vont bientôt revenir…

-Hun-hun, le blond était très motivé par l'idée de laisser _ses_ deux griffondors.

Un sourire aux lèvres Seamus se mit en face de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le serpentard tremblant sous l'intensité du baiser se raccrocha à lui.

Harry mit une main sur l'épaule de Seamus, le roux décrocha sa bouche de celle du blond, embrassa Harry de la même façon, puis il se plaça derrière lui, lui mordillant le cou et la nuque.

Désormais face à Draco, le brun l'embrassa à son tour.

Le blond rompit le baiser, les regarda un sourire légèrement rêveur aux lèvres et le regard indécis puis plein de regrets.

Les deux autres arboraient le même alors qu'ils regardaient le serpentard repartir vers les donjons.

Bientôt ils pourraient être ensemble…

***

Bon j'ai adoré écrire celui-là, encore plus que les autres en tout cas...

PS:Jeel me demandait hier le nom d'une fic que je vous conseille à tous: Spirit of the Veela de Roslyn Drycof, elle est sur ce site, incomplète mais elle m'a inspiré l'idée du changement de statut après l'union (entre autre)

PPS: Si les créaturefic, veelafic et mpreg vous interesse n'hésitez pas à me demandez je commence à en connaitre pas mal... Je cherche moi-même d'autre threesomes ou Draco serait enceint...si vous avez des titres...


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à une blonde, mes cheveux sont brun, rouge, cuivré et bleu-vert, pas blond.

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims…reçoivent des communications

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, vingt-deux heures-moins-dix, il était en avance.

Il entra dans les cuisines de l'école discrètement, enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et s'assit sur une table en attendant son serpentard.

Le blond avait reçut une lettre au court du diner, recevoir du courrier à cette heure-ci était déjà rare mais c'est l'oiseau qui l'avait apporté qui attira l'attention de tous, c'était un des aigles de la famille Malfoy, ceux destinés aux courriers officiels. Toute l'école avait observé Draco ouvrir la lettre puis sont visage blanchir de façon alarmante.

Harry avait vu Seamus se raidir sur son siège et avait lui-même dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas bondir au côté du blond et l'emmener au calme dans un couloir…

Draco s'était contenté de refermer la lettre, renvoyer l'aigle, bruler la lettre et reprendre du Shepperd Pie sous les regards incrédules de ses camarades de serpentard.

Le tableau des cuisines s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement alors que la présence du blond se faisait enfin sentir.

Harry se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds, près à devoir forcer le serpentard à se confier, le forcer à laisser tomber la façade de glace qu'il montrait aux autre et surtout le forcer à, pour une fois, exprimer clairement ses sentiments.

Draco redevint visible dès qu'il vit Harry.

Le brun s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais l'autre se colla complètement à lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

Le griffondor serra ses bras autour du corps qui semblait lui demander tant de réconfort, sentant la tête du blond se placer dans son cou, comme s'il désirait se fondre en lui et disparaitre.

« Draco ? Appela-t-il, la voix légèrement hésitante.

Le serpentard se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

« Draco ? Le ton était plus ferme cette fois, exigeant une réponse.

Une fois encore le serpentard l'ignora totalement.

« Malfoy ?

L'autre se raidit, pendant un instant le brun cru qu'il allait enfin prendre la parole, alors l'impensable se produit, Harry sentit son col devenir humide là où les yeux du blond étaient posés.

Draco Malfoy pleurait !

Le griffondor se tût et renforça sa prise sur l'autre garçon, le laissant pleurer de tout son saoul…

Finalement le blond le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, il semblait encore au bord des larmes et particulièrement honteux.

« La sang-de-bourbe et la belette vont te chercher, tu devrais y aller…

-Draco ! Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile et dis-moi ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre.

-Rien du tout…sa voix était faible et tremblante

Harry attrapa sa main pour de nouveau attirer le blond vers lui, mais celui-ci résista, refusant de croiser son regard.

« Malfoy…

-Je ne peux plus porter ce nom…

-Hein ?

-J'ai étais renié, déshérité, je ne suis plus un Malfoy…

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler et se laissa glisser contre la porte d'un des placards. Le griffondor s'assit à ses côté puis le colla contre lui, l'autre se raidit tout d'abord puis laissa de nouveau libre court à ses larmes se fondant dans les bras de son compagnons.

« La lettre que j'ai reçut venait du chef de famille, celui qui a succédé à mon père et à qui j'aurais du succéder après m'être marié et avoir eu un héritier, un projet peu envisageable désormais.

Le blond tenta un petit rire, mais il semblait lui-même peu convaincu.

« En gros je suis une erreur de la nature, une insulte au noble nom des Malfoys et de ce fait n'ai plus aucun lien avec eux…Donc je n'ai plus de nom de famille et je suis pauvre pour ne pas dire sans le sou…

-Je suis ton compagnon, ou en tout cas je le serais bientôt, j'ai suffisamment de galions pour nous trois… Quand à ton nom de famille, et bien, tu pourrais prendre celui de ta mère, non ?

-Oui, mais pour ça il me faudrait l'autorisation du chef de la famille Black, or Sirius Black est mort et j'ignore qui est son héritier…Et je refuse que tu m'entretiennes, là encore ce devrait être le boulot d'un chef de famille mais bon…

Le brun lui fit en large sourire, il se recula un peu afin de se donner plus de hauteur et lui déclara fièrement :

« Et bien, _je_ suis le filleul de Sirius Black et c'est à _moi_ qu'il a tout légué, dont le statut de chef de famille !

Le serpentard le regarda avec des yeux ronds et dubitatifs puis s'adoucissant, il embrassa tendrement le brun.

« J'en déduis que je peux prendre ce nom ?

-Tout dépend…j'ai droit à combien de baisers de ce genre par jour si je dis oui ?

-Autant que tu veux dès qu'on sera tous les trois officiellement ensemble.

-J'ai hâte d'y être ! Dit-il en le repositionnant dans ses bras.

Le blond commençait doucement à s'endormir contre lui, épuisé par ses propres pleurs.

Cette fichue lettre !

Harry aurait adoré se trouver devant le chef des Malfoys afin de pouvoir gentiment l'étrangler.

D'ailleurs…

« Draco ?

-Hum ?

-Comment a-t-il su que tu n'étais plus humain ?

-Pansy a été se plaindre qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier à un être inférieur. Je penses pouvoir affirmer que dès demain la Gazette sera au courant, attends-toi à quelques beuglantes aussi…

-C'est déjà incroyable que ce soit resté dans Poudlard si longtemps…

-Pas ma faute, si les trucs incroyable arrive toujours autour de toi !

-Hey !

Le blond essuya ses yeux et se leva.

« Je vais aller dormir…merci de m'avoir écouté.

Sur ces dernières paroles il ré-embrassa le brun et disparut par le tableau.

Sur le chemin du retour le griffondor souriait, le blond avait fait tomber toutes ses défenses et ce Draco était des plus attirants.

*

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner c'est un Harry plus morose qui arriva dans la grande salle, une Ginny Weasley très en forme accrochée à son bras.

La Gazette du Sorcier passait de mains en mains, titrant « LE-GARCON-QUI-A-VAINCU ! HEROS OU MONSTRE ? ».

Harry allait attraper le pot de marmelade quand une voix faisant curieusement penser à celle de Mrs Weasley résonna depuis la table des serpentard.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ? SALE MANGEMORT ! TU AS CORROMPUS LE HEROS DU MONDE SORCIER ! CREATURE IMMONDE ! MONSTRE DEGENERE ! SODOMITE ALIENA…

La liste d'insulte aurait continuait si Draco n'avait pas réduit la beuglante en cendres.

A côté d'Harry, Ginny et Ron pleuraient de rire, se réjouissant des malheurs du blond.

« Franchement…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une enveloppe rouge arrivait devant lui. Avalant sa salive il la décacheta, attendant les insultes qu'il allait recevoir.

« BETE REPUGNANTE ! EST-CE CELA QUE T'A APPRIS LE SACRIFICE DE TOUS CES COMBATTANTS DE LA LUMIERE ? A DEVENIR LA PUTE D'UN MANGEMORT, UNE RACLURE DE DEMON…

Cette fois ce fut Seamus qui enflamma la missive.

« Pute d'un mangemort ? Ce type était cinglé, jamais tu ne t'abaisserais à toucher un homme comme ça et encore moins Malfoy…dit calmement Ron.

-Bien sur que non Ron, mon petit-ami ne touche que moi, musa la rousse.

Ginny se colla alors de nouveau à Harry qui se raidit et recula sous l'intrusion.

« Arrêtes de faire ça par pitié!

-Quoi ? Me serrer contre toi ? On sort ensemble, c'est naturel…

Le brun la regarda, fronça les sourcils, puis rassemblant tout son courage face au raz-de-marée qui allait suivre lui répondit d'une voix claire et légère.

« Non, Ginny nous ne sortons _pas_ ensemble, ou plutôt nous ne sortons _plus_ ensemble !

***

Bon, j'ai eu du mal avec les beuglantes et je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va se passer ensuite avec les griffondors...


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...que sauve un superman blond.

Seamus vit Ginny se coller de nouveau à Harry qui se raidit et recula sous l'intrusion.

Il n'avait qu'une envie ; étrangler la rouquine, ses deux compagnons venaient de se faire assaillir par des beuglantes, se faisaient insulter, trainer dans la boue sans raison valable, et elle trouvait encore à rire sans penser aux sentiments d'Harry.

Et elle se collait à lui...

Si ça continuait il allait devoir intervenir!

« Arrêtes de faire ça par pitié!

-Quoi ? Me serrer contre toi ? On sort ensemble, c'est naturel…

La réponse n'eut pas l'air de plaire à _son_ Harry, le brun sembla un instant surpris puis ses yeux reflétèrent toute sa fureur, il paraissait à la fois calme et distant, froid sans pour autant paraître vraiment différent.

Bon sang est-ce que le brun se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait paraître excitant ainsi?

Dommage que Draco soit de l'autre côté de la salle il aurait adoré le spectacle...

Peut-être était-il encore temps d'aller le chercher...

Nan, mauvaise idée, ça attirerait trop l'attention...

Bon, bah il essaierait de trouver une pensine.

« Non, Ginny nous ne sortons _pas_ ensemble, ou plutôt nous ne sortons _plus_ ensemble !

La voix du brun était claire, légère, comme s'il parlait du temps et des nuages, pas vraiment concerné par le sujet.

Seamus avait envie de bondir sur le pocesseur de cette voix si envoutante, pour peu que sa voix ait été plus grave et chaude il aurait put croire que Snape était revenu d'entre les morts, seulement là où Snape était une tempête tropicale, Harry était un vent frais sur une plage, juste assez puissant pour soulever du sable afin de vous irriter mais pas assez pour que vous réagissiez et que vous vous plaigniez...

Puis le roux compris enfin les paroles de son brun, il venait enfin de rompre avec cette fille !!

Plus besoin de se retenir à chaque fois qu'elle lui sautait dessus !!!

Fini !!!!

Il ne verrait plus son brun prendre son mal en patience pendant qu'elle le molestait !!!!!

ENFIN !!!!!!

Bon, bien sur, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas s'afficher tous les trois, pas avant l'union...

Et, bien sur, Harry venait de se mettre tout le camp Weasley à dos...

Et, peut-être aussi l'ensemble de la maison griffondor (minus lui-même)...

Mais ils seraient trois à ne plus voir leur instinct se rebeller face à la rousse.

Pendant un court instant, Seamus ce demanda si c'était ça le paradis...

Et Ron Weasley prit la parole...

« Mais enfin Harry ?! Tu peux pas abandonner ma sœur comme ça ! C'est encore ta part nephelim qui tente de te contrôler ! Mais toi t'es pas un monstre, je sais que tu peux résister...

A ces paroles, il mit ses mains sur les épaules du brun...

Trois nephelims se raidirent de part et d'autre de la grande salle.

Devaient-ils tous _toucher_ Harry?

C'est vrai! Quand c'était pas la sœur, c'était le frère...

En plus dans le genre dramaqueen...

Certains disaient de Draco, mais Seamus était désormais certain que le blond, sous tous ses faux-air était bien plus authentique que le meilleur-ami d'Harry...

Bientôt ex-meilleur-ami, ou en tout cas il l'espérait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et croisa le regard orageux du blond à qui la scène ne plaisait pas plus.

« Ron ! Je n'ai pas de part nephelim, j'ai un instinct, ça fait parti de moi maintenant...Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de l'accepter et d'éviter de me toucher...

L'autre aller répliquer quand Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

« Il a raison Ron, on doit être patient avec lui jusqu'à sa période de chaleur, là il suffira d'éloigner Seamus et Malfoy et il pourra se lier à Ginny. Et si leurs périodes arrivent avant, il faudra juste les éloigné d'Harry, là encore, afin qu'ils ne le violent pas...

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix calme et concentrée, la même que quand elle récitait une leçon...et ce devant _toute_ l'école!

Seamus croisa le regard désolé d'Harry, se retourna, vit Draco tenté de tuer Nott et Zabini avec ses yeux, eux par contre semblaient plutôt emballés, il se tourna de nouveau vers sa table...Dean avait l'air aux anges.

Ses yeux brillaient.

D'immenses étoiles d'anticipation y étaient apparues.

C'était pas bon signe.

*

Parfois, Seamus se demandait pourquoi il avait abandonné les cours de divination, il semblait avoir un don pour voir arriver les coups foireux...

Par exemple au petit-déjeuner il avait vu les échanges de regards entre certains élèves, dont Dean.

Et maintenant , il était coincé dans un couloir...par Dean, Dean qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le début de cette histoire, ça cachait quelque chose non ?

« Seamus, faut que tu me files un coup de main...

Oula, mauvais ça...le roux n'avait qu'une envie; partir en courant !

« Tu vois, y'a ces paris organisés par les serpentards...

Et voilà, ça paraissait _tellement_ évident...

« Des paris sur qui va se lier avec qui et dans quelles positions...Donc je me demandais si vous vous étiez mis d'accord...

Le noir avait été son meilleur ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard, à une époque il l'aurait surement accompagné dans cette histoire de paris...mais pas cette fois.

« Écoutes, Dean, je...

-Je te demande pas la lune! Juste une ou deux infos, tu me dois bien ça...

Il avait l'air agité, nerveux et légèrement agressif maintenant. Où était Superman quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« Thomas! On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire?

C'est un oiseau, c'est un avion, non c'est un superman blond !!

« Rien du tout, Malfoy ! Je te laisse, Seamus, on en rediscuteras plus tard...

Sur ces derniers mots, Dean s'éloigna, laissant Seamus en compagnie de son serpentard.

Là, comme ça, le roux se sentait d'une humeur de Pom-pom Girl, près à courir dans les bras de son sauveur, puis il se souvint qu'il ne s'appelait pas Lana Lang et se contenta de _marcher_ jusqu'aux bras de son sauveur...

« Mon héros ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, tu te trompes de personne, le héros c'est Harry...

-Tu es qui alors ?

-Hum, le méchant sexy ?

-Et moi ?

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir...

-La demoiselle en détresse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Le roux lui donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suppose que je l'ai mérité après la scène avec Dean...

-Oui, quelque chose me dit qu'il va parier sur nous deux ensemble, et toi en dessous.

Seamus renifla.

« Toi et Harry, vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis...

-Et pas toi peut-être ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, j'ai des relations, un Malfoy ne s 'attache pas et ne ressent rien pour personne...

-Bonne chose que tu changes de nom dès qu'Harry aura les papiers!

L'autre sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours de runes...

-On se voit toujours à midi dans les cuisines?

-Bien sur, et préviens Harry dès que tu peux à propos de Thomas et des paris.

Et sur ces derniers mots Draco repartit.

***

Bon ce chapitre fut dur, je mourait d'envie d'écrire le huit mais il fallait que j'en passe par celui-là, car dans le prochain il y aura un Draco Tout Sucré!!


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR.

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims,trois nephelims...font de l'auto-persuasion.

Draco se souvenait vaguement d'une époque où il adorait les week-end de sorties à Pré-au-Lard, mais depuis certains événements en sixième année, lui, n'y allait plus, il préférait rester dans les cachots.

Mais depuis un peu plus d'un mois ces week-end étaient passer de journée-où-on-a-enfin-un-peu-de-solitude à journée-où-il-est-impossible-de-mettre-la-main-sur-les-deux-griffondors-car-ils-rentrent-trop-tard.

Bon, c'était pas la première journée qu'il passerait sans les voir...mais là, horrible samedi de sortie, damné 14 novembre....

Il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'eux !

Pourquoi ?

Aucune idée !

Mais les faits étaient là, depuis son réveil ce matin-là il avait ressentit le besoin de les chercher frénétiquement dans tout le château...

Bien sur il ne l'avait pas fait, il savait où ils étaient, qu'ils allaient surement très bien et qu'il n'allait pas en mourir.

Néanmoins c'est avec cette obsession en tête qu'il avait pris son petit-déjeuné, des pancakes pleins de sirop d'érable, puis son déjeuner, l'estomac un peu retourné il avait prit de la treacle-tart, et se dirigeait vers les cuisines voulant prendre un casse-croute...

Quand il y pensait...cette obsession était différente de celle qui le poussait à vouloir être en contact physique régulier avec Seamus et Harry, ici ce n'étais pas le contact qu'il désirait mais leur présence, comme si quelque chose allait se produire...

C'était complètement idiot, c'est Seamus qui écoutait ce genre d'impression d'habitude!

D'accord apparemment son instinct voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose...Mais il était un Malfoy, ou plutôt avait été élevé en tant que tel !

Un Malfoy n'écoute pas son instinct !

C'est bestial et indigne d'un sang-pur...

Ok, ok, Draco n'était plus ni un Malfoy, ni un sang-pur et était traité de bête assez souvent (mais toujours par derrière, allez savoir pourquoi...), mais l'éducation restait, donc face à son instinct le blond était parfois dur d'oreille.

Un elfe lui apporta la glace au caramel qu'il avait demandé, avec une montagne de chantilly bien sur...

Harry n'allait pas tarder à recevoir toute la paperasse pour faire de lui un Black, donc il allait bientôt devoir arrêter de balancer ses répliques sur ce qu'un Malfoy devait faire ou non...Dommage, ça avait toujours un certain impacte dans une conversation.

Draco prit une bouché de sa glace, rappella l'elfe et lui demanda de mettre du caramel en plus dessus, la pauvre créature repartit lui préparer ça...

Mais que cherchait donc à lui dire son instinct ?

Et qu'est-ce que son père dirait s'il le voyait là, assit dans une cuisine avec une glace pas assez sucrée dans les mains, en train d'essayer d'écouter son instinct...

Son père lui manquait, sa mère lui manquait, le manoir lui manquait; bien sur, ses parents étaient parfois durs, ils auraient été horrifié par la nouvelle, mais ils l'aimaient, ils l'auraient soutenu. Sa mère aurait caressé ses cheveux, lui disant que tout irait bien, son père lui aurait dit que tout finissait toujours par rentrer dans l'ordre pour un Malfoy, avec ce sourire en coin qu'il ne faisait qu'à lui et sa mère, un sourire qui promettait qu'il ferait tout pour...

Mais voilà, ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils avaient tout deux écopés de vingt ans d'enfermement à Azkaban après la bataille finale...

Draco n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas être enfermé avec eux.

Bien sur ils le méritaient, mais lui, aurait du avoir le droit de les voir, de les toucher, de leurs raconter ce qui lui arrivait.

Vu comme c'était parti ils allaient sortir de prison, rentrer au manoir et y trouver non pas leur fils mais un vague cousin éloigné, et lui, ils allaient le trouver en compagnie de deux sang-mêlés, trois nephelims, deux pouvant porter leurs propres enfants...

Ses parents l'aimeraient et l'accepteraient toujours mais il préférait leur apprendre tout ça lui-même, leur donner le temps de digérer la nouvelle...

Une seconde...

Porter des enfants...

Infere...

Chaleurs...

Besoins de sucre...

Draco regarda sa coupe de glace vide...

Envies de sucre ?

Non...

Non,non,non...

C'était pas possible...

Un Malfoy domine toujours !!

…

Il était dans la merde !!!

*

Il était vingt heures, tout autre jour Seamus l'aurait rejoint mais avec la sortie de ce week-end...

Et en plus il était coincé dans les cuisines...

Son désir d'être avec Seamus et Harry avait décuplé ces dernières heures, du coup il était sur que s'il sortait des cuisines il serait incapable de faire sa route vers les cachots mais partirait plutôt vers la tour griffondor.

Autant dire que ce scénario n'était pas envisageable...

Et puis au moins dans les cuisines il avait du sucre à volonté !

…

Que quelqu'un l'achève !

Résumons voulez-vous, en un mois à peine, lui, l'héritier Malfoy, était passé de sang-pur à sang-mêlé, de sorcier à nephelim, de tourmenteur d'Harry Potter à son compagnon et maintenant de fier et puissant mâle dominant à futur infere entrant dans ça première période de chaleur...

Et le pire...

Le pire...

C'est que ce qui l'agaçait le plus en ce moment c'était que _ses_ stupides futurs dominants n'étaient _même pas là_ !

C'était pas juste, il avait besoin d'eux, pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais ils devaient être là...

Un elfe lui tendit l'assiette de cookies qu'il avait demandé.

Il se sentais misérable, incapable de prendre soin de lui-même, totalement dépendant de deux _griffondors_...

En plus il le savait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, après tout ils n'étaient ensemble qu'à cause de leurs instincts.

Et s'ils le laissait tomber après l'union ?

S'ils l'abandonnaient après avoir vu à quel point il était faible ?

Après tout il avait provoqué des morts, il le méritait.

Et même s'ils le gardaient ?

Un infere était faible face à ses dominants !

Bon Harry et Seamus avaient étaient très sympas ces dernière semaines mais c'était peut-être qu'une façade ?

Il ne voulait pas être un infere !

Il ne voulait pas être en chaleur !

Il voulait...

Il voulait sa mère !

Et son père !!

Et zut !!

Il voulait aussi Harry et Seamus !!!

Et même s'il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, tout le poussait vers eux !

Et il voulait se sentir en sécurité avec eux !

Et il voulait qu'ils viennent vite !!

…

Et zut !!!

Il voulait aussi un fondant au chocolat, avec du glaçage, et de ces trucs en sucre multicolores dessus...

*

Le tableau des cuisine s'ouvrit et se referma, Draco sentit tout de suite l'une des présences tant désiré.

Harry enleva sa cape et alla s'emparer d'une mousse au chocolat, un plateau avec une dizaine de coupes pleines était posées à portée de bras du blond, en fait le plateau contenait aussi un certain nombre de coupes vides.

« Ah ! Draco, enfin je te trouve !

Le brun avait l'air complètement dans les nuages.

-C'était vraiment une journée de fous...

-Euh, Harry...

-Vas savoir pourquoi, j'étais toujours sur les nerfs...

-Harry...

-Et Seamus était pas mieux...

-Har..

-Et tu as pas l'air en forme non plus...

-...

-J'ai pu discuter rapidement avec lui l'autre fois, on pense que l'un d'entre nous sera bientôt en chaleur...

Le blond lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Si, je t'assures...

-...

-J'ai une peur bleue que ce soit moi, pas que j'ai peur de vous deux mais...

-...

-C'est trop bizarre pour moi cette histoire d'infere, de soumission...

Le blond prit une nouvelle mousse au chocolat.

-Je m'imagine mal porter un enfant, franchement...

-...

-Bon sang! Je me sens mieux maintenant que je suis ici...

-...

-Comme si j'étais enfin à ma place...

-...

-Tu croix que c'est que je vais être en chaleurs ?

-Harry...

-Je veux vraiment pas être en chaleurs...

-...Hum...

-Et en plus je mange une mousse au chocolat !

-Eh bien...

-L'envie de sucre c'est un des signes non ?

-Écoutes...

-J'ai aussi mangé cinq friandises chez Honeydukes !

-Harry !!!

-Huh?

-Tu n'es pas en chaleurs !

-Ah bon?

Le brun avait l'air particulièrement perdu d'un coup.

« Non, manger une mousse au chocolat n'est pas considéré comme une envie de sucre...

-Ah...Il en faut combien alors ?

Le blond regarda le plateau.

« Une dizaine, et tu peux rajouter quantité de cookies, glaces, pancakes et autres gâteaux au chocolat...

-Oh... Mais,... comment tu le sais ?

-C'est à peu près ce que _j'ai_ avalé aujourd'hui...

-...Ok,... tu n'aurais pas dus prévenir l'infirmière ?

Draco se mit à rougir...

« Je crois qu'une fois sorti d'ici j'aurai étais incapable d'y aller seul...

-Hein ?

-Je serais parti à votre recherche...

-Oh...

-Hun-hun

-Bon, bah on va à l'infirmerie et on fait appeler Seamus ?

-Allons-y...

***

Bon, il fait plus de pages, il a l'air plus long... et il fait à peu près le même nombres de mots en fait...


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...et le retour du dragon.

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie, la main de Draco dans la sienne, et appela le dragon, euh l'infirmière, celle-ci arriva, de forte méchante humeur en robe de chambre. Elle regarda les deux nephelims, fronça les sourcil à la vue de leurs mains enlacées puis leur fit signe de s'assoir sur les lits, réprimant un frisson lorsque Draco se mit sur le même lit, collé à Harry.

Le brun décida qu'il aimait de moins en moins mrs Pomfrey, le blond était suffisamment honteux comme ça...

En effet le serpentard semblait chercher la protection de ses _dominants _durant ce premier stade avant la semaine de chaleurs, la tête qu'il avait fait en avouant ne pas pouvoir quitter les cuisines sans l'un deux avait suffit à convaincre Harry du sérieux de la situation.

« Que se passe-t-il encore monsieur Potter?

Hey ! Il était pas venus depuis l'incident en potion !

Il sentit Draco frissonner et se raidir contre lui, serrant la manche d'Harry, il avait l'air d'être près à décapiter toute personne menaçante...

« Draco va entrer dans sa période de chaleur et comme vous aviez dit de vous prévenir...

-Je vois, je vais faire appeler la directrice...

-Pourriez-vous faire venir Seamus aussi s'il vous plait?

-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas le chercher, monsieur Potter, pendant que j'examine Draco?

Draco? Depuis quand appelait-elle les élèves par leur prénom?

A moins que maintenant elle ne le considère plus comme un élève mais juste une créature?

Le futur infere semblait avoir compris ça lui aussi, puisqu'il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur les vêtements de Harry.

« Je préfèrerai rester, à ce stade il risquerai de paniquer et devenir violent si je ne suis pas avec lui. Dit-il avec son sourire le plus innocent et désolé.

Un éclaire de peur passa dans les yeux de la femme, puis reprenant contenance elle acquiesça et partit vers la cheminé.

*

Pomfrey partie, Harry se tourna vers Draco, l'infere paraissait complètement perdu.

« Draco? Tu vas bien?

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar...

-Horrible à ce point?

-J'ai dépassé le stade où je panique en réalisant que je vais devenir un infere si tu veux savoir, quoique, à ce point j'ai tout d'un infere sauf l'apparence non? Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire désabusé.

Que répondre à ça?

-Aucune idée, j'ai jamais rencontré d'inferes avant...Mais si ça peut te rassurer tu es _mon_ infere, c'est vrai tu pourrais être coincé avec quelqu'un de plus faible, mais non, toi espèce de veinard, tu as droit au garçon-qui-à-survécut-et-vaincu-celui-dont-on-peut-prononcer-le-nom et...

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris le principe! Et après certains disent que tu n'as pas la grosse tête...

-Hey! C'est pas parce que tu es presque en chaleur, sexy et mignon que tu peux tout te permettre!

-Mignon? Retire ça, Potter, un Malfoy n'est pas mignon !

-Je retirerai rien du tout, au pire tu demanderas son avis à Seamus mais...

-MONSIEUR POTTER !! Interdiction de _flirter_ dans mon infirmerie !

Le dragon était de retour...

« Oui, madame...

-La directrice vous attend dans son bureau vous et votre _compagnon_, monsieur Finnigan vous y rejoindra.

-Bien, Madame.

Harry se leva et sortit le plus vite possible, imité par Draco.

*

Une fois dans le couloir, le brun se dirigea d'abord rapidement vers le bureau directorial, Draco dut lui courir un peu pour le rattraper et se rapproprier sa main.

Harry eu légèrement envie de sourire à ce geste mais le serpentard l'inquiétait, ses réactions étaient surement normales, mais elles lui ressemblaient trop peu. Le blond n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, s'il en était arrivé à initier le contact pour lui prendre la main, alors c'est que son besoin d'être à proximité de ses compagnons devait être incroyablement fort...

Et Harry détestait ça...

Qu'une personne dépende totalement de lui le dérangeait...

Pas qu'il préfère dépendre, lui, de quelqu'un, mais bon...

Il regarda par dessus son épaule, Draco qui le suivait, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées.

Il avait hâte de retrouver Seamus, le roux semblait toujours savoir comment remonter le morale des gens, de plus sa présence rassurerait le blond...

En y regardant de plus près Harry s'aperçut que lui aussi aussi se sentirait plus rassuré, ils étaient sensés être trois pour ça après tout...

*

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau directorial, Mc Gonagall les attendait, Harry avait un instant craint de devoir jouer au devinettes avec la statut pour pouvoir monter mais la directrice venait de donner le ton, elle ne comptait pas négliger ses élèves.

« Monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Potter.

-Madame la directrice.

-Madame...

-Monsieur Finnigan arrivera dans quelques minutes, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit parti de son dortoir trop rapidement pour que je puisse lui communiquer le mot de passe...

-Une chance pour nous, mrs Pomfrey a oublié de nous le donner...

Les sourcils de la directrice se froncèrent légèrement à cette nouvelle, elle ne releva pas la remarque mais semblait avoir compris le message.

« Allez dans mon bureau tous les deux, la porte du petit-salon adjacent est ouverte, nous y seront plus confortable afin de discuter de votre situation. La porte verte monsieur Potter, je crois qu'Albus vous y avait déjà invité...

-Oui, madame...

Harry entraina Draco à sa suite, le blond avait pâli au nom du défunt directeur et le griffondor savait qu'une discussion à ce propos allait avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre, mais pas là, le serpentard était trop nerveux et semblait trop fragile pour avoir une conversation de ce genre.

Le salon vert était confortable et chaleureux et si du temps de Dumbledore il était rempli d'objets étranges et particulièrement mal rangé, il était maintenant décoré avec des tableaux de paysages gigantesque et tout semblait méticuleusement ordonné. Au centre se tenait une table basse, entourée de trois fauteuils, un canapé deux places et un autre ou on pouvait logé trois personnes si elles se serraient un peu.

C'est bien sûr, sur celui-ci que s'installa Harry, Draco encore une fois accroché à lui, la tête sur son épaule et les yeux dans le vide, pensifs.

Le brun ne désirait qu'une chose; que Draco lui crie dessus ou se plaigne, ça il savait le gérer, un Draco qui fait un caprice et un Draco qui va bien et le garçon à côté de lui était bien trop calme...

Mais que faisait l'irlandais?

Ils étaient trois, non?

Trois nephelims...

Ils étaient sensé être ensemble, non?

Un infere et deux dominants...

D'ailleurs ils allaient devoir décider qui serait le supere sous-peu...

Pour être franc, maintenant qu'il voyait Draco, Harry n'était pas sur d'être fait pour le rôle, le supere était celui qui prenait soin des deux autres, qui savait s'en occuper tandis que le medere servait de balance entre les deux...

En fait, le medere protégeait et était protégé là ou le supere ne s'occupait que de ses dominés.

Et lui se sentait incapable de devoir s'occuper de deux personnes comme ça, il préférait soutenir son supere à l'occasion et le laisser s'occuper de lui le reste du temps...

Le brun avait pris sa décision, il laisserai le rôle du supere au roux, la peur de porter des enfants n'était rien face à la pression que représentait ce statut, il avait déjà connu ces sentiments, ceux d'avoir trop de monde qui compte sur vous pendant trop longtemps, et il ne comptait pas les retrouver vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Il fallait juste espérait que Seamus serait d'accord...

Quoiqu'en y pensant...

L'irlandais avait plus d'une fois prit le contrôle de la situation, et ce dès le premier jour...

En plus il était aussi celui avec le plus d'expérience pour le côté... homosexuel de la chose et l'avait clairement fait comprendre...

Finalement, Seamus entra dans la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres.

***

Bon celui-là j'ai eu du mal, un coup trop long donc j'ai coupé et mis dans le suivant plus axé sur Seamus et plus à mon gout, puis trop court mais le voilà, par contre c'est la troisième fois que je coupe un chapitre en deux donc... Cette fic fera définitivement plus de vingt chapitres... c'est vrai regardez ça! J'en suis même pas à l'union...

PS: Oh j'y penses, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué j'ai dépassé les cent reviews... je suis aux anges!

Merci beaucoup à vous tous, chacune de vos review illumine un peu plus ma journée et me motive encore plus pour continuer, en fait à chaque review reçut je joue les haricots sauteurs pendant une heure minimum, donc ça me fait vraiment de l'effet...

Merci aussi aux reviewer non enregistrés, même si je ne peux pas vous répondre ça me fait vraiment plaisir...

Voilà mon speach est terminé, à demain!

A Flo: Woooups, désolée je savais pas, si ça peut te réconforter j'ai d'hors et déjà prévue quelque chose d'horrible pour mon anniversaire...13 mai, il faudra attendre un peu!


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer:pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...prenent des décisions.

Seamus entra dans le salon que lui avait indiqué la directrice, celle-ci l'avait appelé par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée de son dortoir, il avait courut vers son bureau sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase à l'annonce de l'état de Draco.

Le blond était collé contre Harry et les deux le regardait les yeux pleins de questions, comprenant d'où venait le problème Seamus s'installa de l'autre côté de Draco l'attirant vers lui, le brun le laissa faire et parut même étrangement soulagé...

« Mc Gonagall nous laisse quelques minutes pour discuter, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle veut passer un savon à l'infirmière pendant ce temps...Draco, ça va?

Le serpentard haussa les épaules, puis se réinstalla un peu mieux contre lui, de façon à pouvoir cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Harry?

-Il est comme ça depuis que je l'ai trouvé dans les cuisines...enfin, non, il était peut-être un peu plus en forme...

-Ah... Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il rien prit de sucré?

-Euh, pas plus d'une heure...

-C'est surement déjà trop...Je vais en demander à Mc Gonagall !

A peine avait il finit sa phrase qu'un elfe de maison déposait une coupelle remplie de bonbons devant eux et disparaissait sans un mot.

Seamus attrapa plusieurs des friandises et les tendit à Draco . Le blond releva les yeux et commença à dévorer ce qu'il avait devant lui.

« Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il.

-Je crois, même si je viens de manger en une journée autant de sucre que dans une année...

-Il va mieux, il se remet à se plaindre ! Harry avait maintenant l'air particulièrement soulagé, il regardait tendrement le blond avaler le contenu de la coupelle avec une expression de contentement que le roux ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Tu aurais dus nous prévenir Draco! Tu devais bien sentir que tu en avais besoin, non?

A l'instant même où ces mots était sorti l'irlandais su qu'il avait fait une erreur, le blond ferma brièvement les yeux, comme si on lui avait donner un coup et répondit faiblement.

« Désolé, mais je me voyais mal m'afficher encore plus devant Pomfrey et après...

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, on est tous sur les nerfs...je n'aurais pas dus te parler comme ça, ça ne me ressemble pas...

A ce moment là, la directrice entra dans la pièce, l'air légèrement contrariée, elle regarda alors le trio et ses yeux s'attendrirent immédiatement.

« Bien, à nous messieurs ! Comment vous portez-vous?

-Mieux maintenant...

-Je suis désolé pour le comportement de madame Pomfrey, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu un comportement très professionnel...

-C'est une façon de le dire, oui. Répondit Harry avec un sourire à la fois amer et contrit.

-Encore une fois mes excuses. Les elfes sont en train de préparer vos appartements, nous pourrons y aller dans quelques minutes.

-Monsieur Black? Depuis quand avez-vous ce besoin de sucre?

Devant le regard interrogateur des nephelims elle rajouta:

« Je suis la directrice, il est de mon devoir de savoir ces choses là et le château m'y aide que croyez vous? Ou bien vous pensiez qu'Albus était à ce point bon legilimen?

Draco réprima un frisson et répondit à sa première question.

« Ça a commencé ce matin mais je ne m'en suis aperçut que plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand j'ai réalisé il était trop tard pour sortir des cuisines et aller à l'infirmerie sans encombres...

-Je vois, je dois admettre que j'ai surtout fait surveiller les signes avant-coureurs de chaleurs chez vos deux compagnons, j'aurai dus être plus prudente...

-Honnêtement madame, je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avais vraiment imaginé que Draco serait l'infere... crut bon de dire le brun.

-Moi le dernier, sinon j'aurai réalisé avant...

Seamus posa une main réconfortante dans le dos du serpentard.

« Je vais malheureusement devoir déclarer votre union au ministère, savez-vous déjà quelles seront vos statuts ou préférez-vous que nous en rediscutions le lendemain de la-dite union ?

-Je doute qu'on puisse supporté la présence de qui que ce soi après donc maintenant?

Seamus lança un regard interrogateur à Harry et Draco.

« Comme vous voulez, moi je suis déjà catalogué à infere alors...

-D'accord, de toute façon j'ai mon idée sur la question...

-Pouvez-vous préciser monsieur Potter?

-Je penses que Seamus devrait être le supere...

Mc Gonagall souleva ses deux sourcils l'air peu surprise mais contente, Draco le regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et d'acceptation et Seamus...Seamus avait l'air fier, non pas de lui-même mais d'Harry, il savait que le brun avait fait le meilleur choix possible sans laisser son orgueil le guider.

« Ça me va, je ferais de mon mieux...enfin j'essaierai...

-Et quelque chose me dit que vous y réussirez monsieur Finnigan. Vos appartements doivent être près, veuillez me suivre.

*

Les appartements en question étaient au deuxième étage, non loin de la tour d'astronomie, c'était un ensemble de trois chambres, chacune avec un lit double, un salon/salle à manger et deux salles de bain.

La directrice les laissa s'installer après leur avoir montré une bibliothèque contenant plusieurs ouvrages sur les nephelims, en effet Hermione avait dévalisé la bibliothèque et les trois garçon avaient eu bien du mal à compléter leurs connaissances.

Seamus s'assit sur un des canapé, à côté de Draco et ferma un instant les yeux pendant qu'Harry parcourait la pièce...

Il allait donc devenir un supere...

Même s'il se sentais à la hauteur de la tache, à savoir canaliser les deux autres et prendre soin d'eux, il n'avait pas vraiment crut en avoir l'occasion...

Bien sur il était plus plausible que Harry rejette ce rôle que Draco, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé non plus que ce soit entre Harry et lui et que Draco rentre en chaleurs...

Certains allaient perdre beaucoup d'argent, au dernières nouvelles tout le monde pensait à Harry en supere, Draco en medere et lui en infere...

Il sentit la main de Draco secouer légèrement son épaule et interrogea le blond du regard.

« Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de manger...

Les joues du blonds semblaient avoir prises une teinte rouge permanente nota-t-il avec détachement, puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il commença à se lever pour aller chercher de nouvelles friandises, quand un plat de fairy-cakes fut posé devant eux, sur la table-basse, par Harry.

« Je viens d'en faire venir des cuisines, apparemment Kreattur à était chargé de nous servir.

-Kreattur?

-Un elfe hérité de mon parrain, il travail ici pendant l'année scolaire...

Draco attrapa un des gâteau tandis qu'Harry faisait le tour de la table pour s'affaler à côté de Seamus.

Le geste avait tout d'une déclaration; tu-es-mon-supere-et-c'est-toi-qui-nous-soutien-à-partir-de-maintenant.

Hum, il pouvait s'y habituer à ces deux...

Comme pour accentuer sa pensée le roux passa son bras autours des épaules de son medere et fit de même de l'autre côté.

La situation était si étrange et en même temps tellement naturelle, comme si avoir enfin pris leur décision venait de mettre le monde de nouveau sur son axe, comme s'ils respiraient et vivaient désormais tout les trois de façon parfaitement synchronisée, sur un rythme connu d'eux seuls.

Finalement, c'est Draco qui brisa le silence.

« Si on allait se coucher?

-Ok, je suppose que la journée a été longue?

-Tu n'as pas idée...

Harry se leva, aida Draco à faire de même, hésita un instant.

« On prend quelle chambre?

-Celle avec la porte bleue? Proposa le blond.

-Qui aurait crut que vous seriez si pressé de passer la nuit avec moi? Taquina le future supere.

Draco reprit immédiatement sa teinte pivoine.

« Il n'est pas question de ça enfin !! Enfin si, mais...

Il reprit son souffle.

« Il est hors de question qu'on s'envoie en l'air ce soir, je...Je suis en période de pré-chaleurs, n'importe quel acte sexuel me paraît à vomir là sur le moment...Et je refuse de dormir sans vous quand-même, passer la journée seul m'a suffit.

Le blond avait l'air de plus en plus gêné à mesure qu'il parlait, Harry et Seamus réprimèrent un léger rire et l'entrainèrent vers leur nouvelle chambre. Aucun des deux n'avait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé la possibilité de coucher ensemble avant l'union, dans deux jours à peine en revanche...ils seraient enfin liés...

***

Encore un peu court, le prochain devrait se montrait tout aussi dur à écrire mais bientôt lemon!!


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, même si mon Seamus à plus de personnalité...

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...commencent leur marathon.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, en ce superbe dimanche matin, sa première pensée fut pour une assiette de profiteroles, enfin l'assiette qu'il comptait obtenir dès sortit du lit...

Il tenta de se lever, encore un peu dans le brouillard, mais un bras posé en travers de son torse l'en empêchait, il voulut alors rouler de l'autre côté mais un autre corps bloquait le passage.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de comprendre où il était quand les événements de la veille lui revinrent.

D'abord il fut honteux de son comportement, s'être accroché comme ça à Harry et Seamus était indigne d'un Malfoy.

Puis il se rappela des profiteroles qu'il désirait, et faillit secouer Seamus pour qu'il aille lui chercher.

Alors il se rendit compte que c'était aussi une forme de dépendance, et un Malfoy ne dépend pas des autres.

C'est là qu'il se remémora une discussion de la veille, où Seamus lui avait hurlé dessus à propos de ses besoins...

Pendant un instant le roux lui avait fait vraiment peur...

Et il avait parut tellement en colère...

_Il ne devait pas mettre son supere en colère!_

…

C'était sortit d'où ça?

Le serpentard referma les yeux et tenta de décider quoi faire...

Bon d'accord en faite il observait un véritable match de titan dans son esprit entre son instinct et son éducation de Malfoy.

Finalement c'est son estomac qui l'emporta en produisant un superbe son.

Si! Si! Superbe...

Le genre qui rappelait les cris d'agonies d'un gnome en rut...

Oui, parce que quand on ne se nourrit que de sucres dit rapides pendant vingt-quatre heure, on a vite de nouveau faim...

Il se tourna alors un peu pour secouer l'épaule de Seamus, l'embrasser pour le réveiller lui aurait probablement donner l'envie de vomir...

La pensée des chaleurs à venir excitée peut-être certains, mais les trois jours d'avant manquaient terriblement de sex-appeal...

Seamus daigna enfin soulever ses royales paupières et marmonna un vague... bon en fait Draco ignorait totalement ce qu'il avait marmonné !

« Seamus?

-Oui?

-J'ai vraiment très, très, très besoin de sucre, si tu pouvais te pousser du lit, il me faut absolument des profiteroles et …

Le blond faisait sa moue la plus adorable (celle qui marchait même avec son grand-père de son vivant) et regardait le roux d'un air désolé.

« Bouges pas, j'y vais...

Le roux se leva et partit en direction du salon.

« Tu sais qu'il l'aurait fait même si tu avais tout bêtement demandé...

Oh ! Harry était réveillé !

« Oui mais là il l'a vraiment fait de sa propre initiative, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il crois...

-Draco si moi je m'aperçoit de la manipulation alors lui aussi...

-Oui mais il est bien plus mignon quand il essaie de me manipulé !

Draco et Harry sursautèrent à la voix de leur dominant qui venait de revenir.

-N'importe quoi, un Malfoy n'est pas mignon et...

-Tiens tes profiteroles !

Oh ! Merveilles !

Draco lui arracha presque l'assiette des mains et dévora son contenu à toute vitesse sous le regard amusé des griffondors.

« Alors, que fait on aujourd'hui? Interrogea le brun.

-Personnellement je compte lire...

Les deux dominants regardèrent l'autre comme s'il était fou.

« Mc Gonagall a mis pas mal de livres sur les nephelims à notre disposition, je comptes bien profité, connaître le déroulement exact des chaleurs, des grossesses, les changements physiques qui peuvent arriver, les nouveaux pouvoirs...

-Pourquoi les grossesses?

-Au cas où tu ne le sache pas, Potter, une période de chaleurs est une période ou un individu est extrêmement fertile, donc qu'est-ce que ça veut dire sur la prochaine semaine?

-Que tu risques attendre un bébé?

-Pas loin, parmi le peu d'informations que j'avais regroupé jusqu'à présent j'avais vu que les grossesses multiples étaient très fréquentes chez les nephelims... Les inferes portent en moyenne deux ou trois enfants à chaque fois et peuvent aller jusqu'à cinq...

Harry avait soudain pâlit... Bien fait il avait qu'à se renseigner un peu et ne pas ramener ce genre de sujet sur le tapis, Draco n'avait vraiment pas envie de porter un enfant, alors plus...

-Cinq? Et pour les mederes?

-Un enfant en moyenne mais les triplés ne sont pas à exclurent...

-Seamus, j'ai changé d'avis, je peux être le supere? Gémit le brun.

Le roux qui s'était tût depuis le début de la conversation paraissait près à éclater de rire.

-Je doute que l'on puisse changer cela maintenant...

-Pourquoi? On n'est pas encore liés, l'union n'a pas eu lieu...

-Oui, mais regarde ton comportement... Tu me traites déjà comme un supere, en fait tu te reposes bien plus sur moi depuis hier déjà, ton esprit à totalement accepté la situation... Et regarde Draco, ok l'arrivée de sa période de chaleurs le pousse à manger plus et à être plus proche de nous, mais depuis qu'il s'est fait à l'idée d'être l'infere il se comporte comme tel ! En fait l'union va officialiser les choses et changer nos aspect physiques encore un peu plus mais nos comportements changent sans elle...

Les trois restèrent quelques instants dans leur pensées et furent finalement interrompus pas Draco.

« Ça veut dire que je suis _déjà_ un infere?

-Non, je pense que tant que tu as le physique d'un medere tu n'es qu'un medere à tendance dominé...

Draco partit commander une assiette d'éclairs au chocolat à Kreattur, laissant les autres dans leurs pensées.

*

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, en ce magnifique lundi matin, sa première pensée fut pour un gâteau mousseline, recouvert de sucre glace bien sur.

Il était collé à Seamus, Harry de l'autre côté du supere, euh non, du medere à tendance dominant, euh non, si?

Oh puis zut, quel crétin avait put inventer des trucs pareils, franchement...

Bref, toujours est-il que cette fois il pouvait se lever sans problème pour aller chercher ce qu'il voulait...

Ah ! Ah ! Un Malfoy ne dépendait de personne il pouvait aller chercher son gâteau tout seul, et en plus son instinct était aujourd'hui plus que d'accords, pourquoi réveillé son supere quand il avait à peine de mètres à faire hors du lit pour arriver à son but?

Mais bon...

Draco n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de se lever...

Il fit donc la seule chose envisageable !

« Seamus?

Quelques marmonnements...

« Seamus?

-Hum? Quoi?

-J'ai besoin d'un gâteau mousseline, avec du sucre glace dessus...

Le roux cligna des yeux, essayant de se réveiller, puis il enjamba le blond et partit à la recherche du gâteau.

« Tu exagères pas un peu Draco?

Oh ! Harry était réveillé !

« Moi? Non, imagines, je n'ai rien avalé depuis des heures, j'aurai pus faire une crise d'anémie...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

*

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, en ce fantastique mardi matin, sa première pensée fut pour des fraises et de la chantilly, le tout disposé sur les corps de Seamus et Harry.

Oula !

Une minute?

Il faisait encore nuit noir donc on était pas le matin...

Et pour une nuit de novembre il faisait vachement chaud...

Harry avait ses bras autour de Draco, tandis que Seamus se tenait contre Harry...

Le blond pensa une seconde à aller chercher ses fraises et sa chantilly mais la deuxième partie de son envie, son fantasme plutôt paraissait plus intéressante...

Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Harry et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le griffondor ouvrit les yeux instantanément.

« Seamus réveilles toi !

Le roux s'assit et Draco en profita pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Seamus et Harry le regardaient les yeux avides et se précipitèrent sur lui d'un même mouvement.

Merlin !

Il _adorait_ être un infere se dit-il alors qu'il disparaissait sous leurs caresses.

***

Vous croyez que j'aurais dus attendre pour couper?

Bon le prochain chapitre fait sept pages openoffice, mais bon je vais partir trois jours chez mes parents, où je ne pourrais pas poster, donc je le mettrai en ligne avant de partir demain matin et après il faudra attendre mon retour...


	13. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...en pleine action.

Harry fut réveillé par une paire de lèvres...

Les lèvres de Draco...

L'odeur de l'infere lui parvint alors...

Il n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil !!

C'était une invitation...

Une odeur de cannelle, de vanille et d'épices...

Comme une journée d'été confortable et sans soucis non loin de la côte...

L'odeur d'un dominé près à se lier, d'un infere en chaleurs...

C'était l'odeur d'un futur promis et bientôt accomplit.

Il ouvrit les yeux !!

L'infere n'avait jamais semblé aussi beau.

Pas qu'il ne l'était pas avant, mais là...

Bien qu'aucun réel changement ne soit survenu, son corps paraissait attirant, envoutant...

Il réveilla immédiatement Seamus bien sur...

Les chaleurs commençaient !!

L'union commençait !!!

Le supere se réveilla d'un coup, alerté par le cri d'Harry...

Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser et le roux ouvrit les yeux, son regard chargé d'envies et de luxure tout comme celui de l'infere.

Harry se dit vaguement qu'il devait avoir le même avant de fondre sur le blond en même temps que Seamus.

Il s'attaqua à la chair tendre de son coup, tantôt suçant, tantôt mordant...

Draco semblait perdu dans ses sensations.

Sa main dériva d'elle même vers l'un des appendices désormais pleinement tendus et excités par les odeurs que les trois nephelims dégagés désormais.

Il ne savait plus qui il était...

Il était _Draco_ qui embrassait _Harry_ en massant l'érection de _Seamus_...

Il était _Seamus_ qui grognait dans le cou de _Draco_ en se faisant masser par _Harry_...

Il était _Harry_ qui embrassait _Seamus_ en se faisant attaquer le cou par _Draco_...

Le monde n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il était l'un, puis l'autre...

Un esprit dans trois corps...

Trois esprits dans une pensée, _l'union_ !

La magie sortait de leurs corps.

_L'union devait être accomplie..._

Le medere...

_Harry,_

_Non, Draco, _

_Ou bien c'était Seamus...?_

...se leva et se plaça derrière l'infere...

_Harry?_

_Ou Seamus?_

_Non Draco..._

Il inserra un doigt dans l'antre humide de l'autre...

L'un d'eux,

_Seamus, _

_Non, Harry !_

Celui qui avait finalement lut des livres sur ce moment...

_Draco?_

_Non, c'était bien Seamus?_

Se rappela l'inutilité du lubrifiant chez les infere et chez les nephelims en général pendant l'union.

Il sentait le doigt du medere glisser en lui...

Il sentait son doigt glisser dans l'infere...

Le supere...

_Harry?_

_Seamus?_

_Draco?_

_Non, lui !_

_Qui?_

Se plaça de la même façon derrière le medere.

_Draco?_

_Ou Harry?_

Il pénètra aussi, doucement, le medere avec un doigt...

Il se faisait doucement pénétrer par le supere avec un doigt …

Il retira son doigt du medere...

Il retira son doigt de l'infere...

Il sentit le doigt du supere le quitter...

Il sentit le doigt du medere le quitter...

Deux doigts...

Trois doigts...

Il s'enfonça enfin dans le medere...

Il s'enfonça enfin dans l'infere...

Il etait enfin remplit par le supere...

Il etait enfin remplit par le medere...

Un coup de hanche...

Il gémit...

Il sentait le medere bouger en lui...

Il sentait le medere bouger autour de lui...

Il referma sa main sur la verge délaissée de l'infere...

Il sentit la main du medere se refermer sur sa verge délaissée...

La magie se répandait dans la pièce petit à petit.

Il donna un nouveau coup de reins...

Il le sentit donner un coup de reins...

Il s'enfonça un peu plus...

Il le sentit s'enfoncer un peu plus...

Il toucha enfin sa prostate...

Il sentit enfin qu'il touchait sa prostate...

Il gémit...

Un coup de hanches...

Deux coups de hanches...

Trois coups de hanches...

Quatre coups de hanches...

La magie se rassemblait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il se déversa...

La magie les entourait.

Il se déversa dans le medere...

Il se déversa dans l'infere...

Il sentit le supere se déverser...

Il sentit le medere se déverser...

La magie les pénètrait.

Seamus se déversa dans Harry...

Harry se déversa dans Draco...

Harry sentit Seamus se déverser...

Draco sentit Harry se déverser...

La magie les quitta et s'évapora.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il _était_ Harry.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

L'union avait était _parfaite_.

Elle avait été _unique_.

Et si _intense_...

Pendant quelques instant ils n'avaient formés qu'une seule entité.

Qu'un seul corps...

Et l'union était unique...

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Sa tête était lourde...

Comme après un combat...

Il était fatigué...

Son corps était fatigué...

Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait lu, que leurs corps allaient changer pendant la nuit...

Que leurs magies s'étaient momentanément unies pour permettre ces changements...

C'était ça l'union...

Il voulait dormir...

…

Mais...

C'est Draco qui avait lu ces livres...

Non?

Il était Harry...

N'est-ce pas?

Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

L'union épuisait même les plus endurants...

Mais comment le savait-il?

Ses yeux finirent par se refermer tous seuls.

Harry dériva dans une série de rêves étranges...

Il se faisait acheter un chien par son père dans une animalerie de Dublin.

Sa mère coiffait ses long cheveux blond et les attachés avec sa broche préféré, celle avec deux serpents.

Son père apprenait l'existence du monde sorcier, _il était moitié-moitié_.

Sa mère lui posait des questions sur ce garçon rencontré chez la couturière.

Sa mère lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

Son père était enfermé à Azkaban.

Et la nuit passa ainsi, un flot de rêves et de souvenir passait de l'un aux autres sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter...

Puis vint un souvenir que tous avaient vécus...

Un couloir...

Un étrange tas de graisse dans un coin...

Trois nephelims s'embrassant tour à tour...

Trois esprit...

Une seule pensée inavouée...

Un seul rêve à peine exprimé...

« Merlin, je voudrait passer ma vie à embrasser ces deux-là... »

Le flot s'arrêta.

Tous dormaient.

Tous avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient unis.

*

Seamus se réveilla doucement ce matin-là, il y avait un corps chaud à ses côtés, Draco, et il savait qu'Harry devait être de l'autre côté de l'infere.

Son bras était passé autours de la taille du blond, une taille désormais plus fine...

C'est là qu'il se rappela que leurs corps avaient de nouveau changé.

Il regarda vers Harry, lui n'avait pas réellement changé physiquement mais les souvenirs qu'il avait vu...

Les souvenirs de Draco et Harry lui étaient parvenus au cours de la nuit, le visitant sans qu'il puisse se les approprier mais le marquant tout de même, pour qu'il comprenne mieux ses deux compagnons...

Dire qu'aucun des deux n'avait eu une vie facile était faible...Les Dursleys, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, ou tante Bella comme l'appelé Draco et même Fenrir Greyback...

La liste était longue, le monde sorcier en général avait fait des ravages, et n'avait pas fini d'en faire à cause de leur union...

« Tu réfléchis trop !

Draco le regardait; deux yeux argentés, le visage détendu, un léger sourire...

Seamus réalisa que c'était la première fois que l'infere laissait totalement tombé son masque autrement que sous une émotion trop forte...

Une main passa sur le torse du blond, Harry, le brun portait lui aussi un sourire à la fois doux et satisfait, l'expression ouverte...il avait l'air tellement différent.

C'est là que Seamus comprit que le medere avait aussi porté son propre masque, un masque dont absolument personne n'avait eu conscience. Bon sang, c'était presque...

Un souvenir, une conversation avec un vieux choixpeau lui revint, le souvenir d'Harry...

Qui aurait cru que Seamus se lierait à deux serpentards...

« Seamus?

-Hum, quoi?

-Arrête de réfléchir !

Et sur ces paroles Draco l'embrassa, un baiser d'abord doux puis pleins de besoins, la période de chaleurs du blond n'était pas terminée.

Leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, puis décidant de satisfaire l'infere, Seamus rompit le baiser et descendit vers les fesses du blond.

Un sourire légèrement pervers illumina le visage de Seamus, il savait de quoi ses dominés avaient besoin.

« Draco, retourne toi sur le ventre, Harry, à genou en face de lui!

Deux regards incrédules accueillirent ses ordres, mais les deux hommes obéirent tout de même, à la fois étonnés et curieux.

« Draco? Je vais te préparer, pendant ce temps je veux que tu t'occupe de l'érection d'Harry avec ta bouche, débrouillez vous tout les deux pour ne pas venir avant moi...

Harry se mordit la lèvre à ces mots tendis que Draco avalait sa salive frissonnant d'anticipation.

Seamus enfonça un doigt en Draco, testant, l'intérieur de l'infere naturellement lubrifié.

Draco prit Harry dans sa bouche, puis voyant que le brun, trop peu expérimenté pour se retenir suffisamment longtemps, n'allait pas tarder, il relâcha rapidement sa prise, provoquant un grognement plaintif.

Seamus introduit deux doigts, cherchant la prostate du blond...

Draco léchait l'appendice du brun, dessinant des arabesques, donnant parfois un long coup de langue sur toute sa longueur...

Et le supere trouva le point qu'il cherchait...

Et Draco engloutissait légèrement un bout du pénis, puis sous la surprise, à la vague de plaisir qui le submergea au mouvement du roux, il prit encore plus long du brun.

Le manège continua jusqu'à ce que les râle de Harry et Draco aient satisfais Seamus.

Il mit alors ses trois doigts, puis voyant que le blond était près à l'accueillir il présenta sa propre érection à l'entrée de l'anus du blond.

Il s'enfonça, Draco enfonça encore plus le brun dans sa gorge.

A chaque coup sur la prostate du blond celui-ci imprimait le même mouvement sur l'érection désormais douloureuse d'Harry.

Finalement, Seamus se libéra, arrachant au blond un dernier cri rauque de plaisir avant qu'Harry dans un râle, ne se déverse dans sa bouche.

Les trois nephelims s'effondrèrent, tentant de ne pas s'écraser les uns les autres. Harry enroula ses bras autours de Draco, geste imiter par Seamus de l'autre côté du blond.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, notant vaguement que l'infere s'était endormi...

Un léger bruit de moteur s'éleva...

Seamus lança un regard interrogateur à Harry, puis tout deux tournèrent la tête vers Draco...Le blond ronronnait !

Ils retinrent leurs rires à ce doux son qui témoigné de l'état du blond et s'endormirent à leur tour.

*

C'est une nouvelle envie de chantilly qui éveilla Draco, il ouvrit les yeux, hésita à réveiller son supere pour ça, et décida d'y aller lui même...

Il se glissa hors du lit, avec quelques difficultés bien sur, Harry et Seamus s'étaient _vraiment_ bien accrochés. Il alla demander ce qu'il voulait et revint dans la chambre.

Les deux dominants étaient désormais sur le dos, leurs érections bien en évidence...

Draco se lécha les lèvres...

Regarda son bol de chantilly...

Regarda les deux griffondors, quoiqu'Harry tenait aussi du serpentard...

C'était _si_ tentant...

Un sourire positivement machiavélique apparut alors sur son visage...

D'une main il commença à étaler de la chantilly sur l'érection de Seamus, provoquant de légers gémissements, il fit de même avec Harry.

Il posa le bol à côté du lit et donna un grand coup de langue sur la longueur de Seamus, réveillant ainsi l'irlandais dont le cœur semblait près à rendre l'âme tellement il battait vite.

Le supere le regarda, encore sous le choc, puis quand une lueur de compréhension apparut enfin dans ses yeux, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

Le brun se réveilla de la même manière.

Draco frissonna devant les regards à la fois joueurs, accusateur et avides des deux hommes...

C'est là qu'un éclair sadique passa dans les deux orbes émeraude du medere, Harry attrapa à son tour le bol de chantilly, y plongea un doigt, gouta, puis en prit dans sa main...

S'approchant de Draco, il en recouvra la verge du blond et donna à son tour un coup de langue, le coup était léger, frais, tentateur mais en rien libérateur...

Le brun fondit alors à pleine bouche sur le pénis de l'infere...

Seamus regardait la scène, bavant littéralement et décida de s'occuper du brun à son tour.

Quelque part pendant les attentions d'Harry, Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit que le roux avait sa langue sur le medere mais que personne ne prenait soin de lui...

Profittant d'un moment ou le brun léchait plutôt que suçait, le blond attrapa l'érection de Seamus et continua son travail tandis qu'Harry continuait sa tache.

Ils étaient donc là, tout les trois, suçant, gémissant, frissonnant et grognant...tel un parfait triangle.

Au bout d'un moment Harry ne tint plus et se relâcha dans la bouche de Seamus, cette action provoqua un réaction en chaine puisque Seamus fut le suivant, vite imité par Draco...

Ils se réinstallèrent dans le lit, Seamus jetant quelques sorts de nettoyages, et se serrèrent entre eux, heureux et satisfaits.

Draco entendit alors un étrange bruit...

« Ah, le moteur est de retour ! Dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi?

-Tu ronronnes...

Draco regarda Seamus comme si il avait gagné un nez rouge et des cheveux vert pendant la nuit...

Puis, voyant le regard tout à fait sincère de l'autre il fit la seule chose logique...

Il poussa un cri de rage et se ré-enfonça dans les oreillers...

Bon sang il détestait être un infere...

Rayez ça il adorait, le sexe était incroyable...

Mais quand même...

C'était pas juste...

Il releva la tête, Seamus et Harry le scrutaient, les yeux rieurs, il rougit, secoua la tête et embrassa ses dominants l'un après l'autre...

D'accord, il aimait bien certains aspect de cette situation...

Et dans le fond il adorait aussi ces deux là mais jamais il ne le dirait en public...

Un Malfoy ne fait pas de déclaration d'amour en public, et un Black non plus d'abord...

***

Et voilà la suite à mon retour...


	14. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer: Toujours à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelim, trois nephelim...en pleine adaptation

Harry ouvrit les yeux, les ferma, les rouvrit... Draco était juste à côté de lui, le nez dans son oreiller, mais Seamus était absent.

Il hésita un moment à rester sous les couvertures, l'infere était particulièrement chaud, sans mauvais jeux de mots, et le matelas confortable mais après avoir passé plusieurs heures à dormir et...faire d'autres... choses dans ce lit, il était temps de bouger...

Il referma les yeux, plus qu'indécis, puis entendit une magnifique suite de juron à faire pâlir...et bien à faire pâlir mrs Weasley, la femme avait un sacré vocabulaire...

« PAR COUILLES DE MERLIN ET DU GRAND CORNU ! BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE DE CHIOTTES ET...ET...ET ZUT !

-La fin était un peu faible non?

Tiens, Dray était réveillé...

« Je trouve aussi...

Les deux dominés baillèrent, se levèrent et partirent en direction de la voix oh combien charmante de leur supere.

Seamus était devant le miroir de la plus grande des deux salles de bain.

« Seamus, ça va?

-Non ! Regarde ça ! Regarde ça !

Le roux montrait un tatouage noir, situé sous son nombril et ayant la forme d'un corbeau en plein vol.

« Je l'avais pas hier, je l'avais pas non plus ce matin avant d'arriver ici, alors d'où il sort?!

-Harry en a aussi...

-Hein?

-Hein?

Draco pointa deux tatouages, un sur chaque hanches, sur Harry, ceux la ressemblaient à des corbeaux atterrissant.

« Et toi, Dray, tu...

-Surement, oui on...Dray? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Dray?

Harry se mordit la langue immédiatement, ça lui avait échappé...

« Bref, ce sont des marques d'union, quand un couple ou un trio de nephelims s'unit, elles apparaissent pour montrer qu'ils s'appartiennent mutuellement...

Seamus fit se retourner le blond et Harry aperçut alors un autre de ces tatouages, un corbeau bien sur, de profil et à terre sur le bas de sa colonne vertébrale .

Il nota rapidement plusieurs changements chez ses compagnons, le plus évident était leurs taille, Seamus semblait avoir prit encore quelques centimètre, le roux lui avait dit faire un mètre soixante cinq avant l'accident de potion, maintenant il devait facilement faire le mètre quatre-vingt...

Quand au blond...et bien avant la transformation lui faisait un mètre quatre vingt aussi, et il avait était étrange de se retrouver à la même auteur que lui, un mètre soixante dix, après l'accident, mais maintenant il se rapprochait plus du mètre soixante...

Quand à lui...et bien sa taille n'avait pas changée par rapport à avant l'union...surement un truc de medere...

En fait à part pour le tatouage il n'y avait aucun changement chez Harry...

Seamus, lui, avait désormais un torse un peu plus musclé, ses cheveux étaient redevenus court comme avant l'accident mais avaient toujours cette couleur rouge cuivrée et méchée...

Encore une fois Draco était le plus à plaindre, ses cheveux argents lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ses épaules paraissaient moins larges, toujours plus que celles d'une femme mais tout de même, et ses hanches s'étaient élargies...

Le blond allait surement piquer une crise en voyant ça...

« Harry?

Oula, le ton lui plaisait pas du tout...

« Oui?

-Approche!

Il pensa un moment simuler la colère, un infere ne donne pas d'ordre à son medere, non-mais-sans-blague...Mais bon, il allait falloir en passer par là...

Imaginant l'air d'une marche funéraire il arriva à côté de Draco et Seamus et attendit...

Le blond ferma les yeux, comme tentent de se convaincre que c'était un cauchemar, les rouvrit et...

« Pas un mot, comprit?

Quoi c'est tout?

Les deux dominants acquiescèrent rapidement, regardant l'infere avec compassion et surprise.

« Dray...

-Pas un mot Potter ! Je déprimerais sur ça plus tard ! Là je suis en chaleurs, mes nerfs sont à vif et j'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud et de sexe... Je ne veux pas explosé en larmes sur les dures réalités de la vie par dessus le marché !

-Mais...

-Harry, laisse!

Sur ces paroles, un peu trop froides au goût de Harry qui eu l'impression qu'un immense bloc de glace venait de s'installer dans son estomac, Seamus se pencha et embrassa Draco.

C'était un baiser tendre, destiné à réconforter et qui donna envie à Harry de pousser Draco pour en profiter à sa place...

Seamus sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il relâcha Draco pour embrasser son medere.

Sans un mot, il prit leurs deux mains et les entraina vers le salon où il les installa sur un canapé.

Il commanda deux chocolats chaud qu'il posa devant eux et prit enfin la parole.

« Je vais finir de prendre ma douche, vous deux vous restez là je reviens le plus vite possible...

-Besoin de compagnie?

-Non Draco, si tu as besoin de sexe ou simplement de contact, Harry est là pour ça...

Leur supere parti un silence inconfortable tomba.

Harry allait s'excuser, gêné au plus haut point quand Draco se leva.

Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur mais le blond se contenta de l'observer, pensif et arriva soudain dans ses bras, le serrant et mettant son visage dans son cou, comme une réplique de la fois où il avait pleuré dans les cuisines.

« Désolé...

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé...

-Non, c'est moi...j'ai été froid et cassant et...et je t'ai donné des ordres et...et je devrais pas donné des ordres et...

-Draco...

-J'aurai pas du te parler comme ça...c'est mal et...

-Draco ! Stop !

Le serpentard s'arrêta aussitôt, complètement tendu dans les bras d'Harry.

« Je sais que ton instinct te dit le contraire, mais c'est pas grave, je ne suis pas...plus en colère, ok?

-Désolé...

-Draco...

-Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, et je ne veux vraiment pas ne serait-ce que penser à tout ça...si je le fais je vais vous hurler dessus et là j'ai mon instinct qui ne me le permettra pas, surtout cette semaine...

-Compris...

Harry garda le blond dans ses bras, notant vaguement que sa nouvelle carrure rendait cette position plus confortable...

Il restèrent ainsi jusqu'au retour du supere, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, sachant très bien que sa douche n'était qu'une excuse pour le laisser avec Draco, et croisa le doux regard qui les observait.

Seamus sourit et se plaça à côté d'Harry, Draco releva la tête et voyant son supere changea de genoux afin de lui faire des excuses à lui aussi, le roux ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il se pencha vers Harry pour faire de même.

Le baiser était là encore tendre mais plus exigeant, à peine Seamus eut-il quitté ses lèvres Harry emprisonna celles de Draco, complétant une fois encore leur triangle.

Peut-être pourraient-ils un jour avoir des expériences n'incluant pas les trois d'entre eux, mais à l'heure actuelle, Harry ne pensait pas être capable de le supporter, toute sa nature de medere, de balance entre les deux se rebellait contre cette idée...

Apparemment, un câlin sur le canapé était acceptable mais un baiser ou plus devait se partager entre les trois...

Aux regards de Draco et Seamus, il vit qu'ils avaient compris aussi mais il leur faudrait probablement rester prudent les premiers temps... Leur nature de nephelims ne lui avait jamais parut aussi évidente, si toucher Ginny l'avait agacé il ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal à ces moments là...

L'expérience de leurs instincts, les deux autres connaissaient, vu leurs réactions face à Ginny la jalousie ne leur était pas étrangère...Draco à lui seul devait avoir vu les pires côtés de son instinct maintenant avec les chaleurs et le côté totalement soumis qu'il devait adopter. Enfin ça il l'espérait, la situation du blond n'avait vraiment rien d'attirante...

A ce moment là Draco se mit à ronronner, tirant Harry de ses pensées, il échangea un nouveau regard avec Seamus...

« Pas un mot, s'il vous plait...

-Oui, Draco.

-Oui, Dray.

Un léger grognement, mais le serpentard semblait près à laisser passer ce nouveau surnom affectueux.

Harry sourit et s'installa un peu mieux contre Seamus.

***

Bon je suis de retour!

Euh, je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu, pour un premier lemon j'en déduit que c'était pas trop mal.

Et bonne nouvelle, je viens de finir d'écrire la première partie de cette fic (chapitre 18), je commence bien sur la suite dès ce soir et les parutions continurons au même rythme, mais voilà, première partie finie, bon y en aura deux autres mais voilà je savoure...


	15. Chapitre 14

Disclimer: Rien a moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...se posent des questions.

Cette semaine, décida Seamus, était passée bien trop vite.

Draco allait sortir de sa période de chaleurs dans quelques heures, en fait il commençait déjà à voir la différence, chiffres à l'appui, le nombre de câlin/baiser/félation/partie de jambes en l'air avait baissé de moitié en moins d'une journée!

Bon, d'accord de toute façon Harry et lui commençaient à avoir du mal à suivre le rythme du blond, mais quand même!

Et non il n'était pas obsédé! Il prenait soin de ses dominés, nuance...

Bref, en attendant Harry récupérait un peu de sommeil sur le canapé et Draco, à ses côté agissait déjà un peu plus comme lui-même...

Enfin par la Seamus voulait dire qu'il ne leur bondissait plus dessus lorsqu'il était en manque de sexe, le serpentard restait toujours aussi soumis et était plus que déterminé à ignorer ces changements physiques le plus longtemps possible.

Seamus nota mentalement qu'il faudrait bientôt avoir une conversation avec le blond là-dessus, la note mentale s'envola et se déposa sur une pile de ces même notes...

Ils allaient devoir discutés tout les trois très bientôt, la liste des sujets sensibles était longue, et il était tout à fait conscient que ce devait être fait pendant la semaine de répit qu'ils avaient dans leurs appartement, avant de reprendre les cours.

Seamus avait la flemme d'en parler...Harry et Draco allaient encore se crier après!

Leurs disputes étaient pire qu'avant l'accident en potion, avant les deux criaient, se lançaient des sorts et allaient à l'infirmerie...Maintenant ils criaient, se boudaient et Draco finissait invariablement dans les bras d'Harry, son instinct lui dictant de se faire pardonner le plus vite possible...

Dans ces moments là, la logique de Draco se heurtait à son instinct et le résultat était une superbe crise de panique qui épuisait les trois...

C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'attendre la fin de la semaine de chaleurs pour parler, le blond serait moins sur les nerfs.

Et maintenant, c'est lui qui était sur les nerfs!

Même s'il réussissait parfaitement à le cacher, Seamus avait encore du mal avec son rôle de supere, si les quelques fois qu'il avait passé avec Draco et Harry avant l'avait convaincu que c'était sa place, passer une semaine entière avec eux tenait parfois du marathon! Il se retrouvait à devoir maitriser ses deux dominés et leurs instincts en plus du sien...

Avec un peu de chance, ça se calmerait avec le temps...

Enfin, en attendant Draco était quasiment revenu à son état normal, il était temps de discuter certains détails...

*

Seamus s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Harry, celui-ci, encore somnolant se déplaça un peu et lit la tête sur les genoux de son supere, Draco quand à lui était à l'autre bout et regardait Seamus, se doutant que quelque chose se préparait.

« Je croix qu'on devrait parler de certains souvenir qu'on a partagé après l'union.

Harry se rassit directement, se collant à Draco...

« Comment ça?

-On a tous vus les souvenir des autres après l'union, certains étaient...étonnants, j'aimerai éventuellement revenir dessus...

-Tout dépend lesquels...

Le blond était pensif, raidit derrière Harry il semblait reluctant à accepter cette discussion.

« On commence par moi, vous avez des questions sur mes souvenirs?

Seamus savait qu'aucun de ses souvenirs ne poserait problème mais il préférait leur donner l'apparence du choix. Lorsqu'ils secouèrent négativement la tête il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux...

« Harry, je voudrait que tu me parle des Dursleys...

Le brun se raidit encore plus, affronta le regard de Seamus pendant plusieurs longues secondes et se relaxa finalement contre Draco, baissant les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire...

-Pourquoi étais-tu dans un placard dans un des souvenirs qu'on a vu?

Seamus vit Draco serrer le medere dans ses bras, il était conscient d'être dur avec Harry mais il savait aussi que ces questions étaient nécessaires, c'est pourquoi il s'efforçait de rester calme alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras et ne plus les lâcher.

« Le placard sous l'escalier m'a servit de chambre jusqu'à ce que ma lettre de Poudlard arrive...

Rester calme, ne pas se mettre à crier, ne pas partir tuer le cheval et les deux baleines...

« En fait, je ne savait même pas que la magie existait avant ça, je croyais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

A l'air qu'arborait Draco il avait compris ce que ces paroles impliquaient...

« Mais...un enfant sorcier a toujours quelques réactions magiques incontrôlées...comment ils expliquaient ça?

-Ils n'expliquaient pas, ils me punissaient et m'envoyaient dans mon placard.

La voix d'Harry était froide, impersonnelle, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre...quoique non, Harry prenait toujours les autres plus à cœur que lui même.

« Je vais aller tuer ces moldus.

-Quoi?

-Je peux t'accompagner?

-Non, vous pouvez pas faire ça!

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Ce n'est pas leur faute...

Le brun avait maintenant l'air franchement mal à l'aise, conscient qu'il venait de dire ce qu'il fallait pas.

« Comment ça?

-Ils n'ont jamais voulus de moi au départ, je leur ai été imposé...

-C'est ridicule Harry...

Seamus ne savait pas exactement quoi dire d'autre, la situation était pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Ça veut dire que vous allez m'enfermer dans un placard?

Ah, ça y est Draco était devenu fou à son tour...

« Non, je dis ça parce que...et bien aucun de nous de voulait être avec les deux autres au départ, on s'est plus ou moins vu imposer les uns aux autres. En fait, vous deux auriez peut-être pu finir ensemble mais moi j'ai vraiment était rajouté, donc, comptez vous me jeter dans un placard?

-Ta question est idiote, bien sur que non, on serait des crétins si on faisait ça...

-Alors, en quoi c'est différents de ta famille?

-...

-Alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les tuer?

-Parce qu'il sont quand même ma famille...

Draco ne répondit rien, Seamus savait parfaitement que le prochain sujet serait la famille du blond, il laissa donc couler.

« Que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on leur fasse du mal d'accord, mais tu n'as pas à leur pardonner pour autant...

-Je ne leur ai pas pardonner, ils ont fait de mon enfance un enfer...Mais j'ai toujours refusais de détester ce qui constituaient le peu de famille que j'avais...

-Avais? Le blond semblait comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry mais préférai l'entendre clairement, pas que ça déplaise à Seamus...

Le brun rougit légèrement mais se décida à s'expliquer.

« Et bien, je suppose que maintenant on peut se considérer comme une famille tout les trois, on est liés, déclarés au ministère...

Seamus sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Harry, ces paroles sonnaient comme une vrai déclaration d'amour, il embrassa bien sur Draco juste après et le blond embrassa Harry à son tour, les yeux pensifs...

« Draco?

-Hum?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je...

L'infere rougit brusquement, collant son visage au dos de son medere pour mieux se cacher.

« Je me disais que vu le taux de reproduction des nephelims on ne resterait pas trois bien longtemps, c'est rare qu'un infere ne tombe pas enceint la première année...

-Oh! Et comment on saura si tu attend un enfant?

-Harry? Promet moi que tu liras certains de ces livres sur les nephelims, ça pourrait être important si _toi_ tu en attendais un!

Le brun eu le bon sens de paraître gêné...et légèrement vert aussi...

« On le saura la semaine prochaine si je continu à ne manger que des sucrerie ou des viandes et graisses, si je ne le suis pas je prendrai des aliments plus épicés ou acides...

-Oh! Et pourquoi?

Draco envoya un regard suppliant à l'irlandais qui vint enfin à son secours.

« Avant et pendant les chaleurs le sucre booste l'organisme et permet de produire des...bah pas vraiment des ovules mais leur équivalent en grande quantité, toi ton corps en fabrique tout seul aléatoirement vu que tu n'as pas de chaleurs...Bref, après les chaleurs, les épices et les trucs acides permettent d'éliminer le surplus de sucre, continuer à manger du sucre en plus des viandes et graisse permet de développer le ou les bébés plus facilement en plus de permettre au corps de Draco de suivre...

-Bon sang, dit comme ça j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un animal...

-Comme nous tous.

*

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Seamus ne rompe le silence.

« Bon autre sujet qui fâche, Draco je voudrait que tu nous parle un peu de ta famille...

Le serpentard pâlit, poussa un soupir exaspéré sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas et se redressa.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire...Ma famille a soutenue Voldemort dès le départ, mes parents sont à Azkaban pour ça, tout comme ma défunte tante Bella, elle y avait passé quatorze ans je crois, avant de s'évader...Le reste est juste un gros paquet dont je connais les noms, leurs places dans l'arbre généalogique mais ça s'arrête là...

-Justement ta tante... Quand Harry a dit qu'il ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un de sa famille, même quelqu'un à qui il en veut tu n'as rien dit...

-Je n'ai pas vu ma tante bien longtemps, je sais qu'elle était folle, elle m'a même torturé à plusieurs reprises avec l'aide de Greyback mais d'autres fois...Elle pouvait être gentille, comme la sœur que ma mère avait connue avant son enrôlement chez les mangemorts...Je l'aimais mais je ne peux pas dire que je regrette vraiment sa mort.

-Et tes parents?

-Je sais qu'ils méritaient Azkaban, eux aussi je les aime bien sur... Mais j'aurai adoré les avoir avec moi cette année...

A ces mots, Harry se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu crois qu'ils ne t'auraient pas renié?

-Oh, ils auraient piqués leurs crises, et peut-être qu'ils m'auraient reniés pour garder la famille et l'opinion publique en laisse, mais au bout d'un certain temps ils nous aurait aider, discrètement, mais quand même...Ce sont peut-être de fiers sang-purs mais ils m'aiment et à la fin ils seraient passer au dessus de toutes ces histoires de nephelims...

-Vus comme ça, ils ont l'air de bon parents...

-Oui, très bon, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas des bonnes personnes mais ils ont toujours étaient de bon parents...Ce qui m'énerve le plus maintenant c'est que s'ils apprennent un jour cette histoire, ce sera par quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

Devant l'air interrogateur de Seamus, Harry décida de lui expliquer.

« Aucun contact avec les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'est permis, les gardes laissent des coupures de journaux dans certaines cellules de temps en temps par contre...

Draco fit une légère grimace et continua.

« C'est un très bon moyen de torture aussi je suppose, et même s'ils sortaient ou étaient autorisé aux visite un jour, je ne fait officiellement plus parti de leurs familles, je ne l'apprendrai que par la presse...

Un nouveau moment de silence passa.

« Bon, Seamus on a répondu à toutes tes questions?

-Disons que le reste peut largement attendre...

-Parfait, c'est ma dernière soirée de chaleurs, même si ma libido a déjà pas mal faibli je crois qu'un nouveau passage au lit s'impose.

Seamus et Harry sourirent et entrainèrent le blond à leurs suite...

***

Et un de plus !

J'ai vu que mon retour vous avez fait plaisir, honnetement ça m'avais manqué à moi aussi...même si c'était que trois jours !

Merci encore pour vos reviews et à demain !!


	16. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelim, trois nephelims...et quelques explications.

C'est dans un lit vide que Draco se réveilla ce matin-là, pendant un instant il paniqua légèrement, cherchant la présence de ses dominants, il les sentit dans le salon, probablement sur le canapé...

L'une des conséquence de l'union était qu'ils pouvaient désormais sentir où les autres se trouvaient exactement là où ils ne pouvaient s'identifier qu'une fois dans la même pièce par le passé. Sachant qu'ils avaient besoins d'être proches les uns des autres pendant les deux premières semaines après l'union, c'était un bonus non-négligeable.

En tant qu'infere, Draco était le plus sensible à ce niveau, il n'avait probablement jamais autant paniqué que la semaine passée, et celle qui suivait ne semblait guère mieux...

Que ce soit parce que ses dominants étaient trop loin, absents de la pièce, ou parce qu'il leur répondait froidement, il paniquait. Le pire était probablement la dernière: maintenant il ne pouvait plus être un minimum agressif avec eux sans se répandre en excuses dans les minutes qui suivaient, et pourquoi? _Parce qu'un infere ne doit pas défier ses dominants!_

Cet instinct d'infere était plus que frustrant...

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, évita soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir et grimpa dans la douche.

Oui, il évitait les miroirs !

Un problème avec ça ?

Il savait très bien que son apparence avait changée, certains détails, comme sentir ses cheveux le long de son dos ou devoir lever les yeux pour parles à Harry et Seamus, rendaient la situation dure à ignorée...

Mais en même temps...tant qu'il ne voyait pas le résultat dans la glace...

De la même façon, il tentait d'éviter de noter les changements sur son corps quand il se douchait, il avait lu suffisamment de livres ces derniers jours pour savoir que ça ne lui plairait pas.

Il sortait de la salle de bain en se brossant les cheveux, quand il se trouva nez à nez avec Harry.

« Draco! Je venais te réveiller, McGonagall arrive dans un quart-d'heure, elle veut discuter de certaines choses apparemment...

-Des choses ?

-Seamus est le seul à avoir lu la lettre et il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus...

Le blond poussa un soupir agacé, parfois le supere se comportait trop comme...comme un supere justement, à toujours vouloir tout contrôler.

« J'arrive, le temps de m'habiller...

-Ok, si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cheveux n'hésites pas...

Le brun l'embrassa rapidement et repartit.

Le serpentard ne comprenait pas vraiment l'obsession qu'avaient les deux griffondors pour ses cheveux, bien sur qu'ils les brossent pour lui était agréable, seul ce n'était pas pratique surtout sans miroir...Mais quand même...

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon noir et une tunique vert sombre, les réajustant à sa taille d'un coup de baguette et partit vers le salon.

*

La directrice arriva pile à l'heure dite, droite comme un piquet, son habituel air sévère sur le visage, elle parut à peine faire attention aux changements physiques de ses élèves, ce pour quoi Draco lui était plutôt reconnaissant.

« Messieurs, il va nous falloir discuter vos futurs arrangements...

-Nos… futurs arrangements?

-Oui, monsieur Finnigan, votre lien ne vous permet pas encore de vous séparer trop longtemps les uns des autres, donc quels cours allez vous prendre ? Ces appartements vous conviennent-ils ?

-Oh ! Et bien, oui, les appartements nous conviennent, quand aux cours...

Seamus interrogea ses dominés du regard.

« Tous ce que je veux c'est continuer l'Arithmancie...

-Et moi les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Ok, je supposes qu'on prendra aussi Charme, Métamorphose, Potion et...Herbologie ?

-Ça me va!

-A moi aussi, du moment qu'on ne prend pas Soins aux Créatures Magiques...

-Vous n'auriez de toute façon pas pu prendre ce cours monsieur Black, certaines de ces créatures sont encore plus hostiles envers les nephelims qu'envers les sorciers.

-Génial...

Kreattur apparut à ce moment là, servant du thé et des biscuits.

Draco se servit,conscient des trois regards qui pesaient sur lui alors qu'il piochait dans le plat de gâteaux.

« Monsieur Black...

-On ne peut pas être sur pour l'instant, dans quelques jours par contre...

Ça faisait à peine une journée que ses chaleurs étaient finis, il n'allait pas forcément se mettre à manger des trucs épicés et acides du jour au lendemain...non, manger des aliments sucrés ne prouvait encore rien...

« Bien, je souhaiterai tout de même être mise au courant si vous vous retrouviez enceint, il vous faudra aussi aller à St Mangouste pour surveiller votre grossesse, je doute que vous fassiez encore confiance à Madame Pomfrey...

Trois hochements de têtes, plus ou moins enthousiastes, lui répondirent.

« Avez vous pensé à ce que vous ferez après Poudlard?

-Je crois qu'Harry voulait devenir aurore...

-Euh, en fait je n'en ai plus trop envie...

-Aucuns d'entre vous n'a de projet professionnel?

Les trois nephelims rougirent légèrement, gênés.

-Bien je suppose qu'avec la fortune de monsieur Potter vous pourrez tenir quelques temps... Savez vous où vous vivrez?

-Je pensais au square Grimmault...avec quelques travaux et un bon coup de balai...

-La maison que t'a légué ton parrain ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi pas, mais il faudra d'abord la tester, elle pourrait avoir des charmes anti-créatures magiques...

-Pas la peine Bill avait tout enlevé.

-Bill, le frère de Ron ?

-Excuse moi mais vu l'ouverture d'esprit des Weasley...il est capable d'avoir laisser ceux là...

-Je pense que vous pouvez faire confiance à monsieur Weasley, c'est l'un des meilleurs briseurs de sortilèges de Gringotts et il est marié à Fleur Delacours qui est en partie Vélane.

Draco se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

« Bien, je penses avoir fait le tour de mes préoccupations, messieurs, bonne journée.

-Au revoir madame.

-Au revoir.

-Madame.

McGonagall sortie, laissant les trois nephelims à leur pensées.

*

Harry entraina Draco contre lui tandis que Seamus se mettait de l'autre côté du canapé.

« Donc, dans combien de jours pourra-t-on être sur? Demanda le brun en pointant le ventre de l'infere.

-Dans deux ou trois jours, je suppose...

-Et si tu continus à manger sucré, dans neuf mois on...

-Dix!

-Hein?

Nouveau soupir du serpentard, ce type ne lisait donc jamais?

-Chez les inferes la grossesse dure minimum dix mois, c'est dut à la création de la magie du bébé...

-Minimum?

-De ce que j'ai lu, selon la puissance et le nombre d'enfant ça peut aller jusqu'à douze mois mais c'est très rare...

Cette réflexion provoqua un léger sourire chez Seamus.

« Quoi?

-Rien, seulement vu la puissance qu'a Harry et son don pour faire arriver l'impossible...

-Merci de me remonter le moral, c'est moi qui vais passer par là...

Le blond pâlit soudainement.

« Désolé.

Il venait encore de parler de la mauvaise façon à son supere...

Harry resserra sa prise sur le blond.

« C'est pas grave Dray...

_Il ne fallait pas défier son supere._

« Pardon.

Un regard désespéré passa entre le brun et Seamus, ça ne s'arrangeait pas...

Le roux le prit à son tour dans ses bras, le berçant légèrement.

« C'est rien, je suis pas en colère, d'accord?

Un léger hochement de tête, puis un rougissement, Draco détestait se comporter comme ça.

« Et pour moi ce serait comment?

-Hein?

-Si moi, un medere, je tombais enceint, ce serait comment?

-C'est plus proche des grossesses sorcières, le premier signe c'est les nausées, et ça dure sept à neuf mois, là encore c'est selon la puissance et le nombre de bébés...

-La puissance? Tu parles de la puissance du porteur ou du bébé?

-Les deux, plus le bébé est puissant plus il demande de magie au porteur et plus ça met de temps, et si le porteur est puissant, il mettra moins de temps à constituer les réserves magiques du bébé et donc il accouchera plus vite...

Devant l'air un peu perdu d'Harry, Seamus lui expliqua.

« Toi tu es très puissant, nos enfants seront surement moins fort que toi mais plus que Draco ou même moi, donc si tu n'en portais qu'un, ta grossesse durerai surement peu de temps, à peine sept mois. Draco en revanche aurait plus de mal à fournir toute la magie nécessaire et même avec un seul enfant il mettrait surement plus de dix mois, peut-être pas onze, mais...

-Draco ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as dit que les inferes pouvaient porter jusqu'à cinq enfants ?

-Oui...

-Imaginons cinq bébés très puissants, combien de temps ça mettrait ?

Le blond réprima un frisson.

« Je doute que ça arrive, même en douze mois je n'aurai jamais assez de magie pour les cinq, mon corps finirait surement par en rejeter un ou deux, ou bien ils sortiraient au bout de douze mois mais moins puissants que ce qu'ils auraient dus...ou alors ils me videraient de toute ma magie et je deviendrai un cracmol ou mourrai...

Le blond devenait plus de plus pâle à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Ok, on a comprit...

-Désolé Dray...

-Hum ? Pas grave, j'espère juste que si des trucs impossibles arrivent ce sera _à_ toi et pas _autours_ de toi...

-C'est si gentil...

-De rien...

Sentant une nouvelle dispute venir, Seamus prit les choses en mains et embrassa le blond pour le faire taire, puis le brun, dans le même but. Une fois le s deux dominés calmés, il se ré-enfonça dans le canapé, savourant le silence et caressant les cheveux de Draco, le blond soupira et sourit, un bruit de moteur s'élevant bien malgré lui de sa gorge.

***

Et encore un !


	17. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...rêvent de biberons.

Harry était en plein milieu d'un livre sur les nephelims (Draco avait finalement atteint son but), lorsque McGonagall revint trois jours plus tard. La directrice avait l'air soucieuse, un léger froncement de sourcils reflétait son mécontentement.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

-Professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Auriez vous un moment à m'accorder, vous et vos compagnons?

-Bien sur! Euh, je vais les chercher, Draco dort encore et je pense que Seamus est encore avec lui...

-Merci monsieur Potter.

Harry se leva et entra dans la chambre, le blond avait le nez dans son oreiller, une position qu'il adoptait de plus en plus souvent, tandis que Seamus était posé à ses côté, endormis lui aussi.

Le brun secoua l'épaule du supere, puis passa sa main sur le dos de l'infere, descendant jusqu'à son tatouage. Le blond poussa un cri particulièrement aigu, apparement les tatouages étaient des points sensibles chez les nephelims, depuis qu'il avait fait cette découverte Harry en usait et abusait sur son dominé.

Draco le foudroya du regard, Seamus s'étira et s'assit, il attrapa alors le blond et l'embrassa tendrement, exhortant au calme et à la patience, le brun s'avança alors, désireux d'avoir sa part, il reçut le même baiser de la part de son supere, puis il se pencha sur le serpentard qui lui happa les lèvres, avide mais l'avertissant à la fois de ne pas recommencer.

« Que se passe-t-il?

-La directrice est ici.

-...Pourquoi?

-Il faudra lui demander...

*

Les trois nephelims entrèrent cinq minutes plus tard dans le salon, McGonagall avait fait apporter du thé et des biscuits au beurre.

« Bien, nous allons avoir quelques problèmes jeunes gens...

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Ne m'interrompez pas Monsieur Finnigan.

La femme semblait encore plus froide et raide que d'habitude, quelque chose clochait, elle ne semblait pas les avoir pris pour cibles néanmoins, donc ils avaient encore son soutien.

« Vous êtes donc déclarés au ministère depuis votre union, malheureusement la presse c'est emparée de l'affaire. Je vous laisse imaginer les titres, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres...bref. Les parents sont bien sur désormais tout à fait au courant, votre renvoi a été demandé, pour l'instant mon refus a permis de les stopper mais le conseil d'administration sautera sur le moindre de vos écarts de conduite...

-Autrement dit, nous sommes en sursit...

-Effectivement Monsieur Black.

-Et au niveau des élèves ?

-Il semblerait que vos amis croient pouvoir encore vous _sauver_ Monsieur Potter, le reste des élèves en revanche devrait se contenter de vous ignorer...

-Me sauver...?

-J'en ai peur, je vous déconseille de baisser votre garde en leur présence...

-Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps.

Cette réponse entraina un sourire triste chez Harry et la directrice, tandis que Seamus et Draco gardaient un visage impassible, aucuns des deux n'avait jamais apprécié les _amis_ d'Harry.

« Monsieur Black ? Dois-je vous chercher un médecin à StMangouste ?

Draco rougit immédiatement, ils n'avaient pas rediscuté du sujet grossesse et bébés depuis la précédente visite de la directrice. Trois regards scrutateurs se tournèrent vers lui, augmentant l'afflut de sang sur son visage.

« Je suppose...

Deux hurlements de joie se firent entendre...

« Mais, si c'était possible de voir quelqu'un qui saurait rester discret...je veux dire, le personnel de l'hôpital n'est pas connu pour sa capacité à rester silencieux.

-Et bien...Fleur Weasley fait actuellement des études de médicomagie en France, je penses que vous pouvez lui faire confiance, elle devrait être capable de s'occuper de vous.

-Une Weasley...?

-Une Vélane. Ajouta Harry.

-Oui mais...

-Elle a aidé Harry pendant la guerre et elle connait les créatures magiques, au pire elle nous traitera comme n'importe quels patients en n'en parlera pas à son mari...

Harry vit bien que Draco était encore dubitatif mais la réflexion de Seamus faisait quasiment office de sentence, si leur supere le disait alors il avait surement raison.

« Je pense qu'on lui demandera...

-Si je puis me permettre, monsieur Finnigan, mieux vaudrait la contacter le plus tôt possible afin qu'elle puisse faire d'éventuelles recherches sur votre cas, avant qu'un quelconque problème ne survienne. Je la contacterai dans le journée, si vous êtes certains de votre choix.

-Merci madame.

*

Une fois la directrice partie, les trois nephelims se relaxèrent sur le canapé un instant avant qu'Harry ne prenne les choses en mains.

« Bien, je suppose que maintenant on peut célébrer...

-Célébrer?

Seamus répondit à sa place.

« Tu es enceint, ça se fête!

Draco rougit une nouvelle fois et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

« Excuse moi, mais elle tombe assez mal cette grossesse... On va devoir cacher ça de toute l'école en plus de faire encore plus gaffe à d'éventuelles menaces, sans compter que les cours ne sont pas des plus inofensifs, entre potion et défense...

-Ok, ok, mais tu es content pour ce ou ces bébés?

Harry se posait la même question, mince il allait avoir une vraie famille, et Seamus semblait penser pareil, Draco releva les yeux, semblant chercher la réponse dans leurs regard puis se détournant il répondit enfin.

« Je suppose oui...

-Tu supposes?

-Je...ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment...

-Est-ce que tu veux ce bébé ? Les nephelims peuvent avorter tu sais...

-Non !!

-Non ??

-Il est là, il y reste.

-Donc tu le veux ?

-Oui...

Draco rougit (encore) et enfonça son visage dans un des coussins du canapé.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut fêter ça maintenant ?

-Oui, Potter, on peut fêter ça maintenant.

Oh, il râle !!

Toujours retenir ça avec Dray, plus il râle mieux il va.

Un bébé !!!

Harry allait avoir une famille, sa famille.

Ces grossesses nephelims arrivaient vraiment vite !

…

Euh

« Est-ce que les nephelims ont des moyens de contraception ?

-Oui, mais uniquement pour les inferes, et ça ne marche pas lors de la première union...

Draco avait répondu ça avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, content d'avoir enfin un avantage par rapport à Harry.

« Mais pourquoi moi j'en ai pas ?

-Un infere le prend juste quand sa période de chaleurs commence, toi tu n'en a pas et en prendre toute l'année te rendrait malade, donc...

Harry fit une légère moue et demanda de quoi boire et manger pour célébrer leur petite famille. L'elfe revint avec un plateau chargé de jus de citrouille et des gâteaux au thé. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« N'empêche...un bébé...

-C'est bon faut t'en remettre Harry...le blond semblait plutôt gêné par toute l'affaire.

-Roh ça va...

-Tu comptais nous le dire quand au fait ?

La question du roux avait eu un effet immédiat, l'infere s'était raidit et Harry immobilisé à mi-chemin du canapé.

« Je...je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Mais et s'il t'était arrivé un truc ? Ça concerne ta santé là, il faut qu'on sache ce genre de choses !

-Désolé, mais...le serpentard avait l'air proche de la panique.

-Écoute Seamus, je suis sur qu'il nous l'aurait dit avant la fin de la semaine...Ça fait combien de temps que tu sais ?

Remerciant Harry du regard Draco s'empressa de répondre.

-Je m'en doute depuis hier mais...je sais pas j'arrive même pas à y croire, alors le dire...

-Ok, mais essai quand même la prochaine fois.

Draco hocha rapidement la tête, Harry s'assit à côté de lui et le blond dériva immédiatement dans ses bras, le supere pouvait vraiment avoir l'air effrayant.

« En tout cas...

-Hum ?

-Mon père voulait que j'ai un héritier le plus vite possible après Poudlard, mais je pense pas qu'il voyait ça comme ça...

-S'il avait prévue ça je me serai inquiété. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Et si c'est une héritière ?

-Et bien...c'est ma mère qui sera contente, enfin de toute façon d'ici qu'ils sortent de prison, si ils en sortent...on en aura surement au moins un de chaque.

-Ah oui ? Le brun avait un sourire rêveur, il avait toujours voulu une grande famille.

-Oui, j'adorerai dire qu'on atteindra jamais les Weasleys mais vu le taux de reproduction de notre espèce...

-Combien ?

-Je sais plus, trop en tout cas...

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore plus.

« Ne sourit pas comme ça, tu va en porter quelques-uns aussi je te signale !

Cette réflexion jeta un léger froid, effaçant son sourire et le rendant vert, le blond avait quand à lui l'air assez fier de sa remarque, Seamus avait un léger sourire au lèvres l'air pensif mais heureux.

***


	18. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer: Non, je n'ai pas encore gagné au loto (déjà faudrait que je joue)

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...en pleines molestations.

Seamus fut réveillé, ce matin-là, par un léger bruit de moteur à sa gauche. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tenta de stabiliser sa vision et se trouva face à un infere blond, ronronnant, dont le dos était massé par un medere brun souriant largement.

« Bonjour.

-Salut !

-Il dort ?

-Je crois, sinon il aurait déjà bougé...

Draco s'étira légèrement et ouvrit les yeux, le roux se pencha et l'embrassa, le serpentard répondit immédiatement, puis il se retourna et embrassa Harry.

« Comment j'ai pu survivre sans ce genre de réveil ?

-Aucune idée, quand je penses qu'il y a moins de deux semaine on était réveillé par les cris d'Hermione...

-C'est ça plaigniez-vous, moi c'est les cris de Pansy qui me réveillaient !

-Moui, avoue que je suis un meilleur réveil, plaisanta le brun.

-La question ne se pose même pas...

Seamus observait Harry et Draco discuter, la relation entre les deux connaissait des hauts et des bas, mais ils avaient aussi l'air totalement compatibles, en fait c'était le cas pour eux-trois...

« Seamus tu es avec nous ? demanda Harry

-Pas vraiment...

-Et où ton esprit dérivait-il encore ?

-Je me disais qu'on allait vraiment bien ensemble...

Cette réflexion entraina un regard pensif du blond et un sourire chez le brun

« Et à ton avis c'est lié au lien, à notre statut de nephelim ou ça a toujours était comme ça ?

-Vu que à part au niveau physique on a pas tellement changé...la troisième solution, je pense...

-Hum...

Draco reprit son air méditatif, il semblait obsédé par tout ces changements.

« Moi en tout cas j'aime bien mes changements physique, commença Harry.

-Et bien tu as de la chance, moi je déteste ça.

-Mais t'es mignon comme ça...

-Mignon? Un Malfoy...Je ne suis pas mignon, je ne veux pas être mignon, j'aimerai retrouvé ma vrai taille et mes épaules larges et...

-Tu déteste vraiment ça ou c'est juste parce que ça va ruiner ta réputation ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ma réputation peut devenir plus horrible ?

-Actuellement tu as une réputation de bâtard, sadique et raciste, et tu as construit ça depuis notre première année, là tu vas devenir le nephelim soumis et mignon...

-La ferme Potter !

-...

-Ok, je suppose que je commence à m'y habituer, j'admets aussi que cette carrure est bien plus pratique pour un infere mais...je regrette quand même mon ancien corps.

Seamus reprit les choses en mains et partit chercher le petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il revint les deux dominés étaient en pleine séance de câlins.

« Je vous rappelle tout de même qu'on retourne en cours demain...

Deux gémissements, dignes de mourants, se firent entendre, le projet n'enchantait aucun d'entre eux, le plus dur serait probablement de faire face aux anciens amis d'Harry, et au clan Weasley en général.

« Je veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça...

-Draco...

-Avant cet élixir j'avais une réputation du tonnerre, et là...

Harry soupira, il ne pouvait supporter les lamentations du blond que jusqu'à un certain point.

« Draco ? Appela Seamus.

-Hum ?

-Tu regrettes ?

-Quoi ?

-L'élixir, notre union, tout ça...

L'infere garda le silence un moment avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller pour cacher son rougissement.

« Non, plus vraiment, mais j'aurais aimé...

-Oui ?

-J'aurais voulu savoir avant que je pouvait devenir un nephelim, avoir un choix, pouvoir éviter l'humiliation devant toute l'école.

-Bah ! On s'en sortira !

Harry l'éternel optimiste...

Mais oui, ils s'en sortiraient, un trio nephelim faisait peur...il devait y avoir une raison à ça non ?

*

Kreattur arriva dans un grand « POP », faisant sursauter les trois nephelims.

« Madame la directrice, Madame à fais envoyer un message aux maitres.

L'elfe tendit un parchemin à Seamus et re-disparut.

« C'est quoi ?

-Attend !

Le roux parcourut la lettre des yeux, puis la passa à Draco avant d'expliquer à Harry.

« Fleur Delacours-Weasley a accepté de venir pour consulter Draco, elle a juré de ne rien dire à sa belle-famille, mis à part à son mari en qui elle a une totale confiance. Elle arrivera dans l'après-midi.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement et rmit le message à Harry.

« Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Weasleys, et contrairement à Harry je pense pareil, mais j'apprécierais que tu ne les insultes pas devant elle.

Draco soupira un coup avant de répondre.

« J'essaierai...

-J'espère car si tu ne réussis pas tu sera puni !

-Quoi ?

-Puni, je refuse que tu te comportes comme un clone de la famille Malfoy quand en réalité tu es très différent quand tu veux...

-Et tu comptes me punir comment ? Demanda le blond, une lueur d'amusement et de défis dans les yeux.

-Et bien...je descendrai ton pantalon et...

-Et ?

-Je te donnerai la fessée de ta vie !!

-Quoi ?

Les joues du serpentard prirent une couleur pivoine, l'idée avait quelque chose...d'excitant.

Seamus se doutait que le blond avait des idées peu catholiques, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait dut être très peu puni étant petit et savait donc à peine combien ce genre de traitement pouvait être désagréable dans certains cas...

Bah, la leçon devrait bien être apprise un jour où l'autre...

*

Draco était une nouvelle fois devant le miroir du salon.

Dans un sens c'était un mieux, il ne les fuyait plus, mais en même temps...

Parfois ce serpentard était _vraiment_ trop maniaque !

« J'en ai raz le bol !!

-Quoi encore Dray ?

Et Harry, ce traitre, c'était réfugié dans la salle de bain !

« Quoi que je fasse j'ai l'air d'un nain !!

-Bien sur que non...

-Si !! Je suis surement plus petit que certaines filles !!!

-Je te signale, à tout hasard, qu'avant l'élixir je faisait la même taille que toi, et j'ai jamais eu aucune remarque...

-Oui, mais...

-Arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec ça, penses plutôt à... je sais pas moi...

-La visite de la vélane cette après-midi ?

-Dit comme ça on dirait que tu considères les vélanes comme des inférieurs.

-Désolé, mais il faut appeler les choses par leurs noms, je suis un nephelim et un infere, tu es un supere...peu importe qui nous appelle comme ça, c'est ce que nous sommes, ce sont pas des termes péjoratifs comme hybride ou bête...

-Ok, ok tu as raison.

-Elle arrive quand au fait ?

-Euh, incessamment sous peu...

-Bon,je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller alors...

-Ok, Seamus s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

*

Une heure après environ, une femme blonde, clairement enceinte et absolument sublime se tenait au milieu du salon.

La présence de la vélane était...étrange, en fait sa présence était semblable à celle de ses compagnons avant l'union mais en plus faible, surement était-ce dut au fait que les vélanes et les nephelims étaient de lointain cousins...

Harry entra immédiatement dans la pièce et sauta au cou de la jeune femme, chose encore plus étrange, ce geste ne lui avait pas parut désagréable comme avec les sorciers classiques, et Seamus n'avait pas ressentit une seule pointe de jalousie...

Draco arriva à son tour, Seamus s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui arriva, la surprise d'Harry était tout aussi évidente mais Fleur, elle, avait l'air d'être habituée à ce genre de choses. Draco Black venait de foncer en larmes dans ses bras.

***

A anonyme... je précise dès le sommaire de cette fic que c'est une créature fic, en fait si j'avais voulu faire une simple histoire d'amour et de sentiments je n'aurai jamais mis des nephelims.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que Harry, Seamus et Draco ne sont pas mes personnages préférés, enfin Draco oui, mais les deux autres sont là parce qu'ils me semblaient interessant à mettre dans ce contexte (j'aurais même tendance à detester Harry dans certaines fics, j'avais d'ailleurs un peu peur que ça se sente dans cette fic)

L'effet "documentaire animalier" est justifié par le principe de la créature fic, j'ai tenté de ne pas tout mettre d'un bloc pour le diminué, apparement ça n'a pas marché, tant pis, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois...

Le threesome est une idée bizarre? Peut-être, là encore c'était dans le sommaire, je n'ai jamais connu de threesome dans la vie réelle, mais nous sommes dans une fiction, sur un monde immaginaire, magique, avec des créatures magiques, je doute qu'on puisse vraiment me reprocher ce genre de choses.

Si vous n'aimez vraiment pas que Draco soit soumis il est certain que cette fic n'est pas pour vous puisque moi j'adore ça, et que je voulais absolument que ce soit ainsi.

Il est vrai que cette fic n'a pas beaucoup de profondeur, je n'ai jamais voulu lui en donner, c'est un simple divertissement quotidien, le jour où je voudrais en écrire une plus profonde je posterai moins souvent.

Vous trouvez que ma fic aurait pu devenir originale et intéressante? Tant mieux, c'est déjà ça! Si vous ou un autre auteur voulez ré-utiliser certaines de ces idées, ne vous génez pas, je serai ravie de les lire.

Je suis néammoins heureuse que mon écriture vous plaise, ce ne sera de toute façon pas ma seule fanfiction, j'espere pouvoir éviter certaines maladresses d'ici-là, j'espere vous revoir à ce moment là.

PS: Je suis sérieuse, si quelqu'un veut prendre un ou des éléments, voir même le prologue entier de cette fic, qu'il ne se gène pas, je demanderai seulement à être cité et prévenue (je ne voudrais pas manquer ça, si j'ai écris ce genre de fic c'est parce que j'en raffole)

PS2: Merci à Kanaan pour avoir pris ma défence aussi rapidement.


	19. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi (pleure très fort dans son coin)

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...perdent de nouveau leurs inhibitions

Ruban vert ou bleu?

Draco savait parfaitement que le bleu mettrait ses yeux en valeur, mais le vert était du ton exact de sa robe...

Oui, bien sur, il allait juste rencontrer une Weasley mais bon...

Harry et Seamus avaient l'air de vraiment compter sur lui, Harry appréciait la vélane, et Seamus...

Seamus s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa santé et voulait vraiment qu'il ai un suivit médical.

Donc il allait être poli, respecter les règles de bienséances et tout ça...en fait il allait se comporter en vrai Malfoy sans le côté supérieur...

Donc le vert ou le...

Une présence se fit sentir, pas tout à fait la même que Seamus et Harry avant l'union, elle semblait à la fois familière et...chaleureuse ? Mais sans faire penser à un compagnon potentiel...

On aurait presque dit un membre de la famille...

A bien y réfléchir c'était logique, les vélanes avaient pas mal de similarités avec les nephelims...

Le blond entra dans le salon et posa les yeux sur la femme qui s'y trouvait, elle était enceinte, grande, blonde, en fait elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa mère...

Beaucoup trop, ça plus sa présence si familière...

Ces impressions évoquaient en lui de la mélancolie, comme si quelque chose qu'il connaissait tentait de lui échapper...

Toutes ces émotions déferlèrent en lui, et son corps se mit à bouger tout seul, il atterrit dans les bras de la jeune femme, en pleurs, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

La vélane le berça pendant plusieurs minutes, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants sous le regard incrédule de ses dominants.

Finalement Draco se calma, et Fleur l'emmena vers le canapé où elle continua de le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'elle expliquait la situation aux trois nephelims.

« Les nephelims et les vélanes ont les même origines, lorsque deux vélanes ou veelas s'unissent ils prennent eux aussi les rôles de supere ou infere, Draco m'a en quelque sorte reconnue comme l'une des siennes. De plus comme je suis déjà lié à Bill, je ne représente pas une menace pour un seul d'entre vous, le contact est donc bien plus facile. Je suppose qu'on peut ajouter à ça le fait que Draco est enceint...

Devant le regard interrogateur des autres elle enchaina.

« Lorsqu'un infere est enceint il va généralement se tourner assez rapidement vers un de ses parents pour des conseils, ceux de Draco étant...inaccessibles, il à dut s'en passer pour l'instant, néanmoins comme je suis enceinte et que je ressemble surement un peu physiquement à sa mère son instinct lui a tout de suite indiqué de me faire confiance.

Fleur caressait les cheveux de Draco sous les yeux pensifs de Seamus et Harry.

« Bon, je suppose que tu vient de devenir notre médecin attitré, si tu acceptes bien sur...

-Je suis là pour ça. Je vais commencer par tous vous examiner si vous êtes d'accords ?

-Bien sur !

Les trois nephelims se déshabillèrent à moitié, Fleur prenait leurs poids, tailles et la longueur de leurs cheveux ainsi que les symboles et positions de leurs tatouages. Ensuite elle passa enfin à une auscultation plus poussée de Draco.

D'un coup de baguette une lumière apparue au dessus de son estomac.

« Bon, cette tache que vous voyez est votre enfant, c'est assez rare chez les infere mais il n'y un a qu'un...

Trois soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

« Sinon, tout à l'air correct, Draco, n'hésite pas à manger tout ce qui te fait envie, tu risques aussi d'avoir des baisses de magie de temps en temps mais il n'y a pas de raisons de s'affoler.

Sur ces dernières paroles la vélane partit, laissant les trois nephelims pensifs.

*

« Bon...bah ça c'est bien passé.

-J'avoue, tu avais raison, elle est gentille.

-En tout cas tu nous a fait une belle peur quand tu t'es mis à pleurer dans ses bras.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Seamus resserra sa prise sur le blond.

« Je crois que ça m'a fait aussi bizarre qu'à vous, je ne me contrôlais plus du tout...

-Pire que quand tu ronronnes ?

-Oui, Potter, pire que quand je ronronne...

Seamus se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et y murmura assez fort.

« Il est mignon quand il rougit comme ça...

Le brun hocha la tête et fonça sur les lèvres du blond.

Seamus parla alors d'une voix forte, assurée et pleine de promesses.

« Déshabillez-vous immédiatement, tout les deux !!

Ils échangèrent de nouvelles caressent en enlevant leurs vêtements, puis le roux fit signe à Draco de s'empaler sur Harry, il le guida et les fit ensuite tout deux allonger, l'infere et le medere grognèrent à cause du changement de position mais s'exécutèrent tout de même.

Une fois les deux en place Seamus tenta de faire entrer un doigt en plus en Draco, le blond avait l'impression qu'il aurait dut être bien trop étiré sans pour autant sentir autre chose qu'un vague inconfort. Harry gémit en sentant le doigt du roux glisser le long de son pénis.

Seamus ajouta un deuxième doigt, provoquant des bruits tout à fait divins chez ses dominés, puis un troisième, Harry avait désormais du mal à se retenir tandis que Draco s'était légèrement tendu, il avait l'impression qu'il allait être écartelé sous cette intrusion.

Enfin, une fois le blond de nouveau détendu, Seamus inséra son pénis, glissant le long de celui d'Harry, un rythme à rendre les trois nephelims fous vit le jour, Harry et Seamus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre tout en butant contre la prostate du blond l'un après l'autre.

Ils vinrent tout trois dans un même cri, le blond s'évanouissant presque sous le choc.

Harry était complètement à l'ouest, il rigolait de façon incontrôlable.

« Seamus...je crois qu'on a tué Draco.

-Ne m'achève pas si vite Potter !

-Comment tu peux survivre à ça ?

Le blond leva un sourcil ironique face aux éclats de rires du medere.

« Mon corps est fait pour ça...

-Huh ?

-A une époque les medere et supere étaient très violents, du coup les infere devaient pouvoir supporter ce genre de choses...

Seamus leva soudain la tête.

« Tu m'as trouvé violent ?

-Non... enfin un peu, mais dans le bon sens, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'avant ils ne prenaient même pas le temps de préparé l'infere un minimum.

Un sourire encore un peu rêveur aux lèvres, l'infere rampa tant bien que mal vers le supere pour l'embrasser, puis il fit de même avec Harry.

« Je vais prendre une douche, Draco tu m'accompagnes ? Seamus ?

-Euh, là, je peux pas...

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes jambes ne me supporteront jamais jusqu'à la salle de bain, et je parle pas de mes fesses.

-Dans ce cas on prend un bain.

Et sur ces derniers mots Seamus attrapa Draco et le transporta par dessus son épaule jusqu'à la baignoire, suivit de Harry bien sur, toute protestation du blond était ignorée.

*

Ce soir là, alors qu'il paressait entre ses deux dominants, Draco se dit qu'il allait regretter cette semaine.

Il ne voulait pas retourner en cours, croiser les élèves.

Surtout Granger et les Weasleys.

Bon, au pire il monterait quelques vengeances, ça avait bien marché avec Slughorn non ?

Peut-être que Fleur accepterait de le renseigner sur sa belle famille, parce que bon, Harry refusait de dire ce genre de choses.

Allez savoir pourquoi...

Et en parlant de médecin...

Il y avait aussi Pomfrey !

Draco n'allait vraiment pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer en fait.

En plus noël était dans un mois, il lui fallait des cadeaux pour ses compagnons...

Que de travail, que de travail...

Et il aller devoir faire attention au bébé...

Un bébé...

Moui très attention !!

Sa petite famille avait le droit d'être tranquille et débarrassée de toutes ces personnes, non ?

Il dériva peu à peu dans le sommeil, coincé entre son medere et son supere, au chaud, et à l'abri.

***

Bon, cette fic vient de dépasser les 200 reviews, bizarrement quand j'ai mis le one-shot (désormais prologue) je ne pensais pas les atteindre, je ne pensais pas non plus faire autant de chapitres... je suis loin de regretter !

Donc merci à tous, c'est toujours aussi agréable de les recevoir et merci à ceux qui m'ont défendu après la review de cet "anonyme".

A demain et merci de continuer à me lire!


	20. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...réapparaissent bruyament.

Harry avait une boule géante dans l'estomac, dans quelques minutes il se trouverait devant toute l'école, bon d'accord, juste ceux de Défense contre les forces du mal (cours griffondor-serpentard), il lui fallait une excuse pour le rater...

Voldemort n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui...

Juste à côté de lui, Dray refaisait nerveusement sa cravate tandis que Seamus paraissait...bah lui, il avait l'air calme, posé, tranquille.

Y en a qui ont de la chance !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, ils furent accueillis par des regards intrigués, peinés voir même haineux.

Seamus, lui, avait l'air de ne même pas s'en apercevoir, passant entre les tables sans hésitations, Draco et Harry y étaient plus ou moins habitués depuis le temps, mais jamais la totalité d'une classe ne les avait regardé comme ça...

Le blond avait remit son habituel masque d'indifférence mais Harry le sentait agité, presque apeuré.

Il croisa rapidement les yeux pleins de colère contenue d'Hermione, il allait se faire incendier à la sortie...

L'heure passa rapidement, entre les sorts appris et ceux qu'on leur lançait _sans faire exprès,_ sous l'œil vaguement appréciateur du professeur.

Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'ils étaient désormais tout à fait conscient de leur nouvelle puissance magique, celle qui avait le plus augmenté était surement celle de Seamus, son niveau de magie moyen était devenue celui d'un aurore ou d'un mangemort haut-placé.

Aucun dégât, bien sur, mais l'année promettait être longue !

*

« HARRY JAMES POTTER !!

Hermione avait vraiment une voie beaucoup trop aigu.

Elle et Ron l'avaient emmené à l'écart de ses compagnons juste après le cours, Seamus et Draco étaient à portée de vue en cas de problème, mais eux échappé au plus gros des cris !

« COMMENT AS TU PU FAIRE ÇA, TU AS PENSÉ À NOUS ? ET À GINNY ?

Curieux comme tout dans sa vie était là pour satisfaire les autres mais pas lui...

« TU T'ES LIÉ À DEUX NEPHELIMS BON SANG !! IL N'Y AURA PAS DE RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE, C'EST À VIE, NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DANS QUOI TU T'ES FOURRÉ ?

-Écoutes Hermione...

-JE N'AI PAS FINI, TU T'ES LIÉ AVEC DES HOMMES, ET AVEC MALFOY EN PLUS, UN SERPENTARD, UN MANGEMORT !!

-Oui.

-OUI ?

-Oui, je me suis lié avec eux, et si c'était à refaire je le referai...

Le roquet, euh la jeune fille semblait prête à s'évanouir.

« Harry, mec, c'est la magie nephelim qui te fait parler, t'es même pas une tapette au départ...

-Et bah si !

-Quoi?

- C'est juste que j'ai toujours eu du mal à me l'avouer, mais Draco et Seamus m'ont toujours attirés !

-Mais tu sortais avec ma sœur !

-Pas mon action la plus intelligente je l'avoue.

Le roux s'apprêtait à frapper Harry quand un sort l'atteint, Draco avait sortit sa baguette et les cheveux du rouquin étaient maintenant en feu.

Hermione attrapa son petit ami et l'emmena à l'infirmerie

« Draco, tu es trop violent !

-Non, je suis pas violent, c'était un avertissement, la prochaine fois qu'il veut faire ce genre de trucs, là je serai violent.

Cette déclaration fut accueillit par deux soupirs exaspérés de la part des dominants.

« Peu importe, le prochain cours est celui de potion, on devrai y aller.

-Je veux pas que tout le monde me regarde...

-Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de poudre d'obscurité...

-Hein ?

Draco se retourna légèrement, l'air un peu honteux.

« Il m'en reste de sixième année, j'avais fait un assez gros stock, juste au cas ou...

-Ah, ok.

Le sujet de la sixième année de Draco continuait de jeter un froid, les deux autres savaient ce qu'il y avait fait sans pour autant pouvoir lui faire de vrais reproches.

*

C'est à la fin de la journée que le pire arriva, et le pire avait un nom...Ginny !

« HARRY !!

La rousse sauta littéralement sur le pauvre medere au détour d'un couloir, le tout sous les regards catastrophé de Seamus et Draco.

La réaction fut immédiate, on-se-décroche-vite-très-vite-et-peu-importe-si-on-la-blesse...

Ginny atterrit sur les fesses tandis que le brun se réfugiait dans les bras de ses compagnons pour avoir un peu de réconfort.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes.

« Quoi? Alors c'est ça, tu me laisses tomber pour ces deux immondes créatures ! On avait des projets Harry, on devait s'installer ensemble à la fin de l'année, avoir des enfants, devenir des aurores...

-Ginny, ça ce sont _tes_ projets, je ne veux plus devenir aurore depuis la mort de Voldemort et pour le reste... et bien je vais m'installer avec Draco et Seamus, on aura surement des enfants et je ferai le métier que je veux.

-Harry, il t'ont complètement retourné la tête !

-Non, Ginny.

Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux autres puis retourna celui-ci sur Harry.

« Je te promet de trouver un contre sort, je sais que tu n'es pas un animal; tout ira bien Harry !

Et elle partit en courant vers la bibliothèque.

« Cette fille fait vraiment peur...

-Mouai, tu aurais dus la laisser dans la chambre des secrets !

-Je confirme tu aurais dus...

-A l'époque elle avait l'air moins dangereuse...

Bon, d'accord, il n'avait jamais était vraiment amoureux de Ginny, mais c'était si _facile_ d'être avec elle.

C'est vrai, il avait eu l'impression d'être normal, avec des projets normaux, des amis normaux...

Maintenant il était une rare créature magique, dans un incroyable trio, avec un futur enfant qui allait sortir du ventre d'un homme.

Et en fait il ne regrettait vraiment pas, si il pouvait être content avec Ginny, il serait heureux avec Draco et Seamus.

*

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement ce soir là ils étaient épuisés, Draco s'enfonça dans le canapé, demandant de l'axoa de veau à Kreattur, tandis que Seamus allait prendre un des livres sur les nephelims que lui avait conseillé (voir imposé) le blond.

Harry se posa sur un des fauteuils, pas loin de s'endormir, les face à face avec ses anciens amis n'avaient peut-être pas duré longtemps mais ils lui avaient demander tout son self-control.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Draco atterrit sur ses genoux, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Ça va ?

-Non, j'ai l'impression de les avoir perdus pour toujours...

-S'ils étaient de vrais amis ils seraient rester avec toi peu importe ce que tu es devenu.

-Je suppose, je n'ai aucun regret mais bon...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, Seamus était arrivé à côté de lui, le roux l'embrassa.

Draco commença à enlever sa robe, aidant Harry et Seamus à faire de même, les mains du brun passèrent sur le tatouage du blond, le faisant gémir et frissonner. Seamus les entraina au sol, sur le luxueux tapis qui s'y trouvait, et se mit à dévorer le cou de son medere.

Un concert de gémissement emplis bientôt la pièce, chacun cherchant à donner plus de plaisir à ses compagnons, les caressent étaient rassurantes, douces comme pour faire oublier l'horrible journée.

Les mains du roux dérivèrent bien vite vers son pantalon, puis ceux des autres, il allait commencé à préparer Harry lorsque...

« POP »

Kreattur arriva avec la commande de Draco, l'elfe rougit, s'excusa et repartit au plus vite.

« Bon...bah ça tue un peu l'ambiance...

-Arrêtes de rire Dray, mon elfe va me prendre pour un obsédé.

-Il appartenait bien à la famille Black?

-Euh..oui.

-Alors crois moi, il a vu bien pire !

Les trois nephelims se rhabillèrent, Harry étant trop traumatisé pour continuer quoi que ce soi, et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Soudain, Seamus se donna un gros coup sur le front.

« Merde, j'ai oublié!

-Quoi?

-Il faut absolument que je vois Dean à propos de ses paris...

***

Et voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de cette histoire.

PS: Je sais pas si c'est ce site qui a un probleme ou mon ordi mais mes alertes review arrivent en retard voir pas du tout en ce moment, j'espere avoir répondu à tout le monde.


	21. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...se battent vaillament.

Le premier cours de la matinée venait de finir, Seamus fit signe à Harry et Draco de ne pas se faire repérer, puis il attrapa Dean et l'entraina dans une classe vide.

« Seamus, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! Tu te souviens des paris que tu as organisé avec les serpentards...

-Oui, on a encore pas encore donner son argent au gagnant...

-Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Un certain Voron, c'est un pseudo même moi je sais pas qui c'est, on est sensé le reconnaître à sa signature magique sur le parchemin qu'il nous a envoyé...

-Je peux le voir ?

-Hein?

-Le parchemin ?

-Oh, oui !

Dean lui tendit le papier, Seamus le tapa trois fois avec sa baguette et le parchemin s'illumina.

« Bien, je peux avoir mon argent maintenant ?

Le noir le dévisagea, poussa un cri relativement pitoyable et partit en courant.

Draco et Harry sortirent de leur cachette et se collèrent au roux.

« Donc...tu as parié sur notre union.

-Oui.

Draco prit une grande bouffée d'air, tentant de respirer calmement, Harry en revanche devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Non mais tu es malade, tu disais toi-même que ces histoires étaient ridicules et immorales, quand est ce que tu as mis ce paris, et comment tu connaissais le résultat?

-Alors... oui, c'est ridicule mais je l'ai tourné à mon avantage non? Ils ont été pris à leur propre piège. J'ai parié juste avant de vous rejoindre dans le bureau de McGonagall, et franchement, une fois Draco décidé c'était facile de connaître la suite...

Et pour faire taire toute protestation il embrassa Harry à pleine bouche, le brun recula; un peu retourné par ce baiser, il allait dire quelque chose quand Dean entra dans la salle en compagnie de deux serpentards.

Draco réagit immédiatement devant le regard de ses anciens acolytes et jeta le premier sort, une bataille assez intense commença alors entre les six élèves.

Des sorts volaient dans tous les sens, du simple expelliarmus à l'incendio, puis Dean pointa sa baguette à Draco et lança un endoloris. Le blond évita le sort de peu, il allait répliquer lorsque le professeur Vector entra dans la salle.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

*

L'infirmière s'affairait à soigner les blessures des six élèves, bon surtout trois d'entre, les nephelims attendaient qu'elle ai fini pour avoir droit à des soins.

Seamus serrait Draco contre lui, Harry était de l'autre côté de l'infere, malgré les protestations du blond ils ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

La directrice entra dans l'infirmerie, l'air sévère, son humeur sembla empirer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que seul trois patients étaient traités par Pomfrey.

Elle jeta un regard noir à l'infirmière puis se tourna vers les trois nephelims.

« Messieurs,je vous attends dans mon bureau dès que vous serez soignez par Madame Pomfrey.

-Madame ?

-Oui, Monsieur Finnigan ?

Seamus sembla assez peu confortable pendant un court instant mais un coup d'œil vers Draco le décida.

« Pourrait-on voir notre médecin, plutôt que Madame Pomfrey ?

L'infirmière produit un reniflement indigné, fusillant l'irlandais du regard.

« Bien entendu Monsieur Finnigan, partez dès maintenant dans ce cas, le mot de passe est « Mooch », Je contacterai votre médecin dès que je vous rejoindrai.

Seamus eu un moment d'hésitation, une tempête de neige venait de débuter dans l'infirmerie, Pomfrey contre la directrice, la tension montait encore et encore, bientôt l'un des combattant foncerai sur l'autre, le public retient son souffle, qui va gagner cette manche ?

« Monsieur Finnigan ! Mon bureau, tout de suite !

Oups

« Oui, Madame.

Seamus attrapa les mains de Draco et Harry et les tira vers le bureau directorial.

Une fois dans le bureau il reprit possessivement son infere dans ses bras, Harry se plaça une fois encore à ses côtés, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Seamus ?

-Oui Dray ?

Soupir exaspéré de la part du-dit Dray.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

-Hein ?

-Tu me serre tellement fort que ma circulation doit être coupée à certains endroits.

-Désolé!

Il relâcha enfin le blond qui resta tout de même entre ses deux dominants.

« Merci.

-Tu vas bien ?

Roulement d'œil du serpentard.

Ok, il était peut-être un poil trop protecteur.

« Juste une ou deux légères coupures, rien de grave...

-Tu as faillit recevoir un endoloris !

-Oui, faillis, c'est pas arrivé.

Harry entraina alors le blond dans ses bras.

« Désolé, on a aussi nos instincts tu sais.

-...oui, seulement rien ne m'est vraiment arrivé.

-En fait...

Seamus s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.

« Je crois que Pomfrey est plus...dangereuse que les autres élèves pour le moment.

-Elle ne peut pas faire grand chose.

Parfois, Harry était trop crédule.

« Elle aurait pu à l'instant si j'avais pas demandé à voir Fleur. En plus en tant qu'infirmière elle sait des choses sur les nephelims, elle pourrait donner des idées à d'autres.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

En fait ça faisait une éternité que Seamus ne l'avait pas vu faire ça, peut-être allaient ils bientôt pouvoir être un peu plus eux-même plutôt que des masses d'instincts et de contradictions...

La directrice entra dans son bureau, le visage fermé, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois nephelims et alla directement à la cheminée.

Une fois fini, elle fit venir du thé et des biscuits à la cannelle.

« Votre médecin devrait bientôt arriver, pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

-Dean me devait de l'argent et j'ai été assez idiot pour lui demander.

-Et d'où venait cet argent ?

-Du pari organisés sur notre union...

Mc Gonagall poussa un soupir exaspéré lançant un regard désapprobateur à Seamus.

-Monsieur Thomas ayant lancé un endoloris, je doute qu'il révèle cette affaire, ainsi le conseil pourrait ne jamais être mit au courant et vous n'aurez aucune raison d'être expulsé.

Seamus se sentit assez honteux à cette nouvelle, il avait faillit les faire expulser, il était le supere, il était sensé les protéger et au lieu de ça...

Il devait faire une tête alarmante puisque Draco se serra contre lui, déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue et ce malgré la présence de la directrice.

Fleur arriva par la cheminée, accompagnée d'un homme roux qui devait être son mari.

« Je suis venue dès que possible, vous êtes blessés ?

Draco regarda l'étranger suspicieusement mais répondit tout de même.

« Rien de grave, quelques coupures et de légères brulures pour Seamus.

De légères brulures ?

Maintenant, oui, il le remarquait mais si Draco ne l'avait pas dit...

Étrange...

L'idée de perdre Draco avait due couper sa conscience de la douleur... enfin ça ou sa nouvelle nature de supere...ou peut-être de nephelim, Draco et Harry n'avaient pas l'air de trop souffrir non plus.

« Je vous présente Bill, mon compagnon et mari.

L'homme était grand, aux cheveux long et au look assez... original, il avait due détoner dans la famille Weasley.

« Enchanté.

Draco fit un léger signe de tête, toujours méfiant mais pas aussi condescendant que ce qu'il aurait pu craindre.

« Bien je vais vous donner des baumes et des potions, mais toi Draco, tu devra prendre d'autres produits, des médicaments moldus...

-Moldus !

-Les produits du monde magique se servent de la magie contenue dans ton corps, elle est déjà pompée par le bébé, je ne veux pas t'affaiblir plus...

Draco fronça les sourcils et posa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre, l'idée de médicaments moldus ne lui plaisait vraiment pas c'était certain.

-Très bien...

Fleur lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui expliqua comment s'en servir pendant que Bill discutait avec Harry.

Le couple partit environ une heure plus tard et la directrice donna au nephelim l'autorisation de manquer les cours le reste de la journée.

Ils repartirent vers leur appartement, pensifs et plus conscient que jamais de la précarité de leur situation.

***

Et un de plus...


	22. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer:Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...infligent des chatiments.

L'infirmerie était calme, Draco s'arrêta un instant à la porte, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait remarqué, son invisibilité avait beau être efficace on était jamais assez prudent.

Pomfrey soignait encore Dean et ses nouveaux acolytes (pauvres petits) et sur l'un des lits du fond reposait Slughorn, redevenu totalement humain mis à part sa crête fuchsia, il était surement là pour se la faire enlever.

Un sourire sadique, digne de Sirius Black et Ombrage réunis apparut sur les lèvres du serpentard, on allait rire !

Il se lança un sortilège de corps en bulle (un dérivé du tête en bulle, qui permettait à tout produit toxique, liquide comme gazeux de ne pas l'atteindre).

Puis, Draco pointa sa baguette sur une des armoire contenant les médicaments les moins dangereux...lorsqu'ils ne sont pas mélangés entre eux bien sur.

« CLOANG ! »

Oups ?

Et une étagère par terre !

Les produits se mirent à réagir entre eux, une étrange fumée bleu-verte s'élevant.

« Ne respirez surtout pas Mes...

Ah !

Une infirmière réduite au silence !

Un bec de canard venait de faire son apparition chez tout les occupants de la salle...vert pomme le bec.

Et... c'est tout?

Pas assez de catastrophe ici, il fallait régler ça !

TIIIMBER !

« CLOANG ! »

Ah ! Cette fois la fumée était du même rose que la crête du professeur de potion.

Un liquide de même couleur glissait sur le sol.

Des écailles jaune citrons prirent place sur le corps des sujets...euh victimes, de ses victimes.

Leurs yeux devinrent vitreux, c'était un peu inquiétant, nan?

Mouai, nan.

En plus y avait encore deux étagères...

« CLOANG ! »

Oh ! Du bleu marine !

Des branchies apparurent sur leur gorges, ces crétins étaient en train de s'étouffer !

Hum, Oups?

Bon, retraite stratégique maintenant, enfin d'abord....

« CLOANG ! »

Et Draco partit le plus vite possible du lieu du crime.

*

Draco poussa la porte de l'appartement discrètement, Harry et Seamus devaient encore dormir, enfin ça il l'espérait.

« On peut savoir où tu étais ?

Woups

« Euh, oui bien sur que vous pouvez savoir.

-Et?

-Et quoi?

-Draco, où étais-tu?

-Oh, tu sais bien Seamus, par-ci, par-là....

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Il allait surement dire quelque chose lorsque son elfe de maison (Kreattur c'est ça) apparut.

« Madames la directrice, Madame fait demander aux maitres de ne pas quitter leur appartement, un accident a eu lieu à l'infirmerie, un accident qui aurait pu causer des morts.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et fixa Draco de son air le plus froid.

« Donc...tu es allé à l'infirmerie?

-Peut-être...

-Tu t'es rendu invisible...

Silence et roulement d'yeux du blond.

« Tu as fait mélangé plusieurs produits au hasard...

Yeux au ciel, ce type devait il tout savoir ?

« Et tu espérais bêtement pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ?

-Ils n'ont aucune preuve contre moi !

-Mais en attendant nous ont en a !

-Oui mais vous allez pas me dénoncer.

Seamus reprit la parole, l'air mortellement sérieux.

« En attendant tu es parti sans nous le dire, tu as couru des risques sans nous le dire, on était dans le noir le plus total, et en plus tu as failli tuer des gens, et bien sur tu as d'abord tenté de nous le cacher.

Le blond avait pâlit à la mention du verbe tuer, et bon d'accord il avait peut-être un peu exagéré...

Seamus s'assit sur un des fauteuil et fit signe d'approcher.

« Je crois qu'on a déjà parler de ça, baisse ton pantalon !

-Tu rigoles ?

-Tout de suite !

Les joues du serpentard prirent un magnifique ton rouge, d'anticipation autant que de gêne d'ailleurs.

Draco s'exécuta et se plaça sur les genoux de roux, la position était vraiment dégradante.

Seamus caressa un instant ses fesses avant d'abattre sa main en une grande claque sur sa fesse gauche, lui donnant une couleur écarlate, le blond ravala un cri, autant de surprise que de douleur.

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui donner une fessée...

La main de son supere s'abattit sur l'autre fesse, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Harry regardait, de l'autre côté du salon, un air légèrement dégouté sur le visage, le brun avait de quoi ne pas aimer les châtiments corporels remarque...

Un nouveau coup à gauche, puis à droite, le roux avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il alternait les cadences, la force des coups, caressant légèrement ses fesses désormais hyper-sensibles de temps en temps.

Des cris et des gémissements de douleurs échappés au blond dont les joues étaient constellées de larmes.

Au bout d'un moment, Seamus laissa repartir l'infere, Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le canapé.

« La crème que Fleur a donné marche sur ce genre de douleurs, je t'en mettrait dans quelques heures.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant? Sa voix était rauque et faible d'avoir trop crié.

-Pour que ça te serve de leçon.

Le blond était assit sur les genoux d'Harry, ou plutôt ses cuisse reposaient sur ses genoux afin de ne pas mettre de poids sur son derrière.

« Bien maintenant on va avoir une petite discussion sur ta perception de la vie des autres _et_ ta sixième année !

Draco jeta un regard douloureux à l'irlandais et se serra un peu plus contre le medere.

« Je ne voulais pas leur mort et ils ne sont pas morts, c'était un accident.

-Mais tu connaissais les risques, c'est comme pour Dumbledore, tu es capable de provoquer des morts mais pas de regarder tes victimes dans les yeux !

-Seamus !

-J'étais un mangemort, à quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce que je devienne juste un gentil petit chien que tu peux engrosser à loisir ? J'ai un passé, une éducation et un certain goût pour la vengeance et oui, je fais des erreurs, mais ce sont ça, des erreurs...

Le blond étais désormais de nouveau proche des larmes.

« Dès que j'ai vu que ça devenait bizarre dans l'infirmerie je suis sorti et j'ai averti un elfe. Je ne veux tuer personne, et pour Dumbledore... je ne l'ai pas fait, j'étais obligé d'obéir, il menaçait ma famille...

-Draco...

-Je suis un serpentard, un mangemort, un Malfoy merde ! Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter que je peux être autre chose qu'un porteur pour tes enfants c'est pas la peine de continuer...

-Ça suffit !

Harry venait de crier, il semblait particulièrement choqué.

« Tu n'as rien d'un simple porteur pour nos enfants, ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui aurait pu avoir de sérieuses conséquences pour toi, tu aurais pu atterrir à Azkaban ! On t'aime compris? On t'aime toi, infere ou pas, mangemort ou pas, on était tout les trois attiré les uns aux autres bien avant que cette histoire ne commence...

-C'est vrai, Draco, on est content pour cet enfant mais c'est toi le plus important.

Seamus avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je n'aurai pas dus dire ça... tu me pardonnes.

Le blond le regarda, cherchant un quelconque mensonge dans son regard, puis hocha doucement la tête.

Harry poussa le serpentard sur le canapé et se leva pour aller chercher la crème anti-douleurs.

Seamus rejoignit Draco et le prit doucement dans ses bras, s'excusant encore et encore, Harry appliqua doucement la crème et les trois restèrent tranquillement sur le canapé.

Draco était conscient que les déclarations d'Harry étaient probablement sincères mais un doute persistait...

Bien sur il les aimait, mais de là à ce que ce soit réciproque...

Il n'était pas sur que qui que ce soit puisse l'aimer après ce qu'il avait fait.

Bon, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas vraiment les fuir, il verrait bien.

Ce soir là, juste avant de s'endormir il entendit de nouveaux Seamus et Harry.

« On t'aime Draco, n'en doute pas.

-On t'aime vraiment.

Et c'est sans même s'en apercevoir qu'il répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je vous aime.

***

Hum...un peu trop guimauve sur la fin, non?


	23. Chapitre 22

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...fêtent noël joyeusement.

Harry avait passé dix noël chez les Dursleys, ce n'était pas de bon noël, c'est lui qui faisait le repas et il n'avait jamais le droit d'y toucher. Il avait eu sept noël en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, l'ambiance variait mais il avait toujours apprécié, il avait passé un noël avec Sirius, et c'était probablement l'un des plus agréable.

Mais aucuns de ces noël n'avait était réellement attendu, avant c'était un simple événement dans 'année, mais pour la première fois il avait hâte d'y être, passer les fêtes avec Seamus et Draco avait quelque chose d'excitant, leur offrir leur cadeaux, recevoir les leurs, être en famille pour noël depuis la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents...

Harry avait vraiment hâte d'être à noël !

*

Ils avaient réveillonné tranquillement tout les trois dans leur salon, sans vraiment se prendre la tête, cocoonés dans le canapé et piochant dans les plats sur la table basse, Seamus avait chanté quelques chansons irlandaises et Draco, déjà éméché, avait tenté de leur apprendre des bases d'œnologie...sans grand succès.

Ils s'étaient effondrés dans leur lit vers trois heures du matin...légèrement ivres et heureux.

*

Une main secouait l'épaule d'Harry, comment osait-elle ?

Il avait un marteau dans la tête, c'était pas le moment de le secouer...

« Harry ouvre les yeux, j'ai des potion anti-gueule de bois.

Il arracha la fiole des mains de Seamus, avala et se sentit tout de suite mieux.

« Merci, je penses pas que j'aurai pu survivre sans.

Le roux allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit de... bah le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomit les interrompit.

« Tu n'en as pas donner à Draco ?

-Non, c'est encore une potion qui tire sur la magie, donc il peut pas en prendre.

-Il aurait pas dut boire, maintenant que j'y pense, le bébé...

-Ne risque rien !

Le blond venait d'apparaitre à la porte, l'air de souffrir le martyr.

« Ma magie le protège contre l'alcool, les drogues et plein d'autres trucs... par contre, moi j'y reste vulnérable...

-Je crois que Fleur nous a donné de l'aspirine, ça devrait t'aider.

Le blond produisit un grognement peu encourageant et s'effondra lourdement sur le lit.

« Pourquoi on ne passerai pas à la distribution des cadeaux.

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller à la phrase de Seamus, un vrai gamin...

« Kreattur !

L'elfe popa immédiatement devant les trois nephelims, les bras chargés de cadeaux, il les déposa et repartit.

Harry s'avança et tendis ses cadeaux à Seamus et Draco.

Le blond ouvrit rapidement le sien, il découvrit en fait plusieurs coffrets emballés, des coffrets de peinture acrylique, aquarelle, ainsi qu'un coffret de fusain et crayons de couleurs...

« J'ai vu pas mal de tes dessins sur des coins de feuille ces dernières semaines, je me suis dit que tu aimerai essayé ça...

Le blond continuait de fixer Harry, Seamus se leva et lui tendit son cadeau.

« Je crois que ça complétera un peu, et je précise qu'on ne s'est pas consulter...

Draco ouvrit le nouveau présent, c'était un coffret de pastels accompagné d'un ensemble de gouaches, d'un assortiment de pinceaux, de vernis et de châssis de différentes tailles.

Draco regarda ses cadeaux les yeux ronds, puis d'un coup il sauta tour à tour sur ses deux dominants pour les embrasser.

« Donc on a vu juste?

-Oui, je... j'ai toujours adoré dessiné, je n'ai jamais peint ou fait de vrais beaux grand dessins parce qu'un Malfoy n'est pas sensé faire de l'art mais...merci, merci, merci.

Il ré-inspecta ses présents une nouvelle fois, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Seamus déballa alors le cadeau d'Harry, c'était un ensemble de coffrets de cartes à jouer, tarot, poker, bridge, le tout avec une édition de luxe pour jouer à la bataille explosive.

Draco lui tendit alors son cadeau, c'était une étrange boite, avec des trous sur les côtés, il défit le nœud qui la surplombé, enleva le couvercle et trouva deux adorables chatons, un noir et un blanc.

« Comme ça tu arrêteras peut-être d'être aussi protecteur avec Harry et moi...

Le roux éclata de rire et les embrassa, il tendit alors son cadeau à Harry.

Le brun l'ouvrit calmement et découvrit une garde robe complète, des vêtements moldus comme sorciers dans des tons sombres passant du rouge au bleu en passant par le vert et bien sur du noir.

« Draco m'a aidé à les chercher, je me suis dit que tu préférerai ça aux vêtements de ton cousin...

Le blond lui tendit alors un autre paquet, vu la taille et le poids c'était clairement des livres. Harry l'ouvrit, curieux de voir ce qu'il avait pu inventé, et se trouva face à une dizaine d'ouvrage sur les animagis, de comment en devenir un, à leur histoire en passant par le lien entre animagis et hybrides.

« Tu semblais très intéressé par le sujet alors...

-Oui, j'espérai qu'on se découvrirait des formes animagus avec nos transformations en nephelims mais...apparemment pas !

-Et pourquoi cette fascination?

-Mon père et ses amis en étaient, les maraudeurs...

*

Harry arriva dans ce qui était sensé être la seconde chambre de leur appartement, en fait comme elle était inutilisée Draco avait décidé de la remplacer par un atelier après noël, il s'y était enfermé régulièrement depuis.

Le blond était devant une toile, l'air concentré, complètement inconscient de la présence du medere.

« Draco ?

-Arg ! Potter ! Ça va pas de me faire aussi peur?

Harry sourit légèrement et s'avança.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait?

-Euh...

-Woaa

Devant Harry se trouvait une représentation des maraudeurs (moins Peter) dans leurs forme animagus et de loup-garou pour Rémus, les trois hommes étaient dans une forêt, probablement la forêt interdite...

« C'est superbe...

-On va dire que ce que tu nous a dit sur eux m'a bien inspiré...

Le blond avait l'air gêné, incertain.

« Je pensais que tu avais du talent, mais là...

-Et sinon tu venais pour quoi?

Draco qui refusait des compliments, il aurait tout vu...

« Et bien Fleur et Bill nous ont invité pour le réveillon si tu te souviens bien...

-Et ?

-Et...et c'est ce soir...

-Quoi ? Mais je suis pas près du tout !

-On part dans deux heures...

-Et c'est _que_ maintenant que tu viens ma chercher ?

-Deux heures ça suffit...

Le regard de Dray se fit froid et réprobateur.

« Amateur....

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans le salon, non sans un dernier coup d'œil à la peinture.

*

« AAAARGH !!

Harry sursauta tout comme Seamus qui était avec lui sur le canapé.

« Draco ?

-Dray ?

-Je vous déteste !

Les deux dominants s'interrogèrent du regard avant de foncer dans la chambre.

Draco se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce, torse nu, le pantalon pas encore fermé...

« Euh...

-Je vous hais.

-D'accord...pourquoi?

-Ce fichu pantalon ne veut plus se fermer !

-Et en quoi on est responsable ?

-C'est vous qui m'avaient mis en cloque...

-Sauf que ça se voit pas encore, en quoi ça serait responsable pour ton pantalon ?

-C'est pas parce que ça se voit pas que rien ne se passe !

Le blond ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer.

« Peu importe Dray, un sort et ce sera de nouveau à la bonne taille.

Le serpentard fit la moue et grommela quelque chose qui sonnait comme « 'toute façon je vous déteste quand même ».

Harry le prit dans ses bras tandis que Seamus l'embrassait, puis les deux laissèrent le blond s'habiller.

*

Cette nuit là en se couchant, Harry ne put que penser à la toile de Draco, le blond avait parfois des gestes qui détruisaient vraiment son image de prince des glaces et grand méchant de serpentard.

***

Bon ce chapitre n'a pas été beta-testé, ma beta étant en plein démenagement, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de trop grosses fautes.


	24. Chapitre 23

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...choisissent vaillamment.

C'était déjà la mi-janvier, Seamus n'avait jamais vu le temps passer aussi vite...

Les cours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, dans le sens où il y avait une dizaine de tentative pour les blesser lui et ses compagnons à chaque fois.

Slughorn avait toujours une crête fuchsia et un bec de canard vert pomme, ce dernier détail était d'ailleurs partagé par toutes les victimes de l'infirmerie, officiellement le coupable n'avait toujours pas était retrouvé...

Draco n'avait organisé aucune autre vengeance, heureusement pour ses fesses, il continuait de peindre et dessiner, et s'améliorait petit à petit sans jamais être content de son travail. Il continuait aussi à se plaindre à chaque pantalon qui refusait de se fermer et ce bien que rien ne se voit pour l'instant.

Harry continuait de rêver du jour où l'état de Draco serait enfin clairement visible, heureusement il n'en avait jamais parlé au blond...

Bref, la vie était juste assez épicé, entre les cours et ses compagnons il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer mais n'était pas épuisé non plus, pour un peu Seamus aurait pu croire que ça allait durer...

*

Le dernier cours de la journée avait été vraiment barbant, Zabini et Weasley avaient fait le concours de celui qui jetterai (et raterait) le plus de sort et Seamus n'avait une fois de plus pas pu suivre le cours de charmes correctement.

« Seamus ?

Il connaissait cette voix, c'était pas bon...

« Maman ?

Sa mère ainsi que son père et un de ses oncles se tenaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Que personne ne se méprenne il adorait son père et sa mère, mais ils n'étaient pas des plus ouverts d'esprit, si la pureté du sang leur était bien sur égale, l'homosexualité et les hybrides n'étaient pas leurs sujets favoris. Quand à son oncle, Rob, il le détestait, c'était un vieux sorcier, couvert de tatouages, le genre qui allait se faire passer pour un sang-pur et qui n'aurait pas dit non à devenir mangemort si Voldemort avait gagné.

Sa mère s'approcha, jetant des regards suspicieux à Draco et Harry, comme s'ils étaient des bêtes sauvages prêtes à mordre.

« Je voudrais parler en privé avec toi...

Il interrogea ses dominés du regard, les deux acquiescèrent, ils ne risquaient probablement pas grand chose.

« Très bien, suis moi...

Il l'emmena dans une des salle vide et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un bureau, tentant de paraître détendu.

« J'ai appris par Miss Granger que tu étais lié à Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy...

-C'était dans le journal...

-Non, ton nom n'y était pas, ils ne parlaient que des deux autres.

Elle lui fit un micro-sourire, en générale ça signifiait qu'elle était gênée et voulait paraître désolée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois lié à un fou et un mangemort...deux hommes, des nephelims, et c'est ma faute...

-_Ta_ faute ?

-Le gène était surement dans mon sang...

-Maman...

-Miss Granger m'a expliqué, tu peut encore t'en sortir si on te ramène à la maison aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu rentres avec nous, ton oncle approuve cette solution et tu sais qu'il connait le monde sorcier mieux que moi...Vas faire tes valises, je refuses que tu gâches ta vie à cause de moi...

-Pas question.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne vous suivrais pas, je reste avec mes compagnons que ça vous plaise ou non.

-Seamus...

-Non, maman.

Le roux se redressa et partit rejoindre Draco et Harry.

*

« Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse partir !

Oh la douce voix de Draco...

« Mon neveu ne restera pas avec des animaux !

Et l'oncle Rob...

« Votre neveu est majeur, il peut prendre ses décisions seul !

Ah, Harry monte au front.

« Seamus reste mon fils, il m'obéira !

Et son père qui s'y mettait...

« Désolé Papa mais pas cette fois.

-Seamus !

-Je reste avec mes compagnons.

-Hors de question, tu ne peux pas !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ce sont des hommes, un dégénéré et un mangemort.

Ces arguments commençaient vraiment à se faire vieux.

« Une chance que je les aime comme ils sont...

-Mais tu... tu n'as jamais été gay enfin !

-Bien sur que si, je reluquai déjà ces deux la en quatrième année....

-Qu...

L'oncle Rob sortit alors sa baguette, les yeux ivres de rage.

« Imperiu...

-Expelliarmus !

L'homme fut projeter contre un mur sous le sort d'Harry. Sa mère allait répliquait mais Draco la menaçait déjà de sa baguette.

« Je ne vous suivrez pas...

-Alors n'espères pas pouvoir revenir chez nous.

Ça faisait mal, il s'y attendait mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce serait à ce point.

« Compris.

Son père aida ce chère oncle Rob à se lever et les trois repartirent.

« Ton père et ta mère j'ai reconnu, mais c'était qui tatoo-man?

-L'oncle Rob.

-Il a l'air horrible...

-Il l'est...au moins je ne le verrais plus aux diners de famille.

Harry et Draco avaient l'air assez inquiets.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si grave...n'est-ce pas?

« On rentre à l'appartement.

Tien, Harry avait une voix très sexy quand il était tendu...

Draco acquiesça et ils entrainèrent leur supere jusqu'à leur chez-eux.

*

« Seamus ça va?

-Bien sur...

-Tu viens de te faire rejeter par ta famille et ça va...

Harry fusilla le blond du regard.

« Draco...

-Quoi ? Il est en plein déni, j'essaie d'aider...

Le brun soupira bruyamment.

« Mais pourquoi ils ne sont venus que maintenant, je croyais que ta mère lisais la Gazette du Sorcier?

-Oui, mais apparemment mon nom n'était pas dedans, juste les vôtres...

-Alors comment elle a su ?

-Elle l'a apprit par une certaine Miss Granger.

Les yeux de Harry reflétaient toute sa fureur tandis que ceux de Draco s'étaient fait calculateurs.

Seamus lui assena une grande claque sur la cuisse.

« N'y pense même pas !

-J'ai rien fait !

-Avoue que tu pensais à te venger !

-Elle le mériterai...

Nouvelle claque sur la cuisse, par Harry cette fois.

« Oui, mais elle ne vaut pas la peine que _tu_ ais des ennuis !

Draco renifla, pas convaincu, il allait falloir le surveiller.

« Bon, ok je ne les verrais plus mais ça aurait pu être pire...

-Et...comment, s'il te plait ?

-J'ai toujours mon nom, je n'ai pas perdu mon argent ou mon héritage...

-Normal, tu n'en a pas !

-Je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre, enfin j'imaginai pas que mon oncle viendrai, mais je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça...

-Et en quoi ça soulage la douleur de ne plus pouvoir voir ses parents ?

Draco devait-il vraiment poser ce genre de question ?

« En rien...mais au moins je ne suis pas en état de choc...

-Menteur !

Tsss, n'importe quoi, il n'était pas en état de choc !

Ok, ses parents venaient de l'abandonner, la belle affaire...

Oh, merde...

Pourquoi avait il fallut choisir entre ses parents, son passé et ses compagnons, son avenir, c'était ridicule...

Draco se serra contre lui, et Harry lui tendit un mouchoir.

Qu'allait il faire d'un mouchoir, il ne pleurait pas...

A ce moment Seamus réalisa que si, sur ses joues dégringolaient des larmes.

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, c'était bizarre...

Harry se plaça à côté de lui, le serrant lui aussi, et Seamus pleura sur cette part de sa famille qui l'avait rejeté pendant toute la soirée, prit en sandwich entre ses deux dominé il se laissa aller jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

***

Ceux qui veulent étrangler quelqu'un levez la main !


	25. Chapitre 24

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...renouvellent leurs châtiments.

La bibliothèque était presque vide, les seuls occupants étaient Madame Pince, grand chien de garde un peu trop zélé des lieux, Slughorn qui faisait de l'œil à la bibliothécaire malgré sa crête toujours aussi fuchsia et son bec de canard toujours aussi vert et bien sur Granger.

Et Draco, mais il était invisible donc ça ne comptait pas...

Personne ne le voyait, donc on ne pourrait pas le suspecter...

Il avait glissé des potions de sommeil (habilement volée dans une armoire en cours de potion) dans les verres de Seamus et Harry donc normalement il était couvert de ce côté là aussi...

Granger était à sa table habituelle, plongée dans un gros volume sur les créatures magiques et maléfiques...cette fille était dangereuse.

Autour d'elle étaient empilés des livres tous plus épais les uns que les autres, tous sur ce même sujet la cachant presque totalement de la vue de Madame Pince, pas que ce soit bien important la dite Dame flirtant sans retenu avec le professeur de potion.

Coup d'œil à gauche, coup d'œil à droite.

Rien à signaler.

Que le show commence....

Un coup de baguette.

Granger était toujours dans son livre, seul un léger changement de lumière la perturba, une ombre grandissait peu à peu sur la table où elle était installée, ses yeux s'agrandirent progressivement de façon plus que comique.

Elle se retourna rapidement, juste à temps pour voir une étagère lui tomber dessus.

Le bruit attira l'attention de la bibliothécaire et du professeur de potion.

« Miss Granger !

Ils soulevèrent l'étagère d'un wingardium lefiosa pour libéré la pauvre jeune fille, elle en sortit encore plus échevelé que d'habitude, saignant légèrement à plusieurs endroits.

Moui, belle entrée en matière, mai c'était pas encore ça.

Un nouveau coup de baguette.

Les livres commencèrent à trembler sur les étagères, ceux déjà au sol se mettant à tournoyer dans les airs tel des oiseaux de proies.

L'homme à bec de canard allait dire quelque chose mais un volume fonça en piquet sur lui, il ne réussit malheureusement pas à l'éviter, pas plus que les dix autres qui suivirent.

Les étagères se vidaient petit à petit, le nombre de volumes dans les air augmentant, les trois occupants de la salle essayant de leur échapper tant bien que mal, Granger tenta bien quelques sorts mais ceux-ci rendaient juste les livres plus agressifs encore.

Une alarme avait due être activée d'une quelconque façon puisque les portes de la bibliothèques furent bientôt poussaient par l'infirmière.

Cette journée était de plus en plus intéressante....

La femme allait tenter de jeter un sort lorsque Draco fit un nouveau mouvement de baguette.

Le dragon de l'infirmerie se mit alors à danser...

C'était une danse ridicule que Seamus lui avait montré, Française bien sur...la danse des canards ou quelque chose du genre...

Les quatre étaient toujours attaqués par des livres, se faisant petit à petit écorchés et déffigurés et Pomfrey dansait en même temps...

Ça faisait une sacré scène !

*

Il poussa la porte de l'appartement, te,tant de faire le moins de bruit possible, même si la potion de sommeil était puissante on était jamais trop prudent.

« Et où étais tu encore ?

Fichu potion...

« Euh...nulle part ?

Soupir de Seamus, mordillage de lèvre inférieur de Harry.

« Draco...

-A la bibliothèque ?

-Oh...

Bon apparemment ça allait passer...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ?

Ou pas.

« Mais rien du tout !

-Draco...

-Une étagère lui est peut-être un peu tombé sur la tête...

Air dubitatif...

« Et elle et Slughorn, Madame Pince et Pomfrey ont un peu étaient attaqués par des livres...

Nouveau soupir.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire...

Draco avala sa salive difficilement...il ne voulait pas repasser par ça, c'était moins marrant en vrai qu'en fantasme, euh non, fiction.

Seamus se plaça dans LE fauteuil et indiqua ses genoux.

Fait chier...

Draco enleva son pantalon et son caleçon, rougissant déjà de gêne.

Fallait-il vraiment en passer par là ?

Regard en coin à Harry...non il avait pas l'air décidé à l'aider.

Draco fit une légère grimace et se positionna sur les genoux de son supere, prêt à recevoir son châtiment.

Le roux caressa légèrement ses fesses, Traçant des motifs inconnus du bout des doigts puis assena une grande claque tout comme il avait fait précédemment.

Il varia une nouvelle fois le rythme et la force de chaque coup, Draco gémissait pitoyablement de douleur mais aussi de frustration, en effet à chaque coup son pénis frottait un peu plus contre les cuisse du roux sans qu'il puisse se soulager...

Seamus eu un sourire un peu trop sadique pour un griffondor et continua son manège exalté par l'effet que sa punition avait sur son infere.

Il laissa Draco repartir au bout d'un quart d'heure, le blond se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans les bras d'Harry, puis sur le canapé.

« Étais-tu obligé de faire ça ? Tu savais que tu serais puni dès qu'on l'apprendrait...

-Elle le méritait, et cette fois personne n'a failli mourir...

-Je doute que ce soit une comparaison valable...

Le blond frotta son son érection contre le medere, tentant de faire passer un certain message, Harry interrogea Seamus du regard puis devant la réponse affirmative de celui-ci, commença à faire des va et vient avec sa main sur le pénis du serpentard.

Draco se relâcha en à peine quatre coups et s'effondra encore plus sur Harry.

Seamus s'assit à côté d'eux sur le canapé, apparemment il avait compris que rien ne pourrait vraiment convaincre le blond d'arrêter ce genre d'actions.

Draco s'étira et remit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, encore un peu chamboulé par les événements, le brun le caressait, passant sous son pull, à même la peau...

Soudain Harry eu un léger sursaut, faisant réagir immédiatement les deux autres.

Draco se redressa, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait, le medere souriait comme un fou...

Il attrapa rapidement la main de Seamus et l'entraina sous le pull de Draco, là ou sa main était quelques secondes avant, le roux eu alors le même sourire idiot.

« Quoi encore ?

-Enlève ton pull !

-Hein ?

-Aller...

Le blond leur jeta un regard qui disait clairement ce qu'il pensait de leur santé mentale mais s'exécuta tout de même.

Il regarda là où leurs mains se trouvaient...il n'y avait rien.

Voyant que le blond ne comprenait toujours pas, Seamus prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

Il y avait une courbe...

Il se leva immédiatement malgré la douleur encore présente dans ses fesses et regarda un peu mieux, c'était quasiment invisible, il fallait savoir que c'était là pour s'en apercevoir mais ça y était...

Le premier signe vraiment visible qu'il portait un enfant...

Draco avala sa salive, touchant la légère courbe de son ventre, encore sous le choc...

C'était vrai !

Toujours aussi souriant, Harry le ré-entraina vers le canapé où il entreprit de l'embrasser sans retenue, vite imité par Seamus une fois qu'il eu reprit son souffle.

Draco était encore un peu ailleurs néanmoins, pensées de grossesses et de bébés tournant dans sa tête à une vitesse folle.

Il était enceint...jamais il n'avait imaginé en rentrant à Poudlard cette année que quelque chose du genre pouvait lui arriver...

Plus étrange encore il s'en fichait un peu, par contre il avait quelques questions...

« Il faudra appeler Fleur...

-Hein ?

-J'ai des question à lui poser, et puis...elle m'avait dit qu'on pourrait voir le sexe du bébé si on voulait après les dix premières semaines...

-Je demanderai à McGonagall de la contacter.

Seamus avait l'air aux anges, tout comme Harry...

En fait Draco était près à parier que son visage devait paraître tout aussi ridicule maintenant.

***

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera historique, deux personnages sortis droit de mon esprit vont apparaitre...


	26. Chapitre 25

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...découvrent leurs origines calmement.

Harry en avait marre, c'était le dernier cours de la journée et il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer à l'appartement. Le cours en lui-même était des plus classique, mais Fleur devait venir...

Et elle allait pouvoir leur dire le sexe du bébé !

Toute la journée il avait dut se retenir de toucher le ventre du blond, si c'était encore totalement invisible sous ses vêtements il était possible de sentir cette légère courbe, mais bon valait mieux ne pas passer à l'acte...

De un, les autres élèves le remarqueraient, et c'était synonyme de pas mal de dangers...

Et de deux Draco lui jetterai surement une batterie de sorts de magie noire à faire pleurer Voldemort.

Oui parce que le blond était irritable ce jour là...enfin plus que d'habitude.

Quand il avait dut élargir ses pantalons, Draco avait été exécrable pendant quasiment une semaine, mais ce coup-ci le changement était encore plus évident donc au cas ou...

*

Fleur les attendait déjà dans l'appartement, accompagnée de Bill, un volume assez épais et à l'air ancien sous le bras.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant je m'occupe de Draco.

Le blond s'installa sur le canapé afin que la vélane puisse l'ausculter, elle lança une série de sorts sur son ventre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien, ce petit est toujours en excellente santé, vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

Draco questionna Harry et Seamus du regard.

Harry acquiesça vivement tandis que Seamus haussait les épaules d'un air de dire « comme-tu-veux ».

Fleur jeta un autre sort.

« C'est un petit garçon !

Harry plongea alors sur Draco l'embrassant à pleine bouche, puis ce fut au tour de Seamus, mais un peu plus calme pour sa part.

Un raclement de gorge de Bill les ramena à la réalité, les trois nephelims eurent la décence de rougir même si leur couleur pivoine n'était rien face à celle de l'homme, c'est dans ces moments là qu'il était impossible d'oublier qu'il était un Weasley. Harry avait souvent vu Ron avec cette même teinte mais c'était plus de rage que de gêne, Ginny aussi pouvait prendre cette couleur mais là encore c'était de la rage, voir de la jalousie...

« Comment on va l'appeler ?

-Potter, on a encore quelques mois pour décider de ça...

Le ton voulu froid et sarcastique était plus qu'altérai par le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur les lèvres du serpentard.

« Tu avais de questions je crois...

Draco se tourna vers Fleur avec reconnaissance.

« Oui quelques unes...quels symptômes j'aurais exactement, comment il va sortir, ce genre de choses.

-Je pensais que tu avais lu tout ça...

Harry se fit fusiller du regard par le serpentard, sa remarque n'était pourtant pas si idiote...

« Ces livres sont assez vieux, je préfère être sur.

-Et bien comme tu as pu le voir pas de nausées, une certaine prise de poids forcément, quelques douleurs aux articulations et des envies de sucres et de viandes...

-C'est tout !?

-Tu es un infere, ton corps est fait pour porter des enfants à un rythme rapide donc...

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit afin de poser quelques questions à Fleur à son tour.

« Et pour moi ce serait comment ?

-Plus dur, un peu comme si un sorcier classique tombait enceint, des douleurs dès les deux premiers mois à cause du poids sur la colonne vertébrale et de l'os pelvien, des vergetures, des envies de toutes sortes...

-Des nausées ?

-Oui, bien sur, par contre tu ne pourras pas allaiter...

-Allaiter ?

Draco avait soudain l'air malade, la jeune femme lui envoya un regard désolé.

« Oui, tu vas devoir passer par là, c'est une expérience qui a ses avantages...

-N'oublie pas que tu parles quand même à des hommes mon cœur...

La vélane fit un grand sourire à son mari.

« désolé,...Tu pourras allaiter, tes tétons seront plus sensibles mais il n'y aura pas de gonflement trop important comme chez les femmes...

Harry échangea un coup d'œil dégouté avec Draco, il était ravi de ne pas avoir tout les désavantages d'une grossesse classique mais il restait assez dégouté.

Bon sang heureusement que lui n'était pas enceint !

*

« Alors, j'ai trouvé ce livre par hasard dans la bibliothèque d'un spécialiste des dragons à crêtes, en Nouvelle-Zélande, il ne souvenait même pas qu'il l'avait...bref, euh...chérie ?

Fleur embrassa son mari et prit la parole.

« Que savez-vous sur vos tatouages ?

-Ils sont apparus après l'union et représentent des corbeaux ?

-C'est un peu plus profond que ça, mais oui. Les animaux des tatouages représente toujours le clan d'origine du supere.

-Un clan ?

-A l'origine les nephelims vivent en clan, les union entre différents clan sont courante, mais c'est le supere qui détermine l'appartenance de ses compagnons après l'union. Donc Seamus est un descendant du clan du corbeau, c'est ce clan qui a le premier était considéré comme maléfique à cause de ses capacités.

-Pomfrey nous avait dit qu'on pourrait se découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs...

-Voilà, chaque clan avait un pouvoir spécial qu'il passait à ses descendants, le clan du corbeau n'avait pas un pouvoir spécial mais une quantité de magie assez énorme.

-La magie de Seamus a beaucoup augmenté, et celle d'Harry a toujours été haute...

-Oui, on peut donc en déduire que Harry en est aussi un descendant, quand à toi tu m'avais dit pouvoir te rendre invisible?

Draco acquiesça

« Dans ce cas tu dois venir du clan du faucon...

Harry vit Draco froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Draco ?

-Il y a un faucon sur les armoiries de ma famille, bien caché mais quand même...

-Et...? C'est surement un coïncidence.

-J'en doute, mes parents ne sont probablement pas au courant mais en cherchant dans certains arbres généalogique je trouverai peut-être un nephelim de ce clan... Pour que ce soit dans le blason ce devait être dans les deux ou trois première générations de ma famille...

Le blond semblait pensif mais pas pour autant choqué, en même temps il préférait surement savoir que tout ses ancêtres étaient bien sur son arbre généalogique plutôt que se demandait qui avait couché là où il ne fallait pas...

« Ce livre contient plusieurs légendes sur le clan du corbeaux mais aussi le nom d'un de ses descendants, en fait, grâce à ce nom nous avons pu retrouver deux autres nephelims... un des membres du magenmagot, Philip Greengrass.

-Greengrass ?

-L'oncle de Daphné Greengrass, elle est dans la même année que nous.

-Une des amies de Pansy.

-Oh, oww.

-Et l'autre ?

-C'est un anthropologue qui vit dans le monde moldu, Karl Draven.

-Ok, et on pourrait les contacter ?

-La directrice à déjà donné son autorisation pour que vous les rencontriez si vous le désirez.

*

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi tendu, ils avaient donc pris contact avec les deux autres membres du clan du corbeau et maintenant, une semaine à peine après la conversation avec Fleur, ils allaient les rencontrer.

Ils étaient donc sept dans le salon, lui, ses deux compagnons, Fleur, Bill et ces deux nephelims...

Si la présence de Fleur paraissait douce et familière, confortable, celles de Philip Greengrass était effrayante, Harry avait presque envie de se cacher derrière Seamus. En fait Draco était déjà derrière Seamus tandis que Fleur se tenait très près de son mari.

Quand à Karl Draven...il paraissait tout aussi imposant, mais plus amical et ouvert, là encore rester près de son supere s'imposait, il était clair que ces deux là étaient eux-même des superes et étaient tout à fait conscients de l'effet qu'ils faisaient.

Restait à voir comment Seamus allait gérer la chose...

***

Bien, cette histoire vient de dépasser les 300 reviews, un grand merci à tous et à toutes, reviewers enregistrés comme non-enregistrés, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira.


	27. Chapitre 26

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...en rencontrent d'autres assez violement

Les deux superes étaient assez impressionnants, Seamus en avait conscience, tout son être lui dictait néanmoins de leur faire face, il était chez lui et devait protéger ses deux dominés en cas de besoin...

Harry était près de lui, légèrement en retrait tandis que Draco se tenait derrière lui, totalement effrayé par ces deux hommes. Fleur se tenait elle aussi très prés de Bill, ça plus que tout prouvait qu'ils pouvaient être très dangereux.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains, Karl Draven leur fit un sourire polit, le même pour Draco que pour Seamus, alors que l'autre homme aux cheveux de jais, Philip Greengrass, regardais Draco, Harry et Fleur d'un air condescendant.

Un coup d'œil à Bill lui confirma qu'il avait lui aussi vu le manège de ce dernier.

« Donc... vous êtes des nephelims du clan du corbeau...

Reconnaissant envers l'anthropologue pour avoir fait démarrer la conversation, Seamus prit la parole, Harry comme Draco étant trop mal à l'aise.

« Oui, apparemment...en fait moi j'en suis à l'origine, comme Harry, alors que Draco doit venir du clan du faucon...

Philip Greengrass ricana à ces mots.

« Je crois ma souvenir que le blason des Malfoys représente entre autre un faucon...

Draco acquiesça, ne évitant les yeux de l'homme.

« Fascinant, votre ancêtre nephelim doit venir d'une époque assez reculée...

Et une nouvelle aide de la part du châtain...

« Personnellement c'est un simple hasard de la génétique, mes deux parents avaient des ancêtres nephelims et ça c'est éveillé chez moi...

-Donc le ministère sait que vous êtes un nephelim ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je travaille dans le monde moldu, personne n'aurait voulu m'engager sinon...

-Et votre compagnon ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

-Pas du tout, c'est un moldu...bien sur il sait tout de moi, une union ne fonctionne pas si le partenaire manque d'informations.

-Et vous, Monsieur Greengrass ?

-Étant membre du magenmagot il paraît évident que personne n'est au courant, si mon infere n'avait pas répondu à votre ami sur ma nature de nephelim nous ne serions que deux à savoir.

-Votre infere ?

-Son nom ne vous regarde pas, et non il n'avait pas à venir aujourd'hui.

Rien qu'au ton de l'homme on pouvait deviner comment il traitait son infere, bien sur les infere était capable de prendre pas mal de coups de leurs compagnons, mais Seamus ne pensait pas que ce genre de pratiques avait encore lieu.

« Vous connaissez d'autres nephelims ?

-Non, aucuns, la plupart quittent le pays quand ils découvrent leur héritage de créature magique...

-Mis à part mon infere, non.

Un nouveau silence s'étira dans la pièce, Greengrass se leva.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, j'ai à faire et je vous conseille de rester discrets sur ce que vous avez apprit...

Draco allait lui répondre, probablement plus par automatisme qu'autre chose mais il ne put prononcer un seul mot, le nephelim aux cheveux noir l'avait déjà plaqué au sol.

Seamus n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé, trop rapide, un instant Draco ouvrait la bouche et l'autre il était au sol, sous l'autre supere.

« Vous devriez mieux éduquer votre infere, il n'a aucune manière...

Le blond avait l'air terroriser et n'osait plus bouger, Seamus se retint au dernier moment de sauter sur Greengrass, c'était un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, l'autre était bien trop fort et expérimenté.

« Je traite mon infere comme je veux, je n'ai fait aucune remarque sur le votre que je sache...

L'homme renifla et eu un sourire en coin tout sauf rassurant, il sortit sans un seul autre mot.

*

« Et bien...je suis content de vivre parmi les moldus je n'aimerai pas avoir à le recroiser...

-J'espère ne pas le revoir non plus...

Seamus aida Draco à se relever, le blond tremblait de tout ses membres, ses yeux légèrement humides. Harry le prit dans ses bras, laissant Seamus faire la conversation.

« Une chance que votre grossesse ne soit pas plus avancée, il aurait pu faire de plus gros dommages sans le vouloir.

-Comment...

-L'odeur de votre infere, nos compagnons dégagent une odeur spéciale pendant la grossesse et l'allaitement.

Harry allait parler mais se retint au dernier moment.

« Ne vous en faites pas jeune homme, je suis loin de devenir violent si un infere ou un medere me parle, bien sur je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais je ne vous considère pas comme inférieur pour autant...

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur nos tatouages ?

-Comment ça?

-Et bien...pourquoi ils ont cette forme ? Pourquoi sont-ils plaçaient là où ils sont ?

-Oh...Par forme je suppose que vous voulez dire la position des corbeaux ?

Devant le hochement de tête du brun, il continua.

« Ça représente simplement votre position dans l'union, dans les air pour les superes, au sol pour les inferes, quand aux mederes je suppose que vous vous savez... Quand à la partie de votre corps où ils sont, et bien c'est juste une zone érogène.

Les trois jeunes nephelims rougir à cette dernière phrase, ceci expliquait cela...

« Si vous voulez vous pourrez venir chez moi, rencontrer mon compagnon une fois votre année finie...

-Avec plaisir !

-Bien ! Je vais y aller, Edward, mon compagnon, est du genre à s'inquiéter si j'ai plus de deux minutes de retard.

*

« Et bien ce fut intéressant...

-Désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider un peu plus.

Seamus regarda Bill, il est vrai que ni lui ni Fleur ne s'étaient vraiment impliqué dans la conversation mais ça n'aurait probablement rien changé.

« Pas grave, je doute que Greengrass soit moins condescendant face à un sorcier, surtout un « traitre à son sang ».

-Tu penses qu'il croit à ce genre de chose ?

Harry l'optimiste, le retour...

« C'est un sang pur, un membre du magenmagot...je pense qu'il y croit, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a si vite plaqué au sol, il attendait la moindre occasion pour montrer sa supériorité sur un Malfoy, enfin ex-Malfoy. En fait...

Draco s'arrêta, l'air assez peu sur de lui et pensif.

« En fait ?

-Je me demande si on ne pourrait pas lui suggérer d'entamer une procédure pour libérer mes parents...

-Et comment s'il te plait ?

-Déjà il faudrait aller chez lui, lui parler en présence de son infere, comme ça il pourra l'influencer par la suite, puis lui faire comprendre que s'il le fait le famille Malfoy aura une dette envers les Greengrass mais aussi que s'il ne le fait pas quelqu'un pourrait apprendre qu'il est un nephelim...

Seamus réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

« D'accord mais quand l'année sera finie, ça nous laissera plus de temps, et je le rencontre seul...

-Il faut que je sois avec toi pour le convaincre.

Seamus allait répliquer mais la main d'Harry se posa sur son épaule.

« On verra ça plus tard !

Le blond se tourna vers Fleur.

« J'ai oublié de te poser une question la dernière fois...pour l'accouchement...

Fleur sourit doucement, c'était un domaine où elle était un peu plus à l'aise.

« Comme pour les femmes, sauf un canal pour libérer le bébé qui se formera une semaine avant, la voie anal étant trop étroite. Pour Harry en revanche ça sera un peu plus douloureux, là encore ton corps n'est pas très adapté...

Le brun acquiesça, il s'en doutait.

« Et le canal...

-De légères douleurs pendant sa formation mais c'est tout.

La directrice entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, une lettre à la main.

« Messieurs, cette missive vient d'arriver à mon nom, apparemment elle vous serait destinée, aucun sort dessus bien sur...

Seamus attrapa le parchemin.

*

A Messieurs Finnigan, Potter et Black,

Une plainte a était portée devant le magenmagot aujourd'hui à votre encontre par Monsieur Ronald Weasley, vous êtes accusés de violence sur la personne de Hermione Granger. L'affaire sera traitée par le magenmagot dans deux jour à moins que la personne ayant déposé la plainte ne puisse pas être présente.

Respectueusement,

Armand Flint, membre du magenmagot.

***

Bon, bon, bon, tout se met bien en place...


	28. Chapitre 27

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...punissent vainement.

Draco était plus que fatigué, physiquement et intellectuellement, cette grossesse le fatiguait bien plus que ce qu'il disait et être obliger de le cacher ne l'amusait pas, et ce serait surement de pire en pire, il savait que rien ne se voyait sous ses robes mais ça n'allait pas durer et bientôt il lui faudrait surement mettre quelques charmes.

Et puis il y avait cette lettre, Flint était peut-être un allié mais ça ne suffirait pas devant le magenmagot, Harry avait discuté avec Seamus toute la soirée sur la façon d'empêcher Weasley d'y aller, façon non-violente bien sur...Draco connaissait mieux.

Ils étaient encore en plein dans leur plan, il ne découvriraient son absence qu'une fois l'affaire réglée.

Comment ça, ça pouvait être un piège ?

La famille Flint avait eu des ennuis avec le ministère dans le passé à cause de rumeurs sur des créatures magiques...et de toute façon si Weasley allait au ministère, ils seraient foutus, Flint n'avait aucun avantage à les prévenir ! A moins bien sur qu'il soit lui même une créature magique...

Ça leur faisait deux alliés potentiels au magenmagot, c'était pas si mal...peut-être arriverait il vraiment à faire libérer ses parents.

Bon, en attendant il fallait s'occuper de Weasley et c'est pas ses deux griffondors qui allaient s'en charger.

*

A une époque, Draco aurait été immensément jaloux de savoir qu'Harry connaissait l'emplacement des cuisines et pas lui (Draco ne l'avait découvert qu'en sixième année, Snape l'y avait emmené pour le forcer à manger quelque chose puisqu'il sautait la moitié des repas), mais Harry l'avait aussi montré à la belette, et celle-ci n'hésitait pas à y aller de temps en temps (comprenez à chaque fois que Granger allait à la bibliothèque sans lui).

Il se glissa donc discrètement dans les cuisines, le rouquin discutait, la bouche pleine, avec Slughorn, bouche pleine, crête fuchsia, bec de canard vert et égratignures venant de livres sur tout le visage.

Draco eu un instant de pitié pour les pauvres elfes qui allaient tout devoir nettoyer et devraient refaire à manger, instant vite passé, il restait un Malfoy, au moins dans son esprit.

Un coup de baguette.

La rangée de poulet rôtis, de l'autre côté de la pièce se mit au garde à vous...bon ok, pas tout à fait mais c'est l'impression que ça donnait.

Autre coup de baguette, les religieuses imitent le mouvement.

Encore un pour la route, les pichets de lait s'alignent.

Un dernier coup de baguette...

Les pichets éclaboussent et se jettent sur les deux hommes.

Les religieuses sautent sur leurs vêtements, et qui aurait crut que de si petites pâtisseries pouvaient être si effrayantes une fois animées...

Les poulets se placent devant eux, entre eux, les faisant tomber, puis rouler, donnant des coup de leurs petites cuisses...

Ça devenait grotesque, les coups ne pouvaient pas être si fort...

Grand coup de la part du poulet numéro trois, une dent arrive près du pied de Draco...

Ah oui quand même...

Draco allait sortir quand le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant passer Granger et Pomfrey.

L'attention des religieuses, des poulets et des restes de pichets dériva sur les nouvelles arrivantes...

Une nouvelle scène de violence et de ridicule suivit, à un moment Draco crut même voir un des elfes encourager les assaillants de Granger, il aurait des questions à poser à Harry.

*

Draco rentra calmement dans l'appartement, Seamus et Harry gentiment postés à l'entrée et leur fit son sourire le plus innocent, on pouvait toujours espérer...

« Et où as-tu coincé Ron ?

Parfois Harry le connaissait trop bien...

« ...Dans les cuisines.

Soupir agacé de Seamus.

Le roux s'assit sur le fauteuil habituel et fit signe à l'infere d'approcher.

Petit regard suppliant à Harry de la part du blond...échec.

Draco enleva son pantalon et s'installa, espérant vaguement que ce soit moins frustrant que la fois précédente.

Un coup sur la fesse gauche, fort et rapide.

Un cri, assez surpris.

Un coup à droite, lent mais toujours assez douloureux.

Un gémissement du blond.

Gauche, presque une caresse.

Nouveau gémissement, mais de plaisir cette fois.

Droite, fort et rapide.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

Une légère caresse en bas de son dos, sur son tatouage, forçant son pénis à réagir.

Ce rythme continua une dizaine de minutes puis comme les fois d'avant Harry installa l'infere sur ses genoux, s'occupant de son érection.

« Tu es vraiment obligé d'accomplir tes petites vengeances ?

-Ils le méritent...

Léger soupir, cette discussion est et sera toujours une impasse...

Le brun caressait le ventre maintenant bien visible du serpentard, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en empêcher, même en publique.

Draco se concentra sur ses caresses, tentant d'oublier la douleur dans une autre partie de son anatomie.

Il y avait une odeur bizarre dans l'air...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus, le roux avait l'air d'avoir remarqué aussi.

Il se tourna vers Harry, deux lèvres s'approprièrent les siennes, il gémit sous la vague de plaisir qui déferla en lui.

Seamus s'approcha, les entraina sur le tapis et embrassa Harry puis Draco.

Le blond comprit rapidement ce que son supere attendait de lui et commença à sucer le brun.

Seamus quand à lui prépara rapidement son medere, remarquant à peine qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de lubrifiant et s'introduit en lui d'un coup brusque et confiant.

Harry hurla sous les attentions de ses compagnons, criant et gémissant comme jamais.

Il éjacula dans la bouche du blond, en même temps que Seamus, et les trois furent bientôt pantelant, à bout de souffle sur le tapis.

« C'était quoi ça...

-Je sais pas, mais c'était intense...

-C'était surtout très rapide.

-Et tu t'en plains ?

-Non, mais...

Draco commença à se retourner, il était sur le ventre et même s'il savait que le bébé ne risquait rien il préférait ne pas courir de risques, il atterrit donc lourdement sur son dos et sur ses fesses encore douloureuses.

Un gémissement lui échappa et Harry se leva aussitôt pour aller chercher la crème anti-douleurs.

Une fois le brun partit, le blond tourna la tête vers Seamus.

« Cette scène là, tu penses que c'était...

-Je crois oui...

-Tu crois que les mederes sont très fertiles, même si ça dure que quelques minutes ?

Seamus le regarda, un air à la fois désolé et étrangement heureux sur le visage, apparemment oui.

-On lui dit ou pas ?

-Non, on attend d'être sur.

-Il va être furieux si il l'est...

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on va devoir quitter Poudlard dans ce cas là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir d'être sur-protecteur avec vous deux, et ce même en publique...

-Oh.

Harry revint dans la pièce, le tube de pommade dans une main et des friandises pour le blond dans l'autre, en ce moment Draco adorait les sucettes à la viande même si celle-ci étaient dures à trouver par manque de clients.

Il embrassa le brun pour le remercier tandis que Seamus lui passait de la crème sur son pauvre postérieur martyrisé.

Draco croqua un morceau de sucette, il paraît qu'il en existait au panda mais elles étaient hors de prix...

Il s'endormit ainsi, entouré par ses deux compagnons.

***

Bon, apparemment tout le monde déteste Greengrass...tant mieux, ça ne rendra la suite que plus marrante quand vous verrez son infere.


	29. Chapitre 28

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...rencontrent peu d'encouragemments.

Harry laissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux parcourir la silhouette de Draco, le blond avait hésité à mettre un sort de glamour sur son ventre ce matin-là, mais rien n'était encore visible sous leurs uniformes, il fallait savoir quoi regarder pour s'en apercevoir. Et Harry, lui, savait quoi regarder et avait du mal à s'en passez, il avait réussit à convaincre Draco de ne pas s'appliquer de glamour et en était particulièrement satisfait.

Ils sortirent tranquillement du coups de défense contre les forces du mal, Draco discutait du clan du corbeau avec Seamus à mots couvert, et Harry avait mal au ventre, juste une légère douleur, comme si ses organes se mettaient à bouger lentement mais surement...il faudrait peut-être qu'il leurs en parle ?

La question n'eut même pas le temps d'être étudiée puisqu'il fut soudain attrapé par deux bras puissants, possessifs et étrangers, désagréables.

« Harry chéri!

Madame Weasley, d'un seul coup ce nom faisait penser à un film d'horreur...

« Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop de mal ? Attends que j'appelle leurs parents...Tu manges bien ? Tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! C'est ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Malfoy qui mange à ta place...il a prit du poids ça se voit !

Draco était devenu pâle comme un linge à ces mots, faire un commentaire sur son poids n'était pas la meilleure idée...

Harry tentait vainement de s'échapper des bras de la mère Weasley et nota vaguement que tout son troupeau, euh non sa famille, il fallait qu'il arrête d'écouter Dray, sa famille l'avait suivie.

« Je vais bien Madame Weasley...

-BIEN ? Tu est tout pâle...

-Forcément qu'il est pâle... Harry est un nephelim, il ne peut pas supporter le contact avec des humains, surtout s'il n'est pas consentant...

La femme foudroya Seamus qui venait de parler, puis Draco du regard.

« TOI ! C'est ta faute s'il est comme ça ! Mais que peut-on attendre d'autre d'un mangemort ? Ce sont des gens comme toi qui ont tué mon fils !

Draco pâlit de nouveau, ce genre de commentaire lui faisaient toujours aussi mal.

Harry tenta de ne pas sauter au cou de Madame Weasley (pour mieux lui arracher bien sur) et se contenta d'enfin échapper à son étreinte. C'est là que Gorges s'avança, peut-être allait-il l'aider, les jumeaux avaient toujours eu l'esprit ouverts.

« Désolé Harry mais je refuse de perdre un autre frère à cause d'un mangemort !

Ou pas...

Monsieur Weasley...

« Harry, fils, on sait que ça à l'air réel pour toi mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne les aimes pas, c'est juste ton instinct.

Nan !

Charlie ?

« Les nephelims c'est pas comme les dragons Harry, c'est mesquin et dangereux, tu devrait t'éloigner d'eux...

Nan !

Percy ?

Naaaan, comme si lui allait les soutenir...

« Honnêtement Harry...Après avoir discuté avec un ou deux membres du magenmagot je doit dire que je comprends un peu mieux ta situation, fait comme tu veux...

Hein ? Bon bah, ok...

Regards noirs de tout le clan Weasley envers Percy.

« Percy ! Ce Greengrass n'est pas digne de confiance !

-Il l'est une fois que tu passes sous son air désagréable et provocateur !

-Et ce n'est que ça de la provocation, il a dut te farcir la tête de mensonges comme Scrimgeour avant lui...

-Il n'y a pas que Monsieur Greengrass, Monsieur Flint m'a donné les même explications...

-Les Flint sont une famille de mangemorts !

-Mais lui n'a jamais eu la marque...

-Ce n'est pas une raison enfin !

La dispute entre père et fils continua quelques minutes de plus se résumant à « NON », « SI », « NON », « SI » et ainsi de suite...

« Harry chéri, tu rentres avec nous au Terrier, on a trouvé un rituel pour que tu puisses te lier à Ginny sans souffrir...

« PAS QUESTION !

Seamus et Draco venait de crier en même temps, l'un rouge brique et l'autre pâle comme un linceul.

« Je ne les abandonnerais pas Madame Weasley.

-C'est ce dont j'avais peur, ils ont vraiment bien fait leurs sale travail...

Elle attrapa le bras d'Harry, tentant de l'entrainer violemment à sa suite, Charlie surveillant Draco, Georges regardant Seamus, quand Arthur Weasley réagit.

« Où est encore passé Percy ?

-Peu importe Arthur, il faut emmener Harry le plus vite possible !

Les deux fils Weasleys restant jetèrent des sort de pétrification sans prévenir à Draco et Seamus, puis Molly fit de même à Harry.

Ils remontèrent toute l'école jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, ils ouvrirent la dernière porte, et se trouvèrent face à Percy et Philip Greengrass.

« Tentative d'enlèvement et usage de sorts contre un héros de guerre, je me demande quelle serait votre peine devant le magenmagot...

L'homme avait prit une voix froide, légère, dans la plus pure tradition sang-pur en fait, c'était loin de l'image qu'il avait montré devant Harry la fois d'avant.

« Je doute que le magenmagot nous en veuille de protéger le sauveur du monde sorcier...

-Protéger ?

-Il est évident que ces deux nephelims lui ont embrouillé l'esprit !

-Mais...n'est il pas lui aussi un nephelim ?

-Peut-être, mais...

-Alors vous devriez savoir qu'il est interdit de séparer un nephelim de son ou ses compagnons...

-Sa seule compagne est ma fille, Ginny !

-A-t-il couché avec elle ?

-Non, mais...

-A-t-il couché avec ces deux autres nephelims ?

-...

-Donc ce sont eux ses compagnons, relâchez le !

Tous le clan Weasley prit une teinte cramoisie mais s'exécuta sous la menace du membre du magenmagot.

*

Une fois les Weasley partis, Harry se tourna vers ses deux sauveurs, les sourcils froncés.

« Merci...je ferait mieux d'aller retrouver Seamus et Draco.

-Une seconde Monsieur Potter !

Greengrass se tourna vers Percy.

« Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, vous devriez retourner au ministère et méfiez vous de votre père.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et repartit.

Harry se sentait très très très mal-à l'aise, l'autre dégageait toujours cette sensation désagréable qui lui donnait envie d'aller illico presto dans les bras de son supere, supere qui n'était bien sur pas là...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer Seamus et Draco, les deux se raidirent en voyant Greengrass mais ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Harry tout de même.

Le brun se détendit sur l'épaule de l'irlandais tandis que Draco avait reprit sa technique de câlin habituelle type infere « je-me-fonds-en-toi-et-je-te-lâche-plus ».

Il crut voir un micro-sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre nephelim, mais si rapide qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce type était vraiment bizarre...

« Bien, je vous conseil de vous méfier un peu plus à l'avenir, je détesterai devoir revenir sauver la situation...

Et maintenant il les menaçait...

« Nous serons plus prudents.

Greengrass étudia Seamus, l'air de se demander si il était à la hauteur puis fit un rapide hochement de la tête.

« Dans ce cas...

Et sans un seul autre mot il partit par la cheminée.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Le brun baissa les yeux vers Draco et l'embrassa, tentant de le rassurer.

« Je vais bien...mais si on pouvait juste rentrer à l'appartement, je me vois mal retourner en cours.

Seamus acquiesça et l'embrassa, un baiser possessif, brutal mais aussi particulièrement réconfortant.

Ça aurait pu plus mal se passer après tout.

***

Alors...que pensez vous de Greengrass maintenant ?


	30. Chapitre 29

Disclaimer: Rien à moi.

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Seamus regardait Fleur jeter plusieurs sorts sur le ventre de Draco, après le pétrificus qu'il avait reçut il avait semblé plus prudent de le faire examiner.

« Alors ?

-Rien ! Votre fils est toujours en pleine forme, le sort n'a eu aucun effet sur lui, par contre la magie de Draco s'est concentrée sur la protection de son ventre donc il risque être assez fatigué ces prochaines heures...

Le roux poussa un soupir de soulagement, toute cette histoire lui avait vraiment fait peur.

Fleur leur fit un sourire rassurant et s'apprêta à partir.

« Attends, je te raccompagne !

Ah, Harry voulait probablement lui parler des Weasleys sans Draco à côté.

« Je viens avec vous, je refuse que tu fasse le chemin du retour seul...Draco tu restes là et tu te reposes !

Le blond avait l'air de vouloir protester, mais ses yeux semblaient déjà vouloir se fermer tout seuls.

*

« Donc Molly et Arthur vous ont attaqués...

-Ils voulaient _sauver_ Harry, oui.

-J'en parlerais à Bill, cette histoire va trop loin, je peux comprendre que Ginny soit déçut mais ils ne peuvent pas vous marier de force.

-Je ne penses pas que ce soit la seule chose qui leur pose problème.

Fleur acquiesça et repartit sur un « j'en parlerais à Bill »

« Tu crois que ça aidera?

-Aucune chance, mais bon.

Les deux nephelims repartirent vers leur appartement, discutant de l'attaque, quand soudain...

« Harry !

Une furie rousse, aussi surnommée belette femelle bondit sur le pauvre medere.

« Alors c'est vrai, mes parents n'ont pas pu te sauver... je suis désolée Harry, pardonne moi, je suis une mauvaise fiancée.

-Ginny...

Harry était pâle, tentant d'échapper aux bras de la jeune, et stupide, fille.

« Weasley...Harry n'est pas ton fiancé.

-Bien sur que si, je sortais avec lui avant que tu ne deviennes un monstre Finnigan...

-Si tu te souviens bien Harry est de la même espèce que moi.

Seamus s'avança et prit son medere dans ses bras, menaçant la rousse du regard.

« Il n'est pas un monstre !

-C'est vrai, juste un nephelim...comme moi.

-Tu l'as corrompu c'est tout.

-Je n'ai rien fait, si tu dois rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à celui qui nous a fait faire l'élixir...

-Il est à l'infirmerie, comme Hermione, et Ron...je me demande ce que dirait le magenmagot devant toutes ces évidences...

-C'est une menace ?

-Il est évident que Malfoy est derrière ces accidents...et non ce n'est pas une menace, juste un avertissement, si tu ne me rends pas Harry avant la fin de la semaine tu pourras dire au revoir à ton blondinet.

Et sur ces mots elle repartit.

« Que fait-on ?

-Pour l'instant, rien...

-Mais...

-Je ne la laisserai pas t'approcher ! On va se débarrasser d'elle c'est tout...

-Oh, et comment tu comptes faire ça exactement ?

-Je ne vais rien faire.

-Mais...

-On en parlera à Draco demain, lui il aura des idées.

-Il va la blesser !

-Et s'il ne le fait pas, elle va te blesser ! Et je préfère largement ta vie à la sienne...

Soupir agacé de Harry, il avait vraiment tendance à trop vouloir protéger tout le monde...sauf lui.

« Donc ce coup-ci pas de punition pour Draco ?

-Non, de toute façon ça commence à être inconfortable avec son ventre.

-En fait...

Le brun avait l'air d'avoir eu la révélation du siècle.

« Quoi ?

-Tu aimes le frapper !

-Non, mais t'es malade !

-Tu adores ça, et il aime ça aussi...

-Harry, c'est ridicule...

-Et rien qu'à voir Greengrass, je suis près à parier que c'est des trucs d'infere et de supere...

-Le frapper ne m'excite pas !

-Non, ça j'aurais remarqué...Mais tu as toujours un sourire satisfait aux lèvres pendant et après...

-...

-Et lui a tendance à avoir le même en plus d'être légèrement excité.

-Harry...

-En fait je parie que tu vois ça comme un moyen de réaffirmer ta dominance...

Mais où le brun allait chercher tout ça ?

Après tout c'était un tissus d'idioties...non ?

…

Bon, peut-être qu'il en retirait un certain réconfort, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait agir en grand dominant toute la journée à cause des autres élèves mais...

Et, oui, Draco non plus ne pouvait pas être lui même la moitié du temps pour les même raisons...mais de là à avoir besoin de ça...

« Je commence à me demander si on a bien fait de rester à Poudlard...

-Kreattur a presque fini de nettoyer square Grimmault, au pire on ne finira pas notre année...

-Et nos Aspics?

-De toute façon même si on les a personne ne voudra nous embaucher dans le monde sorcier...

-On verra, pour l'instant on se concentre sur le problème Ginny Weasley !

-Moui, enfin on fait en sorte que Draco se concentre dessus...

-Oui, mais demain, pas question qu'il s'épuise aujourd'hui.

-Il va nous en vouloir si on lui dit que demain...

-C'est un risque à prendre.

*

Seamus entra dans l'appartement, suivant Harry et s'arrêta devant le canapé, Draco était endormi, la main posée sur son ventre que sa position rendait plus évident, l'infere était bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le montrait d'habitude et la dépense de magie qu'il avait fait pour protéger le bébé n'avait vraiment pas dut arranger.

Le blond ouvrit légèrement les yeux, marmonna quelque chose et replongea dans son sommeil.

« Il a dit quoi ?

-Aucune idée, ça devait pas être bien important...

-Bon ! C'est plus facile maintenant...

-Hein ?

-De ne lui dire que demain.

Seamus sourit, et prit le blond dans ses bras pour le mettre au lit.

« Je crois que je vais me coucher aussi.

-Tu es souvent fatigué en ce moment...

-Tu as l'air aussi crevé que moi Seamus.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai dus combattre un sort de pétrification aujourd'hui.

Harry haussa les épaule et se mit à côté de Draco vite imité par Seamus.

Et si le brun s'endormit assez vite ce ne fut pas le cas du supere.

Ginny Weasley avait non seulement osait le traiter de monstre, mais elle avait menacé ses deux compagnons, l'un de la prison et l'autre d'un enlèvement. Si Draco ne s'occuper pas d'elle suffisamment méchamment c'est lui qui s'en chargerait, leur union ne pouvait pas être dissoute et le simple fait d'être séparé trop longtemps pouvait les tuer. Étant enceint, Draco supporterait à peine vingt heures loin d'eux deux et si Harry l'était ce ne serait pas mieux...

Ils risquaient devoir quitter Poudlard, à cause d'une éventuelle nouvelle grossesse, à cause de Ginny et des autres élèves, à cause du conseil d'administration qui finirait par ouvrir les yeux, voir à cause du magenmagot...

Heureusement ni Harry, ni Draco n'avaient l'air trop dérangé par l'idée...

L'école n'était plus sure, les Weasleys avaient pus rentrer sans l'autorisation de la directrice.

Il faudrait qu'ils tiennent encore un peu, le temps que Kreattur finisse de tout nettoyer au 12 square Grimmault puis il lui faudrait convaincre ses compagnons...Cette partie ne serait probablement pas bien dure mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter.

Et puis il y avait Greengrass, l'autre supere avait bien aidé, mais...Seamus détestait avoir une dette envers lui !

C'était ridicule, mais tout son instinct de supere se rebellait contre cette idée, c'est _lui_ qui aurait dut protéger Harry...

C'est sur ces pensées assez désagréable que s'endormit Seamus.

***

Bon, j'ai totalement repris mes cours aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de garder le rythme mais je ne peux rien promettre.


	31. Chapitre 30

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco fulminait !

Ces deux crétins !

Franchement quand quelqu'un vous menace vous n'oubliez pas d'en parler, vous réveillez les personnes visées et vous concoctez un plan d'attaque...

Mais eux non !

Franchement...Ils auraient pu le réveiller !

Il n'était pas si fatigué !

Ou en tout cas il n'en avait rien dit...

Draco attendait devant l'entrée de la tour griffondor, invisible, il fallait être patient pour se glisser par l'ouverture en même temps que quelqu'un.

Et avec tout ça il n'avait rien pu leur dire !

Il avait découvert un truc incroyable la veille, il avait même essayé de se réveiller assez longtemps pour le dire !

Et ces crétins n'avaient pas réagis, bien sur !

Et c'est pas avec les nouvelles du matin qu'il avait eu le temps...

D'abord, il fallait se débarrasser de cette nuisance de Weasley, ensuite il leur annoncerait la nouvelle.

Ça l'avait vraiment surprit au début, normalement ça aurait dut arriver dans deux ou trois semaines mais Fleur lui avait vaguement dit que ça pouvait arriver aux inferes particulièrement...maternels.

Eurk...

Maternel ?! Il n'était pas maternel !

Paternel à la rigueur mais ça n'avait pas vraiment le même sens...

Bref...c'était arrivé plus tôt que prévu, et si au départ c'était léger, ça semblait empirer d'heure en heure... c'était inconfortable... et il n'arrivait même pas à regretter ou à en vouloir à ce petit parasite... _son_ parasite.

Un griffondor de seconde année entra dans la tour, Draco s'y glissa en même temps.

*

C'était..._rouge_.

Pas le rouge classe, chaleureux, mais juste..._rouge_.

Et on se demandait pourquoi leurs cerveaux étaient pas en bons états !

Bon...il fallait se calmer...respirer...il survivrait.

Draco scanna la pièce du regard et il la vit...

Ginny Weasley, la belette femelle, la soit-disant futur-madame-Potter, soit-disant fiancée-du-sauveur, et surtout la reine des garces...

Elle parlait à voix basse avec Dean Thomas, le garçon à bec de canard vert pomme (et accessoirement ex-victime de Draco).

Le plan de Draco était simple, simple et douloureux et se composait en deux étapes, toutes deux impliquant un sort illégal bien sur...

Un coup de baguette.

Le regard de toute personne attirait par les femmes (dont Lavande Brown étrangement) se tourna vers la belette.

Une minute, deux minutes, le regard de Thomas commence à être étrange, trois, quatre, toutes ces personnes se lèvent, cinq...

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers elle d'un même mouvement, la jeune fille prit peur et s'enfuit par le tableau, vite suivit de ses « admirateurs ».

Qui aurait crut qu'un simple sort de phéromone pouvait être si drôle ?

Draco les suivit à distance, il devait arrêter le sort avant qu'elle ne se fasse violer sinon Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais...ou en tout cas il lui en voudrait pendant une bonne semaine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de la statue de griffon de deuxième étage, la jeune idiote avait réussie à y monter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Weasley donnait des coups de pieds à ceux qui tentaient de monter ou de l'attraper, s'imaginant surement qu'ils finiraient pas se lasser et la laisser tranquille.

Selon certaines théories si certains animaux ont autant d'enfants c'est parce que ce sont des proies faciles, et vous remarquerez que plus leur cervelle est petite plus ils en ont...ça devait être pareil pour les Weasleys.

Draco eu un temps d'arrêt à cette pensée.

Il toucha son ventre...combien d'enfants en moyenne pour un nephelim déjà ?

Mouai, bon, il n'avait jamais pensé ça d'abord, c'était juste une mauvaise blague...non mais.

Bon ça commençait à devenir lassant, ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle était là.

Un nouveau coup de baguette.

Un grand « Euwwrk » collectif résonna dans le couloir.

Ginny Weasley venait de prendre trente ans dans les dents et si sa mère n'avait, malgré son âge, pas l'air particulièrement moche, elle, elle était horrible.

Son physique laissait clairement deviner toutes les potions bon marché de beauté qu'elle avait dut ingurgiter tout les jours. Ce genre de potion avait tendance à faire effet cinq ou six ans, puis à produire l'exact contraire ainsi qu'une certaine dépendance.

Et Harry aurait pu finir avec ça ?

Bon sang ce type avait de la chance d'être tombé sur Seamus et Draco.

La belette examina son corps, l'air de plus en plus horrifiée, et fondit en larmes, Colin Creevey prit ne photo et repartit vers la salle commune des griffondors, vite imité par les autres.

Draco s'approcha et redevint visible, la « jeune » fille ne remarqua rien, trop occupée à s'apitoyer sur son sort et sursauta donc quand il lui adressa la parole.

« Maintenant écoutes moi bien Weasley. Tu refais une seule allusion, une seule menace ou juste une seule remarque sur moi et mes compagnons, et ce à quoi tu ressembles en ce moment te paraitra beau en comparaison. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Draco se retourna pour partir quand elle l'appela.

« Malfoy ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu n'enlève pas ton sort ?

-Je ne peux pas, il n'y a pas de contre sort, ça s'arrêtera dans un mois.

Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres et Draco repartit.

*

« Alors ?

Draco avança, s'installa sur le canapé, dans les bras de Seamus et consentit enfin à répondre à Harry.

« On est tranquille.

-Veut-on savoir ce que tu lui a fait ?

-Probablement pas, mais au cas ou je me suis un peu retenu.

-Oh...merci, retenu de quoi ?

-De la faire violer.

Il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Draco s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de Seamus, il sentit un léger mouvement dans son ventre et posa sa main dessus... c'est vrai qu'il ne leur avait pas encore dit.

Un nouveau mouvement, un sourire idiot apparut sur ses lèvres, c'était _son_ fils.

« Draco ?

Le blond releva les yeux vers Seamus.

« Ça va?

-Il bouge.

Deux « Quoi ?? » retentirent dans le petit salon.

Deux mains se précipitèrent sur son ventre, tentant vainement de sentir un quelconque mouvement.

« Vous ne sentirez rien...c'est encore trop faible.

-Je croyais que ça arrivait plus tard...

-Ça dépend des gens...

-C'est arrivé quand pour la première fois ?

-Hier au soir, quand vous raccompagniez Fleur, et comme vous n'avez pas voulus me réveiller et que dès ce matin vous m'avez parlé de la belette...

Harry fit une légère moue mais embrassa le blond tout de même avant de céder la place à Seamus.

« Et on pourra le sentir quand ?

-Quelques semaines...en général au bout de quatre mois tu peut sentir en léger mouvement de l'extérieur.

Euh une seconde...

Quatre mois...

Il y avait quelque chose de spécial par rapport à ça non?

« Tes chaleurs c'est tout les quatre mois, non? Grossesse ou pas...

C'était ça...

« Euh, oui...

Il avait complètement oublié, en même temps il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'être en chaleur si il était déjà enceint mais bon...

Au moins il aurait droit à une semaine sans cours et sans ennuis avec les griffondors.

« Donc on va avoir une semaine de vacance et de sexe où on pourra sentir le bébé...

Harry avait un sourire à la fois tendre et pervers sur les lèvres, ça risquait être intéressant.

***

Bonne nouvelle j'ai eu un apres-midi de libre et j'ai pu avancer dans mes chapitres ! Esperons que ça continu comme ça...

Et sinon la vengeance de Draco, vous avez aimé ou c'était trop gentil (ou méchant peut-être) ?


	32. Chapitre 31

Disclaimer: tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Harry observait Draco engloutir une religieuse, le blond allait rentrer en chaleurs dans moins de deux jours et avait commencer une cure de sucre depuis la veille.

Curieusement il avait surtout demandé des religieuses, il disait que ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, Harry n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir...

Sa main revenait régulièrement au légère arrondi de son ventre, là où le bébé devait bouger, mais pour l'instant ni Harry ni Seamus n'avaient pus ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais en attendant, Draco, lui avait l'air au septième ciel à chaque mouvement, lui si opposé à tomber enceint au départ avait l'air plus heureux que jamais.

En fait...

Pendant un temps, Harry s'était inquiété, Draco avait arrêté de ronronner et semblait soucieux, mais depuis le début de ses pré-chaleurs et leurs retour vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans leurs appartements, le blond avait recommencé à faire ses bruits de moteur dès qu'ils le touchaient.

Comme la fois précédente l'un d'eux deux devait toujours rester à ses côtés, mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi paniqués, à la place une routine confortable était apparue.

Seamus rentra dans la pièce, une lettre à la main, et embrassa ses deux compagnons avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé à côté de son infere.

« Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de ce Armand Flint, la famille Weasley, minus Percy et Bill, vient de porter plainte contre nous.

-Est-ce qu'il donne des instructions, comme la dernière fois ?

Draco était bien trop calme, l'idée du magenmagot n'avait pas l'air de l'effrayer bien qu'ils aient condamnés ses parents.

Et que voulait ce Flint d'abord, le serpentard avait l'air de lui faire confiance mais était-ce suffisant ?

« Non, il dit juste que comme nous sommes élèves l'affaire sera apportée au conseil d'administration de l'école...

-Je croyais que le ministère ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer dans les affaires de Poudlard.

Harry se souvenait clairement du discours d'Ombrage puis de celui d'Hermione là-dessus. Draco s'étira un peu et expliqua.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre il peut, c'est grâce à l'argent du ministère que l'école a put être remise à neuf et donc...

-Tu sembles plutôt au courant...

-Mon père avait fait un don à l'école, espérant que ça lui éviterait la prison...

-Ça a plutôt raté...

-Plutôt.

Harry s'appuya légèrement sur Draco, caressant son ventre.

« Donc...on va faire quoi ?

-Rien du tout.

-Mais...?

-On attend de voir leurs mouvements, puis on réagira en conséquence.

Seamus se mit à caresser le ventre du blond à son tour.

« Heureusement que tu t'y connais un peu dans tout ça.

-Mais parents m'ont bien appris.

Le blond s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de Seamus, cherchant une sorte de réconfort.

Harry continuait de laisser ses mains dériver sur son ventre quand il sentit quelque chose, c'était très léger, dur à sentir, comme une caresse, devant la tête du griffondor le blond comprit ce qui se passait.

« Tu le sens ?

Le brun hocha vivement la tête, sa main vite rejointe par celle de Seamus.

« Il faudra qu'on commence à penser à des prénoms...

-Harry...on a encore cinq mois minimum.

Le brun se tourna vers le supere pour connaître son avis.

« On peut y penser mais je préfèrerai attendre la naissance avant de lui donner un nom définitif.

Harry se mit à faire la moue, tandis que Draco avait soudain l'air très fier, pour la peine il lui vola une de ses pâtisseries, lui aussi en avait envie d'abord.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de gâteaux...

Haussement d'épaules d'Harry, ça ne les regardait pas.

Un étrange échange de regard eu lieu entre Seamus et Draco, ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

Kreattur apparut à cet instant, un parchemin dans les mains, il le donna directement à Harry et re-disparut sans un mot.

« C'est quoi ?

-Une assignation à comparaitre devant le magenmagot dans trois jours.

-Mais on ne pourra pas sortir d'ici dans trois jours !

-Je sais, j'y peux rien !

Seamus arracha la lettre des mains d'Harry, l'air furieux et Draco se serra un peu contre le brun.

« Je vais envoyer une lettre à ce monsieur Flint et...

-Non...

-Comment ça, non? C'est toi qui disais que c'était un allié Draco.

L'infere frissonna violemment contre Harry mais répondit le plus calmement possible.

« Si tu lui envois un courrier ils l'apprendront surement, demande plutôt à parler à Percy Weasley depuis le bureau de la directrice, puis demande lui de te passer Flint.

L'irlandais acquiesça, la nuque raide, puis voyant l'état dans lequel était Harry et Draco, se précipita vers eux.

« Désolé, je voulais pas m'énerver comme ça...

-Pas grave...

-Va parler à Percy, c'est plus urgent.

Le roux fit un petit mouvement de la tête et se dépêcha de partir.

*

Draco s'installa sur les genoux d'Harry, le visage contre son coup, le blond était clairement proche des larmes.

« Je déteste quand il est comme ça...

-Je sais, je n'ai pas apprécié non plus.

Harry resserra sa prise sur l'infere, frottant son dos.

« Pendant un instant il m'a rappelé Greengrass.

-Moui...mais notre supere n'est pas violent.

-Il t'a arraché le papier des mains.

-Mais il ne m'a pas fait de mal à moi...il est juste très stressé.

-J'aimerai que cette histoire soit enfin finie.

-Huum...tout les trois à Square Grimmault ?

-Avec notre fils, de nouveaux amis, Fleur, Bill, et peut-être ce Karl Draven pour venir nous voir...

-Et probablement d'autres enfants...

-Je doute qu'on puisse y échapper.

-J'aimerai déjà y être.

-Tu penses qu'on y arrivera vraiment ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ça paraît impossible.

-Et alors...? Je suis Harry Potter, avec moi tout devient possible.

-Vantard !

Draco se laissa glisser à côté d'Harry et s'endormit à moitié dans ses bras, la main du brun sur son ventre. A peine quelques minutes après, Harry le rejoignait au pays des rêves, il était souvent fatigué ces temps-ci.

*

Harry fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait, il releva un peu la tête et vit Seamus entrer le plus discrètement possible dans la pièce.

« Seamus ?

Ah...Draco était réveillé aussi.

« Vous n'êtes pas endormis.

-Apparemment non, comment ça c'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas pu voir Flint, mais Percy m'a aidé à voir Greengrass. L'affaire est réglée, il semblerait qu'il y aie eu pas mal d'erreurs de procédures, du coup la plainte des Weasleys est annulée.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois...murmura Harry.

-Percy a dit qu'il surveillerait un peu les papier où sont nom de famille apparaît et qui passent par le ministère.

-Qui aurait crut que Percy serait un des seul membre de sa famille à me soutenir...

-Oui...d'ailleurs il était assez occupé au départ...

-Comment ça ?

-Il avait une visite d'Olivier Dubois.

-Je croyais qu'il était avec Pénéloppe Deauclair ?

-Nan, ça c'était une couverture, je les avais déjà surpris tout les deux en première année.

-Je croyais Percy trop à cheval sur les convenances pour ça...

-Faut croire que non.

Un silence confortable s'étira, chacun plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève, mouvement moins fluide qu'à une époque à cause du poids de son ventre et de la perte d'équilibre qui en résultait.

« Je vais me coucher, vous venez ?

Deux hochements de têtes, inutile de s'épuiser plus que nécessaire avant les chaleurs de Draco.

***

Bon ça règle la question pour ceux qui croyaient encore que Percy était en couple avec Greengrass, je sais, je sais, avec Olivier c'est un classic mais entre deux obsédés (un de la paperasserie et l'autre du quidditch)...


	33. Chapitre 32

Disclaimer: rien a moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Seamus ouvrit les yeux, quelqu'un gémissait à côté de lui.

Il se tourna un peu et vit Draco, à cheval sur Harry en train de lui suçoter le cou, leurs érections frottant l'une contre l'autre, le ventre légèrement distendu du blond ajoutant un côté encore plus dépravé à la scène.

Le roux s'avança, clamant la bouche de l'infere tout en le plaquant contre le matelas, libérant le corps d'Harry du même coup, Draco gémit sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses lèvres.

Il laissa Harry se placer au dessus du blond, le brun s'enfonça violemment dans l'infere provocant une série de gémissements sans queue ni tête.

Seamus passa derrière Harry, prenant le temps de le préparé sans pour autant en faire une torture, puis se glissa en lui, lui donnant un rythme à suivre, le forçant à bouger ses hanches, et ainsi à s'enfoncer et se ré-enfoncer en Draco.

A chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate d'Harry, Seamus entendait les cris du concerné mais aussi de Draco, le brun devenant toujours un peu plus dur à chaque coup.

Ils vinrent tout trois en même temps, s'effondrant sur le matelas en un seul et même cri.

Harry se colla à Draco, le visage dans son cou, la main sur son ventre, déposant de léger baiser sur la chair à portée tandis que Seamus faisait pareil de son côté.

Bon sang !

Il adorait ces chaleurs !

*

Seamus gémissait, la bouche de Draco s'activait sur son érection, les yeux rêveurs de Harry suivant leur ballet avec attention. Un « POP » lointain se fit entendre mais ni Draco ,ni Seamus, ne se laissèrent distraire, en à peine deux coup de plus Seamus se déversait dans la bouche de son infere, Draco avala, se léchant les lèvres puis ils se tournèrent vers le brun.

« Harry ?

Le medere tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, l'air sombre.

Ils se glissèrent à côté de lui et tentèrent de lire pas dessus son épaule.

_« L'ENFANCE CACHÉE DE CELUI-QUI-À-VAINCU-CELUI-DONT-ON-PEUT-PRONONCER-LE-NOM »_

_Témoignages des voisins et photographies en page 3_

_Interview de ses amis en page 6_

_Révélations et sexualités, analyse du garçon-qui-à-survécut-deux-fois en page 8_

Seamus prit son medere dans ses bras pendant que Draco lui retirait le journal, cette histoire allait se payer.

Les journalistes avaient dus recevoir des informations des anciens amis d'Harry mais aussi de tous les griffondors vu le contenu de certains articles.

A l'heure actuelle de nombreuses beuglantes devaient se diriger vers Poudlard, heureusement que McGonagall avait fait mettre un sort permettant de les arrêter et les confisquer lorsqu'elles leurs étaient adressées.

Harry était raide contre lui, tendu, comme en pleine bataille intérieure.

« Draco ?

Le blond releva des yeux inquiets vers le brun.

« Oui ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi quand la semaine sera fini.

Il avait un air plus que déterminé maintenant.

« Il est temps que mes anciens compagnons de dortoir comprennent quelques trucs...tu m'aideras à leur tendre un piège ?

-Bien sur ! M'attaquer à la maison griffondor est un sport dans lequel je suis passé expert il y a quelques années déjà...

-Vantard.

Draco lui tira la langue et décida d'en remettre une couche.

« J'ai encore pleins de projets qui datent du début de l'année, je ne pouvais pas les mettre en œuvre quand vous mangiez à leur table et après je n'avais plus besoin d'impressionner les autres serpentards mais là....

-T'es vraiment une teigne...

Seamus réprima un sourire.

« C'est connu, plus c'est petit, plus c'est teigneux.

Cette remarque lui attira un regard noir du blond.

« A l'époque j'avais encore mon mètre quatre-vingt.

-De toute façon, Dray a toujours était teigneux.

-Je ne suis pas teigneux...j'ai le sens de l'humour et de la vengeance, c'est tout.

-Là c'était pas de la vengeance, pas à l'époque, c'était de la cruauté !

-Je suis un serpentard et j'ai passé six ans en cours avec Snape, je vois mal comment je pourrais ne pas être cruel.

Harry se renfrogna, faisant mine de bouder dans son coin. Le blond l'observa amusé, puis s'approcha de lui et commença à déboutonner son pantalon, il comptait bien lui donner le même traitement qu'à Seamus un peu plus tôt.

*

Seamus dériva lentement sur la clavicule de son infere, léchant, soufflant et caressant du bout des lèvres, Draco était sur les genoux d'Harry, recevant l'attention de ses deux compagnons, le brun s'attaquait au haut de sa colonne vertébrale avec sa bouche tandis qu'il massait son ventre d'une main.

Un grand « POP » les surpris, faisant grogner le blond quand les caresses s'arrêtèrent.

Kreattur pris à peine le temps de s'excuser, donna leur courrier au trois nephelims et repartit, en général leur courrier se résumé à la gazette du sorcier, d'éventuels relevés de comptes pour Harry et des catalogues puisque les beuglantes étaient arrêtées par la directrice.

C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils eurent un temps d'arrêt devant l'enveloppe rouge qui était glissée dans l'une des gazettes.

Seamus prit sur lui de la décacheter et reconnu rapidement la voix de l'oncle Rob.

« ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT IMBÉCILE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME DÉNONCER AUX AURORES ! CRÉATURE STUPIDE ET DÉGÉNÉRÉE ! PETIT SODOMITE ALIÉNABLE ! MARXISTE !... »

Le truc avec l'oncle Rob, c'est qu'il manquait parfois d'imagination...Par contre Seamus savait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'avait rien dit aux aurores ou à qui que ce soit, bizarre.

« Seamus …?

-Nan, j'ai jamais fait ce genre de trucs.

-Oui, ça d'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dénoncer.

-Du trafic d'objet moldus ensorcelés.

-Pourquoi il a cru que c'était toi ?

-Parce que je suis son nephelim de neveu, traitre, homosexuel...tout ça.

-C'est quand même dommage...

Draco venait enfin de parler, pendant un instant Seamus avait cru que la beuglante l'avait totalement réduit au silence.

« Qu'est ce qui est dommage ?

-Si j'avais su ça, j'aurai pu le dénoncer avant...

-Tu vas vraiment t'ennuyer, toi, quand tu n'aura plus personne à qui t'en prendre.

-Tu peux _toujours_ trouver une victime.

-Du moment que c'est pas lui.

Harry pointa le ventre du blond du doigt.

« Bien sur que non, tu prends quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta famille.

-Et tu as appris tout ça où ? Il y a un manuel du parfait tyrans au manoir Malfoy ?

-Non, ce genre de chose se transmet de manière orale, pas écrite, sinon il reste des preuves...

Les deux dominants étaient pliés de rire et Draco n'en était pas loin, Seamus ignorait s'il était sérieux concernant son éducation ou pas, mais au moins le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir transmettre ça trop sérieusement.

« On essaiera d'en apprendre plus sur mon oncle si il envoi d'autres beuglantes mais en attendant...

Une lueur prédatrice apparut dans les yeux de l'irlandais.

« Harry, je croix que notre infere n'est pas encore pleinement satisfait.

Le blond rougit d'anticipation, Harry avait le même regard que le supere et reprit son labeur sur le coup du serpentard.

Seamus défit le pantalon de Draco et s'en débarrassa avant de lui écarter les cuisses, Il lui lécha lentement l'intérieur de la cuisse droite, se gardant bien de dériver sur l'érection du blond. Puis il caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de ses lèvres, laissant son souffle chaud excité l'infere encore un peu plus.

La langue du roux joua un instant avec la base du pénis de Draco puis dériva vers son anus, il en lécha consciencieusement l'entré avant d'y pénétrer, retirant un cri rauque au blond. Seamus continua de jouer avec son anus tandis qu'Harry s'était résolu à s'occuper de l'érection de serpentard.

Le blond éjacula à peine quelques secondes plus tard, se laissant retomber dans les bras d'Harry pendant que Seamus grimpait sur le canapé à côté d'eux.

Il embrassa l'infere et l'aida à s'installer entre lui et Harry, l'un caressant ses cheveux pendant que l'autre massait son ventre, un léger bruit de moteur surgit assez rapidement de la gorge du serpentard, preuve s'il en fallait qu'il avait apprécié le traitement.

***

Bon! Donc, l'infere de Greengrass... juste pour dire...il est sous votre nez, très facile à trouver (au départ je pensais même que ce serait trop faicile).

Donc...on va faire un jeu, d'ici dimanche midi vous devez trouver qui c'est, les deux premier pourront me demander un drabble sur le couple (slash) de leur choix, avec les warnings et les thèmes qu'ils veulent...

Euh...non en fait, tout ceux qui trouvent peuvent me demander (en revanche je ne garanti pas de pouvoir livrer ça dans la semaine loin de là)

PS: quelqu'un ayant déjà trouvé, il est évident que cette personne y aura droit aussi.


	34. Chapitre 33

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco entra discrètement dans la grande salle, la main d'Harry serrée sur son épaule. Les deux étaient invisible, apparemment le pouvoir de Draco pouvait englober ce qu'il touchait.

L'infere frissonna, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu ici, tout leurs repas se passaient à l'appartement, et du coup ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de monde d'un coup.

Harry le guida à proximité de la table des griffondors, étant celui qui générait l'invisibilité Draco pouvait le voir heureusement, et là le griffondor avait un air vraiment serpentard sur le visage...cette feuille de chou l'avait vraiment énervé.

Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur, demandant clairement quand il pouvait commencer. Draco secoua la tête, toutes leurs victimes n'étaient pas encore là.

Weasley mâle et femelle étaient à la table, l'un sursautant dès que des pichets ou du poulet l'approchait et l'autre toujours aussi moche...cette constatation arracha un sourire au blond.

Granger s'assit à côté d'eux, des cicatrices encore visibles sur le visage et jetant des regards apeurés aux sacs d'écoles de ses camarades, craignant probablement qu'un livre lui fonce dessus.

Et enfin Dean ainsi que le reste de leur année approcha, le noir avait toujours un bec de canard vert pomme mais le reste des griffondors n'avait encore rien...ça allait vite changer bien sur.

Un léger grognement échappa à Harry.

Draco se demanda vaguement si ses instincts ne prenaient pas ça pour une partie de chasse...

C'était dommage que Seamus n'est pas voulu venir, le supere avait déclaré se « sentir trop faignant pour ça », Les deux dominés avaient trouvé cette excuse particulièrement pitoyable mais n'avaient pas eu envie d'insister.

Harry avait tout d'abord rechigné aux méthodes de Draco, à savoir chercher ce qu'il voulait faire _puis_ le sort pour ça, plutôt que l'inverse qui demandait moins de préparations...malheureusement l'arrière train de Draco se souvenait de ce qui pouvait arriver si il préparait mal son coup.

Au départ il avait voulu faire quelque chose d'encore plus grandiose...une première blague Potter-Malfoy ça se fête, mais ensuite Harry lui avait rappelé que c'était une blague Potter-Black et que c'était loin d'être inédit...

Bon...

Bref...

Tout était en place !

Draco plaça sa main gauche dans le dos d'Harry, s'assurant qu'il était bien invisible, puis jeta le premier sort.

La peau et les cheveux de tous les griffondors devinrent d'un vert émeraude ressemblant aux couleurs de serpentard mais aussi aux yeux d'Harry. Des cris s'élevèrent dans la grande salle, de rage, de terreur ou des rires pour les autres tables.

Draco fit signe à Harry que c'était à lui d'agir.

Le brun leva sa baguette et les trois autres tables prirent les couleurs de leur principaux rivaux, les serpentards se mirent à voir la vie en rouge (Draco les plaignait presque), les serdaigles prirent des couleurs jaunâtres et les poufsouffle des tons bleus ou vert selon ce qu'ils aimaient le moins.

Draco se colla quelques secondes contre Harry, étouffant son rire contre le torse musclé de son compagnon, le dit compagnon en profita pour poser encore une fois les mains sur son ventre, le blond roula des yeux, c'était quasiment une obsession...

Il pointa sa baguette vers le milieu de la salle, murmurant un sort assez long.

Tous les élèves se transformèrent en animaux, chatons pour les griffys, mini-serpents pour les serpentards (non venimeux bien sur), oisillons pour les serdaigles et bébés blaireaux pour les poufsouffles (probablement les moins à plaindre).

Draco vit Harry étouffer un éclat de rire puis faire un nouveau mouvement de baguette, rendant ainsi leurs formes et leurs couleurs habituelles à Granger et Weasley mâle et femelle.

Le regard de tout les animaux en herbe se tourna vers eux, les seuls apparemment intouchés, et pensant qu'ils étaient les coupables ils se jetèrent sur eux, griffant, mordant et picorant les trois griffys.

Bon...maintenant il fallait quitter le scène du crime.

Le blond prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et l'entraina vers la sortie, ils firent plusieurs mètres ainsi avant qu'Harry ne le plaque contre un mur et ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

« Merci pour ton aide...

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Draco l'embrassa à son tour, puis recula, mieux valait revenir à l'appartement le plus vite possible.

*

« Alors ?

Le serpentard se colla à son supere, laissant Harry s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Alors...on a réussi, et on ne s'est pas fait prendre.

Seamus se tourna vers Harry, le dévisagea et se remit dans sa position initiale, à savoir la tête de Draco sur son épaule et ses mains sur le ventre de l'infere.

« Parfois, tu as vraiment tout d'un serpentard Harry...

-Et pas toi peut-être ?

-Non.

-Le coup des paris était très serpentard.

Draco reçut un regard noir pour cette remarque, c'était pourtant un compliment mais qu'attendre de deux griffondors.

Il tenta de masse le bas de son dos, ça commençait à devenir douloureux et même si Fleur l'avait prévenue il n'avait encore une fois réalisé qu'une fois le mal en place.

Harry et Seamus se déplacèrent au même moment pour le soulager, finalement c'est le roux qui se mit à lui masser le dos pendant que le medere axait ses attentions sur le ventre du blond.

D'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, le bébé pouvait entendre tout ce qu'ils disaient, au départ il en avait ri, les sorciers pensaient que les bébés n'avaient de vie et de personnalité qu'une fois nés, et encore, certains pensaient que c'était même vers sept ans seulement qu'un enfant devenait intelligent.

Mais les moldus avaient l'air plus au courant sur ce genre de choses, et savoir que son bébé avait plus ou moins conscience de ce qui l'entourait avait un certain charme.

Et donc, depuis ce fameux soir où ils avaient discuté de ça Harry parlait régulièrement au bébé, s'agenouillant devant Draco et parlant devant son ventre...la scène était assez comique, en fait le brun avait même commandé des livres à lire au bébé ainsi que des cédés et un baladeur...

Si Draco pouvait admettre que ce bébé pouvait percevoir et comprendre même dans son ventre il doutait qu'avoir des cours de musiques ou d'autres trucs soit apprécié, il comptait bien éviter ces cédés autant que possible.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par un « Pop » et Kreattur apparut devant eux, l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

« Kreattur a fini de préparer la maison pour le maître et ses compagnons, Kreattur a même réussit à enlever le portrait de la maitresse et l'a mit dans sa pièce comme le maître avait suggéré.

Harry se releva, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Parfait ! Et les artefacts de magie noir ?

-Dans des pièces sécurisée par la magie elfique comme le maître a demandé.

-Génial, merci Kreattur, tu peux y aller.

L'elfe redisparut en un « Pop ».

« Pourquoi avoir sécurisé les artefact de magie noir.

Seamus et Harry se tournèrent vers Draco, le dévisageant et donnant l'impression qu'il venait de perdre tous ses neurones.

« Parce qu'ils risquent être dangereux pour le bébé...

-C'est un bébé, il restera dans la nurserie à moins d'être avec nous...

-Oui mais après il se baladera seul dans la maison...

-Mais...

Draco avait clairement l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Quand il saura marcher il pourra facilement nous échapper, je refuse qu'il touche à un de ces trucs et se blesse.

-Oui, ça d'accord mais...normalement les elfes de maisons sont fait pour s'occuper des enfants quand ils nous échappent.

-Je refuse d'avoir un enfant élevé par un elfe de maison.

-Pas totalement élevé, regarde pour moi, mes parents m'ont élevé et pourtant j'ai passé les six premières années de ma vie constamment surveillé par les elfes, et...

-Et tu en étais heureux ?

-Hein ?

-Tu étais content de ne voir que ces elfes et presque pas tes parents ?

-...Non.

-Voilà.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il est vrai que son enfance n'avait pas toujours était des plus heureuse avec ces elfes pour seule compagnie, il caressa machinalement son ventre, sentant leur fils faire ses étirements habituels...

D'accord, pas d'elfes pour s'occuper de celui-là, juste ses trois pères.

Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître pour un sang-pur, il voulait que son fils soit heureux, peu importe ce que ça lui couterait, et s'il fallait qu'il abandonne certaines traditions, certains principes pour ça alors ainsi soit-il.

Bon sang !

Quand était-il devenu aussi sentimental ?

Il était beau le prince des glaces de serpentard...

***

*Fait un grand saut parce qu'elle a atteind les 400 reviews*

Hum...bon le concours sur l'infere de Greengrass court toujours, je rappelle que vous pouvez essayez autant de fois que vous voulez.

Et une dernière petite note suite à une review où on me disait que nos trois nephelims auraient pu porter plainte...Je rappel qu'on est dans le monde sorcier...si les loup-garous n'ont pas droit à un emploi les nephelims n'ont pas meilleur réputation, donc pas de vrai justice pour eux, porter plainte ne ferait qu'attirer un peu plus d'ennuis et d'attention. Même si des lois anciennes existaient en faveur des nephelims je doute que le procès se fasse dans les règles, on a vu les procès de mangemorts, je doute que ce soit mieux avec des créatures magiques...enfin tout ça ce n'est bien sur que mon avis sur le système judiciaire sorcier.

Oh et si...euh cette histoire se passe après le tome sept mais ignore l'epilogue je le rappel, donc pas de Snape (snif, pouquoi JKR? pourquoi?)


	35. Chapitre 34

Disclaimer: Tout à l'assassin de Snape

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

C'était un superbe matin de la mi-avril, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient...et Harry déversait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes...encore.

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine et on était que mercredi, les fois précédentes il avait réussi à cacher ça à Seamus et Draco, hors de question de les inquiéter...mais là c'est lui qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Harry ?

Il entendit bien la voix de Draco, mais une nouvelle vague de nausées le prit et il dut se retourner vers la cuvette.

« Seamus ! Vient vite !

Il sentit la main de Draco frotter son dos puis un gant humide se poser sur sa tête.

Seamus entra dans la salle de bain et interrogea Draco du regard après avoir vu leur position.

« Appels Fleur, je crois qu'on avait vu juste...

Harry vomi une nouvelle fois avant de se reculer contre l'infere qui écarta ses mèches de cheveux de son front tout en caressant son dos.

« Vous êtes sensés avoir vu juste sur quoi exactement ?

Le blond se mordit la langue et eu l'air particulièrement gêné.

« Tu te souviens il y a deux mois, quand on a eu cette séance de sexe déchainée et rapide où tu étais quasiment enragé...

-Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...

-Et bien...après coup on s'est demandé si ce n'était pas la version medere des chaleurs...ça, plus certaines réflexions, certains comportements...

-Et... pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-Parce qu'on était plutôt sur que ça ne te plairait pas et qu'on avait pas envie de te voir te ronger les sang en attendant de pouvoir savoir si oui ou non tu étais enceint.

-Ça aurait mit longtemps ?

-Sept semaine pour un medere.

-Donc...je suis enceint.

-Probablement, on n'est pas totalement sur tant que Fleur ne confirme pas.

Harry ferma les yeux, c'était pas sensé arriver.

« Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es fâché ?

-Je suis surtout perdu, je crois.

Le blond fit mine de se lever, et y réussit avec quelques difficultés, son ventre semblait vraiment le gêné même si sa taille n'était pas encore bien importante.

Harry commença à se lever lui aussi mais fut prit de vertiges et ne fut retenu de tomber que par Draco qui le stabilisa avant de l'entrainer vers le salon.

*

Harry était contre Draco, le blond caressant ses cheveux, quand Seamus revint dans la pièce.

« Ça va ?

-Je te déteste...

Draco roula des yeux et Seamus eu l'air abasourdi.

« Et pourquoi moi?

-Parce que Draco ne m'a pas mit enceint.

Le blond renifla, se souvenant probablement des fois où il avait tenu ce genre de discours.

« Fleur arrivera dans l'après-midi...

Le brun hocha la tête, l'irlandais soupira et s'assit sur le canapé, l'attirant doucement à lui. Au départ, Harry se tendit, il se sentait vraiment mal et n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être cajolé, même après ces cinq mois en compagnie de ses compagnons.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détendit contre son supere, le laissant le rassurer. Draco s'était endormi de l'autre côté du canapé, après tout il avait été réveillé par le bruit des vomissements et avait peut-être encore besoin de sommeil...

Finalement, Harry dériva dans un sommeil réparateur à son tour, totalement inconscient du regard soucieux de Seamus.

*

« Harry ?

Le brun cligna des yeux avant de reconnaître le voix de Fleur.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire désolé, Bill se tenait en retrait, Seamus pas loin de ce dernier et Draco lui servait apparemment d'oreiller.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Sept bonnes heures.

-Désolé...

-Pas de problème, j'avais autant besoin de dormir que toi.

Harry se tourna vers Seamus, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas déranger Draco.

« Il s'est réveillé quand Fleur est arrivée il y a cinq minutes à peine...c'est juste que pour une fois il a vite émergé.

La réflexion fit sourire le brun qui se redressa légèrement.

« Restes sur le canapé Harry, je veux t'examiner...

Il se rallongea complétement, la tête sur les genoux de Draco juste assez proche de son ventre pour sentir légèrement les mouvement du bébé.

Oh...

Wow...

Il avait aussi un bébé en lui...

Il avala difficilement sa salive pendant que Fleur jetait une série de sorts, le blond dut sentir son inconfort car il se remit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Bon, ce petit bout de choux va bien, tu peux t'attendre à être assez fatigué par contre, et il faudra surement que tu réduises ta dépense de magie au maximum dans moins de deux mois.

-Très bien...je suppose qu'on ne peut pas encore connaître le sexe ?

-Non, il faudra attendre deux semaines à peu près...

Seamus s'approcha et embrassa Harry tendrement, avant de se mettre sur le canapé à son tour, les jambes du brun sur ses genoux.

« Il va falloir qu'on parte de Poudlard...

-...Je sais.

-Draco ?

-Je m'en doutais aussi.

-Après avoir appelé Fleur j'ai prit contact avec Percy puis avec Greengrass...

-Pourquoi ?

-En gros, McGonagall a déjà rempli les papiers pour que nous ne soyons plus élèves, on ne peut quitter l'école que vingt-quatre heures après, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Pendant ces vingt-quatre heures nous ne sommes plus vraiment des élèves, nous n'avons donc droit à aucune protection...

-Autrement dit on pourra nous jeter n'importe quel sort...

-Voilà, de plus rien n'empêche les Weasleys de débarquer et de vouloir capturer Harry, donc Greengrass sera une aide appréciable, soyons franc, je me vois mal vous protéger contre tout le monde surtout qu'Harry n'a aucune protection contre les sorts pour le bébé puisqu'il est un medere...

-Donc Greengrass sera là parce qu'il est un membre du magenmagot, donc un témoin potentiel fiable et un très mauvais choix de victime...

Draco ne semblait pas des plus joyeux de revoir l'autre nephelim.

« Oui, ça et le fait que c'est un supere puissant avec pas mal d'expérience au cas ou...

-Et il a accepté ?

-Je crois que son infere était derrière lui quand il me parlait...

-Mais il était pas au ministère ?

-Si.

-Je pensais qu'il ne laisserait pas son infere travailler.

-Ce type est bizarre de toute façon...

Harry s'assit, libérant les genoux de ses deux compagnons.

« Donc on s'organise comment ?

-On commence à faire nos valises, Greengrass arrivera dès que possible et devrait rester avec nous jusqu'à notre départ pour la maison des Blacks.

-Très bien.

*

Harry se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il était sensé tout ranger et empaqueter mais bon...

D'accord, en regardant bien il n'était peut-être plus aussi mince qu'avant, en fait ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait du mal avec ses pantalons...maintenant il savait que ce n'était pas un excès de nourriture.

Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à son apparence mais là...il ne voulait pas être aussi gros que Draco, en plus le blond était loin d'être au maximum de taille vu qu'il lui restait au minimum quatre mois (plutôt cinq voir six d'après Fleur)...

Bien sur, le serpentard était superbe avec son ventre bourgeonnant, il resplendissait, mais Harry savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas son cas !

Bon...ça voulait aussi dire qu'il y aurai un enfant de plus dans leur famille...

Et avec un peu de chance se serait une fille...

Mais zut! Il ne voulait pas devenir gros, sans compter les autres éventuels symptômes...

Il était encore dans ces pensées lorsque deux odeurs lui parvinrent, l'une agressive et effrayante et l'autre douce mais irritante...

Il sortit de la pièce, Philip Greengrass se tenait au milieu du salon, à côté de lui se tenait un homme brun, de la taille de Draco probablement et à l'air particulièrement joyeux, l'infere de Greengrass ?

***

Dernière ligne droite avant la révélation qui n'en est pas une.


	36. Chapitre 35

Disclaimer: Pas à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Seamus était en train de vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié dans le salon quand ils arrivèrent, Philip Greengrass était entré en premier, toujours aussi impressionnant et suivit par un autre homme.

L'autre éveillait en lui une sensation d'irritation mais aussi de douceur, c'était surement un infere...si tout les inferes sentait comme ça alors ce n'était plus si étrange que Greengrass est était violent avec Draco lors de leur première rencontre, Seamus lui-même avait envie de donner des claques à cet infere, sans passer à l'action bien sur.

L'infere s'approcha et lui tendit la main, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Armand Flint, enchanté de vous rencontrer...

Et maintenant ce n'était plus juste l'envie de donner des claques...

Bon sang ces instincts étaient vraiment forts.

Greengrass attrapa le bras de Flint et le fixa d'un air menaçant, probablement conscient de ce que son infere risquait.

« Ah...oui...les instincts nephelims, j'avais oublié.

Il recula, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, se mettant à l'abri derrière son supere.

Moui...d'un coup la conduite de Greengrass face à Harry et Draco prenait un tout autre sens, même si il restait un salopard bien trop violent et sans self-contrôle.

Harry rentra dans le pièce à ce moment là, vite suivi de Draco.

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous voulez quitter Poudlard si vite...

-Oui, on a confirmé qu'Harry était enceint ce matin, c'est trop dangereux de rester ici.

Le medere avait légèrement rougi à ces paroles et Greengrass hocha pensivement la tête.

« Armand, vas aider ces deux là à faire leurs valises !

-Chef ! Oui, chef !

L'infere parti, suivant Draco, Seamus fit signe à Harry d'y aller aussi, récoltant un regard noir du brun, apparemment lui aussi était irrité par Flint.

Greengrass semblait tout aussi agacé par son infere sinon plus mais tentait de ne pas le montrer.

« Bien, voilà ce que je vous propose pour les prochaines heures, je resterai ici avec Armand en cas d'attaque, ainsi si l'un de nous à à faire au ministère l'autre pourra encore impressionner vos...assaillants par son statut au ministère.

-Parfait,je...merci de nous aider.

L'homme hocha la tête.

Seamus détestait devoir s'appuyer sur lui, ne pas pouvoir protéger ses deux inferes seul, devoir demander de l'aide à un autre supere...

« Je ne voudrais pas paraitre indiscret mais...Monsieur Flint...

-Appelez-le Armand, il déteste être appelé Monsieur...

Il roula les yeux, apparemment il trouvait ce comportement ridicule.

« J'étais dans la même année que lui à Poudlard, quand il a reçut son héritage il a aussitôt vu que j'avais des gènes nephelims, ceux-ci se sont éveillé lors de l'union. Sa famille est bien sur au courant même s'il est le seul à être un nephelim parmi eux. Il travaille au ministère principalement pour ne pas leur donner de raison de le renier, après tout les quelques autres hommes de sa famille au ministère étaient des mangemorts...

-Mais...d'après Draco il est marié...

-Nous le sommes tout les deux, nous sommes sensés être des sang-pur, le mariage est obligatoire mais les soi-disant enfants de ses mariages ont en fait tous étaient portés par Armand, nos femmes ont leur propre maison et sont contente de n'avoir qu'à jouer la comédie en publique.

-Et vos enfants ?

-Ils vivent avec nous bien sur.

Seamus poussa un soupir, tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple si ils avaient pu cacher l'affaire.

« J'aurai préféré que Draco et Harry puissent vivre comme vous plutôt que de devoir se cacher chez nous...

-Cette solution n'est pas forcément la meilleure, Armand et moi sommes obligés de contrôler touts nos faits et gestes, il doit aussi se cacher chez nous quand il est enceint, et chez lui une grossesse va généralement durer pendant douze mois, sachant que les glamours ne tiennent plus après six mois, il doit faire vraiment attention à ne pas être vu, pour sa sécurité et nos emplois...Toute situation a ses avantages et ses désavantages.

-Oui, bien sur...

Plusieurs minutes de silences passèrent avant qu'Armand ne crie.

« Philip !

-Quoi encore ?

Les deux superes se dirigèrent vers la chambre où se trouvés les trois dominés.

Harry était sur le lit, somnolant, Draco à côté de lui, assit et massant son dos et Flint-euh non Armand était devant certains croquis de Draco.

« Regarde ça, il a vraiment du talent...

-Et c'est pour ça que tu cri ?

-Armand...

-Même pas la peine d'y penser, les enfants seront tous à la maison et ça fait trop de bruit.

Seamus n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir de qui ils parlaient...

Draco et Harry avaient pris une teinte pivoine, qu'est-ce que cet infere avait pu leur raconter ?

Harry se releva pour aider Draco avec son dos, tandis que F-Armand montrait les dessins à un Greengrass de plus en plus prêt à perdre patience.

« Vous avez fini les valises ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas trouvé tes chats...

-J'avais demandé à Kreattur de les envoyer à Square Grimmault avec nos hiboux.

-Oh...

-Bien je suppose que...

Un « alohomora » se fit alors entendre.

*

L'oncle Rob se tenait dans le salon, l'air furieux.

« Seamus, comment as-tu osé me vendre ?

-Je n'ai rien fait...

Ce type n'abandonnai donc jamais?

« Que veux tu, oncle Rob?

-Que tu reviennes sur ton témoignage !

-Ça risque être dur...; je n'ai pas témoigné !

-Pas de ça avec moi petite merde...

Il était vraiment bouché...

Rob regarda alors qui d'autre était dans la pièce, une étincelle de folie passa dans ses yeux à la vue de Draco et son ventre, ne laissant aucun doute sur son état.

« Tu vas le fais Seamus, sinon...

-Mais, je...

« Reducto ! »

Le sort fonça sur Draco, visant bien sur le bébé, Armand eu juste le temps d'attirer le blond en arrière puis au sol afin d'y échapper.

« Expelliarmus »

Le sort d'Harry toucha le vieil imbécile et Seamus s'empara au plus vite de sa baguette.

« Je l'emmène dans le bureau de la directrice, vous restez ici...

-Je vous accompagne, Armand, surveilles les !

L'infere aida Draco à se relever et acquiesça à la commande de son supere.

*

« Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître j'avais pensé à tout sauf à lui quand j'ai appris qu'on pourrait nous attaquer pendant vingt-quatre heures...

-C'est pour ça que vous nous avez appelé je crois, au cas ou quelque chose vous échappe.

Seamus hocha la tête, l'oncle Rob venait encore de descendre dans son estime...qui aurait cru que c'était un puits sans fond.

Ils avaient renvoyé l'homme pas cheminée au ministère sous l'œil à la fois incrédule et sévère de la directrice.

« Je pense néanmoins que vous ré-entendrez parler de votre oncle.

-Oui, malheureusement, tant qu'il ne comprendra pas que je ne l'ai pas dénoncé ni ne prévois de témoigner...

-Peut-être devriez-vous le faire...

-Quoi témoigner ?

-De toute façon pour lui vous êtes coupable, avec votre témoignage il n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir et donc de vous ennuyer après.

Seamus s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le regard suspicieux.

« Vous êtes aussi sympathique parce que votre infere vous y oblige ou...

-Armand m'y encourage bien sur, comme pour ce Weasley qu'il a prit sous son aile, mais j'ai aussi mes propres motifs...

-Qui sont ?

-Rien qui vous concerne.

Il rentrèrent à l'appartement sans un mot.

***

Et les gagnants sont:

vampyse

Slaavy

li-san

Eden

Dralixia

Lycilie

Dray Potter 42

Melissa Flowkhart

bianka17

Yukimai-chan

Kairis

Clairehime

Cricket32

Originel

Merci de me donner vos critères pour votre drabble par mp ou dans une prochaine review, j'espères n'avoir oublié personne.


	37. Chapitre 36

Disclaimer: (est en train de remplir son ticket de loto, veuillez repasser dans une semaine)

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco se releva avec l'aide d'Armand, l'oncle de Seamus lui avait fait une belle peur, il en tremblait encore, le sort était dirigé vers le bébé...

Il posa machinalement la main sur son ventre et trembla de plus belle.

« Draco !?

Harry le prit dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos et murmurant des paroles rassurantes, il l'emmena vers le canapé et commanda du thé à Kreattur.

Armand se pencha vers lui et lui tendit le plat de biscuit apporté par l'elfe, le blond allait refusé mais l'autre infere l'en empêcha.

« Les aliments sucrés font des miracles pendant les grossesses nephelims, vous devriez tout les deux en prendre.

-D'accord...

L'homme sourit largement et prit un biscuit à son tour.

« Vous êtes...

-Non, non, j'ai accouché il y a six mois à peu près mais j'allaite encore mes deux derniers donc...ça fait des miracles pour moi aussi.

-Vous avez combien d'enfants ?

-Six, mon premier est né après notre union il y quinze ans, quatre ans après j'ai eu des triplés et je suis donc retombé enceint il y a un an et demi en gros...une potion de contraception de mauvaise qualité.

-Oh...mais vos triplés, vous aviez choisi de les avoir ?

-Oui, ma famille voulait que j'ai un héritier et comme je refusais de coucher avec mon épouse forcément...je me souviens c'était l'enfer, à à peine quatre mois de grossesse on m'aurait crut prêt à accoucher, et il me restait encore huit mois de calvaire.

-Ça a duré douze mois !?

-Oui, entre la puissance de Philip qu'il avait transmit aux bébés et le fait que je suis assez faible magiquement, ça a prit douze mois.

-Et votre femme...

-Ma femme est heureuse de dépenser l'argent familial sans avoir à coucher avec moi ni à me supporter au quotidien.

Cette réflexion fit sourire Draco, l'infere avait l'air du genre à vite devenir fatiguant, Harry avait l'air de le trouver désagréable dès le début d'ailleurs.

« Et sinon, vous...

Un nouvel alohomora se fit entendre et le salon fut vite envahit par six Weasleys.

*

La belette femelle se tourna vers lui, à l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre son visage prit une teinte cramoisie.

« ALORS C'EST ÇA TU AS PIÉGÉ HARRY DANS UN MARIAGE SANS AMOUR CAR TU PORTAIT UN BÂTARD !

Cette fille ne comprendrait donc jamais...

« Ginny !

Oh, Harry montait au front.

« N'oses même pas insulter notre fils une nouvelle fois !

-Votre fils ? C'est moi qui devait porter tes enfants !

La mère Weasley mit alors la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Ça suffit Ginny, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça ! Ne t'en fait pas Harry mon petit, on te sortira de là.

Combien de fois faudrait il leur répéter?

« Je suis ici de mon plein gré Madame Weasley...

-Je sais que tu penses que c'est vrai Harry, mais...

-Ça suffit !

Armand venait de parler d'une voix froide, composée, montrant toute son éducation de sang-pur.

« Ces jeunes gens n'ont rien fait de répréhensible et Monsieur Potter ne veut pas vous suivre.

-Et qui êtes vous pour me parler comme ça ?

Le père Weasley laissa échapper un « Molly » préventif.

« Armand Flint, membre du magenmagot, votre fils, Percy, travaille régulièrement pour moi, un jeune homme très intelligent et dévoué...

-Et vous croyez que...

-Molly, ça suffit ! Excusez-nous Monsieur Flint, mais nous sommes convaincus que Harry est sous l'emprise d'un sort ou d'une potion...

-J'ai effectivement cru comprendre qu'il avait était aspergé par un élixir au début de l'année mais sa ne rend pas leur union invalide...

-Mais Harry n'est pas comme ça normalement, il a changé de personnalité et d'orientation après cet incident, aidé par ces deux là.

-Avez vous des preuves ?

-Avant ça il sortait avec ma fille, ils allaient se marier.

-Lui aviez-vous demandé de vous épouser Monsieur Potter ?

-Non, Monsieur.

-Pas de preuves donc...à moins que...l'aimiez-vous ?

-Comme une sœur Monsieur.

-Je doute que ce genre d'amour pousse à se marier.

-Attendez ! C'était mon meilleur ami, je sais qu'il aimait ma sœur !

-Nous avons déjà parlé de ça Monsieur Weasley.

-Mais...

Seamus et Greengrass entrèrent à ce moment là.

*

« Que se passe-t-il encore ?

L'infere brun relata calmement l'histoire, faisant preuve d'un self-contrôle incroyable face au visage de plus en plus rouge de son supere.

« Je pensais que nous avions déjà discuté de leur union...Vous vous souvenez, lors de votre tentative de kidnapping, dans le bureau de la directrice ?

-Oui, mais...

-D'ailleurs nous en venons à peine, donc comment êtes vous entrez, avez-vous l'autorisation d'être ici ?

Les six Weasleys étaient désormais rouge brique, celui qui avait perdu son jumeau allait dire quelque chose mais la femelle Weasley l'en empêcha.

« Très bien, nous repartons pour l'instant mais croyez bien que nous sauverons Harry !

*

Les cinq nephelims s'installèrent dans le salon désormais vide de tout objet personnel, Armand était collé à Greengrass n'ayant clairement pas apprécié de devoir faire face aux Weasleys, Harry était à côté de Seamus, la tête sur son épaule et Draco de l'autre côté du supere, à moitié allongé, la tête sur ses genoux.

« Encore combien d'heures ?

-Neuf à peu près, tu as le temps de dormir si tu veux.

-Je suis trop nerveux pour ça...

-Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Harry.

Le blond releva la tête, cherchant son medere du regard et vit qu'il était effectivement en train de piquer du nez.

« Au moins maintenant il se laisse aller...

Harry avait caché sa fatigue depuis plusieurs semaines et il avait surement aussi caché ses nausées et sa prise de poids, maintenant qu'il en connaissait la cause il semblait enfin près à relâcher la pression.

Seamus acquiesça, puis demanda des couvertures à Kreattur, bientôt les trois dominés de la pièce furent emmitouflés dans de chaudes couvertures, appuyés contre leurs superes et somnolant.

Ce n'est que d'une oreille que Draco entendit la conversation de Seamus et Greengrass.

« Vous croyez que les Weasleys re-tenteront quelque chose ?

-Sans aucun doute, mais je pense que les défenses due la maison Black sont plus...agressives, que celles de Poudlard.

-Probablement, vu ce qu'en a dit Harry...

-On peut bien sur espérer que Percy aura vent de toute tentative vraiment dangereuse, mais je crois qu'ils ont de moins en moins foi en lui.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau malheureusement, Percy a toujours eu l'air en retrait par rapport à sa famille...

-Oui...le seul à avoir de l'ambition, pour le pouvoir j'entends.

-Je doute qu'il puisse faire un bon ministre...

-C'est certain, mais il peut parfaitement en seconder un, Monsieur Weasley n'a pas son pareil pour les règles et la paperasserie.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Draco s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, se demandant si ce Weasley pourrait l'aider pour ses parents.

***

Bon, la deuxième partie de cette histoire est terminée...et c'est là que vous me criez après !

Je prends une pause d'une semaine !

Je ne calcule pas mes heures de sommeil mais je penses pouvoir affirmer qu'un humain normalement constitué à besoin du double voir du tripple, j'ai un prof de...une matière dont j'arrive même pas à retenir le nom, bref, qui nous à inonder sous les devoirs le jours de la rentrée et je suis loin d'avoir fini et en plus aussi adorables soient-ils, ces nephelims commencent à me courir sur le haricot.

Donc si je m'ennuie je m'occupe des drabble, je dors, je fais mes devois,je dors, je réponds aux reviews, je dors et si tout a été fait correctement peut-être même que je posterai dimanche soir plutôt que lundi.

A dans une semaine (et désolée de vous faire faux bond...)


	38. Chapitre 37

Disclaimer: Tout à elle.

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Harry leva les yeux vers le numéro 12 square Grimmault, la vieille maison était toujours aussi délabrée vue de l'extérieur, à côté de lui, Draco fit un bruit dégouté.

Cette réaction lui arracha un sourire, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le portrait de Walburga Black n'était heureusement plus là et Kreattur les attendait, il prit leurs capes avant de disparaître.

« Alors c'est ça...

-C'est sur que c'est différent du manoir Malfoy, mais...

-C'est plus chaleureux on va dire.

-Oui. Enfin ça, c'est grâce à Kreattur, avant c'était surtout sombre et effrayant...et dégoutant.

-Comme l'extérieur ?

-Pire.

Seamus s'approcha d'eux, regardant autours de lui.

« Tu nous fais visiter ?

Harry hocha la tête et les emmena vers la cuisine, en fait il crut pendant un instant s'être trompé de pièce, les vieux plans de travail et...et bien tout en fait, tout avait l'air neuf, quelques instruments moldus étaient même présents.

La cuisine était lumineuse, des fenêtres magiques avaient été rajoutés, laissant le soleil rentrer.

Ils passèrent ensuite au salon, là encore des fenêtres magiques, des meubles entièrement rénovés et tout les portraits et autres artefacts bizarres avaient été enlevé.

En fait toutes les pièces étaient désormais propres et lumineuses, seule la bibliothèque restait sombre afin de ne pas abimer les livres.

Six chambres étaient aménagées au premier étage, chacune avec sa salle de bain. L'une d'entre elle, une chambre bleu et verte était reliée à trois autres pièces, une salle de bain géante dont la baignoire tenait plus de la piscine, une autre chambre, rouge, aménagée de telle façon qu'elle paraissait idéal pour certaines expériences, et enfin une nurserie du même bleu que la chambre principale.

La nurserie contenait déjà deux berceaux, le plafond représentait un ciel artificiel, des coffres à jouets déjà remplis par les jouets des enfants Black étaient à disposition, ainsi que des livres pour enfants, autant moldus que sorcier.

Harry fit le tour de la pièce, il nota vaguement que Draco était dans les bras de Seamus, apparemment très content de la nurserie.

Au moins ses enfants n'auraient jamais une enfance comme la sienne...

Dans un coin il aperçut trois peluches et des tableaux posés à même le sol, tous contenaient les même animaux, un loup, un chien et un cerf.

« Ça te plait ?

Le brun regarda son supere, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai essayais de trouver ça pendant votre petite vengeance sur les élèves...

Harry fonça sur Seamus, en pleurs, ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi il était aussi émotionnel tout à coup...

Le supere le serra dans ses bras plusieurs minutes, Draco continuant de faire le tour de la pièce, avant que Kreattur ne réapparaisse devant eux.

« Une lettre de Bill Weasley vient d'arriver maître.

L'elfe s'était adressé à Seamus, apparemment conscient qu'il était désormais le chef de famille.

L'irlandais parcourut rapidement le message des yeux.

« Fleur a accouché il y a une heure.

-Quoi ?

-Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, c'est un garçon, Joshua et tout le camp Weasley campe à St Mangouste pour l'occasion...

-Donc pas de visite de notre part.

-On les invitera une fois qu'ils seront sortis.

Draco acquiesça, l'air pensif.

« Très bien...Bon, vous avez fait mettre des tas de machines moldus, maintenant il faudrait m'expliquer à quoi ça sert...

Harry et Seamus échangèrent un sourire, ça allait être marrant.

*

Harry était serré contre Draco, Seamus était de l'autre côté du blond, et les trois regardaient Beetlejuice, c'était déjà le second film, ils avaient commencé par I Robot , le but avoué était de montrer le plus de films et genres possible à Draco.

Bon, en fait Harry n'avait jamais vu ces films non plus (merci les Dursleys), donc il les découvrait aussi, mais il restait bien moins impressionné que le blond, ce n'étaient pas ses premiers films.

Le serpentard avait assez rapidement compris le principe, en fait Harry avait un instant craint qu'il n'aie peur des machines électriques après avoir vu le premier film, mais non...et le peu de doute qu'il pouvait avoir avaient été effacé par le second et sa vision plus que fausse de la magie et des fantômes.

La scène du Banana Boat commençait à peine lorsque Draco commença à s'endormir sur son épaule, et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il allait vite dériver à son tour et compte tenu qu'un certain bébé pompait son énergie ça l'étonné moins que quelques jours auparavant.

Seamus sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'il mit le film sur pause.

« Vous voulez aller vous coucher ?

Draco n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, déjà complétement parti au pays des rêves.

« Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

-Pars devant, j'arrête tout ça et je monte avec Dray.

-Entendu.

Harry se leva difficilement, engourdi, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, pas un lit deux places classique comme ils avaient à Poudlard mais quelque chose de plus grand, à se demander où Kreattur l'avait trouvé.

Il ferma les yeux à peine un instant et celui d'après Seamus glissait Draco entre eux sous les couvertures.

Il se rapprocha un peu du blond, posant la main sur son ventre, espérant sentir leur fils mais rien ne vint, apparemment lui aussi dormait.

*

Harry se réveilla avant ses deux compagnons, apparemment porter un enfant n'était pas bon pour sa vessie.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, encore dans le brouillard puis descendit à la cuisine, dans le même état.

Il sortit le nécessaire pour un petit-déjeuner pour trois et se mit au travail sous le regard désapprobateur de Kreattur.

Un bruit à la fenêtre (probablement une des seules vraies fenêtre) lui fit lever les yeux, il accepta la lettre de la chouette, s'étonnant à peine que celle-ci reparte sans réponse.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe...elle contenait une autre enveloppe...rouge.

« ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉS, MONSTRES, N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS FAIT ASSEZ DE DOMMAGES AUTOURS DE VOUS, VOUS OSEZ MONTRER VOTRE BESTIALITÉ À TOUS ?! VOS FAMILLES DOIVENT ÊTRE AFFLIGÉES, AVOIR DE TELS...

La lettre explosa en un magnifique feu d'artifice rouge, Seamus se tenait à la porte, baguette levée, l'air consterné.

« Ça va ?

-Oui, aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître je n'avait pas pensais à une beuglante en l'acceptant.

Draco arriva alors, probablement réveillé par les cris.

« On avait un système pour bloquer les beuglantes au manoir, je chercherai si je trouve le bon sort dans la bibliothèque.

-Bonne idée.

Harry s'approcha de Seamus, quémandant un baiser et invitant Draco à faire pareil d'un geste de la main.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser et se câliner en plain milieu de la cuisine avant que l'odeur de bruler ne fasse régir Seamus.

Le roux retira la poêle du feu, le bacon qu'Harry avait commencé à préparer était carbonisé.

« Bon...On demande à Kreattur de nous cuisiner quelque chose à la place ?

-C'est probablement une bonne idée.

Une nouvelle chouette tapa à la fenêtre.

« Si c'est encore une beuglante...

-Non, c'est la chouette de Fleur et Bill.

Draco ouvrit et s'empara de l'enveloppe, il jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry et Seamus avant de l'ouvrir.

« Fleur et le bébé vont bien, ils passeront dans une ou deux semaines pour qu'on le voit et que Fleur nous examine.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, Fleur fait dire qu'elle pourra surement nous donner le sexe du bébé.

-Oh.

-Harry ?

-J'ai encore du mal à réaliser certains aspects de la chose...

Le brun fit un petit sourire gêné, savoir qu'une future personne grandissait dans son ventre était...étrange. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas encore connaissance de toutes les facettes de cette situation...

Il verrait bien...

***

Je suis de retour !

Bon, une chapitre un peu faible mais ça va s'arranger...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à demain !


	39. Chapitre 38

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Seamus se réveilla prit en sandwich entre ses deux dominés, la position devenait de plus en plus fréquente depuis leur arrivée à Grimmault Place.

Ses deux compagnons avaient besoin de se rassurer dans leur sommeil et...et bien, il était aussi là pour ça.

Il sortit précautionneusement du nid de couverture qu'était leur lit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Fleur devait venir avec son fils ce matin, mieux valait être prêt à les recevoir.

Il commanda le petit déjeuner à Kreattur (l'elfe avait tendance à être grognon si quelqu'un cuisinait à sa place), puis fit le tour de salon, vérifiant que rien ne trainait.

« Seamus ?

Draco se tenait derrière lui, apparemment bien réveillé, il avait enfilé un pantalon et un simple t-shirt...c'est là que Seamus appréciait vraiment la magie, un sort rapide et les vêtements se retrouvaient à la bonne taille.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si ils avaient dû aller faire des courses sur le chemin de traverse...et vu le physique de Draco pas question d'aller côté moldu.

« Déjà levé ?

-Il est dix heures...

-Et Harry ?

-Encore endormi, je me souviens au début j'étais très fatigué aussi, ça devrait se tasser, pour lui...

-Hum ? Ah oui, toi ça empirera au début du troisième trimestre c'est ça ?

-Tu parles d'un trimestre, il fera minimum quatre mois...

Seamus l'embrassa, sachant très bien que même si le blond râlait, il en était assez content de ce bébé.

Draco se colla à lui, enfin, autant que son ventre le lui permettait, approfondissant le baiser.

« J'ai hâte d'être dans deux-trois mois, vous voir, toi et Harry, ronds, avec mes enfants dans vos ventres...

-Et si ce n'était pas moi qui allai ressembler à une baleine, je pari que je partagerai ton enthousiasme...

Un coup de sonnette retentit et ils entendirent l'elfe ouvrir la porte.

Fleur arriva dans le salon, Joshua dans ses bras, l'air plus épanouie que jamais.

« Bonjour, je vous présente Joshua !

Le bébé avait les cheveux de son père mais semblait lui aussi portait l'héritage veela de sa mère.

« Il est adorable.

Draco avait l'air conquit...tu parles d'un méchant serpentard, fou d'un bébé...

« Je vais chercher Harry.

Fleur hocha la tête et Draco ne sembla pas remarquer, trop occupé à gagatiser devant le petit Joshua.

*

« Harry.

Le brun remua un peu, enfonçant se tête dans un oreiller.

« Harry, Fleur est arrivée.

Un grognement.

« Je sais que tu as besoin de dormir en ce moment mon cœur, mais il faut que tu descendes.

Un autre grognement.

« Aller...Fleur et Joshua sont là....

-Gnjoshua ?

Ahah ?

« Oui, elle est venue nous présenter son bébé.

Le brun releva enfin la tête, cligna des yeux avant de regarder Seamus et de l'embrasser.

« Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Seamus le re-embrassa et repartit.

*

Fleur lançait des sorts sur le ventre d'Harry, semblant se parler à elle même.

« Bien, tout à l'air en ordre, ce bébé naitra surement dès que tu auras fini tes sept mois.

-Génial...

Le medere n'avait pas l'air emballé par la nouvelle.

« Vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

-Je sais pas, Harry ?

Le brun regarda Draco, le blond haussa les épaules.

« Oui.

La vélane lança un nouveau sort.

« Une fille.

Un grand sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Harry, probablement à son insu.

« Une fille et un garçon...on va rigoler.

-Bien sur...

Draco rendit Joshua à Fleur, il l'avait gardait pendant qu'elle auscultait Harry.

« Bon, je vais aller rejoindre Bill au terrier. Donc, vous deux vous n'hésitez pas à vous reposer, vous mangez ce que vous voulez, les instincts nephelims vous aiderons pour ça...

*

Il était déjà midi, Kreattur leur servit du bœuf bourguignon, attendant visiblement de voir leur réaction...parfois cet elfe était bizarre.

Draco venait de se resservir pour la troisième fois quand une beuglante arriva par la fenêtre ouverte, la chouette qui l'avait livrée déjà repartie.

La douce voix de Hermione Granger retentit.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU PARTIR COMME ÇA ? TU SAIS QUE TU N'ES PAS DANS TON ÉTAT NORMAL ! ET VOUS ! FINIGAN ! MALFOY ! JE NE VOUS PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À MON AMI !

La lettre partit en fumée sous le coup de baguette expert de Draco.

« Cette fille ne lâchera donc jamais...

-Nan, j'en ai peur.

-Comment t'as pu devenir ami avec cette mégère ?

-Bah...c'est elle qui nous a collé après l'accident avec le troll.

-Encore une fille que t'aurais dû laisser mourir...

Harry se pencha vers Draco, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Voir ses deux compagnons s'embrasser faisait toujours le même effet à Seamus, c'est pourquoi il prit Harry dans ses bras, échangea un baiser puis refit de même avec Draco.

Il les entraina dans la chambre rouge, c'était après tout la plus pratique pour ça.

Il aida l'infere à se positionner sur le lit aux draps de soie carmin, le blond était à genoux, face au mur, y prenant appui.

Harry se mit derrière lui, Seamus préférait que le medere profite du temps où il pouvait encore pénétrer Draco s'en être gêné par son ventre.

Lui-même se plaça derrière le brun, le préparant de la même façon, la préparation était plus rapide depuis le début de la grossesse d'Harry, son anus se préparant déjà pour l'accouchement à venir.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le medere pénétrer leur infere.

Il s'enfonça à son tour, des gémissements accompagnèrent son action.

Comme à chaque fois Harry commença à donner le rythme, provocant ainsi un concert régulier de cris, de gémissement et de grognements.

Ils éjaculèrent au même moment, s'effondrant, Draco roula sur le côté se massant le dos, de l'autre côté du lit Harry faisait de même, si son dos n'était pas encore soumis à trop de poid ses articulations elles n'étaient pas aux mieux.

L'irlandais les soulagea l'un après l'autre, Fleur leur avait donné une crème -moldu- spéciale pour les aider, rendre leur peau plus élastique et calmer les douleurs.

Draco grogna sous le massage, il faudrait probablement éviter certaines positions (en plus de celles déjà mises de côté) et chercher une solution pour le jour où Harry serait aussi rond que leur infere.

Bon...il y arriverait, vu le nombre de livres dans cette maison il y en avait surement un qui contiendrait la solution, au pire il chercherait dans les anciennes affaire de Sirius Black.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'aperçut que dix bonnes minutes après que ses dominés avaient sombré dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quoiqu'en dise le blond, il était clair qu'il avait besoin de plus de sommeil que d'habitude, et vu la façon dont il gigotait la nuit Seamus était certain que les mouvement du bébé l'empêchaient de s'endormir.

Il se leva discrètement et rejoignit Kreattur à la cuisine.

Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître (surtout du point de vue de Draco) l'elfe avait une conversation variée et Seamus appréciait de pouvoir l'interroger sur à peu près tout, que ce soit la culture sorcière ou les mœurs de la famille Black ou des membres de l'ordre qui avaient séjourné sur place.

L'elfe de maison était en pleine préparation du diner, chose curieuse aussi tôt dans l'après midi...

Il se pencha vers les différentes casseroles...

Des lasagnes !

Que rêver de mieux ?

Il se fit expulser de la cuisine après avoir voulu gouter la viande, c'est donc plus ou moins dépité qu'il partit rejoindre ses compagnons, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à Draco, le blond aurait fait étrangler le pauvre elfe.

***

Bon, on redemarre un peu, demain ce sera déjà plus interessant vu qu'on va "boucler la boucle"...

Oh et merci pour toute vos reviews, cette fic vient de dépasser les 500 !

Edit: un sondage pour mes deux prochaines fics est désormais disponnible sur mon profil, il restera jusqu'à la fin de cette fic.


	40. Chapitre 39

Discliamer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco sentit quelqu'un se lever à sa droite...probablement Harry, le brun découvrait l'effet d'un bébé trop proche de la vessie ces derniers temps.

Le bras de Seamus était juste au dessus de son ventre, le roux devait être encore endormi sinon ses mains serait déjà sur son ventre vu comme leur fils bougeait...Il avait commencé son sixième mois de grossesse et dormir devenait de plus en plus dur avec tout ces mouvements dans son ventre.

Il entendit son medere descendre, surement un détour par la cuisine.

Draco ferma les yeux pour mieux les rouvrir quelques secondes après, apparemment il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir ce matin-là.

Il se leva assez lentement malheureusement, les problèmes d'équilibres étaient de plus en plus fréquents, en fait il était presque certain de se mettre à se dandiner dans le mois...rien de bien joli.

Il descendit les escaliers avec précaution, ne pas pouvoir voir où il mettait les pieds n'était pas particulièrement marrant non plus.

Bref on l'aura comprit: Draco commençait à voir les mauvais côtés de sa grossesse et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« Dray ? Tu es déjà levé ?

Harry le regardait de l'entrée de la cuisine, torse nu, révélant une légère bosse sur son ventre (le brun n'avait pas était particulièrement excité par cette découverte), les yeux encore à moitié fermés, une assiette de saucisses dans les mains.

« C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, tu dors plus que moi en ce moment...

Le blond lui vola un baiser avant d'attraper une des saucisses et de la dévorer, un instant il hésita à mettre du chocolat dessus mais abandonna l'idée, c'est le genre de mélange qui pouvait réveiller les nausées du medere.

D'un coup des bras encerclèrent ses épaules.

« B'jour.

Seamus avait l'air vraiment mal réveillé, il embrassa Harry avant de s'occuper de l'infere puis de piquer une saucisse à son tour.

« Vous êtes tombés du lit ce matin ?

Deux regards noir lui répondirent.

« Ta fille prend trop de place et appui sur ma vessie, je me suis dit qu'un lit mouillé serait un poil trop désagréable, et ensuite j'ai eu envie de saucisses donc...

-Quand à moi je me suis réveillé en sentant Harry partir, puis votre fils s'est réveillé et là impossible de me rendormir...

Deux mains se dirigèrent alors vers son ventre, espérant sentir un quelconque mouvement et bien sur le bébé se mit à bouger encore plus à ce moment là.

Parfois...Draco avait vraiment l'impression de n'être là que pour porter leur enfant, et même si ils lui avaient déjà dit le contraire c'est un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette se fit entendre.

Il entendit Kreattur répondre puis l'elfe arriva à leur côtés en un pop.

« Des représentants du ministère veulent voir les maîtres...

-Ont-ils dit ce qu'ils voulaient ?

-Non, maître Seamus.

-Installe les dans le bureau, celui avec la tapisserie.

-Bien, maître Seamus.

Il redisparut, le supere se tourna vers Harry et Draco.

« Harry, enfiles un t-shirt et rejoins avec moi, Dray, mieux vaut qu'ils ne te voient pas, tu ferais mieux de monter.

Deux hochement de têtes lui répondirent et l'irlandais partit vers le bureau.

*

Draco était au milieu d'un assez gros volume sur les techniques sang-pur pour s'assurer de l'apparence de leurs enfants (heureusement que ce genre de pratiques étaient abolis) quand Harry et Seamus entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Alors ?

-Ils essaient de nous mettre à la rue.

-Quoi ?

-On est sensé avoir vidé les lieu le 14 mai, demain donc...

-Bien sur on a contacté Flint et Greengrass.

-Ok, mais sous quel motif ils veulent nous mettre à la rue ?

-Et bien...Arthur Weasley a gentiment signalé au chef de la famille Malfoy que la procédure par laquelle Sirius m'avait légué la maison n'était pas des plus réglementaire, donc comme ta mère est en prison et que c'est elle qui aurait dut tout recevoir...et bien c'est la famille Malfoy qui a tout.

-D'accord, et que peuvent y faire Armand et Greengrass?

-Et bien d'après eux et Percy, la procédure est ancienne mais pas illégale, donc il faut que l'un de nous aille au ministère régler ça mais...normalement ça devrait aller.

-Et qui y va ?

-Moi, c'est à moi que Sirius l'a légué, Seamus reste avec toi au cas ou ils tentent de te mettre à la porte de force et Greengrass sera avec moi pour les procédures et me raccompagnera, donc on devrait s'en sortir.

La situation était des plus agaçantes, s'il n'avait pas était si visiblement enceint, Draco aurait accompagné Harry, la paperasserie il connaissait comme tout bon héritier Malfoy...

Heureusement Quand Harry était habillé rien ne se voyait, sinon ils auraient eu encore plus de problèmes...

Kreattur arriva dans la pièce.

« Messieurs Flint et Greengrass viennent d'arriver.

-Installe les dans le salon, on arrive.

*

Harry était parti avec Armand et Greengrass, selon eux cette histoire ne serait surement terminée que tard dans la soirée.

Draco était une nouvelle fois dans la bibliothèque, Seamus faisait les cent pas devant lui, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur son livre.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien...

-Je sais.

-Alors arrête ça, tu me donne le tournis.

Le roux se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui, l'air boudeur et contrarié.

Bon...tant pis, Draco avait trouvé LA technique pour rendre le sourire à Seamus (et qui marchait aussi sur leur medere), il attrapa sa main et la posa sur son ventre et comme toujours le bébé se réveilla et en profita pour donner des coups.

S'il fallait une preuve que leur enfant était un nephelim ils l'avaient, il réagissait à la présence de Harry et Seamus mais aussi d'Armand.

Bon cette dernière info était nouvelle, elle datait d'à peine quelques heures, l'autre infere n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de toucher son ventre.

« Seamus ?

-Hum ?

-Tu pourrais aller me chercher à manger ?

-Bien sur, tu veux quoi ?

-Un steak ? Avec du miel dessus ?

-Euh...ok.

Oui, c'était probablement horrible comme mélange, mais il avait besoin de ça.

Si ses besoin en viandes, graisses et sucres avaient été relativement raisonnables jusqu'à présent elles avaient empiré lors des deux derniers jours.

Et encore...il n'avait pas fait part à Harry et Seamus de sa découverte de la veille, à savoir que son niveau de magie était pompé par le bébé au point de ne plus pouvoir lancer un accio correct.

En même temps ses compagnons avaient assez en tête sans se soucier encore plus à propos de sa sécurité.

Le roux revint avec son assiette, la tenant le plus loin de lui possible, ça avait pourtant l'air bon.

Draco reposa son livre sur une tablette non loin et s'empara de l'assiette, chaque bouchée était un nouvel allé au paradis (romantique non?).

Il dévora ça sous le regard amusé et...légèrement vert de son supere.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ta faute.

-Peut-être, mais je ne me sens pas particulièrement coupable...

-Quand Harry se mettra à se dandiner dans la maison en même temps que moi je crois que tu aura quelques regrets...

-Oui, ça ou une libido jamais égalée.

-Pervers !

Le reste de l'après midi fut calme, ils attendirent Harry jusqu'à neuf heures, finalement Draco s'endormit sans savoir où en était son medere, vite accompagné par Seamus.

***

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le prologue, je vous conseille de le faire puisqu'il fait suite à ces événements.

La boucle est donc bouclée plus que quinze chapitres !

Je rappelle aussi qu'un sondage est disponnible sur mon profil, merci d'aller y participer.

A demain!


	41. Chapitre 40

Disclaimer: tout à elle

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Harry s'étira dans le lit vide, il entendait les voix de Draco et Seamus au rez-de-chaussé, il jeta un rapide tempus pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà treize heures.

Il alla rapidement aux toilettes, sa vessie semblait rétrécir de jour en jour puis descendit les escaliers.

Ses deux compagnons étaient devant la télé, Draco quasiment couché sur Seamus qui avait une main sur son ventre?

« Hey !

Le blond se redressa, lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Déjà levé ?

-Oh ça va...

Harry se pencha vers eux, les embrassa puis s'installa de l'autre côté de Draco.

« Rien de neuf ?

-Armand a envoyé un courrier disant qu'il passerait ce soir avec quelques bonnes nouvelles.

-Une idée de quoi il parle ?

-Aucune.

Harry posa une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi...-de plus en plus rebondi malheureusement- et grimaça.

« Un problème ?

-Non, juste une sensation bizarre...

Draco fronça les sourcil et posa sa main sur le brun.

-Peut-être que tu la sens bouger ?

-C'est trop tôt !

-Tu n'auras que sept mois de grossesse, certaines choses risque arriver assez vite, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu as plus grossis que moi au même stade ce dernier mois.

-Et alors quoi ? Dans un mois j'aurai l'air de six ?

-Plus de cinq je dirais...en fait vu ton système osseux tu risque de commencer à te dandiner dans un mois.

-C'est moi ou ça te rend heureux.

-Comme ça je serai pas le seul.

-J'm'en fiche t'auras quand même l'air plus gros.

Il vit avec satisfaction Draco prendre un air mécontent.

« Ça suffit vous deux.

-C'est lui qui a commencé!

Seamus soupira de façon plus qu'audible et les embrassa l'un après l'autre pour les faire taire.

*

Armand Flint arriva vers dix-huit heures, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage...ce sourire si irritant.

« Bon...j'ai deux grandes nouvelles.

-Nous sommes tout ouïe.

-Premièrement, la moins importante, l'oncle de Seamus passe devant le magenmagot dans de semaines, deux jours après l'anniversaire de Draco, et il y a suffisamment de preuves pour que Seamus n'ait pas à témoigner.

Le roux soupira de soulagement.

« Et deuxièmement, en regardant les dossiers sur Sirius Black pour son testament on a trouvé autre chose...apparemment il y aurait eu quelques vices de procédure lors du procès de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Donc ils seront libérés demain et seront récupéré par l'actuel chef de famille à la sortie d'Azkaban. Lucius devrait assez vite reprendre la tête du clan Malfoy...

Draco avait l'air aux anges, il était plus qu'évident qu'il adorait ses parents et leur libération était un véritable soulagement.

« En fait...pour éviter que l'actuel chef de famille ne raconte trop de bêtises sur votre compte j'ai convaincu Philip d'aller les informer de leur future libération et de votre situation de façon moins officielle. Donc attendez vous à une visite de leur part assez vite.

Le blond releva les yeux, semblant à peine y croire.

« Merci, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Oh, de rien, quelque chose me dit que ça sera assez vite à mon avantage...

-Possible mais merci quand même.

*

Une fois l'autre infere partit Harry se décida à poser quelques questions à Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par avantages ?

-En tant que chef de famille mon père pourra siéger au magenmagot, ça leur fera un allier certain en cas de problème. De la simple loi qu'ils ne veulent pas voir passer au scandale qui pourrait arriver si on découvrait qu'ils sont des nephelims...

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils aident ?

-Non, enfin...c'est ce qui a dû les décider, mais ils se posaient la question avant.

-Un truc de serpentard quoi, toujours regarder ce qu'une action peut rapporter.

-Une action que tu as envie d'entreprendre de toute façon, oui.

Harry entraina Draco contre lui, l'embrassant et caressant son ventre, il se tendit d'un coup, faisant sursauter le blond.

« Quoi ?

-Cette fois je pense l'avoir sentie.

Les mains de l'ex-serpentard se dirigèrent vers le ventre du brun.

-Hum...moi je ne peux pas encore la sentir mais ça ne devrait plus être qu'une question de semaines...

-Et ça ne te gène pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Les mouvements ?

-Les premiers tu t'y habitus, c'est quand elle commencera à donner de vrais coups que tu auras du mal à dormir.

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête, pensif.

La sentir avait quelque chose d'incroyable, il commençait à vraiment réalisé qu'il portait une personne vivante...ça rendait tout plus réel.

Dans un sens il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir la tête de Lucius Malfoy quand Greengrass lui expliquerai la situation.

Bon, mieux valait ça plutôt que de voir Lucius Malfoy arriver comme une fleur chez eux et se retrouver face à son fils (avec vingt centimètres de moins et lié à deux hommes, oh et enceint) sans qu'il ne sache rien.

*

Harry somnolait sur le canapé du salon, Draco pas bien loin , installé sur un fauteuil, et la télé allumé, diffusant Entretien avec un Vampire.

Il pouvait entendre Seamus et Kreattur dans la cuisine, tantôt discutant calmement, tantôt se bouffant le nez...leur relation était des plus étranges...

Draco s'agita légèrement dans son fauteuil, il était particulièrement nerveux, ses parents devaient être libérés aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer les voir au plus vite.

D'un coup le cheminée s'activa et Philip Greengrass arriva dans le salon.

Le supere lui semblait toujours aussi désagréable, même après avoir passé plusieurs heures en sa compagnie au ministère Harry était toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour.

Seamus venait d'arriver, l'air assez détendu, interrogeant l'autre supere du regard pour savoir ce qui l'amenait.

« Les parents de votre infere viennent d'être relâchés, j'ai pu leur parler hier au soir...

Apparemment il avait décidé de se remettre à ignorer Draco...C'était peut-être pas plus mal, vu la tête de celui-ci.

« Ils semblaient surtout très énervé par le comportement du chef de famille des Malfoy et vous font dire qu'ils passeront dès que celui-ci sera évincé...

-Évincé ?

-Votre infere devra vous expliquer, je dois repartir.

Et cinq secondes plus tard il avait repris la cheminée.

« Draco ? Il voulait dire quoi par évincé ?

-Que mon père va d'abord tenter de reprendre sa place par les moyens légaux, et si les autres membres de la famille s'y oppose...et bien des moyens plus douteux...

-Douteux ?

-Corruption, poison incapacitant, voir assassinat.

-Charmant...

Le blond haussa les épaules, clairement habitué à tout ça.

*

C'est vers sept heures que Kreattur du répondre à la porte puis « popa » devant eux.

« Madame Narcissa Malfoy et Monsieur Lucius Malfoy souhaitent vous parler.

-Amène les dans le salon, Draco doit déjà y être, et préviens Seamus quand il sortira de la salle de bain.

L'elfe s'inclina et repartit.

Harry descendit cinq minutes après, le temps de laisser à Draco quelques instants seul avec ses parents.

Il s'arrêta à la porte du salon, Draco était dans les bras de sa mère tout les deux en pleurs, Lucius se tenait en retrait et regardait son fils avec une tendresse qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, puis l'ainé des Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui, son regard sans aucune hostilité.

« Monsieur Potter...

***

Le retour de Lulu !

Bon...ma quarantième publication...et donc y en a encore à venir.

Merci à tout les reviewer et merci à ceux qui ont répondu au sondage (qui est encore en cours pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore passé...)

A demain !


	42. Chapitre 41

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Lorsque Seamus entra dans le salon il aperçut directement Draco, dans les bras de sa mère tandis qu'un peu plus loin Harry discutait avec Lucius Malfoy.

« Bonsoir...

Mrs Malfoy hocha la tête, la bouche encore perdus dans les cheveux de son fils, Seamus nota vaguement qu'elle était plus grande que Draco et peut-être même qu'Harry.

« Monsieur Finnigan...Je suppose que puisque vous êtes tous trois là, nous allons enfin avoir droit à une version complète des évènements de ces derniers mois.

-Bien sur...installez-vous, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Du scotch pour moi...du porto pour Narcissa, je suppose...

La femme acquiesça, Seamus interrogea Draco et Harry du regard.

« Juste une vodka-coca pour moi.

-Un coca.

A voir la tête d'Harry il aurait apprécié d'avoir la même immunité que Draco à l'alcool, L'irlandais se servit du Whisky et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'Harry, Draco était sur un autre canapé avec sa mère, Lucius occupé le même fauteuil que Draco quelques heures plus tôt.

« Que vous a dit Greengrass ?

-Les grandes lignes, il a parlé d'un élixir, nous a donné les bases sur les nephelims et nous a informé de la condition de Draco ainsi que la perte de son héritage...

-Je vois...

-D'ailleurs...cette histoire d'héritage a été réglé, tu es de nouveau un Malfoy.

Draco sourit légèrement à ça.

-Très bien...je suppose que cette histoire a commencé par l'élixir de Slughorn, comme l'a dit Greengrass...

*

Ils mirent plusieurs heures à conter tous les événements aux Malfoys, en fait vers la fin la tête de Draco avait atterrie sur les genoux de Narcissa tandis qu'il continuait de parler et Harry avait déjà dérivé dans un profond sommeil sur l'épaule du supere.

« Je vois...l'année n'a pas était des plus facile...

-Tu peux dire ça comme ça.

-Je suis désolé Draco, j'ignorais qu'il y avait eu des nephelims dans notre famille.

-C'est fait, c'est fait et puis...je suppose que je suis suffisamment heureux avec eux pour ne pas regretter.

-Ne pas regretter...et si je m'arranger pour faire virer ce vieux fou de Slughorn.

-Ce serait un incroyable cadeau, et je pense que même Harry n'aurait rien contre...

-Et Vous, Seamus ?

-Le virer serait un service pour le monde sorcier en général...

Draco avait un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Seamus ? Peut-être devriez-vous monter Harry dans votre chambre ?

Narcissa avait l'air sincèrement inquiète, l'irlandais acquiesça et prit le medere dans ses bras, il ne réagit même pas au changement de position, ni quand Seamus le déshabilla avant de le mettre dans le lit.

Il redescendit silencieusement pour trouver Draco dans les bras de son père, il attendit quelques secondes dans le couloir avant de faire mine de revenir plus bruyamment.

A son entré le père et le fils étaient de nouveaux assis, au regard amusé que lui jeta Narcissa il comprit qu'elle avait repéré son manège.

« Je suppose que nous vous devons des remerciements pour vous être si bien occupé de notre fils...

-Honnêtement, Narcissa, je ne pense pas avoir une seule fois pensé à agir autrement.

-Peut-être, il n'empêche que Draco aurait pu vraiment souffrir sans votre présence à vous et à Harry.

-C'était aussi à notre avantage...

Draco poussa un soupir et se retourna vers sa mère, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ce qu'il ne vous dit pas, mère, c'est que ça faisait des semaines qu'on se tournait autours tout les trois, l'élixir à juste rendu nos relations plus faciles et évidentes.

-J'avoue m'être toujours demandée pourquoi tu étais si obsédé par Potter, je supposes que c'était ça...

Draco tressaillit un peu aux paroles de son père.

« Je pense, oui. Des deux côtés c'était ça et Seamus...

-Je ne les ai remarqué que plus tard et je pense que c'est pareil pour eux...

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, je suppose que je devrais être fou de rage à l'idée d'un fils gay, mais le fait qu'un héritier pour les Malfoy soit en route rattrape ce petit problème.

-Même un héritier qui n'est pas de sang pur ?

-Et bien...d'après ce que vous avez dit de cet élixir, vous êtes tout les trois des nephelims à part entière.

-Oui...

-Donc dans un sens c'est un sang pur, et ce n'est as comme si le sang Malfoy n'était pas teinté depuis pas mal de générations.

-Quasiment la deuxième génération d'après mes recherches.

-Donc ce sera bien l'héritier.

L'infere hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Quand à son éducation...

Seamus fronça les sourcils à ces paroles, il était hors de question que son fils ou même sa fille soit élevé comme Draco (même si le blond était adorable il avait quelques issues)

« Je crois qu'on pourra s'occuper de ça père...

-Pardon ?

-Que mon-notre fils soit l'héritier Malfoy est un honneur, mais je refuse qu'on lui apprenne à ignorer ses émotions ou à haïr certaines personne juste par principe...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai eu suffisamment de mal avec ça cette année pour savoir que ce n'est pas un bon bagage, surtout pour un nephelim.

Lucius parut réfléchir un instant, un regard à Narcissa le décida à répondre.

« Très bien...c'est votre fils après tout, néanmoins je voudrais au moins pouvoir lui apprendre l'histoire de notre famille et comment la gérer.

-Et bien...il faudra que j'en parle plus avec Harry et Seamus, mais pour l'histoire oui, quant à comment la gérer ce ne sera que si il le désire et il aura le choix entre vous et moi comme professeur. Et pas de cours de magie avant ses onze ans, et pas de magie noire du tout.

-Il pourrait en avoir besoin.

-C'est le fils de Harry Potter, un simple expelliarmus ajouté à la puissance dont il va hériter devrait le sortir de pas mal de situations...

-Nous en rediscuterons...

-Si vous voulez, mais je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

Lucius hocha la tête, probablement assez impressionné par le prise de position de son fils.

Pour tout dire Seamus était assez étonné par son infere aussi, il pensait devoir se battre bec et ongles, Harry à ses côtés pour faire entendre raison à Draco et son père.

Leur fils aurait donc une éducation décente, sans aucun coup bas de Draco, parfait, l'avenir semblait encore plus simple que ce qu'il pensait.

Narcissa embrassa son fils sur la tête puis se leva.

« Il est temps que nous rentrions au manoir, il me faut encore faire ré-organiser nos quartiers et il est déjà minuit passé.

-Très bien.

-Je t'écrirais assez vite pour te tenir au courant, et je suppose que l'on pourra se voir à ton anniversaire.

Elle regarda Seamus à ces mots, attendant surement son autorisation.

« Bien sur, je doute que Draco puisse apprécier correctement un anniversaire si vous n'êtes pas là.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à venir au manoir, je crois que Monsieur Potter aura bien besoin de le revoir sous de meilleurs conditions

-Avec plaisir.

Seamus les raccompagna à la porte puis retrouva Draco dans la cuisine, devant une glace à la vanille.

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de retrouver sa famille ?

-C'est agréable, et j'apprécie vraiment que ni toi ni Harry ne vous soyez mal comporté.

-C'était dur de les insulter, on voit qu'ils t'aiment et je crois qu'ils ont vu que tu avais pas mal changé...

-Oh, oui, je me demande ce qui les a mis sur la piste, ma taille ou mon énorme ventre ?

-Je voulais dire que tu as mûris.

-Ah ?

-Oui, ton petit discours sur l'éducation de notre fils à eu un certain effet.

-Je savais très bien que ni, toi ni Harry ne seriez d'accord...

-Mais tu t'es quand même opposé à ton père, et puis tes arguments semblaient plutôt sincères.

Le blond rougit à ces paroles.

-Peut-être, je ne regrette pas vraiment mon éducation, mais je veux autre chose pour lui.

Seamus sourit à ça et entraina le blond avec lui vers leur chambre.

« Il est temps qu'on se couche, ce petit bout de chou t'empêche suffisamment de dormir sans ça...

Draco sourit calmement, tendrement et embrassa le supere avant de se caler contre Harry, Seamus dans son dos.

***

Et de quarante et un !

Mon sondage est toujours en ligne (et ce message sera là jusqu'à ce que cette fic soit finie ou que j'oublie de le mettre)

PS: J'ai quelques problème chez moi (plus d'eau chaude) donc je risque poster plus ou moins en retard vu que je compte emprunter la salle de bain de ma copine ou de tout autre bonne âme de ma connaissance...


	43. Chapitre 42

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco se réveilla doucement, se rapprochant de la plus grosse source de chaleur, Harry.

Il tenta de s'approcher le plus possible du brun ce qui était de moins en moins facile, son ventre était en plein milieu du chemin et comme Harry commençait à développer une belle courbe au même niveau, à se demander comment Seamus réussissait à dormir entre eux deux.

Le brun ouvrit œil, rapprocha Draco de lui, l'aidant à s'installer au plus près.

« Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci.

-Où est Seamus ?

-'Cune idée.

Le medere lui jeta un regard de chouette mal réveillée et succomba à ses plus bas instincts en refermant les yeux et serrant le blond contre lui...pas que Draco s'en plaigne.

*

Son père les regardait tout trois comme s'ils étaient une des plus grandes énigmes du monde magique.

« Comment, alors que vous étiez invité pour déjeuner, vous êtes vous débrouillé pour arriver à quasiment treize heures ?

-Et bien...j'ai eu du mal à réveiller Draco et Harry ce matin.

-En fait, c'est la faute d'Harry, j'étais réveillé mais il a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on se rendorme...

-Merci de tout me mettre sur le dos.

-Peu importe, passons à la salle à manger.

Draco regarda son père se retourner prestement, probablement pour ne pas montrer qu'il était mort de rire.

Il l'avait rarement vu rire mais ce Lucius Malfoy en était surement capable, Azkaban l'avait changé, avait changé ses deux parents.

Un an auparavant jamais il n'aurait eu le dernier mot sur l'éducation de son fils...

Ses parents semblaient libérés d'un poids, peut-être était-ce la liberté retrouvée après tant d'années entre Voldemort et le ministère.

Peu importe, ils avaient l'air totalement heureux pour la première fois depuis la quatrième année du jeune serpentard.

*

Draco suivit sa mère dans son ancienne nurserie, Harry n'était pas loin derrière, ils avaient laissé Lucius et Seamus en tête à tête.

« Draco ? Viens voir...ce sont les vêtement que tu portais juste après ta naissance.

-Ça ?! C'est assez...féminin.

-Et bien ce sera pour votre fille...

Le blond partagea un regard désespéré avec Harry.

« On a déjà pas mal d'affaire...ce n'est pas la peine.

-Bien sur que si, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais une quelconque utilité...

La femme blonde continua à fouiller dans une armoire.

« Oh! Tu te souviens de ça ?

Dans les mains de Narcissa Malfoy se tenait un adorable dragon en peluche, vert émeraude et légèrement abimé bien sur...

« Euh...oui.

Draco le prit dans ses bras, ça avait été sa première et seule peluche et son premier ami, Fluffy, oui le nom était horrible mais bon...

« Je me souviens...

Il se souvenait surtout de pourquoi Fluffy n'avait plus d'aile droite, il jouait avec la cane de son père (celle à tête de serpent, avec les crocs bien visibles) quand l'incident était survenu, résultat une aile en moins pour Fluffy, un passage de tête dans la cheminée (allumée) pour Dobby et une réprimande pour Draco...

« Je crois qu'on va l'emporter celui-là.

-Et vous Harry ? Vous aviez un de ces doudou étant enfant ?

-Quand j'étais chez mes parents oui, un lion en peluche, mais par la suite..non.

-Un lion ? Un peu classique non ?

-Tu crois pouvoir donner des leçons avec ton dragon ?

Draco allait répliquer quand Narcissa toussota, signalant sa présence.

« Et sinon, comment se passent vos grossesses.

-Plutôt bien, même si celle d'Harry est problématique.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis trop puissant, la grossesse avance vite et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si tout se passe correctement.

-Et vous n'avez pas ce problème pour Draco ?

-Non, Fleur, notre médecin, a trouvé un livre sur les nephelims pour l'aider là-dessus, et puis nous connaissons au moins un autre infere...

-Oui, Armand Flint...

-Voilà.

-Je chercherai dans la bibliothèque du manoir, peut-être y trouverais-je une information quelconque...

-Merci mère.

Narcissa sourit à Draco, l'air rassurante et confiante.

« Très bien, et pour leurs prénoms ?

-Nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi.

-Il reste encore quasiment quatre mois mère...

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt, Harry des idées ?

-Quelque chose en hommage à mes parents ou Sirius, mais je refuse de leur donner le même nom. Je veux qu'ils soient uniques.

-On en rediscutera avec Seamus...

Harry hocha lentement la tête, il aurait préféré avoir des noms plus rapidement...

« Bien, allons rejoindre Lucius, je suis certaine qu'il a finit son discours auprès de seamus.

-Son discours ?

Draco répondit à la place de sa mère.

« Oui, du genre _fait du mal à mon fils et tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour _mais un version Malfoy, un long monologue de menace et d'auto-apitoiement, le tout couvert par un dose de ton supérieur.

-Eurk.

-Et devines quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas devoir passer pas là aussi.

La tête que fit Harry à ce moment là était assez incroyable...

*

Draco était dans le petit-salon, Seamus à ses côtés, sa mère en face d'eux et sur la table basse; du thé avait été apporté par un elfe.

Harry entra dans la pièce, l'air à moitié malade (le même que Seamus deux heures auparavant dans les même circonstances).

« Draco, ton père veut te parler.

-Ok...

Bon...là il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le même discours que pour les autres.

Il s'arréta devant la porte du bureau de son père, il respira un grand coup avant de frapper.

« Entre !

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui...

L'homme avait l'air pensif et...inquiet ?

« Comment te sens tu Draco ?

-Et bien...assez bien je suppose, un peu fatigué mais...

-Non, je veux savoir comment tu te sens en tant que nephelim, comment gères tu cette nouvelle situation ?

-Oh...elle n'est plus si nouvelle que ça. J'ai eu du mal, surtout devoir être le dominé...Mais ça va, bien sur il m'arrive d'avoir des crises d'angoisse à cause des instincts nephelims ou justement parce que je ne sais pas ce qui est lié à ces instincts ou pas.

-C'est de ça dont tu parlais en refusant que ton fils soit élevé sur le même modèle que toi ?

-En partie, oui, et puis...se sentir inférieur parce que son sang n'est pas pur n'est pas un sentiment des plus agréables.

Lucius hocha pensivement la tête.

« Très bien...allons rejoindre ta mère, je pense que sa partie de l'interrogatoire est terminé.

-Je savais que quelque chose du genre se tramait...

-Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de les laisser avec elle.

-Je doute que mère risque la vie de sa petite fille en s'en prenant à Harry, et elle a l'air d'apprécier Seamus.

-Oui...il est assez _serpentard_ pour un griffondor...

-Les deux le sont, mais pas suffisamment pour ne faire que profiter de moi.

-Humhm, et j'espère qu'ils resteront dans cette optique.

-Je compte tout faire pour.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon d'un même mouvement, trouvant Narcissa, plus droite que jamais, un sourire assez effrayant aux lèvres, et de l'autre côté de la pièce Harry et Seamus, particulièrement raides et portant un air assez apeuré.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'en aille...

Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait pu leur dire ?

***

Et encore un !

(rappel: un sondage est toujours disponnible sur mon profil)


	44. Chapitre 43

Disclaimer: Tout à elle

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Harry se réveilla aux côtés de Draco, le blond était serré contre lui, autant que le permettaient leurs ventres respectif en tout cas, et un léger ronronnement sortait de sa gorge.

Il se permit un sourire avant de sortir difficilement du lit, il paraît que certaines femmes n'ont quasiment pas de ventre à cinq mois de grossesse, lui en était à trois et demi et il avait déjà du mal à se lever seul...

Bon, à six mois et demi Draco avait les mêmes problèmes mais lui avait un ventre encore plus prononcé, Seamus disait que c'était à cause de son pelvis si tout ces problèmes d'équilibre arrivaient si vite...rien de bien marrant.

Harry descendit à la cuisine, y trouvant un Seamus en pleine auto-mutilation mentale, le procès de son oncle avait lieu dans moins de deux heures et il hésitait probablement encore à y aller.

« Seamus ?

Le roux releva immédiatement la tête, faisant un petit sourire au medere avant de l'attirer à lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Bien dormis ?

-Elle ne te gène pas à trop remuer ?

La main du supere passa sur son ventre, accueillit par plusieurs mouvements de leur fille.

« Non, c'est encore assez peu dérangeant...

-Draco est toujours endormi ?

-Oui, mais maintenant que le lit est vide il devrait descendre assez vite.

Il embrassa Seamus tendrement, cherchant à le rassurer pour cette journée.

Le baiser menaçait de devenir une séance de pelotage en règle quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

Draco arriva dans la cuisine, l'air mal réveillé et un peu grognon.

« Ça va Dray ?

-Non, ma bouillotte s'est fait la malle et je déteste ces marches...

Harry leva clairement les yeux au ciel avant de descendre des genoux de Seamus pour embrasser le blond.

« Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas rester pour te réchauffer toute la journée...

-Pourtant passer la journée au lit aurait pu être agréable...

-Je vais y aller !

Les deux dominés se tournèrent vers Seamus.

« Hein ?

-Je vais voir le procès de mon oncle.

-Mais on ne peut même pas t'y accompagner...

-Je suis un grand garçon.

-Tes parents seront là...

-Raison de plus pour que j'y aille.

-Demande au moins à Percy ou à Armand de venir avec toi...au cas où...

-Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal.

Harry échangea un regard avec Draco; ils pouvaient en donner une bonne dizaines.

*

Draco poussa un nouveau soupir, et même si Harry était tout aussi énervé et ennuyé par cette attente, les soupirs du blond commençaient à devenir frustrants.

Seamus était partit trois heures avant, le procès allait bientôt être fini normalement...

Nouveau soupir du blond.

« Il va bientôt rentrer.

-Oui, sauf si son oncle s'en sort ou que sa famille lui saute dessus, ou que la presse lui saute dessus ou que...

-Hey, j'essaie d'être optimiste ici.

Encore un soupir.

-Allons au salon, regarder un film nous permettra peut-être de ne pas y penser...

Le blond fit mine de répliquer puis se ravisa et hocha la tête.

Harry se leva difficilement du fauteuil où il s'était installé et jeta un coup d'œil au blond, apparemment il avait encore plus de difficultés que lui, il l'aida à se lever puis descendit au salon.

La musique d'Indiana Jones se fit entendre dans la pièce tandis qu'ils s'installaient tant bien que mal sur le canapé,en fait ils avaient déjà vu les deux premiers dans la semaine et Draco avait eu l'air d'adorer...

Indiana quittait Berlin quand Seamus arriva par la cheminée, vite suivit de sa mère et de son père.

« Hey...

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi tout le monde assumait qu'il était le plus idiot des trois, Seamus avait aussi un certain don pour les bêtises apparemment.

« Salut...comment ça s'est passé ?

Il regarda les Finnigan avec méfiance, et vu la façon dont Draco s'était légèrement redressé, les bras enroulés comme un bouclier autours de son ventre, son regard devait être similaire.

« Il est condamné à six ans à Azkaban...

-Oh...

Mrs Finnigan prit un air dédaigneux.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, pas d'applaudissements ou de cris de joie ? Mon frère est enfermé par votre faute...

-Comment ça par notre faute ? On a rien fait !

-Vous avez poussé Seamus à le dénoncer.

-Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien fait.

-Et qui l'a fait alors...

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré à ces paroles.

« Si j'ai bien appris une chose de mon père c'est qu'il n'y a pas plus égocentrique que ce genre de trafiquant, n'importe lequel des collègues de votre frère a pu le dénoncé si c'était à son avantage...

-Votre père ?

-Lucius Malfoy, mangemort particulièrement riche et puissant et désormais connu pour le collection d'artefacts de magie noire qu'il possédait, vous avez dut en entendre parler...

-Oui, il est à sa place à Azkaban...

-Non, il est à sa place au manoir...il a été libéré il y a deux semaine à cause d'un vice de procédure.

La femme pâlit à ces mots.

« Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici...

Elle tenta d'entrainer son mari vers la cheminée mais celui-ci la retint un instant.

« Seamus c'est moi ou tes...compagnons ont pris du poids.

Harry rougit sous l'insulte, ce type ignorait ce qu'était le tact ou quoi ?

Draco s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Probablement mais c'est à cause de notre nature nephelim...

Son père fit un pas en arrière, comme frappé, apparemment il avait oublié ce détail concernant son fils.

« Nous y allons.

*

Seamus s'effondra dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé, Draco se redressa sur le canapé, tout comme Harry.

« Pourquoi tu les as emmené ici ?

-J'espérai pouvoir leur faire entendre raison...

-Tu crois que ta mère a comprit pour les bébés ?

-Peut-être...je doute qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit...pas après ton petit discours sur ton père...

Draco hocha la tête, soulagé.

« Tu aurais dû nous prévenir avant qu'ils arrivent.

-Oui...désolé, je pensais que vous seriez dans une autre pièce.

Le blond se leva difficilement pour aller aux toilettes, Harry le regarda partir quand un détail attira son attention.

Draco se dandinait, le brun retint difficilement un éclat de rire et vu la tête de Seamus il avait remarqué aussi.

Lorsque l'ex-serpentard revint dans la pièce il eu un temps d'arrêt en voyant leur état.

« Quoi encore ?

-Ça ne va pas te plaire...

Draco haussa un sourcil, demandant clairement des précisions.

« Tu te dandines.

Ça y est, Seamus avait lâché la bombe.

« Quoi ?

Il fit quelques pas pour vérifier et poussa un grand cri de rage en s'apercevant que ça n'avait rien d'une blague.

« Je m'en fiche, je vous déteste tous les deux !

Seamus l'attira contre lui, toujours mort de rire, Harry n'était pas en meilleur état...

« Potter arrête de rigoler, tu vas pas tarder par faire ça aussi je te signale...

Cette simple idée faisait pâlir le brun.

***

Et encore un !

Et sinon, est-ce qu'il y en a parmis vous qui joue à Aion ?


	45. Chapitre 44

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Seamus regardait Draco et Harry se bouffer le nez, encore...

Oh les deux n'avaient jamais vraiment fait le paix, mais les disputes avaient empiré après l'annonce de la grossesse d'Harry, puis après que Draco se soit mit à se dandiner il y a deux semaines et maintenant qu'Harry avait le même problème c'était encore pire...

En fait quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas du tout aurait pu croire qu'ils se détestaient...en fait c'était juste leur moyen (plus que douteux) de communiquer.

Il allait intervenir lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« J'y vais, ça doit être Fleur, elle devait nous ausculter aujourd'hui...

Draco sortit de la pièce sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

« Tu devrais arrêter de le taquiner là dessus...

-Mais...

-Notre infere reste un Malfoy, il a été éduqué pour rester gracieux en toute circonstance, imagine comment il se sent maintenant.

Harry fit la moue, déçut de perdre son nouveau jeu, ce medere était bien trop serpentard pour son bien parfois...

« SEAMUS ! HARRY !

Les cris de Draco résonnèrent dans la maison en même temps que le bruit de sorts.

*

Seamus descendit les escaliers au plus vite, trouvant Draco le bras en sang dans le hall d'entrée, un bouclier bleu de type inconnu devant lui.

De l'autre côté se trouvait le clan Weasley.

Harry arriva pas loin derrière lui, l'entrainant à terre alors que Molly Weasley lançait un reducto en direction de sa tête.

Charlie fit mine de s'approcher de Draco mais fut littéralement éjecté par l'étrange bouclier contre ses deux frères.

Arthur jeta un incendio vers Harry puis un expelliarmus vers Draco, le sort rebondit su le bouclier et prit Molly par surprise.

Seamus lui lança un pétrificus, puis fit de même aux trois frères. Ginny s'avança rapidement et lança un endoloris sur le roux, il s'écarta de justesse tandis qu'Harry lançait un sortilège de saucissonnage au père et à la fille.

Tous les Weasleys étaient désormais à terre, immobilisés.

« Harry ! Appelles les aurores, je doute qu'ils s'en sortent sans encombres cette fois...

Seamus s'avança vers Draco, traversant le bouclier sans problèmes, l'étrange bulle bleue s'évapora aussitôt.

La blessure du blond n'était pas vraiment sérieuse mais saignée abondamment.

« Draco ? Tu vas bien ?

-...Oui, je crois.

-Quel était ce sort ?

-Hein ?

-Le bouclier que tu as utilisé...

-Euh...Ce n'était pas moi...je crois que c'était lui...

Il resserra les bras sur son ventre, laissant peu de doutes sur le lui en question.

« Bon...avec un tel don pour s'en sortir ce doit être Harry qui l'a engendré...

-Surement...

Le blond semblait encore sous le choc.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Ginny Weasley réussit à défaire ses liens, elle pointa sa baguette à Draco.

« Avada Keda...

-Expelliarmus !

La jeune fille fut projetée contre le mur, un groupe d'aurores venait d'entrer suivit par Percy et Armand.

« Une tentative de meurtre en plus de l'entrée sur une propriété privée et l'agression de ses habitants...Miss Weasley, vous n'aidez pas vraiment votre famille.

Armand se tourna vers les trois nephelims, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Draco.

« Doit-on appeler un médecin ?

-Non, le notre doit venir aujourd'hui de toute façon...

-Très bien, Percy restez avec eux jusqu'à se qu'elle arrive, j'accompagne les aurores, il serait dommage qu'il y ait un vice de procédure qui les fasse relâcher après tout...

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis Seamus se tourna vers Percy.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

-Vous êtes assez peu apprécié au ministère, les aurores pourraient vouloir vous attirer des ennuis et faire des erreurs volontaires.

Seamus hocha la tête et aida Draco à se relever puis l'entraina dans le salon vite suivit par Percy et Harry.

Il fit signe au brun de prendre l'infere dans ses bras puis partit chercher de quoi boire, de tout les jours qu'il aurait pu choisir Kreattur avait prit celui-là pour aller faire les courses...

Lorsqu'il revint avec un plateau plein il trouva Draco en pleurs contre Harry.

Cette simple vue lui donnait envie de partir au ministère et d'étrangler les Weasleys...voir pire, lâcher Narcissa Malfoy sur eux, cette femme pouvait être d'une cruauté incroyable...

« Je vais demander à Fleur de passer un peu plus tôt...et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de mettre tes parents au courant.

Le blond hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Peur de se qui se passera si tu ne les préviens pas suffisamment tôt ?

-Je ne sais pas lequel des deux je crains le plus, et je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter l'expérience juste pour savoir...

*

Narcissa Malfoy arriva une heure après, Fleur était en train de soigner la blessure de Draco et celui-ci s'accrochait à Seamus comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, ne prononçant pas un mot.

« Draco ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Il va bien...c'est juste le contrecoup de l'attaque.

La femme regarda Harry, il était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu, elle leva un sourcil, faisant étrangement penser à son fils par ce simple mouvement.

Fleur se mit alors à lui expliquer.

« Comme il a été attaqué l'instinct de Draco l'oblige à être le plus proche possible d'un de ses dominants, et être enceint est loin d'aider dans ce genre de situations.

Narcissa hocha lentement la tête, comme réalisant pour la première fois que son fils n'était pas vraiment humain.

Fleur s'écarta de Draco, ayant fini son travail, Seamus aida le blond à se redresser même si celui-ci se recolla assez vite à lui.

« Où est votre mari ?

-Oh, il est parti au ministère, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez réellement savoir ce qu'il compte y faire...il devrait passer ici dès qu'il aura fini.

*

A peine une dizaine de minutes après, Lucius Malfoy arrivait gracieusement par la cheminée, il fit d'abord le tour de la pièce du regard avant de se diriger vers son fils, toujours dans la même position.

« Draco ? Ça va ? Les blessures étaient-elles grave ?

-Oui, ça va, juste une légère coupure au bras...

Le blond s'était redressé mais restait fermement accroché à Seamus.

Lucius vit clairement ce geste mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

« Et mes futur-petits-enfants ?

-Nous n'avons eu aucun problème de ce côté là, notre médecin a vérifié.

-Oui...en fait ma théorie sur les gènes Harry Potter s'est montrée plus que fondée.

-Draco...

-Comment ça ?

Harry avait l'air particulièrement gêné par cette idée tandis que Draco lui paraissait assez fier, Seamus lui était surtout soulagé.

« Apparemment le bébé a déployé un bouclier après que Draco ait été touché au bras.

-Un bouclier ?

-Une sorte de grosse bulle bleue sur laquelle les sorts rebondissaient mais qui m'a laissé passer sans problème.

-Voilà qui peut se révéler très utile...

-Oui, maintenant on sait qu'il pourra se défendre sans magie noire...

Le blond avait un sourire des plus serpentards en regardant son père, Lucius eu l'air de comprendre où cette conversation menait puisqu'il préféra changer de sujet.

« En ce qui concerne les Weasley, Flint et moi avons passé la procédure au peigne fin, leur procès ne devrait poser aucun problème...

Harry eu l'air gêné à ces paroles, même s'il ne faisait plus confiance aux Weasleys, il n'avait jamais dût penser qu'il serait responsable (même indirectement) de leur emprisonnement.

Les Malfoys partirent peu de temps avant vingt heures, laissant les trois nephelims épuisés par les évènements de la journée.

***

Bon...mon prof de cet aprem' est fou, je dois lui envoyer deux devoir ce soir dernier délais donc je ne suis pas sure de finir d'écrire le chapitre de demain à temps...dans le pire dès cas il arrivera plus tard dans la soirée mais ça risque pas mal décalé mon rythme de travail...


	46. Chapitre 45

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux, il était sur le côté, serré contre Seamus, son énorme ventre calé entre eux deux, de l'autre côté du roux Harry avait prit la même position.

L'infere tenta de se lever, son ventre le gênait de plus en plus, à huit mois de grossesse il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir grossir plus, impression que Fleur avait démentit d'ailleurs...

Ses mouvements désordonnés réveillèrent Seamus, le supere se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Désolé, une envie de mousse au chocolat...

L'irlandais ferma les yeux un instant puis se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry pour aller chercher la mousse en question.

Draco eu un léger sourire contrit, il était de nouveau dans une période de pré-chaleurs et ses envies de sucres dépassées tout ce qu'il avait connu puisqu'ajoutées à sa grossesse.

Bien sur, comme il avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever et se déplacer c'est Seamus qui s'y collait, Harry avait désormais exactement les même problèmes que lui donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander.

Son supere revint dans la pièce, plusieurs coupes de mousse au chocolat dans les mains.

Draco renifla avec plaisir, l'odeur du chocolat était particulièrement forte, à tel point que c'est ce qui réveilla Harry quelques minutes après.

Le blond observa son medere se réveiller, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de fixer son attention sur Draco, puis la coupe qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Bjour...

-Bien dormis ?

-Non, notre fille bouge trop.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque.

« Tu crois que notre fils est mieux...

-Non, mais lui c'est normal, il a dût hériter de ton caractère...

-Ça suffit vous deux.

Seamus se pencha vers Harry, lui tendant une des rares coupes de mousse au chocolat rescapées.

L'infere se ré-enfonça dans le nid d'oreiller disposé sur le lit, se collant tant bien que mal à Harry et ronronnant calmement.

« Quelque chose me dit que cette semaine va être épuisante...

-C'est sur, on va devoir faire attention, ne pas trop s'épuiser sans pour autant te laisser en manque...

-Ça fait vraiment pervers dit comme ça.

-On n'est pas vraiment les créatures les plus pures au monde...

-Même...

*

Draco se réveilla d'un coup, il se demanda un instant ce qui avait provoqué son réveil, un coup dans la vessie ou une tentative de la part d'Harry de se lever du lit seul dans le noir (infructueuse bien sur, mais le brun avait plusieurs fois essayé).

Puis il réalisa, les chaleurs venaient de commencer, il secoua légèrement l'épaule de Seamus avant de lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille.

Le roux bougea légèrement avant de frissonner quand Draco dériva vers son cou, il ouvrit les yeux, le blond lui fit un large sourire et repartit à l'attaque.

A peine une minute plus tard, les mouvements dans le lit réveillèrent le brun qui aida Seamus avec le blond.

Draco avait été calé à côté d'Harry qui pouvait donc lui faire subir pas mal de choses tout en restant confortable, Seamus au dessus de lui, le pénétrant doucement.

Les corps plus que sensibles des deux dominés étaient victimes des hormones et des phéromones qu'ils dégageaient, sous l'effet de leurs grossesses et des chaleurs de Draco la sensation était presque comparable au plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant l'union.

Le brun fut le premier à éjaculer, vite suivit de Seamus et Draco, le blond s'endormit quasiment sur le coup sous l'œil amusé de son supere.

*

« Je déteste être enceint !

Seamus regarda Draco calmement, comme attendant que la tempête passe.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord...mais là on y peut pas grand chose...

Le blond fusilla Harry du regard.

Leurs activités à trois étaient bien moins variés maintenant, ni lui ni le brun ne pouvaient se mettre dans certaines position et il fallait de plus en plus souvent que Seamus s'occupe d'eux l'un après l'autre.

Et là, l'instinct d'infere de Draco était plus qu'en pelote, il n'était plus capable de satisfaire ses deux compagnons en même temps, et oui il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute mais...c'était sensé être son devoir d'infere !

Ils étaient dans la chambre rouge, sur un épais tapis de sol, des coussins éparpillés autours d'eux.

L'ex-serpentard tenta vaillamment de se relever, chose des plus faciles lorsque vous avez plus de dix kilos de bébé sur le ventre, et se laissa retomber dans les coussin avec un soupir à fendre le cœur.

« Seamus ? Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

-Bien sur...

Le roux l'aida avec une facilité déconcertante, probablement un truc de supere et le blond fila en direction des toilettes, si les premiers mois de grossesses avaient été dur de ce côté là, c'était maintenant pire, avant au moins personne ne donnait de coups dans sa vessie !

Il s'assit sur les toilettes, oui, _assit_, comme une femme, ne rien voir en dessous de son ventre avait de multiple désavantages, il se souvenait très bien du moment où il s'en était rendu compte; un grand moment de solitude...

Seamus n'avait fait aucun commentaire bien sur mais Harry avait eu du mal à retenir son fou-rire.

Heureusement maintenant le brun avait le même problème, et il l'avait bien plus mal pris.

Seamus l'avait retrouvé en pleurs sur le siège des toilettes et ce au grand déplaisir de Draco qui même s'il aurait dût se sentir vengé n'avait pu que compatir.

Encore une fois il blâmait son instinct pour ça, la compassion n'est pas un défaut malfoyen.

Il se releva difficilement, prenant appui sur le mur et retourna auprès de ses compagnons.

Harry était arrivé sur le lit, probablement lui aussi aidé par Seamus et le roux était encore à terre, attendant probablement le retour de son infere.

« Bon, où en était-on ?

*

La main droite de Seamus massait gentiment son ventre, berçant leur fils, tandis que sa main gauche s'activait sur son membre dur, la main gauche d'Harry se promenait sur son dos et ses hanches et deux des doigts de sa main droite heurtaient régulièrement sa prostate.

Draco était aux anges.

Le rythme de ses deux dominant n'avait rien de frustrant au contraire...

Sa bouche trouva instinctivement celle de Seamus tandis que leur rythme s'accélérait, il sentait le souffle chaud d'Harry derrière lui, le sentait se saccadait, les mettant là encore sur le même rythme tout les trois.

Harry mordilla la peau de son cou, lui envoyant une nouvelle vague de plaisir qui eu raison du peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore, son sperme se répandit entre eux dans la minute qui suivit.

*

Draco s'étira comme il put entre ses deux compagnons, entre le ventre envahissant d'Harry et les bras hyper-protecteurs de Seamus ce n'était pas quelque chose de très facile.

Harry bougea de l'autre côté, roulant légèrement sur le côté pour tenter de se masser le dos.

« Rappel moi de ne plus jamais porter d'enfants...

-Désolé mais on n'a pas beaucoup de moyen d'empêcher ça, pas de système pour avorter, pas de moyen de contraception pour medere et on est loin de pouvoir te repousser quand tu es en chaleurs...

-Comment ça ?

-Tu pourrais me repousser, là, maintenant, si je voulais te sauter dessus ?

-Non, tu sens bien trop bon...

-Voilà.

Le brun poussa un soupir et tenta de se lever sous le regard moqueur du blond.

« Réveille-le, ça ira plus vite.

-Mais...

-C'est notre supere, ça rentre dans son rôle.

-Des fois tu donnes vraiment l'impression qu'on est des animaux.

Draco lui tira la langue tandis qu'Harry réveillait doucement le roux.

Quand il revint dix minutes plus tard, Seamus s'était rendormis et l'infere n'es était pas loin.

Harry porta soudain la main à son ventre, comme sur le coup d'une douleur.

« Ça va ?

Il releva les yeux sur le blond.

« Oui, c'est passé.

Draco le sentit s'allonger de l'autre côté de leur supere et finalement, s'endormit.

***

Bon, ce fut dur mais le voilà...

Oh, j'y penses, je rappelle qu'un sondage est disponnible sur mon profile !


	47. Chapitre 46

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Harry papillonna des yeux, il était minuit moins le quart, donc dans quinze minutes il aurait dix-neuf ans.

Seamus était occupé à masser les pieds d'un Draco pas loin de s'endormir, le blond avait un peu râlé à l'idée de rester éveillé aussi tard juste pour se coucher après minuit et lui offrir ses cadeaux mais une fois qu'Harry lui avait expliqué que c'était une sorte de rituel pour lui...

« Courage Dray, plus qu'un quart-d'heure et je t'autorise à aller te coucher...

-Comme c'est généreux de ta part...

Le serpentard avait beau dire, il avait tout fait pour ester éveillé, et il ne s'était pas trop plaint non-plus....

Une légère douleur traversa le ventre du medere, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait ces douleurs, il avait préféré ne pas leur en parler bien-sur, pas la peine de les inquiéter pour rien.

De toute façon ça faisait deux semaines et rien ne s'était passé donc ce ne devait pas être bien grave...

Minuit sonna enfin, Draco poussa un soupir plus qu'audible et se laissa tomber contre lui, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire...

Harry approfondit le baiser avant de se tourner vers Seamus, l'embrassant à son tour.

Le roux partit dans un coin de la pièce, revenant avec plusieurs paquets.

« Je suppose que tu veux les ouvrir maintenant...

-Bien sur...

Harry tendis les mains, se redressant légèrement, il allait ouvrir le premier lorsqu'une douleure plus forte que les autres traversa son ventre.

Il vit à peine les regards paniqués de Draco et Seamus.

Tout devint noir.

*

« Harry ?

Une voix l'appelait...

« Harry ?

-Potter, t'as pas intérêt à nous lâcher maintenant.

-Draco ?

Le blond soupira contre son oreille.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre, Draco était assit sur le lit, Seamus était à la porte.

« Ça va ?

-Oui...non, j'ai mal.

-Où ?

-Au...au ventre !

-Merde...j'ai appelé Fleur elle devrait arriver assez vite.

-Tu croix qu'il y a un problème avec le bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'espère que non...

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux...il aurait dût les prévenir, il aurait…

« Harry ?

Fleur venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle se précipita vers le medere, lançant plusieurs sortilèges, fronçant les sourcils...au bout de cinq minutes elle poussa un léger soupir, clairement soulagée...

« Alors ?

-Ton corps a du mal à supporter cette grossesse, ta magie protège le bébé mais c'est toi qui est en danger...

-Et...qu'est ce que je peux y faire ?

-Tu restes au lit jusqu'à l'accouchement, ou tu reste allongé sur un canapé mais pas de déplacements à part pour aller aux toilettes.

-Génial...

-Mieux vaudrait faire ce que je te dit si tu ne veux pas accoucher bien avant terme...

-Ce serait vraiment dangereux ?

-Oui...pour les nephelims plus que pour les humains, ta fille pourrait en mourir bien plus facilement à cause de sa magie.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, près à pleurer.

« T'en fais pas...on va faire ce qu'à dit Fleur et tout ira bien...

-Voilà...et puis de toute façon je serais là pour te tenir compagnie, c'est pas comme si je pouvais me déplacer à ma guise...

Il sourit légèrement à la réflexion de Draco, à huit mois et demi le blond maudissait plus que jamais sa condition d'infere, n'importe quelle femme humaine aurait était prête à accoucher...

Fleur sourit , tentant de le rassurer, puis repartit.

*

L'odeur du chocolat réveilla Harry, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se trouva en face de deux pupilles grises.

« Enfin réveillé ?

-Apparemment...

Le blond se colla contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Seamus est en train de préparer ton gâteau au chocolat, enfin...Kreattur le prépare et Seamus doit le distraire...

Le brun poussa un soupir.

« J'ai vraiment un don pour les mauvaises surprises, non ?

-On va dire que ça fait parti de ton charme, et puis tu va rester coincé au lit pendant un mois et demi, c'est mieux que certaines autres choses qui te sont arrivés...

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, regarde, pas de psychopathe hyper-puissant à tes trousses, le ministère nous laisse tranquille, pas de basilique dans la maison, pas de pierre bizarre non plus, pas d'échappés de prison, pas de tournois bizarre, pas crapaud rose, pas de charmant garçon blond pour tenter de tuer quelqu'un sous tes yeux...

-Charmant garçon blond...

-Oui, j'aurai pu dire superbe mais...soyons franc, cette année là je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme...

-Draco...

Le blond avait l'air assez mal à l'aise maintenant...

« Joyeux anniversaire !

Seamus arriva dans la chambre, un immense gâteau dans les bras.

« On arrivera jamais à manger tout ça....

-Tu ne t'en sens peut-être pas capable mais moi si...

-Oui, mais toi ton instinct nephelim te commande de te goinfrer de sucreries...

-Exact, et après l'accouchement vous m'entendrez râler sur mes kilos en trop !

Le gâteau était couvert de copeaux de chocolat et dix-neuf bougies étaient allumées dessus.

Seamus l'amena à hauteur d'Harry pour que celui-ci puisse les souffler, il réussit à tout éteindre en un souffle, faisant silencieusement le vœu que tout se passe bien pour leur fille et leur fils.

*

« N'empêche...

Les deux dominants se tournèrent vers Draco.

« Quoi ?

-Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps de penser à des prénoms...

-Ok, des idées ?

-Et bien...je me demandais si Evan pour notre fils...

-Evan ?

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes, il était beaucoup trop émotif aujourd'hui...

-Si vous êtes d'accord...

-Bien sur !

-Ça ma va.

Evan, comme le nom de sa mère, Si il avait pu bouger Harry aurait sauté sur Draco à l'instant même...

« Et pour notre fille ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Pourquoi pas d'après ta mère ?

-Sauf que je ne veut pas que nos enfants portent les prénoms exact d'une autre personne, un dérivé c'est mieux...

-C'est vrai que des dérivés de Narcissa...

-Voilà...et je n'aime pas trop Lucia non plus...

-Euh oui...

-Pourquoi pas...Siria ?

-Siria ?

-C'est joli, original et... ça serait un bel hommage à ton parrain.

-Oui...Seamus ?

-Evan et Siria, c'est parfait.

Ce coup si le brun était vraiment en train de pleurer.

« Merci !

***

Bon...Après une coupure d'internet et les bugs du site voici enfin le chapitre 46, désolée pour le retard, la suite arrivera ce soir.


	48. Chapitre 47

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Seamus était dans la cuisine, à côté de lui Kreattur préparait du bacon pour les deux dominés, Harry était coincé au lit, à son grand déplaisir, et Draco lui tenait compagnie, même si c'était surtout que l'infere avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer et préférait rester allongé.

Et donc lui, pauvre petit supere devait obéir à leur moindre caprice sous prétexte qu'il les avait mit dans cet état, peu importe que Harry soit surement le vrai géniteur de leur fils...

Le roux était en pleine crise d'auto-apitoiement quand Armand Flint sortit de la cheminée.

« Ah, Seamus, le supere que je voulais voir.

-Bonjour....

-Oui, bonjour, j'ai entendu dire que ton medere était alité ?

-Oui, il...

-Ah...je me souviens lorsque j'attendais mes triplés, j'avais eu le même problème, je crois que Philip a failli devenir fou sur ce coup là...

-Je compatis...

L'infere lui fit un grand sourire, trop grand...

« Bien, alors tu vas le rejoindre au ministère, il va avoir besoin de toi et moi je prend soin d'Harry et Draco...

-Mais, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi ?

-Ah, ça c'est une surprise...aller, file, tu as une après-midi loin de leurs caprices.

Seamus lui jeta un regard suspicieux...

Pouvait il le laisser avec ses deux dominés sans risques ?

Dans un sens oui, ils avaient fait ça à Poudlard...mais...

« Ne t'en fait pas, je prendrai soin d'eux, et puis il faut absolument que j'explique deux trois trucs à Draco sur les habitudes infere d'après le naissance...

-Hein ?

-Oui, l'allaitement entre autre...

-Ok, j'y vais, je les préviens d'abord et...

-Vas-y, sinon ils vont pleurer parce que tu ne les a pas embrassé avant de partir...

*

Ce type était vraiment désagréable, trop souriant, trop joyeux et trop serpentard....

« Hey...

Draco était dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Harry était bien sur allongé, un livre de science-fiction moldu à la main (ils en avaient trouvé une pleine malle dans la chambre de Régulus Black).

« Armand est en bas, il faut que je vois Greengrass au ministère...

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée, mais ça à l'air urgent...

-Mais...

-Armand va rester avec vous.

-Très bien...

Il se pencha vers Harry, l'embrassant tendrement puis fit de même avec Draco.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de les laisser...

« Bon, il vous a embrassé, il a dit aurevoir maintenant il peut partir !

Trois grognements accueillirent les mots de l'infere qui se tenait à la porte.

*

Seamus atterrit tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds en sortant de la cheminée du bureau de Greengrass.

Le supere le salua d'un rapide hochement de tête, auquel Seamus répondit.

« J'espère qu'Armand n'a pas était trop...excité.

-Comment vous faites pour supporter ça au quotidien ?

-Une certaine patience et des tendances sexuelles peu appréciées en société...

Le roux du faire un face assez comique puisque l'homme sourit légèrement.

« De plus, vous vous rendrez probablement compte après l'accouchement de votre infere qu'ils ont un caractère similaire, à ceci près que vous aurez aussi votre medere à supporter...

-Désolé mais je vois mal Draco sourire comme Armand...

-Non, il est plus habitué au sourire dédaigneux des Malfoys, mais à l'intérieur...ils se ressemblent pas mal, c'est leur éducation qui fait la différence, je suppose que Draco ne voulait pas être dominé au départ...

-Je crois que personne n'a vraiment imaginé ne serait-ce que la possibilité avant qu'il n'entre en chaleurs...

-Oui, contrairement à Armand qui ne s'est pas vraiment posé de questions...il savait que s'il voulait que je sois son compagnon il lui faudrait être en-dessous...

Seamus avait une teinte écarlate...et l'autre supere avait l'air de bien s'amuser à ses dépends.

« Enfin...ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui...

Oh, allait-on enfin lui dire ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Le procès des Weasleys à lieu dans une heure, l'idéal serait un témoignage de toutes les atrocités qu'ils ont commis...

-Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant ?

-Vous seriez venu ?

-Très bien...si ça peut nous en débarrasser définitivement.

-Oh...et bien vous pourriez arranger certains faits...

-Pardon ?

-Et bien, dire que le stresse qu'ils ont mis sur les épaule de Harry, Garçon-qui-a-vaincu et Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier, a...a failli le tuer, lui et sa fille, il est aliter et ne pourra surement pas se lever avant quelques semaines...

-Sauf que ça n'a rien à voir avec le stress...

-Chez une personne enceinte tout peut avoir à voir avec le stress, ça et les hormones...

-Oui...sans compter que les Weasleys ont aussi faillis tuer l'héritier de la famille Potter en s'en prenant à Draco...

-Héritier des familles Potter, famille de mages blancs émérites et Malfoy, famille dont tous les héritiers ou presque ont siégé au magenmagot et très fortuné, bien sur...

-Bien sur...

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres des deux superes aurait donné des frissons à ce cher Tom Riddle.

*

Seamus ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Greengrass derrière lui...

Les trois dominés étaient endormis sur le lit, les signes évident d'une bataille de bonbons éparpillés dans la chambre...

Le roux entendit un soupir exaspère derrière puis fut dépassé par un supere à l'air assez énervé.

« Armand...

-Mnuh...

-Armand.

Ouh...là sa voix était vraiment froide...

L'infere ouvrit les yeux, Draco et Harry étaient encore endormis...

« Oh ! Coucou chéri...

-Récupère tes affaire et descends !

-Oui, chéri.

Seamus accompagna le supere au salon et servant le thé que Kreattur avait préparé. Armand descendit quelques minutes après, l'air tout à fait en forme et toujours aussi gai.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ?

-Discuté surtout...et on a grignoté des sucreries.

L'infere se servit un fond de thé avec six cuillerées de sucres et du lait à raz-bord...ça avait l'air assez dégoutant, Draco lui avait expliqué que le régime sucre et lait continuait pendant l'allaitement mais Seamus avait complétement oublié que cette période pouvait durer pas mal de temps.

« Et sinon, comment s'est passé le procès ?

-Condamnés à perpétuité.

-Waou...Seamus qu'est-ce que tu as pu leur raconter ?

-Tu verras surement dans la Gazette du sorcier demain...d'ailleurs...Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut devant eux.

« Demain, quoi qu'il se passe tu n'apporte pas la Gazette à Harry et Draco, tu brûle celle qu'on reçoit et si ils te posent des questions tu ne sais rien.

L'elfe fit une drôle de tête mais acquiesça tout de même avant de disparaître...

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi il doit brûler la Gazette demain ?

Oups...Houston nous avons un problème.

« Dray ! Tu es réveillé.

-Ton fils adore se servir de ma vessie comme d'un punching-ball...

-Oh...mince alors.

-Seamus.

-Oui ?

-Tu m'expliques ou...

-J'ai un peu exagéré certains faits au procès.

-Quel procès ?

Il se tourna bers Greengrass, espérant son soutien, mais le supere observait la scène avec attention.

Draco avait ce petit sourire calme et...flippant, le même que sa mère !

-Et bien il se trouve que le procès des Weasleys était aujourd'hui, j'ai dû témoigné et j'ai un peu enjolivé les choses histoires qu'ils prennent plus gros...

-D'accords, et à quel point ?

-En gros j'ai joué sur le statut de ta famille, celle d'Harry, son statut de survivant et votre faiblesse à cause de ces grossesses et du stress...

-Ok...pour moi ça va encore mais Harry va te tuer...

-Pas s'il ne le découvre pas...

Draco allait répliquer mais Armand se leva soudainement.

« On va y aller !

Greengrass se lava à son tour, jetant un regard plein de reproches à son infere, ces deux là savaient quelque chose...

« Donc pour Harry...

-Oui! Euh, si tu ne lui dis pas, il ne saura rien, et puis se serait dangereux dans son état...

-Hum...et combien vaut mon silence ?

Un sourire bien trop serpentard apparut sur les lèvres de l'infere...

***

Et de 47 !

Pour ceux qui se demandent, Harry accouchera lundi soir...et cette histoire sera classée complète vendredi soir prochain, en revanche je n'abandonnerai pas les nephelims, des one-shot arriverons de temps en temps...

Oh, et pensez à passer voter^pour mes futures fics sur mon profil !


	49. Chapitre 48

Disclaimer: Rien à moi.

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était bien...très bien...il était calé assez bizarrement, entre Seamus et Harry, créant un nid de corps particulièrement confortable.

Dans un coin de la pièce étaient entassés plusieurs piles de vêtements, gracieusement offerts par Seamus un mois avant.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un gigantesque miroir, autre nouveauté du mois dernier, et si il avait pu se lever seul il aurait pu admirer la nouvelle collection de shampoing, après-shampoing et autres soins qu'il avait fait acheter à son supere...le chantage avait du bon.

Bien sur, Harry s'était posé quelques questions, surtout que Seamus leur proposait encore plus de massages qu'avant, sans parler des félations et autres bonus...

Mais le brun était suffisamment serpentard pour en profiter sans poser trop de questions...

Bon,ça allait probablement faire beaucoup de bruit quand même lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité mais au moins maintenant Draco avait de nouvelles affaires...

Harry bougea légèrement, se tournant un peu plus sur la gauche, ce qui suffit à déséquilibré le blond, lui soutirant un grognement contrarié.

Seamus bougea son tour, laissant le blond dans une position bien plus inconfortable pour son dos, il poussa un grand soupir et se redressa, ce mouvement réveilla ses deux compagnons.

« Mndraco...

Oui, Seamus était toujours aussi articulé le matin...

« Aide moi à me lever...il faut que j'aille aux toilettes et on a des invités aujourd'hui...

Oui...des invités, Karl Draven et son compagnon, Edward, avaient acceptés une invitation pour le déjeuner, parfois Draco avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient rencontré le nephelim quelques mois avant, à Poudlard...ça paraissait faire une éternité.

Seamus aida le blond à se lever et sortit à son tour de la chambre tandis qu'Harry enfonçait un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller.

Draco se doucha rapidement, de toute façon il avait besoin de Seamus pour se laver en dessous du torse donc...en même temps il y avait pire que de prendre un bain chaque soir avec ses deux compagnons, se savonnant les uns les autres et...

Et...

Et...il y avait un autre gros problème quand on est enceint, la masturbation est bien moins facile quand on n'arrive pas à atteindre son pénis correctement...

« Seamus !

*

Le déjeuné était des plus calme, Edward s'entendait parfaitement avec Harry, le brun et lui parlaient du monde sorcier et du monde moldu, des différences entre les deux...

Et Karl lui avait une discussion passionnée avec Seamus sur une tribu bizarre de sorciers océaniens...

Et Draco s'ennuyait...beaucoup, il avait presque envie de faire une bêtise...

En même temps s'il avait gardé la coupure de journal sur le procès des Weasleys c'est qu'il avait ses raisons...

Mais il ne la sortirait pas devant des invités, ce serait impoli, non ?

Oui, pas bien, méchant Draco de penser à ça...

Le livre où il avait planqué l'article lui faisait de l'œil...

Oh...aller...

« Argh !

Un cri d'Harry était venu des toilettes, Seamus interrompit sa conversation avec Karl pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Draco se demanda un instant s'il devait tenter de se lever à son tour mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se ridiculiser devant les deux hommes, autant il ne tentait pas de minimiser ses manies et ses difficultés d'infere enceint devant Armand et Greengrass, autant Karl et Edward était quasiment normaux, pas de bébés, pas trop d'instincts non plus...

Bref...ces deux là le mettaient mal à l'aise, et puis Edward était moldu.

Bon, c'était le premier moldu qu'il rencontrait et il ne les considérait plus comme inférieurs, mais quand même !

Seamus revint dans la pièce, Harry se dandinant derrière lui, il aida le brun à se rallonger sur le canapé puis expliqua.

« Rien de grave...c'est juste que le canal de naissance s'est formé, le bébé va arriver dans la semaine...

Bon...ça voulait quand même dire qu'elle aurait une semaine d'avance, il aller falloir prévenir Fleur.

Et dans une semaine il aurait sa fille dans les bras...

Oui, sa fille, il n'avait peut-être pas grand chose à voir avec sa conception mais elle était la fille de ses deux compagnons et donc la sienne aussi.

Il l'imaginait déjà, les cheveux roux de Seamus et les yeux verts d'Harry, une future serpentarde s'il se débrouillait bien...

« Draco ?

Seamus se tenait en face de lui, l'air soucieux.

« Oui ?

-Tu étais parti sur quelle planète ?

-Désolé...

-Karl et Edward s'en vont...

-Ok, aide moi à me lever, que je leur dise aurevoir.

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir raz le bol, passer son temps assit et de ne même pas pouvoir bouger sans aide...

*

Draco s'étira avec un grand soupir, le bain était chaud et l'eau lui faisait un bien fou, Harry se faisait aider par Seamus juste à côté de lui...

Le supere semblait fasciné par le nouvel orifice du brun, brun qui avait surtout l'air très gêné par la situation, voyant ça comme une nouvelle atteinte à sa virilité...

Oh bien sur Draco savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier quand ce serait son tour...mais lui se serait surement plus par peur de l'accouchement que par fierté masculine, sa position et son physique d'infere lui avaient laissé une virilité assez...timide?...pas faible mais sa fierté masculine s'était fait la malle quelques mois avant...

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, pas loin de s'endormir, les bruit étaient de plus en plus lointain, il était confortablement installé, la chaleur....

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! JE VIENS A PEINE DE...

Le blond sursauta.

Mais comment cette beuglante était elle entrée ?

« ...DE RENTRER DE VACANCES ET QU'EST-CE QUE J'APPRENDS ? COMMENT AS—TU PU FAIRE CONDAMNER LES WEASLEYS DE FAÇON AUSSI MÉPRISABLE ? JE VIENS DEMAIN AVEC DES AURORES, TU AS INTÉRÊT À RETIRER CE QUE TU AS DIS...ET ÇA VAUT AUSSI POUR TOI SEAMUS FINNIGAN !

Granger avait vraiment une voix horrible...

« De quoi elle parlait ?

Seamus se tendit soudainement...

« Oups ?

Mauvaise réponse connaissant Harry, le brun avait l'air de devenir plus furieux à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Kreattur !

-Draco j'attends des réponses, pas besoin d'un elfe...

L'elfe en question apparut.

« Ramène mois le livre sur les incubes, celui du salon.

L'elfe revint cinq seconde plus tard avec le dit livre...

Draco en sortit l'article et le tendit à Harry. Seamus le regarda, l'air un peu trahi, il aurait dût se douter que le secret ne le resterai pas longtemps...

Le brun le parcourut rapidement des yeux...

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir ?

-Je savais que tu serais en colère et comme ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé...

-Oui, parce que là, maintenant je suis le calme incarné...

Le roux déglutit, l'air pas rassuré...Draco décida de prendre l'affaire en mains...

« Harry, Seamus ne voulait vraiment pas que tu t'inquiètes de ça...il te l'aurait dit après la naissance de Siria...

-Toi ! Tu étais au courant aussi, tu es autant en faute que lui...

-Euh...oui...

Oh...non, encore ses instincts d'infere qui menaçaient de prendre le dessus, sauter au cou du brun en s'excusant n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'une option viable, et pleurer était hors de question...

« Tu es autant en faute que lui, si tu n'étais pas enceint je te ferais dormir sur le canapé...

-Désolé...

Bon, trop tard pour les pleurs, il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux...

Le brun sembla réagir à ça.

« Et merde, désolé Dray...

Le medere le prit tant bien que mal dans ses bras, frottant légèrement son dos...

Seamus s'approcha d'Harry, le prenant dans ses bras par derrière, s'excusant calmement...

A un moment Draco s'endormit entre eux deux, pleurer l'avait épuisé, fichus instinct et fichues hormones...

***

Bon...l'après nephelim se précise, une de mes demande de traduction a été accepté, le premier chapitre arrivera samedi prochain vu qu'il est assez court...

Il y aura aussi les deux fics en tête de sondage et...(pause dramatique)

Suite à un review de Maud18 j'ai trop réfléchit à une possibilité et le truc que je voulais éviter est devenu envisageable... donc qui parmis vous aimerait une sorte de préquelle (nephelim beginnings) sur Armand et Philip, de la découverte de l'héritage d'Armand à quelques années après cette fic ?

Bon si je la fait la publication sera assez chaotique, ce ne sera pas ma fic principale loin de là...bref je vous laisse décider, si j'ai plus de dix reviews favorables je le fait.


	50. Chapitre 49

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi il était réveillé en premier lieu, Une légère vague de douleur parcourut son estomac...heureusement que l'accouchement approchait.

Quoique...

Draco était encore à côté de lui, endormi, Seamus avait dût descendre...

Il se tourna...enfin roula sur le côté, tentant d'atteindre son dos pour le soulager, il détestait être enceint...

Bon, bien sur il adorait déjà Siria, et dans le fond il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne regretterai pas...mais c'était Draco l'infere, normalement c'est lui qui portait les enfants et se faisait chouchouter par ses dominants...là la situation était totalement déséquilibré.

La preuve, Seamus était tellement préoccupé qu'il avait osé lui cacher des choses et Draco avait fondu en larme à la veille au soir...

Non, plus d'enfants dans son ventre merci...

Et puis, la grossesse était bien plus avantageuse sur le blond que sur lui...

Draco ouvrit les yeux face à lui, il lui fit un sourire fatigué avant de se déplacer, difficilement, plus près de lui, un fois dans les bras du brun passé autours de ses épaules l'infere fit mine de se rendormir, un léger ronronnement envahissant la pièce.

Avec son énorme ventre le blond paraissait plus fragile que jamais et Harry l'aurait volontiers entrainé dans câlin matinal un peu plus poussé si son énorme ventre à lui ne gênait pas ce genre de mouvements.

Bon sang, vivement la fin de la semaine, après ça il en aurait trois pour profiter d'un infere plus qu'affolant dans cet état.

*

Seamus l'avait aidé à descendre au salon pour attendre les aurores, Draco était sur l'autre canapé où Seamus était sensé s'assoir, Harry devait rester allongé sur le sien et même si le roux avait la place de se mettre à côté de lui ils avaient convenues qu'il valait mieux être près à défendre le blond en cas de besoin...les aurores continuaient d'avoir un certain dédain pour les Malfoys.

Granger arriva vers onze heures, cinq aurores derrière elle.

« Harry ! Ravie de voir que tu n'as pas fuis comme à Poudlard.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça Granger !

Bon sang, cette fille était tellement...chiante.

Rien qu'être en sa présence lui mettait les nerfs en pelotes et apparemment il en était de même pour ses compagnons, Draco était déjà en train de se masser les tempes et Seamus n'en était pas loin, quand à Harry...bon lui paraissait plus calme mais en même temps il avait supporté ses jappements pendant sept ans, il avait l'habitude...

« Messieurs Finnigan, Potter et Malfoy, une plainte pour calomnies a été posée et...

-Et vous allez retirer vos témoignages si vous ne voulez pas passer devant le magenmagot, vous...

-Miss Granger ! Laissez nous faire notre travail je vous prie.

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à l'aurore mais ferma enfin sa grande g-bouche.

« Qu'on nous accuse pourquoi pas mais... Harry n'a jamais témoigné, il n'y avait que moi, et j'ai dit la vérité...

-Nous n'avons rien lu de tel dans les journaux...

-Vos journaux ne précisaient pas qui était présent ou pas mais il doit y avoir un rapport sur le procès non ?

-Oui, mais le procès est trop récent pour que nous puissions le consulter...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne chercherai même pas à comprendre si j'étais vous...

Ah...le monde du ministère de la magie...

Il n'enviait pas vraiment ceux qui y travaillait...

« D'accord, mais alors quelles preuves avez vous ?

Et Draco montait au front, bon façon de parler, là il était surtout avachit sur le canapé, collé à Seamus, mais bon...

« Nous sommes ici pour en trouver...s'il y en a.

Herm-Granger fit un bruit assez peu engageant, finalement il aimait bien cet aurore.

« Et bien, Harry n'a plus le droit de se déplacer depuis plusieurs semaines, donc il n'a pas pu y aller et vous devez être conscient que deux nephelims enceints au ministère...enfin, ça se serait su...

-Effectivement, votre...état n'est pas des plus discrets, mais peut-être des glamours...

-Ils ne fonctionnent plus à ce stade.

-Miss Granger, quelque chose à ajouter ?

La brune tremblait de rage, et vu la couleur de ses joues on aurait presque pu la confondre avec un Weasley, le même rouge-violet que Ron...ou Vernon maintenant qu'Harry y pensait.

« Non ! Rien, mais il n'empêche que Seamus a mentit !

-Et sur quoi s'il te plait ?

-Et bien...d'abord les Weasleys avaient de bonnes raisons de vous en vouloir.

-Quoi ?

Cette fille était cinglée, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal...enfin si, Draco avait était un très méchant nephelim avec Ron et Ginny, et lui avait peut-être aidé le blond pour une dernière blague...mais personne n'avait eu de dommages sur le long terme !

« Franchement Granger...ils ont tenté de me tuer et de blesser Harry, ils ont presque réussis en fait. Même s'ils avaient eu des raisons, ça n'excuse rien...

-Je doute qu'il y aie eu une vraie tentative de meurtre...

-Oui, avoir un baguette pointée sur toi et son possesseur prononçant avada n'a rien d'une tentative de meurtre c'est sur...je suis quasiment certain qu'elle voulait juste accordé un don au bébé tel une fée sur un berceau, « oh, je t'offre le don de l'avada... »

Draco était quasiment hystérique sur la fin...cette histoire l'avait plus remué qu'il ne le montrait.

Plusieurs aurores réprimèrent des ricanements.

« Bien, Miss Granger, je crois que notre présence n'était finalement pas requise, nous devrions partir...

-Quoi ? Non, attendez...

-Vous avez des preuves ?

-Non...mais....

-Nous avons perdu assez de temps, si vous voulez bien nous excuser...

La brune se tourna vers eux, les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous ! A cause de vous Ron est enfermé !

-Il l'a cherché...

Bon sang Draco ne pouvait pas se taire ?

« La ferme Malfoy !

Elle leva sa baguette et fit un mouvement désormais bien connu.

« Endoloris !

Draco se décala, le sort le ratant d'à peine quelques millimètres.

« Expelliarmus !

« Stupefix !

Les aurores l'avaient désarmée très rapidement, l'air à la fois énervés et honteux, voir une fille lancer un impardonnable sous ses yeux pouvait avoir cet effet...

« Nous l'emmenons aux département des aurores, navré de vous avoir dérangés.

Les cinq aurores et une furie saucissonnée quittèrent le salon...

« Oui!...C'était bizarre.

Le blond avait l'air un peu perdu, Seamus le serra dans ses bras.

« Harry ? Ça va de ton côté ?

-Oui, j'ai eu vraiment peur pendant un instant mais ça va...

-Bon...

-Au moins on est débarrassé de Granger...

Harry et Seamus hochèrent distraitement la tête aux paroles du blond.

« Seamus, tu m'aides à me lever ?

Avoir Granger jeter des doloris à proximité n'était pas bon pour sa vessie apparemment...

Le roux relâcha Draco et l'aida à se mettre debout.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur parcourut le ventre du brun qui en grogna.

« Harry ?

-Ça va...je crois.

Il sentit quelque chose couler ente ses jambes et pâlit subitement.

« Harry !

-Oh...m-appelles Fleur !

Le brun se laissa retomber sur le canapé, Seamus courut vers la cheminée...

Draco se leva difficilement et s'assit à côté de lui.

« C'est trop tôt...

Le ton paniqué du brun poussa Draco à le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant légèrement...

« Ça ira, tout ira bien...tu es Harry Potter, si un medere peut donner naissance à six mois et demi de grossesse à peine c'est bien toi...

Bon sang, quelle logique tordue...

***

Bien, ça avance...

Oh, et l'après nephelim se précise encore, il y aura donc deux de mes fics, probablement la DM/LV et la DM/HP/LV, deux traductions, Drunken Pleasure de HarrySnapeAlways et The Secret's In The Telling de Sakuri (liens sur mon profile), la fic sur Armand et Philip sera écrite si j'obtiens deux reviews favorables de plus dans la semaine...

Si vous ne vouliez pas que ces deux fics remporte le sondage et que vous n'avez pas voté vous avez encore le temps avant vendredi !

A demain pour la naissance de Siria !


	51. Chapitre 50

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Seamus sortit la tête de la cheminée, Fleur allait vite arriver.

« Harry ! Ça va ? C'est pas trop douloureux ?

-Non, j'ai juste eu une grosse contraction avant de perdre les eaux...

-Ok, je te monte dans la chambre jaune, Kreattur a fini de la nettoyer.

Il aida d'abord Draco à se lever puis prit Harry dans ses bras, façon princesse provoquant un sévère rougissement chez le brun.

Il déposa le medere sur le lit, celui-ci se raidit sous une nouvelle contraction, Draco gémit légèrement derrière lui, n'appréciant pas de voir son medere souffrir.

Fleur arriva quelques secondes après, son regard analysa vivement la chambre et ses occupants.

« Très bien...il faut faire venir de l'eau et des serviettes, Seamus tu restes pour m'aider, Draco, mieux vaudrait que tu descendes au salon, Bill va probablement venir avec Victoire et Joshua...

-Mais...

-Tu ne serviras à rien ici, en fait tu risques surtout un accouchement dut au stress et on n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant...

Les paroles de la vélane étaient dures mais le blond avait l'air bien trop nerveux pour rester, il tourna des yeux larmoyants vers Seamus.

« Je préférerai que tu descendes, je viendrais donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

L'infere lui adressa un regard pleins de reproches mais sortit tout de même.

« Et maintenant ?

Fleur se tourna vers le brun.

« Maintenant on attend que tu sois suffisamment dilaté pour que le bébé sorte, tu ne pousses pas tant que je ne te dis rien.

Le medere hocha la tête, Fleur lança un sort pour le déshabillé et regarda ce qu'il en était...

« Trois centimètres...on a encore un peu de temps.

-Il en faut combien ?

-Minimum dix...

-Oh...ça devrait aller, ça prendra combien de minutes ?

Ouh...apparemment Harry n'avait pas écouté Draco quand celui-ci lui avait conseillé de lire et chercher des informations sur l'accouchement.

« Actuellement ça se compte plus en heures...

-Quoi ?!

*

« ESPÈCE DE SADIQUE ! SALOPARD ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ! SUPERE IMBÉCILE !

Bon sang, ce que c'était bruyant dans cette chambre...

Seamus espérait très fort que Draco serait plus calme...d'ailleurs en parlant du blond.

« Fleur ?

La jeune femme releva la tête.

« Je peux aller voir Draco rapidement ou...

-Vas-y mais reviens dans le quart d'heure...ça approche.

-Ok, merci...

Le supere descendis les marches silencieusement, il était quasiment minuit et la plupart des occupants du salon devaient dormir.

Bill était endormis dans un fauteuil, Joshua dans les bras, Victoire était allongées sur le canapé où Draco était assit, appuyée contre lui, Seamus se demanda un instant si les instincts veelas de la petite lui faisait voir Draco comme une _mère _de la même façon que Draco avait réagit avec Fleur...

« Seamus ?

Le blond le regardait les yeux papillonnant.

« Encore éveillé ?

-Notre medere a de la voix...il va bien ?

-Oui...il ne devrait pas tarder à pouvoir pousser, dans quelques heures on aura notre fille...

-Moui...mes parents passeront surement la voir une fois rentrés de voyage...

-Oui...une seconde lune de miel ? Et vous osez dire que les Malfoys ne sont pas romantiques.

-Va aider notre fille à naitre au lieu de dire des bêtises...

Le roux lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa avant de repartir.

Seamus entra dans la chambre, les yeux de Fleur et Harry immédiatement sur lui.

« Bill, Victoire et Joshua dorment et Draco va surement pas tarder à piquer du nez...

-Il ne panique pas trop à l'idée de passer par là aussi ?

-Non, contrairement à toi il n'a pas l'air du tout inquiété par ce qui va venir...

-Ça c'est normale...

Devant leurs airs interrogateurs Fleur expliqua.

« En tant que medere, Harry n'a quasiment aucun instinct spécial par rapport à sa grossesse, il voit ça comme n'importe quelle sorcière...Mais Draco, lui, c'est un infere, quand il devra accoucher il saura directement quoi faire ou en tout cas son corps saura et il a dut suffisamment se renseigner pour comprendre ce qui est le mieux dans son cas...

-Comment ça ? Il a un choix à faire ou un truc du genre ?

-Oui, il...

-Je le savais, lui a un moyen d'accoucher sans douleur...

-Non, mais il peut le faire seul ce qui irait avec son instinct ou accompagné ce qui peut paraître plus prudent mais prend plus de temps et le mettra bien plus mal à l'aise...

-Pourquoi seul ?

-Parce que les nephelims comme beaucoup d'autres créatures sont très protectrices à la naissance et qu'admettre qui que ce soit près d'eux à ce moment-là leur paraît dangereux.

-Et ça dure combien à ce moment ?

-Ça dépend de pas mal de choses, entre douze heures et quarante-huit seul, le double accompagné, comme le sentiment de danger ralentis le processus.

La vélane retourna voir où en était la dilatation alors que Seamus et Harry échangeaient des regards horrifiés, pauvre Draco...

« Harry tu vas pouvoir pousser à la prochaine contraction...

*

Les oreilles de Seamus résonnaient encore de toutes les insultes et les cris d'Harry mais elle était là.

Siria était dans ses bras, des cheveux cuivrés et ébouriffés sur le crâne et surprise des surprises, deux magnifiques yeux gris, identiques à ceux de Draco.

Apparemment la magie nephelim qui les avait uni et leur avait permit de procréer ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Harry était endormi dans leur chambre où Seamus l'avait emmené à l'instant...

Le roux s'accroupit près de Draco, secouant légèrement son épaule.

« Dray ?

-Mrrmn...

-Draco...regarde notre merveille...

Le blond ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et se redressa immédiatement à la vue de leur fille.

« Wow...regarde là...tu as vu ses cheveux...

-Regarde plutôt ses yeux...

Le blond fronça les sourcils à cette remarque puis un son sourire s'agrandit à un point que Seamus pensait impossible.

Fleur réveilla son mari et l'envoya chez eux avec les enfants.

« Elle est en parfaite santé, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler en cas de problème...

-Entendu, on...

A ce moment la petite commença à pleurer dans les bras de Draco, Fleur s'approcha.

-Normalement sa couche doit être encore propre donc...montres la moi.

L'infere lui tendis le bébé, clairement hésitant et illustrant le côté protecteur des inferes dont Fleur avait parlé, la vélane la prit dans ses bras, vérifiant sa couche...

« Draco? Elle t'a bavé dessus ou quelque chose ?

-Hein ?

Le blond baissa les yeux sur son torse à la remarque de Seamus, le roux s'approcha, il y avait comme une tache, le torse de l'infere était humide.

« Ah ! C'est qu'elle a faim alors...

-Pardon ?

-Ton instinct sais parfaitement qu'Harry ne peut pas la nourrir, ton corps réagit à sa faim, c'est ta fille aussi après tout...

Elle rendit Siria à Draco et s'assit à côté de lui, l'aidant à défaire sa chemise.

Le blond était écarlate mais leur petite trouva instinctivement son téton faisant frissonner le blond au départ puis celui-ci sembla se calmer et s'enfonça dans le canapé, ressemblant à il ne savait quel déesse de la fertilité avec son ventre et sa fille en train de téter.

Seamus observa le spectacle, un drôle de sourire amusé sur les lèvres...il manquait juste Harry et Evan et sa famille serait parfaite...dans quelques semaines...

***

Bon sang...le chapitre 50, ça m'a fait bizarre quand j'ai créé le document...qui aurait cru qu'un one-shot puis une fic qui devait à peine faire dix chapitres irait aussi loin...

Bon...sinon c'est confirmé, nephelim beginnings va paraitre un jour ! Surement dans le mois à venir en fait (j'ai pas mal d'idées)!

Merci à toutes et à tous et à demain!


	52. Chapitre 51

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco se réveilla d'un coup, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi au départ puis lorsque le besoin de se lever au plus vite il réalisa la raison...la même que les sept nuits (et jours) précédentes.

A savoir que comme il allaitait Siria, son instinct et le lien qu'il avait avec elle le réveillaient dès qu'elle avait faim, et à quelques jours à peine elle n'avait pas encore de rythme propre pour ça ce qui se révélait assez handicapant.

Il tenta de se lever mais les deux corps entre lesquels il était prit ne lui laissés pas beaucoup de choix sur le sommeil de ses compagnons à part lequel des deux réveiller...

Il tenta de se hausser sur un coude, chose assez difficile avec le poids d'un bébé sur le ventre et deux bras gênant tout mouvements.

Au bout d'un moment Seamus se réveilla de lui même, puis comprenant ce qui se passait il se leva et aida Draco à sortir du lit, le roux parut hésiter un moment à se recoucher mais préféra accompagné son infere.

Le blond entra dans la nurserie se dandinant d'un pas trainant, encore à moitié endormi, il attrapa sa fille, leurs yeux gris identiques se rencontrant, puis il la tendit à Seamus.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à bascule que Kreattur avait retrouvé au grenier et enleva son large t-shirt avant de reprendre Siria et de la placer à hauteur d'un téton, la petite merveille-sa petite merveille même-trouva immédiatement et commença à se nourrir.

C'était toujours aussi étrange, à la fois dégoutant, bizarre et en même temps si familier...comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie ou plutôt qu'il était fait pour ça.

Là encore ça devait venir de son stupide instinct d'infere mais il était bien incapable d'avoir le moindre regret...il se sentait à sa place comme jamais auparavant.

La petite bougea dans ses bras, donnant de légers coups de pieds dans son ventre auxquels Evan semblait répondre de l'intérieur...les deux auraient un lien télépathique ou semblable à celui de jumeaux que ça ne l'étonnerait pas...

Il commençait à peine à s'endormir dans la chaise à bascule lorsque leur fils trouva intéressant d'attaquer sa vessie...

Fichus gosses !

*

Draco inspecta l'ample couverture qu'il venait de sortir de d'une vielle armoire, elle était douce, épaisse et sans aucun défaut, restait à savoir s'il voulait l'utiliser ou pas...

Juste au cas ou il l'emporta dans le chambre jaune dont les rideaux étaient désormais tirés, il la plaça sur le lit, sur une pile de couvertures du même genre, avant de repartir au plus vite ne voulant pas que ses compagnons voient ça...

Ce besoin de nidifier était assez nouveau (deux jours), il avait lu que c'était pour préparer un endroit sûr pour l'accouchement et apparemment pour un infere enceint, sûr voulait aussi dire à l'écart de ses compagnons.

Et c'est pour cette raison somme toute stupide qu'il na voulait pas qu'ils le voient...

Tout ça alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore décidé de comment il voulait accoucher, seul ou avec Fleur et ses compagnons à ses côtés...

En plus il y avait des zones d'ombres, s'il devait nourrir Siria au seins, comment allait-il faire pendant la naissance d'Evan ?

Il s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir...c'était calme, trop calme, il n'entendait plus Harry et Seamus.

« Surprise !

Le blond sursauta, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, Armand se tenait devant lui son habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

« Salut...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Philip vient de s'emparer de tes dominants pour qu'ils déposent un témoignage contre Miss Granger, donc je suis venu te tenir compagnie...

Draco hocha la tête, dans un sens ça l'arrangeait surtout qu'apparemment son instinct ne réagissait pas à l'idée de parler de son nid à l'autre infere.

« Dans ce cas tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Euh...oui, mais pour quoi ?

-Je n'arrive pas à attraper certaines couvertures et je ne veux pas qu'ils voient mon...nid.

-Oh, bien sur...tu veux que je te ramène celle que j'utilise ? Elles sont dans une matière particulièrement douce et duveteuse...

C'était très tentant mais...

« Non, il doit y avoir ton odeur et celle de tes enfants dessus, je penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Comme tu veux, par contre je te passerais le nom du magasins où je les avais trouvées, ça te servira la prochaine fois...

-Je préfère ne pas penser à la prochaine fois...

-Sauf que tu auras tes deux dominants pour prendre soin de toi dès le départ, pas de Weasleys à l'horizon, tu sauras à peu près par quoi tu passes...

-A peu près ?

-C'est différent à chaque fois, il y a des constantes mais je me souviens de quand j'attendais les triplés...ça j'espère vraiment ne pas le refaire, des jumeaux c'est dur, mais des triplés...

-Pourtant on est sensé pouvoir en porter pas mal...

-On en est capable, ça veut pas dire que c'est agréable...Ma première grossesse était assez facile dans l'ensemble mais je crois que Philip n'a jamais autant souffert que pendant la deuxième...

-Quel rapport avec lui ?

-C'était sa faute, il fallait qu'il paye. Je crois que c'est là qu'il s'est rendu compte que moi aussi je savais me mettre dans une colère noire et crier.

-Et pour l'accouchement ?

-La première fois ça m'a pris dix-huit heures, je ne savais même pas que j'allais m'enfermer seul avant de le faire et de mettre des tonnes de sorts sur la porte, Philip était pâle comme un linge quand j'ai enfin déverrouillé tout ça...

-Il était inquiet ?

-Cet homme est un chamallow sous une tonne de béton armé, mais bref. La deuxième fois on était tout les deux plus confiants, ça m'a prit trente-six heures mais l'un dans l'autre ça aurait pu être pire. Quand aux jumeaux il m'a fallut à peine vingt heures...

-Ça paraît quand même super long.

-Oui, mais d'après ce que je sais c'est mieux que sur un lit à attendre, là tu peux bouger selon ce qu'il y a de plus facile pour toi plutôt que ce qui arrange ton médicomage.

-Oh...et pour Siria à ton avis...?

-Quoi Siria ?

-Je suis sensé l'allaiter, si je suis enfermé plusieurs heures ce ne sera agréable ni pour elle ni pour moi...

-A l'heure actuel elle ne risque pas trop de te gêner pendant l'accouchement, il se pourrait même que ça te calme, tu devrais la prendre avec toi...

Le blond regarda pensivement au loin.

« Je penses que je vais faire ça, reste à faire le plus dur...

-Le dire au deux autres ?

-Oui...

-A mon avis...tu ne leur dis rien, quand ce sera le moment tu le sauras et tu sauras aussi quoi faire, eux ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller.

-Tu sais, j'en viendrais presque à plaindre ton supere.

-Crois moi, dans le fond il ne se plaint pas, il sait parfaitement qu'il est bien plus heureux avec moi qu'avec sa femme ou la cruche qu'il avait pour fiancée...

-C'est pas la même personne ?

-Non...en fait...

*

Ils venaient juste de se faire servir du thé par Kreattur (après deux heures de recherches de couvertures et d'arrangements du nid pour que Siria puisse y être avec lui) lorsque les trois dominants arrivèrent par la cheminée.

Seamus et Harry l'embrassèrent l'un après l'autre...

« Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ?

-Oui...Siria ne s'est même pas réveillée, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien...

Il y eu un échange de regards entre Seamus et Greengrass,à tout les coups l'autre supere avait sous-entendu quelque chose sur son nid mais n'avait pas donné de vrais explications.

« Et Granger ?

-Elle va être conduite à Azkaban, avec notre témoignage et celui des aurores elle n'avait aucune chance.

Draco eu un sourire satisfait, maintenant tout était en ordre.

« Bon, on va y aller...

Les deux hommes partirent assez rapidement par la cheminée.

« Ce fut rapide...

-Vu ce qu'il me racontait avant que vous arriviez...il devait avoir hâte de se trouver seul avec lui.

-Hum...vu que Siria dort...on pourrait passé un peu de temps seuls tout les trois dans la chambre rouge.

En voilà un idée...qu'elle était bonne.

« Ce sera avec...

De grand pleurs se firent entendre juste à ce moment là, arrachent un soupir aux trois nephelims, ce serait pas pour tout de suite.

***

Bon, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal après la première séparation mais finalement...

Sinon pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu le premier chapitre de ma traduction, Drunken Pleasures est sortit ce matin aux aurores.

A demain !


	53. Chapitre 52

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Harry fut réveillé par une main lui secouant l'épaule, le traitement n'avait plus rien de nouveau mais il n'était pas agréable pour autant.

« Gndraco ?

-Il faut que je me lève...

Le blond les réveillait lui et Seamus plusieurs fois par nuit, et comme il se trouvait toujours en sandwich entre eux il était dur de lui reprocher, surtout qu'entre sa pauvre vessie torturée et Siria l'infere n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Harry roula hors du lit puis aida le blond à se lever, le stabilisant lorsque celui-ci tangua sous le poids de son ventre.

« C'est Siria ou...?

-Oui, c'est elle...

-Ok, je t'accompagne.

Voir Draco nourrir leur fille était toujours aussi étrange, savoir que ce petit bout de choux avait été dans son ventre pendant quasiment sept mois...

En fait le plus étrange était qu'il partageait le rôle de mère avec Draco et celui de père en même temps, la petite réagissait différemment avec chacun d'eux et il était bien plus facile pour Draco et lui de la calmer...

Par contre il se demandait comment ils allaient les appeler, papa? Père ?

Ça n'en faisait que deux et père c'était un peu...coincé ?

« Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Remet ta fille dans son berceau et aide moi à me lever.

-Oui, chef !

Une fois sur ses pieds le blond s'étira difficilement, se massant le bas du dos...

Harry se plaça derrière lui et le massa posant de légers baisers dans son cou par la même occasion.

« Vivement que tes parents reviennent qu'on leur confit Siria pour la nuit et qu'on en profite pour avoir des activités plus...physique.

-Ils rentrent demain et je ne peux pas m'en séparé tant que je dois l'allaiter...

Le brun fit une légère moue et embrassa son blond...

Blond qui bailla en même temps...

« Charmant, quand tu devras t'occuper d'un bébé tout en étant enceint on en reparlera...

-Je doute que ça arrive...

-Moi aussi, mais avec toi on sait jamais.

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, pas question qu'il retombe enceint, Siria était adorable et il y avait eu quelques bon moment durant sa grossesse...mais ce n'était pas un expérience qu'il voulait retenter...

Draco en revanche...

Si au départ le blond avait parut opposé à se soumettre, puis opposé à être enceint, il était plus qu'évident après certaines de ses remarques qu'il ne dirait pas non à porter d'autres enfants et même s'il se plaignait de Siria et d'Evan il avait l'air plus que ravi de la situation.

Pas qu'il l'admettrai à voix autre bien sur...

Monsieur restait un Malfoy...quoique le nom signifie après tout ça...

*

C'était...bizarre.

Un spectacle qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour...

Lucius Malfoy, ancien bras droit de Voldemort et horrible mangemort était en train de gazouiller comme un vieux papy gâteux devant sa petite fille, le tout sous le regard indulgent de Narcissa...

Seamus avait l'air de tout faire pour ne pas éclater de rire et Draco semblait amusé et horrifié à la fois...

« Et sinon, mère, comment c'est passé votre voyage ?

Superbe diversion, l'heureux grand-père ne leva même pas les yeux...

C'était vraiment la même personne qu'il avait considéré comme diabolique pendants des années ?

« Oh...la ville était superbe, tu devrais y aller avec tes compagnons à l'occasion...

-Je doute que nous puissions nous séparer des enfants avant quelques années, et une fois cela fait ce serait du gâchis, nous profiterions plus de l'hôtel que de la ville...

-Et ce serait si grave...Venise est la ville idéale pour ça.

-Mère...

-Et quand pourrais-je enfin rencontrer mon petit-fils ?

-Dans une ou deux semaine si tout va bien...

-Et si ça ne va pas bien ?

-Oh, ça c'est la partie très agréable concernant les nephelims comme moi...

Harry nota qu'il avait évité de dire dominé ou infere, même si les Malfoys tentaient de s'adapter Draco tentait de les ménager.

« Une grossesse peut durer jusqu'à douze mois...ça dépend de la puissance du ou des bébés et de celle du porteur...

-Oh...et tu connais quelqu'un qui est passé par là ?

-Hum...oui Armand Flint à une telle différence de puissance par rapport à son compagnon qu'il a toujours dépassé les onze mois de grossesse.

-Je crois que je viens d'acquérir un nouveau respect pour cet homme...je me souviens de ma propre grossesse.

-Étais-je si horrible déjà dans votre ventre ?

-Tu étais adorable, mais ton père, lui, il était insupportable...

Leurs regards se portèrent sur Lucius Malfoy, toujours assit avec Siria dans ses bras et lui gazouillant des non-sens.

« Ça à dut être horrible...

-Disons que j'ai fini par trouver une bonne parade après le septième mois...quand il en a eu marre de devoir se laver les cheveux pour enlever la teinture rose il s'est calmé...A ta naissance par contre, rien n'y a fait...

-Il était aussi...envahissant ?

-Plus encore...

*

Harry regarda Draco placer Siria dans son nouveau berceau, c'était un berceau double, il était désormais évident qu'elle et Evan ne supporteraient probablement pas d'être séparés après la naissance.

Dans un coin se trouvaient les deux peluches que les Malfoys avaient offerts, deux serpents rouge griffondor, l'un avec des rayures jaunes et l'autre avec des rayures argentées...

D'après Narcissa, Lucius avait à peine levé un sourcil lors de leur achat, trop content de pouvoir commencer à gâté ses petits-enfants dès maintenant.

Il caressa la joue de sa fille, rencontrant son regard argenté...

Elle avait déjà réussit à conquérir le cœur de pas mal de monde...

Une main vint caresser ses mèches rousse complétement ébouriffées.

« Ça va être un enfer quand ses cheveux vont pousser...

-Mais non...

-Si, ils sont comme les tiens, et à tout les coups c'est moi qui devrait m'en occuper.

-Hum...oui, probablement, mais elle sera adorable quand même.

Le blond le fusilla du regard avant de porter la main à son ventre, Evan avait dut recommencer ses étirements.

« Allons nous coucher, je doute qu'on aie droit à une vraie nuit de sommeil complète...

-Exact...enfin toi peut-être si je dois me lever juste une fois, c'est au tour de Seamus de m'aider.

-Ça va être l'enfer avec Evan en plus...

-Sauf que je pourrais me lever seul, et puis avec un peu de chance ils auront besoin d'être nourri en même temps, c'est ce qui s'est passé pour Armand.

-On verra bien...

-Et pour l'anniversaire de Seamus ?

-J'ai les cadeaux et Kreattur a déjà prévu son repas préféré...

-Parfait.

Un nouveau bâillement du blond...il était vraiment fatigué en ce moment, pas que ce soit étonnant.

Harry aida l'infere à monter sur le lit, Seamus arriva de la salle de bain et s'allongea à ses côtés, attirant le blond à lui, de façon à ce que sont ventre soit calé correctement contre lui.

Le brun se sera contre le dos de son dominé, caressant son ventre distraitement.

« Harry, il s'est enfin calmé alors ne me le réveille pas...

-Oui, Dray...

Il posa un léger baiser dans son cou.

Draco remua un peu, arrangeant sa position puis se laissa aller contre eux deux, un léger ronronnement sortant de sa gorge et les berçant.

La dernière pensée d'Harry fut qu'il avait encore oublié de lui demander si c'est lui qui avait posé toutes ses protections sur la chambre jaune.

***

La vache...plus que deux chapitres.

Bon Lucius vient de joyeusement perdre toute crédibilité...la scène m'a un peu échappée...

Une fanfiction co-écrite avec Licylie vient d'être publiée sous le titre "Le bal du siren"...

Oh, et Fusida a publié une fic reprenant l'idée des nephelims "Nephelims,Veelas et autres désagréments"

Euh, si, avant que j'oubli, le site bug un peu sur les réponses au reviews en ce moment j'espèrent que vous les avez bien reçues...


	54. Chapitre 53

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

C'est par un baiser que Seamus fut réveillé ce matin là, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

« Joyeux anniversaire...

Il se tourna et vit son infere le regarder avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux...mieux valait en profiter.

Il se précipita sur les lèvres du blond et fit comprendre à Harry de se mettre de l'autre côté.

« Siria ?

-Je viens de la nourrir, on est tranquilles pour quelques heures...

-Parfait.

Le roux contempla ses deux dominés avec envie.

« Harry, allonge-toi, il est temps de rappeler à Draco où est sa place.

Le blond rougit probablement envieux de connaître la suite.

Seamus prit la verge d'Harry dans sa bouche, l'excitant afin qu'il soit suffisamment droit pour l'infere.

Il attira le blond et l'aida à se positionner sur le brun, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux gris mais il ne dit rien, se laissant guider.

Une fois le blond totalement empli, Seamus inséra un doigt dans l'anus déjà bien étiré de son infere, un frisson parcourut les deux dominé alors que le pénis d'Harry réagissait lui aussi au contact.

Il poussa un deuxième doigt, provoquant un concert de gémissements, puis un troisième, faisant grogner Draco.

Peut-être était-ce trop dans son état ?

« Draco ?

-Ça va...

Puis voyant que Seamus ne bougeait pas l'infere se mit à le supplier.

« Je te veux maintenant, s'il te plait...Seamus ?

C'était tellement rare qu'il se mette à demander...le supere n'hésita pas plus et retira ses doigts pour mieux s'enfoncer dans son compagnon.

Une fois totalement dans Draco il s'arrêta, les laissant reprendre leur souffle et reprenant le sien par la même occasion.

D'un cou le pénis d'Harry bougea, provocant plusieurs petits cris alors que Draco se raidissait un peu.

« Je croix qu'Evan vient de me donner un coup...

-Quand je dis que ce gosse est impossible...

Draco haletait, ce genre de positions ajouté à ses hormones...il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, Seamus se retira un peu avant de se ré-enfoncer violemment, vite imité par Harry, ils vinrent tout trois dans un même cri.

*

Le blond était sur Harry, sa position tenait plus de la poupée de chiffon que d'un être vivant et des ronronnements sortaient de sa gorges entrecoupés de gloussements quand ils lui parlaient...

Ce genre de traitements lui plaisaient toujours autant apparemment.

« Draco ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu sais que le canal de naissance est en place ?

-Quoi ?

Il avait remarqué ça juste avant de commencer, apparemment Evan arriverait dans la semaine.

« Merde...j'espère qu'il n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui...

-Si tôt ?

-C'est une possibilité...

-On appelle Fleur pour la prévenir ?

-Non !

-Pourtant il faut qu'elle soit prête à venir au cas ou...

-Oui...bien sur, mais...on la préviendra demain.

-Mais tu as dit que...

-Demain Potter ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre supere.

Et à cette remarque deux regards se posèrent sur Seamus...un deuxième round ?

*

Kreattur venait de leur servir le dessert, un fondant au chocolat, le préféré de Seamus, Draco en était déjà à sa troisième part et Harry en avait prit assez peu.

« Tu n'as plus faim ?

-Non, et puis après plusieurs mois à ne manger quasiment que du sucre et de la viande ça ne me fait pas vraiment envie...

Le blond haussa les épaule.

« Ça m'en fait plus pour moi...

-Oui, surtout que toi tu va en manger pendant encore quelques temps...combien la durée d'allaitement des nephelims déjà ?

-Jusqu'à deux ans, mais tu réduis les doses petit à petit.

-Et tu es obligé de faire ça ?

Harry était un peu vert, l'idée de l'allaitement continuait de le déranger un peu.

« C'est pas obligatoire après le premier mois, mais c'est plus confortable pour tout le monde, c'est meilleur pour leur santé et en plus il y a moins de chance que je retombe enceint tant que j'allaite...

-Il y a les potions de contraception pour ça...

-Oui, et c'est parce qu'elles sont infaillibles qu'Armand a eu ses jumeaux il y a un an...en plus elle est super chère...

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est faite juste pour les nephelims, c'est quasiment du marché noir...en fait il faudrait que je trouve la recette pour la faire moi-même...

-On t'aidera à la chercher...

-Vaut mieux, si je retombe enceint parce que tu n'a pas cherché je te laisse imaginer ce que je te ferais...

-Pourtant être enceint n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça...

-C'est pas vrai, je... D'accord, je ne m'en plaint pas vraiment, mais là je n'en porte qu'un et on doit juste s'occuper de Siria en même temps...Mais est-ce que tu sais combien d'enfants le couple nephelim moyen avait avant la découverte de cette recette ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire...

-Une quinzaine ! Et ce sans compter les enfants morts à la naissance, si ceux là survivaient -et avec notre mode vie à nous, ils survivraient- ce serait facilement la vingtaine voir la trentaine...

-Donc...on te trouve cette recette au plus vite.

-Voilà.

-Ça paraît beaucoup quand même...

-Tu prend un nephelim de trente-six ans, si il a reçut son héritage à seize, ça fait vingt ans qu'il est en couple, avec l'allaitement plus le temps de la grossesse il va accoucher tout les deux-trois ans, donc ça te fait six à sept portées facile...

-Donc sept enfants en vingt ans...

-Non, car avoir un seul enfant est rare, c'est plus deux à quatre, voir cinq qu'un infere va porter, sept portées de trois, t'en a déjà vingt et un...

-Woow.

-Et là c'est pour vingt ans en couple, de nos jours tu peux espérer qu'on mourra de vieillesse et on est fertile jusqu'à cinquante ans facile...Avec toi en plus, sans moyen de contraception on arriverai vite à la quarantaine si ça se trouve...

Draco commençait à devenir hystérique...

« Dray, au pire on se procurera la potion à temps pour tes prochaines chaleurs, en fait je l'ai déjà commandée...

Les yeux du blond se remplirent de larmes et il fonça dans les bras de Seamus...les joies des hormones.

*

« Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Draco est toujours en train de nourrir Siria ?

-Oui, enfin ça ou il s'est de nouveau arrêté dans sa mystérieuse chambre jaune...

-Quel rapport avec la chambre ?

-Elle est bardée de sorts et de charmes pour nous en tenir éloignés, il prépare surement quelque chose...

Oh...non

« Tu te souviens de ce que Fleur nous a dit sur l'accouchement des infere lors de la naissance de Siria ?

Et sans aucuns autre mot il se leva et partit vers la nurserie...le berceau était vide.

« Seamus ?

-Je crois que notre fils est en train de venir au monde...appelles Fleur et Armand, on a besoin d'infos...

-Mais...il ne peux pas faire ça seul...

-Oh...apparemment il a décidé d'emporter notre fille avec lui...

-Mais à quoi il pensait.

-Je crois que c'est son instinct qui le dirigeait...mieux vaut ne pas le déranger si ça a commencé...

-Mais...

-On doit appeler Armand...

***

Bon...plus qu'un.

Dernier chapitre demain, probablement plus tôt que d'habitude mais je ne peux rien promettre...

Le premier chapitre de The Secret's In the Telling, ma secondre traduction est en ligne.

Oh, et j'avais oublié l'autre jour, si vous avez le temps, allez lire "Tout est de la faute de Potter !" de Hamataroo, c'est un délire bien sympathique qui m'a fait exploser de rire...


	55. Chapitre 54

Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims...

Draco posa Siria dans son berceau, elle venait juste de finir...

Il allait repartir, rejoindre son supere dont c'était l'anniversaire, lorsqu'une douleur traversa son ventre.

Et là il sut.

Pas la peine d'y réfléchir pendant des heures, il savait qu'Evan allait naitre dans pas longtemps, que le travail avait commencé.

Il attrapa Siria et se dirigea vers la chambre jaune, une fois à l'intérieur il reposa les sortilèges de protection et les charmes de silence sur la porte, pas question d'être trouvé...

Quoiqu'il fallait peut-être les prévenir non ?

Mais non, c'était dangereux...

Il ignorait pourquoi mais c'était une certitude, il devait être seul avec sa fille dans la pièce.

Le nid était sur le lit, il consistait en plusieurs couches de couvertures pliées de façon à parfaitement l'accueillir. Un fauteuil était collé au lit de telle façon qu'il créait un creux, tel un berceau afin d'y mettre Siria, là encore il y avait plusieurs couverture, ainsi sa fille était à portée pour quand il devrait la nourrir mais il ne pourrait pas la blesser ou l'écraser si il bougeait trop.

Il la déposa dans le berceau improvisé et s'assit au bord du lit, une nouvelle contraction passa mais la poche des eaux n'était toujours pas rompue.

Il se déshabilla, si le nid était fait de couverture c'était aussi pour qu'il meurt pas de froid après tout et il ne voulait pas gâcher ses vêtements avec du sang.

Il marcha un peu dans la pièce jusqu'à sentir un liquide s'écouler entre ses jambes, la poche des eaux...

Bon...

Ça c'était fait, restait le plus dur...

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il faisait ça seul avant qu'une bouffée d'angoisse le traverse.

Ce n'était pas prudent d'être avec quelqu'un pendant qu'il accouchait...

Il allait être particulièrement vulnérable et n'importe qui pourrait faire n'importe quoi à ses petits...

Même Harry et Seamus ne devaient pas approcher.

Ils devaient être au courant maintenant, peut-être derrière la porte à râler mais c'était mieux comme ça.

Une nouvelle contraction, il s'enfonça dans le nid, les yeux tournés vers Siria.

Deux regards argentés se croisèrent.

Elle semblait savoir d'instinct ce qu'il se passait.

Il ramena un peu plus une couverture sur lui, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

*

Les contractions se rapprochaient, il n'avait pas de montre ou d'horloge mais il le sentait.

Siria était contre son torse, buvant avidement, comme consciente qu'elle ne pourrait surement pas le faire après, quand il devrait pousser.

Il espérait juste que son super instinct infere lui dirait quand il pourrait le faire car il n'était pas en état de mesurer.

Bon sang c'était horrible, il était mort de peur et incapable d'appeler à l'aide...

Comment Armand avait pu faire ça trois fois ?

Bon...d'accord, à chaque fois il n'avait eu qu'un minimum de choix mais...

Une nouvelle contraction lui parcourut le ventre.

Ok...ce serait pas deux ans qu'ils attendraient avant le prochain mais bien plus...

Il se tourna, se retrouvant quasiment à quatre pattes, bouger aidait avec la douleur...

Et là il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un animal, bon sang, s'il revoyait Slughorn un jour c'est pas une ou deux blagues qu'il allait récolter !

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de reprendre un rythme respiratoire correct.

Bon...il ne regrettait pas Seamus et Harry.

Il ne regrattait pas l'union qui avait été grandiose.

Il ne regrettait pas les chaleurs et le sexe incroyable qui les accompagnait.

Il ne regrettait pas sa série de vengeances.

Il ne regrettait pas les fessées, sommes toutes excitantes qui avaient suivies.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré Armand et Philip...même s'ils étaient assez spéciaux dans leur genre...

Il ne regrettait pas que ses parents aient été libéré.

Il ne regrettait pas les emprisonnements des Weasleys et Granger.

Il ne regrettait pas qu'Harry soit tombé enceint.

Il ne regrettait pas Siria.

Il ne regrettait pas Evan.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être tombé enceint même.

Et il était quasiment certain qu'il ne regretterai bientôt même pas la douleur de l'accouchement...

Mais un certain prof de potions allait bientôt regretter d'être né !

Il retint un gémissement alors qu'une nouvelle contraction arrivait...elles étaient de plus en plus longues.

Et pourquoi Harry il avait droit à un instinct qui le laissait tranquille et pas lui ?

C'était trop injuste...lui aussi il voulait pouvoir rendre Seamus sourd avec ses cris, en plus il avait deux coupables pour le prix d'un normalement.

Bon...ces deux là devaient être en train de camper dans le couloir...

Et à tous les coups ils avaient dus appeler Fleur, voir même Armand ou ses parents...

L'idée de son père l'attendant dans le couloir n'avait rien de bien sympathique, que ses compagnons voient son nid après coup, pourquoi pas, Fleur ? Ok, Armand ? Il l'avait déjà vu...

Mais ses parents ? Ça leur prouverait juste une nouvelle fois que leur fils n'était pas humain...

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'ils avaient vu Siria, sa seule crainte était de devoir allaiter sa fille devant eux...

Bien sûr, ils l'aimaient, mais ils avaient des siècles de traditions et de préjugés à combattre, leur réaction de départ avait été particulièrement et positivement étonnante...

Une nouvelle contraction.

Et là il sut qu'il allait devoir pousser...

Super instinct venait de ré-apparaitre.

Bordel, ça faisait mal...

*

Evan était dans ses bras, encore un peu sale et recouvert de sang et autres substances...

Mais il était magnifique...

Son fils...

Leur fils...

Il attrapa Siria et la posa à côté de lui.

Leurs cheveux étaient du même roux, le roux cuivré de Seamus mais là où Siria les avaient aussi ébouriffés et indomptables qu'Harry, Evan avait des cheveux fins et souples, comme lui.

Leur fils avait aussi des yeux vert émeraude absolument sublimes...

Le premier héritier Malfoy roux depuis des générations...le tête qu'allait faire son père.

Siria s'agita légèrement et il dut la nourrir une nouvelle fois, dès qu'il eu fini c'est Evan qui s'agita, il renouvela la manœuvre, c'est deux là étaient déjà sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il l'essuya un peu mieux avec un bout de couverture puis jeta les plus sales dans un coin avant de se réinstaller près de ses enfants.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, Harry et Seamus devraient attendre un peu plus...

*

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux...il voulait encore dormir mais deux petits monstres avaient décidé que c'était l'heure du repas...

Il les nourrit une nouvelle fois avant d'attraper sa baguette, il arrangea un peu mieux les couverture afin que personne ne le voit nu et d'un mouvement fluide il défit tous les sorts qu'il avait placé.

Aussitôt deux personnes se précipitèrent dans la pièce...

Il n'avait jamais vu Seamus et Harry aussi affolés, bah... c'est pas comme si il avait vraiment eu le choix...

« Tu vas bien ?

-Evan va bien ?

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Est-ce que...

Oh bon sang, ce qu'ils étaient bruyant...

« Ça va, je vais bien, il va très bien, et je ne pouvais pas vous dire quoi que ce soit...

Il mit Evan dans les bras de Seamus et Siria dans ceux d'Harry afin de les faire taire...

Fleur rentra alors dans la pièce.

« Draco ? Ça va ?

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse et jeta plusieurs sorts sur Evan et lui...

« Tout est en ordre, tu ne souffres pas trop ?

-Non, je suis épuisé mais sinon...

-Très bien...tes parents sont dans le couloir, et Armand Flint est passé à plusieurs reprises...

-Oh, tu peux les faire venir s'il te plait, ces deux là ne sont pas en état.

Et en effet Harry et Seamus étaient affairés sur les deux bébés, semblant jouer au jeu des sept erreurs et n'en trouvant que trois...

« Draco ?

-Maman...

Il se mordit la langue à ce mot, ça faisait quasiment quinze an qu'il ne l'appelait plus comme ça, un sourire indulgent étira les traits de sa mère, son père arriva derrière elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot, l'attirant contre elle et caressant ses cheveux tandis que son père se dirigeait vers ses petits-enfants...

Ils devaient faire un sacré tableau, lui dans les bras de sa mère, Harry Seamus et son père autours de leurs deux enfants...sa famille au grand complet...

Il se tourna un peu et s'endormit, se mettent à ronronner légèrement sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

Nan, vraiment aucun regret !


	56. Note Pensebête

Bon...un petit pense bête pour ceux qui ne veulent pas recherché certaines infos pendant des heures...

*

Trio Draco/Harry/Seamus:

Draco: 5 juin 1980

Harry: 31 juillet 1980

Seamus: 2 octobre 1980

Siria : 5 septembre 1999

Evan : 3 octobre 1999

des triplés aux noms encore inconnus : 16 février 2003

*

Couple Armand/Philip

Philip : 19 mai 1968

Armand : 26 septembre 1968

Leto : 14 octobre 1985 (un compagnon du même âge, un incube, pas encore d'enfants)

Kyle, Janus et Shani : 6, 6 et 7 mars 1989

Paul et Irulan : 1 novembre 1998

des jumeaux de noms inconnus : 8 juillet 2003

*

Couple Percy/Olivier

Tout deux nés en 1976, pas d'enfant

*

Couple Marcus / ? (ahah)

Marcus est né en 1975, son héritage nephelim a été révélé lors de son union en janvier 2000.

Pas encore d'enfant.

*

Bien on vient de me signaler une jolie erreur de ma part, Seamus ne pouvait pas rentrer à Poudlard en 1991 siil est né en septembre 80...et ça, c'est un principe qui devrait s'appliquer à tout les personnages...autant pour moi, on va dire que dans le monde des nephelims ce qui compte c'est le calendrier classique, pas celui scolaire (la flemme de tout modifier, désolée)

Bon c'est tout pour l'instant, si vous voyez des erreurs ou que vous voulez que j'ajoute des renseignements n'hésitez pas.


End file.
